A Broken Promise
by BitterSweetBetrayal
Summary: Aizen, Gin and Tousen weren't the only ones who betrayed the soul society and Ichigo unknowningly befriends another soul reaper who left the Seireitei and is now in the human world. But is she the traitor everyone believes she is or is she telling the truth when she says she's innocent? Full Summery and warnings inside, IchigoxOC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first story I'm publishing and I'm very excited! This is just a short chapter to start the story off and give you a little taste of what it's going to be about so I hope you enjoy :). And while I'm here I might as well give you all the full summary so here it is~  
**

**Full Summery: Aizen has hurt the lives of plenty of soul reapers and along the way convinced one to break a promise to her Division and friends. Now a traitor to the soul society, how long can she last in the human world safely when she has Aizen and the Soul Society trying to capture her. Ichigo meets her and he decides to be on her side but how long can he protect her from Espada's and Soul Reapers and what can he learn from her?**

**Warnings: M for a lot of violence, blood and cursing and later there will be a lemon.**

**Disclaimer (I'm only saying this once, don't worry): I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does I'm just a fan with nothing better to write. But I do own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

Prologue: The Promise is Broken

Recommended Song: "Lost In The Echo" by Linkin Park

* * *

_**In these Promises Broken, deep below**_

_**Each word gets lost in the echo**_

_**So one last lie I can see through**_

_**This time I've finally let you go, go, go.**_

* * *

(Rukongai, 1st Unknown Person POV)

I was running as fast as I could through the forest of Rukon, and I wasn't sure which district I was in anymore. For the past few days I had been running through the various districts, hiding my reitsu with kido so I wouldn't be easily found by the soul reapers who were still chasing me.

To think that only a few days ago I was happy in the safety of Seireitei without much care for the world. Well, I had been worried about my Captain a few days ago but I immediately stopped running when I thought of him. Tears came to my eyes again and I willed them back with a few blinks as I tightened my hands into fists. _My Captain…_

I had made a very important promise to my Captain a long time ago, and until a few days ago I had kept that promise like I had intended to do for the rest of my life. However, that promise was now broken and as was my heart, crushed into pieces. I had let down my Captain in the worst way possible and there was almost no way to fix this terrible situation. But I was finished crying, I had cried enough when I left the Seireitei. For a few moments I remembered my childhood and my family and felt the tears only get worse as I recalled the faint memories from long ago.

I shook my head to try to shake out the thoughts, knowing that they would only hurt me to remember. Now I was just focused on surviving, I hadn't looked back to the Seireitei since I ran away from it. However the spiritual pressure in the air was strange, I shunpoed up to the top of one of the trees and glanced over at the soul society that I had left a few days ago. The sun was just beginning to rise, but it was clear to see an orb of some sort penetrate through the Sekkiseki barrier of the Seireitei. I raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged. _At least that will keep the soul society off my tail for a little while_ I thought to myself.

However I was proven wrong when I dropped down to the ground and found two soul reapers from the Onmitsukido waiting for me, swords drawn and ready to bring me back to the Soul Society. I easily dodged their attacks and held out my hand towards them. "Inemuri." I said and the two fell to the ground unconscious from the kido.

* * *

_**You can tell 'em all now I don't back up I don't back down**_

_**I don't back up, I don't back down**_

_**I can't fold up and I don't bow**_

_**I don't roll over, don't know how.**_

* * *

I glanced down at them and sighed but they did make me realize something. Being so close to the Seireitei wasn't safe, at any time I could be attacked by soul reapers, but where else was there to go? However I noticed one of the soul reapers had a cut on his head, I strolled over to him and began to bandage his bleeding head since he wouldn't be waking up for a while. I always carried bandages with me since I always knew I'd get hurt one way or another but they were useful when someone else was injured too.

By the time I finished with the bandage and stood up it suddenly hit me where I could go and a smile appeared on my face. Of course, the place where Rukia was stuck in the human world, I had gone there a once or twice before to deal with a hollow or whatever. The last time I had went was to see Rukia even though she was being hunted down by the Soul Society too. I didn't turn her in, and I thought that I would have a better chance there than here.

So I summoned my hell butterfly and a pair of doors appeared in the middle of the clearing, I walked in followed by the butterfly as I began my adventure to the human world.

* * *

_**In these promises broken, deep below**_

**_Each word gets lost in the echo_**

**_So one last lie I can see through, _**

**_This time I've finally let you go._**

* * *

**AN: So? How didyou like it? Review and let me know! And as an added bonus because this chapter was so short here's a little preview of the first official chapter!**

_Preview of Chapter 1:_

_Ichigo gave her a suspicious look as he looked her up and down, she sure didn't look like it but he had to ask. "Are you an arrancar?" He asked._

_"No." She answered flatly._

_"A Vizard?"_

_"Nope."_

_"A soul reaper?" He asked, getting annoyed of her one word responses that were getting on his last nerve quickly. But Ichigo could see a spark of emotion pass through the blonde girl's eyes and he smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's Chapter Numero Uno! It's time to actually start the story finally. I'd like to thank everyone for viewing the story so far and give a special thanks to ChinaDang, dragon8820, JammerToTheRescue and XxLollipopZangetsuxX for following! Just for reference I have a little guide below.**

"Normal Talking"

_Thinking/ Flashback when indicated_

_Soul Reaper to Zanpakuto Communication_

**Zanpakuto to Soul Reaper Communication**

**That should be about it, so on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Tense and New Meeting.

Recomended Song: "Castle of Glass" By Linkin Park

* * *

_**Take me down to the river bend,**_

_**Take me down to the fighting end**_

_**Wash the poison from off my skin**_

_**Show me how to be whole again.**_

* * *

(Soul Society, 3rd Person POV)

The group of shinigami's all walked along the path towards the Meeting Hall where Captains had their usual meetings. However, they were not on their way to any Captains meeting and they all knew it, mainly because there was only one other Captain among them. There was a tense silence among the six soul reapers that wasn't broken until they got to the meeting hall. Hitsugaya sternly walked up to the large doors to the hall, he knocked and waited for a wise voice to say "Come in."

He opened the door and walked in, holding the door open for his busty lieutenant behind him and Rukia. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika followed behind the girls and shut the door behind them as they all walked up to the Captain of the 1st Division. Yamamoto gave them all a stern look as they stood in front of him and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you all know about what happened while the soul society was invaded, and I believe you all know why you're here." The old captain said seriously.

However, basically all of the soul reapers but Hitsugaya looked confused, the young Captain had a calm expression on his face instead. Yumichika and Ikkaku glanced at each other in confusion before they looked back to the captain. "I don't know why we're here." Ikkaku admitted bluntly.

Yamamoto frowned. "You all know that Aizen, Gin and Tousen weren't the only ones who betrayed the soul society." He said lowly, Rukia's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. "I'm sending you all to Karakura town for a mission. You have to destroy the arrancars and bring back Mizuki Yasuko for her execution."

Renji's eyes widened and then slightly narrowed at the last word before glancing away in thought. Rukia stepped forward. "Captain Yamamoto please don't do this, I'm sure that Lieutenant Yasuko has a reasonable-." She tried to explain to him.

The old Captain narrowed his eyes at her. "I have given her chances, I know she was your lieutenant but she's decided to betray us." He said sternly, Rukia frowned and glanced down at the ground sadly. "You all leave in one week."

* * *

_**Fly me up on a silver wing**_

_**Past the black where the sirens sing**_

_**Warm me up into nova's glow**_

_**And drop me down to the dream below.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down the busy streets of Karakura, his school back haphazardly thrown over his shoulder as he walked back home from school. Ever since he had saved Rukia from being executed he hadn't really spoken to anyone in the soul society and he only used his powers to take care of hollows around town every now and then. No one at his school except for Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki even remembered Rukia.

He sighed, thinking to himself that everything was back to normal as he looked both ways before crossing the street. The orange haired man lazily walked home, passing the river as he glanced over to it without really thinking. He sow a blonde girl standing next to the water, wearing glasses and looking down at the water. She didn't look too unique, she was wearing simple jeans and dark boots with a blue shirt and looked like any other person but something about her seemed off to him. Ichigo casually glanced back to the sidewalk in front of him, but then wondered what she was doing there anyway.

Usually he never found anyone but kids by the river. But when the orange haired man looked back to the river he didn't see any sign of the girl. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged it off, figuring that it was none of his business.

* * *

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass,_**

**_Hardly anything there for you to see_**

**_For you to see..._**

* * *

(8th Division, 3rd Person POV)

Captain Ukitake sat next to Captain Kyoraku, the man in the flowered cloak was drinking sake to his heart's content. However, the white haired Captain was frowning, glancing out into the dusk sky instead sadly. "Ah, Joshiro stop moping around. I understand that you've just gotten some bad news but it's no reason to beat yourself up." Kyoraku told his long-time friend as he took another shot of sake.

The white haired Captain sighed, glancing over at his friend. "I'm sorry. I still just can't believe she's even gone, I've lost my Lieutenant and niece at the same time." He explained sadly, frowning to himself. "I just wish I knew why Mizuki left."

Kyoraku smiled. "Look, we both know that Mizuki didn't leave the soul society to join Aizen. Yamamoto is just being stubborn, he'll see the truth soon and cancel her execution. Besides, first he needs to capture her and my money's on your little Lieutenant since they haven't brought her back yet."

Ukitake nodded. "I know she can fight off the soul society for a while, but I don't think Yamamoto will be changing his mind soon though." He said honestly.

There was a sudden knock at the door and a moment later Nanao stepped into the room. "Hello Captain, Captain Ukitake." She greeted them politely, pushing up her glasses as she walked up to her desk and set down her huge book.

"Ah my Nanao! Please tell Ukitake that he is worrying too much about little Mizuki!" Kyoraku welcomed her warmly.

The dark haired woman frowned at the question, she walked up to the men and cleared her throat as she glanced up at the white haired Captain. "I'm sorry Captain Ukitake, but I do think you should worry about Mizuki. She has just run away from the soul society to presumably join Aizen and Yamamoto has just ordered six of some of our best soul reapers to capture her."

Ukitake frowned at her response and Kyoraku gasped in shock. "My little Nanao, I can't believe what I'm hearing! Are you really saying that little Mizuki ran away to join Aizen?"

The woman with glasses sighed at the question. "Sorry to ruin your party, Captain. But it's only logical that she left to help him since she left just before the invasion of the soul society." She responded seriously.

Kyoraku opened his mouth to protest but Captain Ukitake cut him off. "Don't try to fight her, she's right. I know you are trying to help me but talking about it isn't going to bring back my niece." He said seriously, glancing out the window to the sunset. Kyoraku gave his friend a sympathetic look, wishing he could make his friend feel better. Nanao glanced down at her sandals, knowing she had only made the Captain feel worse by being honest. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was right but what Ukitake said had the most truth. Talking about it wasn't going to bring back his lieutenant any time soon.

* * *

_**Bring me home in a blinding dream,**_

_**Through the secret's that I have seen**_

_**Wash the sorrow from off my skin**_

_**And show me how to be whole again.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

That night in Karakura Town, Ichigo ran around town in his soul reaper form. His cell phone had gone off a few minutes ago and told him that a hollow was close around in town. Ichigo glanced around trying to find it until he faintly felt a weak reitsu. He shunpoed closer to where he felt the reitsu but was confused when he felt something else.

It felt like a strong reitsu but it was being masked by something, the mysterious reitsu got stronger as he got closer to the hollow. He arrived at a playground and easily found a weird looking hollow lurking around the swing set. Ichigo grasped the hilt of his sword but froze when he sow the hollow look up abruptly and look to its left, completely ignoring him.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper followed the hollows gaze and found the girl he sow before glaring over at the hollow. This time though, she was in a soul reaper uniform. Ichigo watched as she drew her zampacto's, two huge blades that looked like they weighed more than her. He faintly thought back to what Renji said about a zampacto's size is based off the person's strength. If what Renji said was true, then Ichigo realized that she must be really strong.

The girl suddenly jumped off the ground and slashed the hollow in two with one swing, she watched its stomach disconnect from the rest of its body both remaining parts of its body falling to the ground. Ichigo walked up to the girl as she was about to sheath her swords, however when Ichigo stepped forward she froze and glanced over at him. Once she turned to face him, Ichigo got his first good look of the mysterious girl. Her blonde hair fell to her elbows and her dark eyes were shielded by a pair of thick glasses. Even for a girl she was small, only about 5'5 and kind of skinny. The girl narrowed her eyes at him wordlessly and pointed one of her swords at him once she noticed his uniform.

Ichigo raised his arms to show that he wasn't there to fight her. "Hey, take it easy I just have a question to ask you." He said, both of them pausing to stare at each other in the eyes for a moment. Slowly the girl put away both of her swords and nodded to him.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked, her voice light and kind of quiet.

Ichigo gave her a suspicious look as he looked her up and down, she sure didn't look like it but he had to ask. "Are you an arrancar?" He asked.

"No." She answered flatly.

"A Vizard?"

"Nope."

"A soul reaper?" He asked, getting annoyed of her one word responses that were getting on his last nerve quickly. But Ichigo could see a spark of emotion pass through the blonde girl's eyes and he smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve.

She narrowed her eyes a little and shook her head. "It's complicated." Was all she said as she turned her back to the orange haired substitute soul reaper and took a step away from him.

Ichigo looked at her confused. "Where are you going?" He asked with a scoff of irritation, watching as she stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him while she answered.

"You said you had a question." She glanced over her shoulder and glanced at him stoically from behind her glasses. "I answered it." The girl replied with a slight edge to her voice she didn't fully mean.

The orange haired man scowled at her response, huffing. "Whatever." He said, turning on his heel to walk away. But the mysterious girl didn't continue to walk away and stared at him as an idea formed in her head. She knew it was dangerous, especially since the position this soul reaper pushed her into but she ignored the danger.

"Hey." She called, and to her surprise he actually glanced over at her to see what she wanted. To his shock she actually smiled at him softly and he froze for a moment when he realized she had a surprisingly nice smile for someone so cold. "I'm usually not so open with strangers, but I thought I'd tell you that you look like somebody I used to know."

At the familiar statement Ichigo smirked, remembering how Rukia and Ukitake told him something similar to that before. "I get that a lot." He called out to her, watching her smile a little more as she turned around and walked away.

* * *

_**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**_

_**Hardly anything else I need to be**_

_**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**_

_**Hardly anything there for you to see**_

_**For you to see.**_

* * *

**AN: Well there it is, please tell me what you think about it. I won't bore you with a long authors note so here's another preview for the next chapter.**

_Preview of Chapter 2:_

_She stood to her feet and glanced over at him, completely ignoring his questions. "Look I've got to go but it was nice to see you again…what's your name again?" She asked quickly and he decided to stop asking questions for a while since it made her just run away each time he asked one._

_The orange haired man stood up with a smirk. "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He told her. "What about you? What's your name?" He asked once he realized he didn't know her name either. He wondered if she'd refuse to answer that question too and was surprised when she didn't._

_The small girl smiled a little, barely noticeably. "Mizuki Yasuko."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: True Colors

Recomended Song: "Runaway" by Linkin Park

* * *

_**Graffiti decorations under a sky of dust**_

_**Under a sky of dust a constant wave of tension**_

_**On top of broken trust.**_

_**The lessons that you taught me I learn were never true**_

_**(The point the finger at me again)**_

_**Guilty by association.**_

* * *

(6th Division 3rd Person POV)

Renji stood in his room scratching his head as he looked down at an empty backpack he was supposed to fill with some…things to bring to the human world for his mission. "But what the hell do I pack?" He asked himself confused. The red haired lieutenant had absolutely no idea what to bring with him.

However when he heard the door to the door next to him through his open door, Renji glanced around to see Byakuya sternly walking past. "Captain Kuchki!" He called, a moment later his Captain was standing in the doorway.

"What is it Renji?" He asked.

The red head glanced at his empty bag and back to his Captain. "What should I bring with me for my mission to the human world? I have no idea what to-." Renji tried to explain but was harshly cut off.

"How should I know? Shouldn't you focus more on your mission, like bringing in Yasuko for her execution?" Byakuya snapped back seriously.

Renji glanced over at him and sighed. "Sorry I asked." He said, looking around his room once more trying to figure out what to bring.

He thought his Captain would have walked away, but he stood there for a moment. "Just because she was you're best friend doesn't mean she's innocent." He stated blatantly.

The red haired lieutenant narrowed his eyes at his Captain. "I know she joined Aizen, she just played me from the beginning." Renji admitted lowly.

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened at the statement but he quickly regained his stoic composure. "Good." It was all he said before he was walking down the hall, leaving the red head to himself. For a moment he stood there before slamming his door shut in anger and throwing the bag off the chair it was sitting on.

Renji sat on his bed for a moment and thought, as much as he tried not to. When Byakuya said her name it really hit a cord in him, but what his Captain said was right. The lieutenant was trying not to think about the fact that she was once his best friend, but a part of him missed her. He tried to tell himself that every memory he had of her was just a lie, but somehow it didn't seem that black and white to him. What was he supposed to do, forget every feeling he ever had towards her and kill her like she was a ravenous hollow?

He had known her just about his entire life and she had always been nice to him minus their usual quarrels of anger. They served together for a little while in the 11th Division together when she was 5th seat and he was 7th, he always strived to get a better rank than her and never really succeded. She managed to get to 4th seat in the 13th Division after beating Captain Zaraki and he only got to 6th seat. She even managed to get to Lieutenant before him, but now that she had no rank he felt like he had nothing left to strive for.

With a sigh he stood up and walked out, trying to go find Ikkaku to figure out what to pack.

* * *

_**I wanna run away never say goodbye**_

_**I wanna know the truth**_

_**Instead of wondering why**_

_**I wanna know the answers no more lies**_

_**I wanna shut the door and open up my mind.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo sighed as he walked down the crowded streets of his hometown, mentally cursing his father for making him go out so early just to get coffee. He was going to sleep in since it was the weekend but his dad decided to kick him out of bed way too early. Opening the door to a café with a ding he walked into the small and quiet shop to the end of a line of people.

"Tea please." Ichigo heard a familiar voice say, he glanced over at the person in line in front of him and noticed a blonde girl standing there. He realized that she looked familiar but it took him until she turned around to figure out who she was. The girl with glasses looked up at him for a moment before she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh, you're that guy from the other night. What are you doing here?" She asked.

Ichigo gave the woman behind the counter his order before he turned to her. "I could ask you the same thing." He said, glancing her up and down. The blonde girl actually looked like a normal girl, she almost had him fooled but he knew she was a soul reaper of some kind. The waitress behind the counter gave them their orders and Ichigo motioned her to sit at the nearest table.

The blonde girl looked a bit hesitant to sit down but when she did she just glanced down at her cup of tea. "Why are you in a gigi?" She asked curiously, glancing back up to his eyes.

"This isn't a gigi it's my body!" Ichigo told her, trying not to be too loud. At his annoyed statement the mysterious girl sitting across from him raised an eyebrow in confusion but she kept her calm expression.

"So you're a human?" She asked him, Ichigo nodded and she leaned back in her chair a little. "That explains a lot actually." The blonde girl told him.

Ichigo looked at her confused but shook his head, deciding not to ask. "I'm a substitute soul reaper, now why don't you tell me what you are?" He asked, trying to figure out just who this mysterious girl was.

Her dark green eyes hardened behind her glasses before she took a sip of her drink. "I already told you, it's complicated." She answered back shortly, the orange haired man opened his mouth to ask if she was really a soul reaper at all or just something more. "You ask too many questions." The blonde girl told him, taking a sip of her tea.

The substitute soul reaper scoffed at her answer. "You don't answer enough of them." Ichigo told her a little annoyed, she smiled at the statement as if it was a joke.

"I guess that's true, maybe I should answer one of them." She said and thought for a moment before looking back up at him. "I _was_ a soul reaper, but not anymore. There, I answered one of your questions." The girl wearing glasses told him, picking her words carefully.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "You were a soul reaper? What happened?" He asked, hoping maybe she'd be willing to answer more questions now that she answered one of them.

However she stood to her feet and glanced over at him, completely ignoring his questions. "Look I've got to go but it was nice to see you again…what's your name again?" She asked quickly and he decided to stop asking questions for a while since it made her just run away each time he asked one.

The orange haired man stood up with a smirk. "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He told her. "What about you? What's your name?" He asked once he realized he didn't know her name either. He wondered if she'd refuse to answer that question too but was surprised when she didn't.

The small girl smiled a little, barely noticeably. "Mizuki Yasuko."

* * *

_**Paper bags and angry voices under a sky of dust**_

_**Another wave of tension has more than filled me up**_

_**All my talk of taking action these worrds were never true**_

_**Now I find myself in question**_

_**(They point the finger at me again)**_

_**Guilty by association**_

_**(They point the finger at me again)**_

* * *

(4th Division, 3rd Person POV)

Unohana sat down at her desk, completing the last of her paperwork for the day. She let out a relieved sigh as she set down her pen and began to stack the papers into a neat pile. Abruptly the door opened and Isane ran in looking like she was nervous. "Captain Unohana I'm sorry that I'm late, Kiyone needed help finishing her paperwork for the day."

The dark haired woman smiled kindly to her lieutenant. "It's fine I understand that you're sister has a lot more responsibilities now." Unohana told her softly with a smile.

The light haired woman sighed tiredly as she sat down in front of her Captain's desk. "Thank you, it's just that her lieutenant used to do all the paperwork and now Kiyone and Sentaro take twice as long to do it since they're constantly fighting. I don't know how Lieutenant Yasuko did it."

Unohana's smile changed a little when Isane mentioned the ex-lieutenant's name, it became a little sad but she continued to neatly stack the papers. "Yes, she was a good lieutenant." The quiet Captain responded calmly.

Isane thought for a moment before she looked back up at her. "Captain?" The older woman nodded as she continued her work. "Do you think Mizuki joined Aizen?"

At the question Unohana's hands stilled for a moment as she glanced up at her lieutenant seriously. "Isane you see Mizuki's mother was my Lieutenant before you and they don't just look similar, they're both very loving. You know how often Mizuki would come to the division before, always getting injured. We would talk about a lot of things, and I have to admit I care about her. So no, I don't think she would willingly betray us." She answered thoughtfully and honestly. "What do you think?"

Isane took a moment to respond. "I believe what you and Kiyone told me about her." She admitted, since she didn't really know Mizuki well before she left. Unohana smiled softly to her lieutenant and stood up from her seat. "Here, I'll hand these in for you Captain." The light haired girl said, taking the paperwork out of Unohana's hands as she stood to her feet.

Unohana smiled as she took her seat. "Thank you, Isane." She said her lieutenant smiled back before she waved and exited the room. The older woman sighed as she glanced out the window to her side. A frown made its way to her face as she thought for a moment. "Ukitake, why isn't your daughter shy like you? Maybe then she wouldn't be in this mess."

* * *

_**I wanna run away never say goodbye**_

_**I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why**_

_**I wanna know the answers no more lies**_

_**I wanna shut the door and open up my mind.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I stood on the rooftop of a building, glancing up at the sky to see it was just beginning to set so it was still bright out. Blinking a few times I pinpointed the spiritual pressure I felt, knowing it was a hollow but then there was another one that wasn't quite soul reaper. Stepping off the ledge I flashed stepped down a few blocks, jumping down into what looked like a park and drew my sword as I jumped in between a hollow and a human girl.

Glaring up at the hollow I raised both of my swords. "Shatter everything Garasu." I said calmly to shatter both the swords and control the shards with my hilt. With one swing of my hilt the shards all slashed into the hollow making it fall to the ground in two pieces, dead. As soon as I was sure it was dead I sighed and put away my swords, glancing around to the human to make sure they were okay.

To my surprise I found the girl staring right into my eyes, like she could actually see me. She smiled. "Thank you for saving me! What's your name?" The orange haired girl asked with a bright smile.

I blinked once or twice in confusion before I glanced up at her from behind my glasses. "You don't need to thank me. But if you don't mind me asking how can you see me? Aren't you a human?" I asked, trying not to sound so rude to the girl.

She smiled. "Yeah I am, I just have spiritual powers so I can see soul reapers and hollows." The girl told me in a happy voice and with a bright smile. It was kind of surprising to find so many humans with powers in this town.

"Oh, that explains it." I told her with a small smile.

"My name's Orihime Inoue!" She told me in an excited voice, holding out her hand for me.

I suddenly realized I completely ignored her question before and felt kind of bad. So I smiled a little wider and shook her hand. "I'm Mizuki Yasuko."

The dark orange haired girl smiled when I said my name and we both dropped each others hands. She waved to me as she took a step in the other direction. "I'll see you around Mizuki, thank you again!" She yelled to me as she walked off, I merely smiled and waved before turning around and walking back the way I came.

She reminded me of someone, but I wasn't quite sure who. Maybe Yachiru or someone else who was always happy. A memory of a person from a very long time ago flashed through my mind and I froze in place as my smile disappeared. She did remind me of someone, I looked up at the moon that was just rising as the sun set on the other side of the sky. "Mom…"

* * *

_**I wanna run away never say goodbye**_

_**I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why**_

_**I wanna know the answers no more lies**_

_**I wanna shut the door and open up my mind.**_

* * *

**AN: Gasp! The mysterious girl is the one who's supposed to be executed for joining Aizen! But Ichigo is becomeing friends with her?! No way, how unexpected! It wasn't like that was in the summery from the prologue! (It really was) Okay so now I can finally move on with some plot, or maybe not.**

_Chapter 3 Preview:_

_"Hey don't lock your door Ichigo! I won't let you corrupt our little Mizuki!" He yelled to his son, but Ichigo had already slammed his door shut behind him after he pushed the girl into the room before him._

_"Ow, didn't anyone ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Mizuki asked, feigning pain even though Ichigo knew he didn't hurt her._

_He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on his bed and looked up at the blonde girl seriously. "Why'd you lie to my dad?" He asked bluntly. The girl standing in front of him raised an eyebrow at him confused._

_"Lie? I didn't lie to your dad about anything." The blonde girl told him, seeming a little offended at the accusation._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past Mistakes And New Friends

Recomended Song: "Best Is Yet To Come" By Red

* * *

_**Afraid it won't come 'round again,**_

_**Afraid to move on**_

_**Wishing I could go back when**_

_**Everything was easier and meaningful to me.**_

* * *

(10th Division, 3rd Person POV)

Hitsugaya sat at his desk diligently doing his paperwork even though he should have been done hours ago. He sat in his office late at night when he was supposed to be sleeping but a certain Lieutenant didn't do her fair share of paperwork and he didn't find out until a few hours ago. Now he was about done and he couldn't wait so he could finally get some sleep.

Between his job as Captain along with all its duties and responsibilities and looking after his childhood friend, the very least that could be said was that the small Captain was stressed. Ever since Momo was attacked by Aizen he had visited her every day to see if she was making any progress to waking up yet. Every day Unohana and her subordinates would give him the same report every day she was in a persistant coma and showed no signs of waking up soon.

Abruptly the door slammed open and the white haired Captain clutched his pen so tight it broke when he recognized the woman standing at the door. "Matsumoto, it's so nice you finally showed up to work for the day." He welcomed her coldly.

The obviously drunk woman was slumped against the door frame a frown on her face as she stumbled into the room, slamming the door shut behind her as she dropped onto the couch. "Captaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnn!" She wined drunkenly before she shifted to her side. "I'm sad." Rangiku slurred.

He raised an eyebrow at his Lieutenant. "Why?" Hitsugaya asked, dropping his broken pen to get up and sit on the other couch next to the one she was on. Her words may have been slurred but they seemed truthful to him.

Rangiku pouted. "I don't wanna capture Mizuki, Yamamoto's gonna execute her." She explained with a slurred voice.

Toshiro's eyes immediately hardened at the statement, crossing his arms across his chest. "Matsumoto," he began sternly "She betrayed us to join Aizen, Yasuko deserves to die just like Aizen or Tousen or any other traitor."

She looked up at him with droopy drunk eyes that had a few tears. "I don't think she did, Aizen probably tricked her like he tricked everyone else!" Rangiku argued.

"Stop, I don't want to argue with you drunk. I learned my lesson the last time." Toshiro said, standing up and walking back over to his desk seriously. "Just go to bed Matsumoto." He ordered her.

The strawberry blonde woman sat up with wobbly arms. "But Captain-." She tried to argue but he glanced over at her with a slight glare.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Hitsugaya harshly cut her off as he sat down at his desk. With a sigh the Lieutenant stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

_**Can I find my way to you?**_

_**And after all that we've been through**_

_**And after all we left in pieces **_

_**I still believe our lives have just begun**_

_**Cause now the past can be outrun**_

_**And I know you are the reason**_

_**I still believe the best has yet to come.**_

* * *

(Human World, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo sighed, tugging a few too many grocery bags with him as he walked down the not too busy street. The second day in a row his dad had him running around to do stuff for him, on his weekend no less. As he walked to the intersection he pressed the crosswalk button and leaned against the pole with a sigh of annoyance as he waited for the light to change.

"Hey Ichigo." A quiet voice said, he glanced over and sow Mizuki in her gigi and sitting on a bench, watching him in amusement at his annoyance.

He stared at her for a moment, not completely sure that she was real or just a figment of his imagination. "I keep running into you, are you following me or something? What are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked the blonde girl sitting down only a few feet away.

She merely shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you're the one following me. I'm just bored and waiting for some hollow or something to show up so I can at least do something."

Ichigo scoffed at her answer. "I'm grateful, it's almost an entire day I haven't had a hollow to run after. It's a new record." He said dryly.

Mizuki smiled at the remark and glanced down to see him holding a lot of grocery bags. "Do you want a hand with those? You're a human so you wouldn't want to over exert yourself." She said in a joking manner, standing to her feet.

"Knock yourself out." Ichigo told her, handing her two or three of the bags as they crossed the street. "About damn time you warmed up to me." He said jokingly with a smirk.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" The blonde girl asked as she walked alongside him.

"Well when you first met me you almost tried to attack me, now you're helping me bring groceries to my family." Ichigo told her.

Mizuki smiled after a moment. "I guess it is kind of funny, but I wasn't going to attack you I just didn't notice you were there."

The orange haired man looked at her and laughed. "Right, whatever you say Mizuki."

She narrowed her eyes at first before she smiled. "The funnier thing is that you actually trust a girl who almost attacked you around your family."

He stopped laughing and looked down at her seriously for a moment. "If you tried anything I think I could beat you in a fight." Ichgo said confidently, glancing her up and down.

The blonde girl only smiled. "Right, whatever you say Ichigo." She retorted using his own phrase against him with a smirk.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper narrowed his eyes a little at the statement as they walked down his street. "We're almost there. I hope my dad doesn't freak out when he sees me again." He said with a sigh.

Mizuki glanced up at him after looking at the groceries. "This is a lot of food for just you and your dad." She commented.

"Yeah, I have two younger twin sisters too." Ichigo told her with a sigh as he walked up to his front door with her. He opened the door and sow Karin and Yuzu sitting in the living room, they glanced over at him and Yuzu smiled brightly.

"Hey Ichigo!" She welcomed him warmly.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Mizuki." Ichigo said, not realizing he said friend at first as he turned to the shorter blonde girl standing next to him. "These are my sisters Karin and Yuzu." He said, gesturing to his sisters.

The girl with glasses smiled to the two. "Nice to meet you both." She said, Yuzu smiled back and looked like she was going to say something when Ichigo began to drag her with him towards the kitchen as he set down the bags on the table. He turned to her and was going to speak when someone abruptly punched him across the face, making him fall into some cabinets.

"You're home late again Ichigo!" Isshin yelled at his son, not noticing the girl a few feet away from him. The orange haired man rolled his eyes and got up.

"Dad, would you stop doing that? It's really annoying!" Ichigo yelled at his dad as he walked back over to Mizuki. "Sorry about him." He told her.

"Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." The blonde girl said, sounding sincere which shocked him a little.

"Yeah, he does that a lot." He said with a sigh of annoyance, brushing off her concern easily.

His dad smirked knowingly at the scene. "Ichigo! Why didn't you introduce me to this fine young lady?" He yelled at his son before smiling to Mizuki. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki, what's your name?" He asked brightly.

The shorter girl smiled up at him. "I'm Mizuki Yasuko." She told him politely.

Isshin gave her one of his biggest smiles as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Mizuki! It's good to know someone's watching my son's back for him." He said with a laugh, Ichigo rolled his eyes at the comment.

The blonde girl smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Kurosaki, someone's got to keep him out of trouble." She said looking over at Ichigo with a smirk, he just narrowed his eyes at her a little wishing his dad wasn't there so he could yell at her for that comment.

"Yeah he is a hand full." Ichigo's dad said with a laugh and glanced down at the girl. "So what do you're parent's do for a living? I run the Kurosaki clinic here at my house so I can be with my kids." He explained.

Ichigo glanced down at her to see what the soul reaper - or whatever she considered herself - had to say to that. Her green eyes softened at the question and she smiled politely up at his dad. "That's nice that you get to spend time with them. Well my parents were kind of in the same business." She told him.

The older man's ears perked when he heard that statement, Ichigo looked down at the mysterious girl next to him confused but she didn't look at him and kept up the conversation with his dad. He wondered why she said that, she had been so secretive with him but was talking so openly with his dad. "They were? That's so interesting, please tell me more!" He said energetically.

The blonde girl's smile only faltered a little. "Well, there's not much to tell. I guess it was a little less formal than this, people would just walk in and my parents would heal them." She explained softly.

"Oh, are they still doctors? Because if they are I'd like to ask them about charging my patients…." Mr. Kurosaki rambled for a little longer until Ichigo punched his arm none too lightly, wishing his dad would shut up so he could figure out more about the mysterious girl. He looked to his son and then laughed. "Sorry, I was rambling."

Mizuki shook her head. "No, it's fine. And well… no I guess they don't anymore." She answered a little vaguely but Mr. Kurosaki only smiled wider.

"That's a shame, what happened?" Isshin asked curiously.

Mizuki didn't seem too fazed by the question but her smile did manage to fall, which didn't go unnoticed by the orange haired man. She glanced down at the floor before back at Ichigo's dad as she scratched the back of her head. "Oh, well they died when I was really young." She said.

Isshin and his son's eyes both widened at the statement, his dad immediately smiled down at her. "I'm sorry for asking, I know it can be hard to deal with my wife died a few years ago." He explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mizuki said apologetically, but Ichigo was just shocked because it sounded like she actually meant it.

Ichigo's dad smiled brightly once again. "Thank you. Now you kids run along and have fun!" He said energetically.

The orange haired man grasped Mizuki's arm and pulled her with him towards the stairs. "Bye dad." He murmured.

"Hey don't lock your door Ichigo! I won't let you corrupt our little Mizuki!" He yelled to his son, but Ichigo had already slammed his door shut behind him after he pushed the girl into the room before him.

"Ow, didn't anyone ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Mizuki asked, feigning pain even though Ichigo knew he didn't  
hurt her.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on his bed and looked up at the blonde girl seriously. "Why'd you lie to my dad?" He asked bluntly. The girl standing in front of him raised an eyebrow at him confused.

"Lie? I didn't lie to your dad about anything." The blonde girl told him, seeming a little offended at the accusation.

Ichigo wasn't buying it though, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at her slightly. "Well what about all that stuff about your parents? Are you going to tell me that that wasn't a lie?" He asked, he could feel anger rising within him while he wondered why anyone would make up such a horrible story about their family

The blonde girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. "You think that was a lie?" She asked, and he noticed there was a little tone of hurt in her voice. "Nope, that was the truth. Everyone has parents, Ichigo." She reminded him as she sat down at the chair next to his desk and turned it around to face him.

His amber eyes widened when her words sunk in, he stared at her for a moment before looking away. He felt bad for accusing her of lying when it was the truth. "So…everything you said was true?" Ichigo asked and she was quick to nod. "So your parents were doctors huh?"

Mizuki smiled at the question and nodded. "See? Now you're getting it. They were soul reapers but before they had me they moved to Rukongai." She explained.

Ichigo sighed at her first comment and put his arms behind his head as he lied back in bed and looked up at the ceiling. "How'd they die?" He asked in a serious voice, he wasn't sure if he should ask but he was curious.

The girl was quiet for a few moments, Ichigo lifted his head to watch her glance down at her shoes and he wondered if he struck a nerve or something. He opened his mouth to take it back but she glanced up at him casually. "Well some guy came in all bloody and injured and my parents told me to play outside while they healed him. The next thing I knew the house was on fire and I ran in to try to help them." She explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened and stared at her for a few moments and thought back to his own mother's death for a moment. He remembered how sad his whole family was without her, he couldn't imagine if he lost both his parents that day. "And to make it worse I got myself a permanent reminder of that day." She finished with a sigh, holding her chin in her hand as she glanced out the window.

The orange haired man sat up. "What do you mean?" He asked confused, wondering what she was talking about.

Abruptly the blonde girl smiled like she wasn't talking about something horrible and sad like dying. "What? Did you actually think I was born with this eyesight?" She asked, pointing to her glasses.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I did actually. How do you ruin your eyesight anyway?" He asked, thinking that she was playing with him or something.

"I was running in to the house to try to save my parents, too bad I didn't look up. If I did I would've seen a beam on fire, it hit me in the eyes and basically blinded me." She explained, still smiling softly.

He was confused but decided not to ask why she was smiling. "What do you mean _basically_ blind? People are either blind or they're not." Ichigo told her.

Mizuki sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Not really. If I wasn't wearing my glasses I'd just see a bunch of blurry colors not even outlines or anything. But I can still actually see so I'm not officially blind." She glanced away for a moment before looking up at him. "So I think I've played twenty questions for long enough. Can I ask you something?"

Ichigo glanced over at her and sighed, already knowing he was going to regret her question. "Shoot." He said. It would only be fair, she already answered more questions than he expected her to.

"What happened to your mom?" Mizuki asked in a casual voice, his eyes widened at the question and looked over at her with a shocked expression, wondering how she asked that question instead of any other one. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it just looks like whatever happened seems to bug you and your family a lot." She told him after noticing the serious expression on his face.

The orange haired man stared at her for a good minute, at first he wanted to ask her how it was any of her damn business. But then he remembered he asked how her parents died and realized it wouldn't be really fair if he didn't answer. With a sigh he leaned back against the wall, not looking at her as he answered. "When I was a kid one night a hollow tried to attack me, she died protecting me." Ichigo told her in a serious voice, glancing away from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said quietly, he glanced over at her to see if she was telling the truth. Ichigo looked past her thick glasses and stared into her eyes looking for any hint of a lie or any sign of joke.

However, her dark eyes held nothing but sincere sadness for him and his family that seemed to catch him off guard. After a moment Ichigo smiled a little, not really a smirk but a genuine smile. "Thanks." Mizuki smiled when she sow his smile, thinking to herself she liked when he smiled.

* * *

_**A photograph's still in your hands**_

_**Afraid to let it go**_

_**The minutes rain like grains of sand**_

_**And time is just a war that's stealing dreams from within**_

_**So come and take them back again.**_

* * *

**AN: Please Review? It might make me update sooner! The next Chapter is when the real action and plot begins so stay tuned!**

_Chapter 4 Preview:_

_Ichigo and Orihime looked over at the sight with shock in their eyes when they sow how hurt Chad was. The dark haired man tried to get to his feet but Yammy only smirked widely with amusement as he reached down, about to rip off his arm. Ichigo watched in shock, wishing his inner hollow had picked a better time to annoy the shit out of him. He tried to yell out for Chad to run and get out of the way but his hollow tried to take full control of his body and he grasped his head with both hands to try to block out his hollow's rant. _

_Orihime's eyes widened as she sow Yammy looming over Chad with his fist raised over his head ready to kill Chad as he lowered his fist toward the human below him. "Chad!" She yelled out worriedly to her friend and expected to see him killed the next moment._


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So it's finally time for some actually plot development, finally. I'm sorry I've kind of wasted your time for the past hm 3 chapters (I don't really count the prologue as a chapter since it doesn't have any plot really it's just to give people a little idea to what the story's going to be about) So finally it's time for a big fight scene, which I'll warn you now is very violent and pretty bloody and detailed(well, detailed as much as I could). Just for a fair warning there's a lot of switching POV's, but I'll always make sure to include the POV with every new point of view. This is probably one of my favorite chapters just for the fight scene lol so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

Chapter 4: My Blonde Savior

Recomended Song: "Animal I have Become" By Three Days Grace

* * *

**_I can't escape this hell so many times I've tried_**

**_But I'm still caged inside_**

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare_**

**_I can't control myself._**

* * *

(Soul Society 13th Division, 3rd Person POV)

Rukia walked down the quiet hallways of her division, a worried expression on her face as she stayed deep in thought. The dark haired 4th seat didn't even glance at the other soul reapers as they passed her, she was too absorbed in her thoughts of her missing lieutenant. Rukia knew Mizuki wasn't exactly missing but she couldn't even think of calling the missing girl a traitor and she refused to stop calling her lieutenant.

It was tough for Rukia to count down the days to her mission, and each day that passed she regretted the mission even more. She thought back to her days when she was stuck in the human world when she lost her powers and remembered when Lieutenant Mizuki came to find her. After Rukia explained to her friend what happened to her Mizuki gave her the benefit of a doubt and managed to buy Rukia more time for her to recover her powers in the human world.

Rukia narrowed her eyes when she recalled the event, she still owed Mizuki for the favor and now she was going to be sent out in a few days to capture her. To Rukia it didn't seem right to hunt down the girl for her execution after she had risked everything to help Rukia in the human world. With a sigh she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts for a moment as she opened the door to her Captain's office.

She had gone to the office to talk to Captain Ukitake about the mission, but when she walked into the room she only found Kiyone and Sentaro screaming at each other. "I just did a huge stack of paperwork, it's your turn to do some you lazy bum!" Kiyone yelled at the other co-3rd seat.

Sentaro glared at her. "I did my share this morning, you're just trying to get me to pick up your slack!" He screamed back at her, neither of them noticing Rukia standing by the door.

Rukia tried to interrupt them as politely as she could but they didn't hear her over their own screaming. After they continued to ignore her she clenched her jaw tightly and growled. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as loudly as she could and immediately they both quieted down.

"Hi Rukia, what's up?" Kiyone asked casually like she wasn't just fighting with Sentaro.

With a roll of her eyes Rukia shook her head. "Do you two know where Captain Ukitake is?" She asked.

Sentaro nodded. "The Captain is meditating in the courtyard."

Rukia nodded and turned around to leave with that when her eyes caught the empty desk on the other side of the room that faced her Captain's desk. She frowned when she sow the desk was still very much empty and lonely without her lieutenant. When Mizuki left Ukitake had ordered everyone in the division to stay away from her desk, it was the exact same way it had been when she left. "Rukia?" She glanced up to see Sentaro and Kiyone looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" They asked her together in unison.

The dark haired 4th seat forced a smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She lied before walking outside and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the courtyard and immediately noticed her Captain sitting in a cross legged position next to the edge of the pond. Hesitantly she walked up to him, not wanting to disturb her ill Captain. "Um, Captain Ukitake?" She asked.

The white haired man nodded, not opening his eyes immediately. "Yes? What is it Rukia?" Ukitake asked her in a serious voice, she frowned when she heard the serious edge to his voice. Ever since his niece and lieutenant had left he hadn't been taking care of himself like he should, and without his lieutenant to care for him he had let himself grow weaker.

"I…I just wanted to talk to you about my mission." Rukia explained to him, sitting down next to him.

Captain Ukitake's eyes snapped open at the question, looking over at her seriously and nodded. "What about it?" He asked, sounding none too happy about the mission which was completely understandable.

Rukia did feel a little guilty talking to him about her mission that she knew he disliked for all the right reasons. But she needed to talk to her Captain about this since she knew he would understand her situation better. "I don't want her to be executed, it's not the right thing to do she might have not even betrayed us. Mizuki was a good Lieutenant, she couldn't be a traitor." She said.

Ukitake took a moment to respond, he looked down at the koi fish in the pond and sighed. "Rukia, regardless of how you feel you have to bring her back because it's your mission. I've tried as hard as I could to try to change Yamamoto's mind but he doesn't believe me."

"But Captain, there has to be something that we can do." Rukia told him, seeing how sad he looked when he talked about the mission.

He shook his head. "If she comes back without a fight I don't even think Yamamoto would change his mind, and if you all bring her back from the mission with a fight then he won't consider it. There's no way except for her to run away at this point and I think she knows that well." Ukitake explained quietly, frowning in spite of himself. "But you still have a duty as a soul reaper to complete your mission, nothing changes because you don't think it's right."

Rukia frowned at how sad he sounded and wished that she could help him but she knew he was right. She silently wished Mizuki was here, his niece always brought out a certain happiness in her Captain that he had been lacking since she left. And with it went away the girl who would take care of him when he was sick or brought him medicine, and Ukitake was already showing signs of letting his health go.

But somehow Rukia still held onto some hope that her Lieutenant would return, with or without a fight.

* * *

_**So what if you can see the dark inside of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal.**_

* * *

(Kurosaki Clinic, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo stormed into his room, flopping down onto bed as he tried to forget about his annoying father who just punched him and yelled at him yet again as soon as he walked into the door from school. It wasn't much different from any other day but today it really ticked him off. Kon popped out of a drawer and he almost immediately took the pill out of the plush, not in the mood to listen to the mod soul.

Honestly his father's antics wasn't what was bothering him, it was his inner hollow. Ichigo knew one day his hollow would break out and he wouldn't be able to stop it. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and Ichigo didn't even bother to respond but nonetheless the door opened a moment later. "Ichigo?" Karin asked as she stepped into his room, closing the door behind her.

He didn't even glance over at her, he just stared out the window. "What do you want Karin?" Ichigo asked her.

She narrowed her brown eyes at him. "Ichigo, I'm sorry about dad he's just an idiot." Karin told him.

The orange haired man only sighed. "I know."

Karin stepped forward and thought for a moment and sow this as no better time to tell him what she knew. "Look, I talked to Don Kanonji and he told me about hollows I'm not a kid you don't need to lie to me anymore." She told him seriously.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he sat up and looked at her like she had three heads. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

His younger sister narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you're a soul reaper Ichigo!" She told him and watched his eyes widen even more.

Before he could answer they both felt a very strong and heavy reitsu that made them both freeze, Ichigo was grateful for the distraction and ran out his window with Kon's pill in hand. He changed into his soul reaper form as soon as he was out of sight of his house and ran towards the reitsu.

Karin frowned as she watched her brother run. "Damn it Ichigo." She sighed to herself.

* * *

_**I can't escape myself so many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself.**_

* * *

(Streets of Karakura, 3rd Person POV)

Orihime had somehow gotten Chad to walk home with her and giggled at something he said when they both felt the intense spiritual pressure nearby and stopped walking for a moment. They both turned to look at each other seriously. "You should go home, I'll go check it out." Chad told her seriously.

"No, I'm going with you!" Orihime told him. Chad mentally sighed, knowing there was no way to convince her otherwise and nodded. They both ran towards the strange reitsu, throwing danger and caution to the wind.

* * *

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal.**_

* * *

(Urahara Shop, 3rd Person POV)

"You missed a spot you dumbass!" Jinta yelled at Ururu, pulling at her hair violently as she cried out.

"Jinta stop that." Urahara said in a stern voice. The children pulled away from each other and glanced over to see the shop keeper staring out seriously to Karakura town. The children glanced around curiously, not really caring about the spiritual pressure they felt. The hat and clog wearing man sighed. "Looks like we have company." He said.

Yoroichi, as a cat, jumped onto his shoulder and glanced over seriously towards where the reitsu had come from, her yellow eyes narrowing at the strange feeling the reitsu carried with it as worry started to plague her thoughts.

* * *

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself.**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this hell.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed when I felt the distinct reitsu's arrive, lying on a rooftop as I stared up at the blue sky. Knowing that I had to get to my feet I stepped over to the ledge, glancing over to the park a few blocks down where the spiritual pressure was coming from. I focused on it and after a few moments I smirked. "So it's only Espada's 10 and 4. I guess it shouldn't be that hard." I told myself with a small laugh, taking one of the pills that separated my soul from my gigi.

Turning around I looked at the gigi who had a dazed expression on her face as she stared up at me questioningly as if looking for orders. That look was so familiar, I had seem it on plenty of my subordinate's faces in the 13th Division. It was a look I had nearly forgotten about when I left, it was a look I thought I would never see again since I was no longer Lieutenant. However I still smiled to the mod soul as if she was my scared subordinate. "Try not to get hurt or in any trouble." I told the artificial soul before I was flash stepping towards the waiting Espada.

* * *

_**This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal**_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me.**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

A garganta opened in the park and from the darkness stepped out two arrancars, one huge one and another one the size of a human man. The shorter of the two was very pale and had bright green eyes and wore an emotionless expression as he glanced up at the taller of the two. "Remember our mission Yammy, we need to capture the soul reaper girl and bring her back to Aizen."

Yammy, Espada number 10, smirked at the reminder. "Whatever, I might as well have fun while I'm here." He said, looking around to see a few humans gather to look at the damage they caused as they entered the human world. "Hey! What are you looking at?" He yelled at the small humans as they gathered.

Ulquiorra standing next to him sighed in annoyance. "They are trash, they can't see us." He explained to the taller Espada but it didn't stop him from using his special ability to take the human souls from the area. The pale shorter man only watched in slight annoyance as he took the souls of the surrounding weak humans in the area.

Tatsuki fell to her knees at the invisible attack and panted for breathe, but somehow managed to survive with her soul in tact. Yammy smirked when he sow her and stomped over to her, clenching his fist and raising it above his head to smash her into bits. However as he brought down his hand the area where the girl was sitting and waited for the smoke to clear for him to realize that she wasn't there.

Yammy growled in annoyance and sow Chad standing a few feet away with the unconscious dark haired girl in his arms. He turned to Orihime next to him and set Tatsuki down on the ground. "Here, you should heal her. I'll take care of these guys." Chad told Orihime seriously, she slowly nodded and he turned towards the Espada's.

Espada Ten smirked as he threw his fist at Chad but he simply jumped out of the way and pulled back his fist behind him. Chad threw his fist at the arrancar's stomach however Yammy swatted him into a tree, causing Orihime to cry out his name worriedly as she watched helpless from the sidelines. Chad got to his feet and glanced up in time to see the Espada try to punch him again, the dark haired man held up his arms to block the punch that never came.

Ichigo flash stepped into the clearing, standing in front of Chad and glancing behind at him as Zangetsu held back Yammy's fist. "You okay Chad?" He asked seriously as he looked over seriously at the two Espada, pushing back Yammy a few feet.

The dark haired man nodded. "Yeah, me and Orihime just got here." Chad responded quietly.

Ichigo nodded, Yammy glanced over at the three and smirked back at Ulquiorra. "Well? They're not part of our mission, can I tear them to pieces?" He asked. At the sadistic question the substitute soul reaper clutched his sword tighter at his side, Chad noticed it too and was quick to raise his fists ready for an attack. Orihime picked her head up as she healed Tatsuki and followed Ichigo and Chad's gaze to the Espada they were staring at waiting for an answer.

The stoic Espada glanced over all of the humans and glanced over seriously at the larger Arrancar. "Just make it quick." He said, Yammy smirked and clenched his hands into fists and slamming them down towards the two humans. Chad and Ichigo managed to jump back to dodge the hit, leaving two craters in the space they stood before.

Ichigo shunpoed towards the arrancar, dodging Yammy's attacks only by a few inches before he raised his sword to cut the Espada. However as he was about to pull down his blade he heard a menacing laughter from his inner hollow that made him freeze in place for a moment to try to regain control of his body. The large arrancar took advantage of the opening and swatted Ichigo to the side, making him hit a tree and nearly snap it in half with the amount of force he hit it at. As he tried to block out his inner hollow's talking, Chad watched Yammy and dodged an attack from the Espada.

Ichigo rushed to his feet and flash stepped over to the Espada as he pulled back his sword but as he was about to attack Yammy his inner hollow screamed out to him. He grasped his face in his hand as he clenched his jaw to try to block out the talking inside his mind and fight. By the time his brown eyes opened and glanced up at the Espada his eyes widened from shock as the large arrancar threw his fist into Ichigo's cheek.

The substitute soul reaper fell to the ground and slid across the clearing, his head smashing into a tree when he hit it. Ichigo tried to get to his feet but by now the hollow inside of him was so loud and dominating it took everything he had just to sit there and control himself. Chad looked over at the orange haired man and noticed that he was no longer in any shape to fight and blocked an attack from Yammy.

The 10th Espada growled at Chad. "Get over here damn it! I'll rip you in two!" Yammy yelled out with annoyance. Chad tried to punch the enormous arrancar but Yammy dodged easily and smirked as he punched Chad into the ground, creating a huge dust cloud to appear when the ground under Chad turned into a crater.

Ichigo and Orihime looked over at the sight with shock in their eyes when they sow how hurt Chad was. The dark haired man tried to get to his feet but Yammy only smirked widely with amusement as he reached down, about to rip off his arm. Ichigo watched in shock, wishing his inner hollow had picked a better time to annoy the shit out of him. He tried to yell out for Chad to run and get out of the way but his hollow tried to take full control of his body and he grasped his head with both hands to try to block out his hollow's rant. Orihime's eyes widened as she sow Yammy looming over Chad with his fist raised over his head ready to kill Chad as he lowered his fist toward the human below him. "Chad!" She yelled out worriedly to her friend and expected to see him killed the next moment.

_Ting!_

The sound of something hitting metal rang through the area and caused a great moment of silence as all of the participants in the fight wondered what had happened. Chad looked up at the noise and his eyes widened when he sow a short blonde girl, one of her zampacto holding back the Espada's punch easily with only one hand. Mizuki lifted her head and looked up at Yammy's pissed expression stoically as he tried to push past her sword but couldn't move her. "If you want to keep that arm I suggest you back down now." Ichigo's eyes widened, he hadn't even been able to cut the arrancar but she was holding him back effortlessly and he was beginning to think he underestimated her.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the sight of her and barely visibly tensed at her presence. "Yammy that's the girl just capture her quickly so we can go home." He ordered sternly, Ichigo's eyes widened and looked over at Mizuki confused.

Yammy pulled back his fist to punch her, an angry expression on his face but before he could Mizuki kicked him making him slide against the ground about a hundred feet back. A path of destruction showed how strong her kick was and the Espada took a moment to get to his feet. "So Aizen's finally decided to send the big dogs out to get me? You know, you two made a huge mistake coming here and hurting a bunch of innocent people. I don't really care what happens to me, but when you bring innocent people into it that really pisses me off." Mizuki warned him with a glare, letting her threatening and overpowering silver blue reitsu loose.

Chad's eyes actually widened when he felt her how strong her reitsu was, to him it felt even stronger than Captain Kyoraku's during their fight in the soul society. He faintly wondered who the girl standing in front of him was but didn't question it as a tense silence resonated through the clearing. Ichigo was positive that he had never felt a reitsu so strong in his life, he winced as he held back his hollow who was now making fun of him for not being as strong as Mizuki. The substitute soul reaper fought for control of his body, trying to be quick so he could save Chad and Mizuki. Even though her reitsu was strong Ichigo wasn't convinced she could take on both Espada's single handedly.

"Bring it on little girl!" Yammy yelled at her, charging up his cero for a massive hit. Mizuki turned to Chad and held out a hand for him to take, he was surprised by the action but let her help him up. She flash stepped both of them a few feet away just in time to dodge the cero before Yammy stomped towards them.

"Why did you save me?" Chad asked her in a monotone as the Espada stalked towards them but he was no longer in any shape to fight. He had only just met her and she had saved him as if it was natural, Chad knew that she would have gotten out of the way of the attack easier if she didn't save him. Yet she risked her health and safety to help him.

The blonde looked up at the tall man and gave him a confused look before she smiled a little. "Why wouldn't I? You're injured so just take it easy." She told him before facing the Espada.

The blonde girl smirked as he got closer, drawing both of her swords. "Shatter Everything Garasu." She said and her swords both shattered into hundreds of shards leaving only the hilt of her sword. The shards immediately darted towards Yammy and swarmed around him, each shard cutting him a few dozen times at once. With a cry of annoyance he swatted some away and looked up towards where the girl was standing but found that she wasn't there. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to watch your back?"

Mizuki smirked as she stood on Yammy's back, he threw his fists at her but she merely leaned onto her side gracefully on the tips of her toes and let him punch himself instead. "Why you little!" He cried out in anger, slamming his fist towards her but she merely jumped off of him and let him punch himself again but in the back of the head. The large arrancar slammed its own fists into his body managing to knock himself to the ground. Mizuki jumped off of his back, smirking when he glared up her. She didn't even need to look up to dodge the sword that was swung down at her, she shunpoed out of sight for a moment as Ulquiorra pulled back his zampacto.

However when the pale Espada glanced around the clearing looking for her he found a sword placed across his throat. Glancing behind him without turning his head much he found the blonde girl with a dead serious look in her eyes. Ulquiorra scoffed and spun around to kick her but she ducked and he tried to cut her with his zampacto but she held hers against his to push him back. Before she could do much else Yammy snuck up behind her and smirked as he threw his fist down at her, catching her off guard. Ichigo's eyes widened, wondering if she was alright but winced as he fought back against his inner hollow to keep control of his body. When she smoke cleared Mizuki was pushing herself up off the ground easily, only a drop or two of blood streaming down her forehead. In front of her stood Ulquiorra, glancing behind her she sow Yammy there.

Yammy laughed hysterically, the humans all looked up at the Espada wondering what was so damn funny. "Look at how tough you are little girl! You're surrounded so just come back with us willingly and maybe next time Aizen will let you help us rip these humans to shreds." He said, both him and Ulquiorra stepping closer to her, cornering her. However she didn't even turn around to face him when he spoke, clenching her fists at her sides instead.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the Espada's offer, her reitsu tensing up and building even stronger with her anger. "You call this surrounded?" She asked with a scoff and the next moment she had shunpoed past Yammy, her sword stained with blood as she held it at her side. The blonde girl didn't even glance back at the large Espada to watch the deep cut begin to form on his shoulder, his arm falling off from his body a moment later and hitting the ground with a loud crash.

Yammy let out a loud yell of anger, throwing his fist at her and she jumped to dodge them and shattered her swords. The girl with glasses swung the hilt vertically for the shards to all hit him the same way so blood splattered out of his huge chest from the opening he left unprotected while attacking her.

At the action the Espada fell to the ground unconscious for a moment before he picked himself up and found Mizuki glaring down at him with a sword pointed towards him. "Yammy, get up we're leaving." At the sound of the voice she and the 10th Espada both looked over to Ulquiorra. However when the blonde girl looked away from Yammy he immediately took the opening and punched her as hard as he could. She fell back but managed to not fall down and glared at him as he got up.

"Screw that! I'm going to make this girl pay!" He yelled to Ulquiorra as he charged another cero. But the shorter Espada flash stepped over to him and punched him effortlessly in the gut to cancel out the cero looking up at Yammy seriously.

"I said we're going." Ulquiorra repeated sternly, opening a garganta before he and Yammy jumped into it. Yammy quickly disappeared from view but Ulquiorra lingered for a few more moments as he glanced back down at the blonde girl on the ground below him and scoffed. "You're not as strong as you think, and your strength has no effect on why we are leaving. But we will be back and next time Lord Aizen will send more of us." He explained to Mizuki as the garganta closed in on him as he turned his back to her.

Mizuki glared at the space where they disappeared, clenching her hands into fists that still held her swords. She shook her head and put away her swords before looking over at Ichigo who was still looking at her shocked and very confused. However she smiled in amusement at the look and took a step towards him. "Are you okay Ichigo?" She asked, offering him a hand to get up.

It took him a moment to actually look up at her with a confused look. He had never expected her to be so strong and fast as he had just witnessed but could tell she was holding back and wanted to ask her about it. When he looked up at her and sow her casual expression he finally got the courage to take her hand and got up off the ground. "I guess so, you have a lot to explain." He said.

She nodded. "I know I do, but don't you think we should heal whoever's injured first?" Mizuki asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah I know." He said and walked over to Chad as they both kneeled next to him.

Orihime a few feet away smiled to Ichigo, Mizuki and Chad. "Nice to see you again Mizuki! Ichigo, I can heal you after I'm done with Tatsuki." Orihime said cheerfully.

Ichigo blinked in shock and glanced from Orihime to Mizuki in confusion. "Wait, how do you two know each other?" He asked.

Orihime giggled at the question. "A few days ago Mizuki saved me from a hollow while I was in town." She explained brightly.

Ichigo glanced over where Mizuki was standing a moment ago to see what she had to say but instead found her kneeling next to Chad, healing him. He glanced down at her and looked at her suspiciously. "That Espada said they were here to capture you, what does Aizen want with you?" He asked.

The blonde girl shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly but I guess he wants my help to fight against the soul society. Ugh, the next time I see that traitor I swear I might just-." Unknowingly the mysterious girl had let loose some of her powerful reitsu as she spoke. Ichigo and his friends froze when they felt the intense reitsu but she cut herself off and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing." Mizuki said, concentrating on healing Chad so her reitsu dissipated.

"You really hate him huh?" A quiet and observant voice spoke, Mizuki and Ichigo looked up at Chad as he glanced down at the light haired girl.

Mizuki thought for a moment and forced a smile. "More than anyone else." She replied shortly, continuing to heal the human sitting in front of her.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper gave her a stern look as he watched her heal Chad. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why Aizen would want her and wondered if it had to do with something she wasn't telling him. By this point he had more questions than answers. If she was a soul reaper then why was she in the human world so much? Why didn't other soul reapers come with her? What was she doing in the human world? These and thousands of other questions were spinning around his head before he could really think about it. There was only one thing he was entirely sure of, and that was that Mizuki Yasuko was keeping more secrets than she let on.

* * *

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**This animal I have become.**_

* * *

**AN: Soooo how was it? Please review and tell me what you think since I'm a wayyy better listener than a writer. Are the characters (any of them) out of character too much? What can I do to improve? Review and let me know!**

_Chapter 5 Preview:_

_At first he didn't even notice the hell butterfly as it flew in through the open window, it only caught his eye once it began to flutter its wings in his face. Hitsugaya listened to the message carefully before sighing in annoyance, letting the butterfly fly off on its own. He sat there for a few moments and stared at Hinamori as she slept for a few more minutes before he sighed._

_He got to his feet and placed his zampacto back onto his back before glancing over at her one last time. Hitsugaya reached out and grasped her hand softly in his, giving her a careful squeeze. "I'll miss you, Momo." He told her softly even though he knew she couldn't hear him even if he tried._

_Reluctantly after a few moments he let go of her hand and walked out of the hospital room back to his division with a permanent frown on his face._


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Darn, another chapter of kind of mosly filler, unfortunately this is more of a fluff chapter written more by the hopless romantic in me more than the action and serious plot devopment part of me :P. But that doesn't mean plot just doesn't happen in this chapter, there's just not an overabundance of it. I'm sorry there's so much filler so far but I promise it gets a LOT better not that far ahead :).**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm

Recomended Song: "Mystery Of You" Red

* * *

_**You always said we'd meet again**_

_**You always said you'd be here.**_

_**(Where are you now?)**_

_**You touch the deepest part of me**_

_**The places I could not see.**_

* * *

(Soul Society 1st Division, 3rd Person POV)

Yamamoto stared down seriously to the subordinate kneeling in front of him, he had just been informed of the incident that happened in the human world yesterday. The old man thought for a long minute before looking down sternly at the reporting shinigami. "You may leave." He ordered in a stern voice, watching as the lower ranked soul reaper scurried out quickly.

The old man took a deep breath before looking over at his lieutenant. "Send out hell butterflies to give a notice to Hitsugaya's group." Yamamoto ordered Chojiro in a serious voice.

Chojiro nodded obediently. "Yes Captain, what should the report say?" He asked.

Yamamoto gave him a serious look. "Tell them that their mission will start tomorrow, not in a few days." The Captain Commandeer explained seriously, rubbing his temples and thinking to himself that he was getting much too old for this sort of thing.

"Right away Captain." The Lieutenant said, running off quickly to send out the messages.

* * *

_**Just tell me why I'm so dark inside**_

_**Somewhere, I will find**_

_**All the pieces torn apart you just left behind**_

_**In your mystery**_

* * *

(Urahara Shop, 3rd Person)

Urahara was sitting out in the shop, fanning himself due to boredom as he waited for a customer to show up. "Kisuke." He glanced back behind him to where the voice came from and sow Yoruichi standing at the door, her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest and as she leaned back against the wall behind her, looking out into Karakura town past the open doors. "Those arrancar from yesterday, they were much stronger than I anticipated." She said seriously.

He stared at her for a moment. Yesterday he and Yoruichi had arrived at the fight just in time to watch Mizuki force the arrancar to retreat so they decided not to intervine. The hat and clog wearing man sighed. "I know, at least Mizuki was quick enough to save Ichigo, Orihime and Chad."

Yoruichi nodded, but the serious and worried look on her face stayed. "I didn't think she'd be dragged into this."

* * *

_**Somewhere I will see**_

_**All you taken from me**_

_**All you kept deep inside**_

_**In the mysery of you, the mystery of you.**_

* * *

(6th Division, 3rd Person POV)

Renji was gathering the completed paperwork on his desk to deliver to the 1st Division, sighing when he sow how late it was getting. Byakuya had left the office a few hours ago for the day, leaving the rest of the paperwork to his lieutenant to finish. Renji was planning on running to the 1st Division and delivering the paperwork as quickly as possible so he could possibly go to the bars and relax after a hard day of work.

However all of those plans were interrupted when the hell butterfly fluttered through the window, he sighed and held out his hand for the butterfly to land onto. After listening to what the dark butterfly had to say he sighed and let his hand fall to his side as the butterfly left from the same window it came from. "Damn it, what the hell have you gotten yourself into Mizuki?" He asked himself with a sigh of annoyance.

Well there was one thing he was happy for, getting packed early.

* * *

_**It's obvious you understand the blood that's on my hands**_

_**(Where are you now?)**_

_**I'm paralyzed I can't escape until I see your face**_

_**(Don't leave me all alone)**_

_**You're all I know**_

* * *

(11th Division Training Grounds, 3rd Person POV)

Yumichika smirked as he watched Ikkaku sparring with a few other members of the 11th Division, a huge smile on his face as he fought them all. A hell butterfly flew over to him and he held out his hand for the butterfly to land onto his hand.

After the butterfly reported to him he smirked and let it fly off, glancing over at Ikkaku who was still smiling widely as he sparred. "I guess I'll tell him later." Yumichika said with a short laugh.

* * *

_**Somewhere I will find**_

_**All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind**_

_**In you're mystery**_

_**Somewhere I will see**_

* * *

(4th Division Medical Center, 3rd Person POV)

Hitsugaya sat quietly in the deathly silent hospital room, staring at the girl lying in the hospital bed in front of him. The silence in the room was only broken in even intervals with the beeps of the machines keeping her alive and kept him sane with the minimum amount of noise. He was thankful for the peace and quiet but for once in his life he missed the noise.

He had been visiting Momo every day since Aizen put her here when he betrayed the soul society. It had been so long since he even heard his childhood friend's voice and it was bothering him to no end. This was one thing that Hitsugaya couldn't save her from and he couldn't protect her much in the state she was in and it pissed him off endlessly.

At first he didn't even notice the hell butterfly as it flew in through the open window, it only caught his eye once it began to flutter its wings in his face. Hitsugaya listened to the message carefully before sighing in annoyance, letting the butterfly fly off on its own. He sat there for a few moments and stared at Hinamori as she slept for a few more minutes before he sighed.

He got to his feet and placed his zampacto back onto his back before glancing over at her one last time. Hitsugaya reached out and grasped her hand softly in his, giving her a careful squeeze. "I'll miss you, Momo." He told her softly even though he knew she couldn't hear him even if he tried.

Reluctantly after a few moments he let go of her hand and walked out of the hospital room back to his division with a permanent frown on his face.

* * *

_**All you've taken from me**_

_**All you've kept deep inside**_

_**In the mysery of you.**_

_**The mystery of you!**_

* * *

(Soul Society, 3rd Person POV)

Rangiku sat at the bar with Kira and a few other soul reapers, drinking away whatever was troubling her. She was joking and laughing and having a good time, until that damn hell butterfly decided to fly through the window. The strawberry blonde Lieutenant laughed hysterically, reaching out for her bottle of sake as the butterfly landed onto her hand.

She gave it a confused look before listening to the report half-heartedly before it flew off. With a loud sigh she raised her hand and gestured to the bartender. "Another round!" She yelled out before finishing the bottle in front of her.

Kira looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What did the hell butterfly have to say?" He asked curiously.

Rangiku let out a small whine of annoyance as she opened the new bottle the bartender gave her. "Nothing good." Was all that she replied before she continued to drink away whatever may be plaguing her mind.

* * *

_**You're all I know**_

_**You're all I know oh, oh, oh**_

_**Don't go oh, oh, oh**_

_**Don't go oh, oh, oh**_

* * *

(13th Division, 3rd Person POV)

Rukia was helping her Captain with filling out his paperwork, scribbling out on the endless pages as quick as she could. She really had no idea how Mizuki managed to do this much paperwork even on her own most of the time. However, the 4th seat hadn't tried to mention her to her Captain who still seemed upset about it, no matter how much Rukia wanted to talk about her. Kiyone and Sentaro had ditched paperwork long ago to go drinking to relieve the stress.

When the hell butterfly flew through the open door Rukia immediately knew it was bad news. With a frown she let the dark colored butterfly land on her hand and tell her the message, to which Rukia sighed in annoyance as it flew away. Ukitake looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it Rukia?" He asked curiously.

She turned around to face Captain Ukitake and frowned when she did. "I'm so sorry Captain." Rukia told him sincerely, deciding to get that off of her chest before telling him the news. The white haired man frowned when he heard the statement, knowing that it was not good.

* * *

_**Somewhere, I will find**_

_**All the pieces torn apart, you filled me deep inside**_

_**The mystery of you.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo cut through the hollow and after watching it fall to the ground before dissolving, sheathed his sword with a sigh. He had been studying before three hollows decided to show up and make him leave his room to go out into the cloudy outside. Glancing up at the dark clouds over head the substitute soul reaper scowled in annoyance since he knew it would start to rain soon just by looking at the sky.

He started to shunpo home when it began to downpour, but Ichigo just frowned and tried to run faster so he could get home. Glancing around the quiet town he noticed it was unusually empty, not only from the rain but because it was getting pretty late. However, he did notice one person leaning against a wall absent mindedly and he noticed they were familiar.

With a quick flash step down the street the familiar person, Ichigo noticed it was Mizuki and she was staring up at the clouds, leaning against a building. "Hey, what are you doing out here Mizuki? You're going to get sick." He scolded her in a gruff voice.

The blonde girl in her gigi glanced over at him and shrugged. "Whatever." Was all she said, glancing back up at the sky as the rain soaked her cloths.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch in annoyance, he really didn't like being answered with one word responses. But something seemed off about her, more than usual. "Are you okay?" He asked and she merely nodded once.

Ichigo watched the girl as she glanced up at the raining sky, not seeming to care about the fact that she was nearly soaking wet. "Can't you feel it? Something weird is happening." Mizuki asked him, staring up at the storm clouds overhead. The orange haired man raised an eyebrow at her.

"No I don't." He told her, glancing up at the raining sky before looking back at her. "Are you sure you're okay, Mizuki?" Ichigo asked, wondering why she seemed so serious.

Glancing back to him she nodded a little. "Yeah, I'm positive." She told him, the rain drops sliding down her face.

He sighed. "You know you should really get inside, it's supposed to rain all night and if you don't you're going to get sick." Ichigo told her, however the girl quickly looked away from him once he said she should go inside. It suddenly hit him that he had no idea if she even had anywhere to go, after all she wasn't from here and she hadn't ever mentioned a house or anything. "Where do you usually stay anyway?" He asked suspiciously.

Mizuki came to life at that one question her cheeks flared a light pink as she looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "W-Well I-I –." She began, trying to think of something to say to that as she glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes slightly when she sow Ichigo smirking since he'd finally gotten her to show some sort of emotion. "Oh! Why is it any of your business anyway?!" She asked in a loud voice, her blush still prominent.

The orange haired man smirked at her response. "You're right, I guess it isn't any of my business. But you still haven't answered my question." Ichigo pointed out to her.

She sighed, running her fingers through her wet hair. "I…I guess I really don't have a place to stay." Mizuki told him seriously.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement, wondering how she's made it this far without a home. "Wait so what do you do every night?" He asked and the smaller girl only shrugged.

"I don't know, I usually fight hollows and stuff." The blonde girl told him, glancing down to the ground.

The substitute soul reaper looked at her and sighed. "Sorry to hear about that." He said, feeling kind of bad about the fact she didn't have a home or family to go to every night. It made him feel grateful for his own family, no matter how much they could get on his nerves.

She glanced up at him with a serious look. "Don't be, it's not like it's the first time I've had to fend for myself." Mizuki told him, earning herself a confused look from Ichigo. "What? Do you actually think some nice family took me in after my parents died?" She said sarcastically.

He frowned at the rhetorical question, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he sighed. "Look, why don't you stay at my house tonight? You're just going to get sick staying out here all night." Ichigo told her.

The dark eyed girl looked at him sharply from behind her thick glasses as if he just told her he kicked her dog or something. With a scoff the blonde girl turned her back to him and began to walk away, Ichigo's eyes widened as he ran after her and grasped her arm to stop her. "Hey! What was-."

Mizuki glanced back at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need your charity." She told him.

The orange haired man rolled his eyes. "It's not charity! I'm just trying to do something nice, besides I still owe you for saving me and my friends yesterday." He told her, thinking back to when the Espada that invaded yesterday.

"Yeah yeah, you just feel bad for me." She told him.

"So what if I do? It's not a big deal I'm just trying to help out a friend, I help all of my friends." Ichigo told her with a scoff.

She glanced up into his eyes when he said the word friend, she hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?" Mizuki asked, Ichigo smirked at the question and nodded. "Well, if you say so." She said with a sigh and they started to walk through the rain to his house.

Luckily he didn't live that far and they managed to get there in only a few minutes. Ichigo sighed as he turned to look up at his bedroom window. "Alright, I guess I'll help you up since we have to go through the window-." Ichigo explained to her, glancing down at the space next to him to find she was not there.

At first he thought she might have ran again, but when he looked back towards his window he sow her standing on the roof and smiled when he sow her. "You were saying?" She asked, Ichigo smirked at the joke at his own expense and jumped onto the roof next to her.

"I was going to say, just watch out for Kon since he's in my body." He told her as they walked over to the window and he opened it.

"Kon?" She asked as she followed him inside and was almost immediately tackled to the floor, her shoulders pinned to the ground. Glancing up she sow Ichigo's face smiling down at her widely. "Oh, so you're Kon." She said, telling herself that she couldn't punch him since he was in Ichigo's body and he'd get mad at her.

The mod soul smiled wide. "The one and only!"

Mizuki stared at him for a moment waiting for him to get off of her but instead found him staring at her chest. "My eyes are up here." She said and once he looked her in the eye she smirked. "Nice to meet you now will you get the hell off of me?" The blonde girl asked.

"Kon! Get off of her!" Ichigo yelled at him in an embarrased voice when he sow the position Kon had her in, pulling him back and getting back into his human body. He grasped the pill that was Kon and put it down on the table instead of back into the stuffed animal, deciding against hearing the mod soul's annoying voice. When he turned back to her, Mizuki was getting herself off the ground. "Sorry about him, he's just a perverted mod soul."

The blonde girl shrugged. "It's alright, you don't need to be sorry." She told him. Ichigo grasped a towel and threw it at her once he noticed she was nearly soaking wet, which she caught and smiled to him. "Thanks." Mizuki told him as she dried herself off quickly.

The substitute soul reaper realized she shouldn't really be walking around in wet cloths and dug out some cloths for her to wear and took a deep breath before he turned to look at her. "Um, here. My dad can't really know you're here or else he'll flip so I'll just…look the other way." He forced out with a faint blush.

Mizuki smirked when she realized he was talking about her getting changed. "Oh, so this is why you wanted me to stay over." She said jokingly and smiled when she watched Ichigo's face light up different shades of red from embarrassment.

"Shut up! It is not!" He told her sternly, narrowing his eyes at her a little as his face went pink.

When she laughed Ichigo's expression fell back to normal and she grasped the cloths. "You really can't take a joke, can you? Thank you." Mizuki asked him.

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to protest when she began to unbutton the top button of her shirt. "Hey, don't I get a warning or something?" Ichigo asked as his cheeks went red, immediately turning around and sitting at his desk with his back to her. She laughed at his question and tried to get dressed as quick as she could, the orange haired man sat at his desk and flipped through a textbook as he tried to get his mind off what was happening just behind him.

Mizuki was actually kind of shocked when she didn't catch him trying to peak at her while she got changed. Any other guy probably would have, but he didn't and for some reason that kind of made her smile. "I'm done, how's that for a warning?" She asked him.

Ichigo looked back at her and scoffed at the question. "Whatever, I have school in the morning so I have to go to sleep. You can sleep in the closet I guess." He told her.

However the blonde girl only tilted her head to the side. "Humans sleep in closets? I don't think I'll ever understand it here." She said in a confused voice with a sigh.

"No they don't, they sleep in beds just like soul reapers do." Ichigo said defensively, she only raised an eyebrow at him.

"So why would I sleep in the closet?" Mizuki asked innocently, tilting her head to the side looking for an explanation.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Just never mind, the last soul reaper who stayed here always slept there for some reason. But I guess…I'll just sleep on the floor or something-." He explained and moved to stand up when Mizuki grasped his arm to cut him off.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, idiot. Why don't we both just share the bed? I used to have to share a bed with a girl in the Academy, it's not too bad." The blonde girl told him casually, making Ichigo go bright red with a blush when he heard what she said.

"I am not an idiot! And I'm not a girl, it's kind of different!" Ichigo argued in an embarrassed voice, trying to push his blush away.

Mizuki only smirked in amusement. "Is it really? You don't seem like a pervert." She observed, Ichigo rolled his eyes at the comment. "Besides if you tried anything I'm trained in hand to hand combat anyway." She added with a shrug.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically and sighed. "Fine, come on I want to go to sleep." He said, trying to push away whatever nervousness he may have felt as he jumped onto his bed and glanced back at her. Ichigo watched her mildly confused when she tied her hair up into a ponytail and took off her glasses before getting into bed. They both got under the covers and faced away from each other since Mizuki could tell he was embarrassed.

"Hey Ichigo?" Mizuki asked after a moment, he made a grunt to show he heard her. "Thanks for letting me stay here for the night." She said sincerely, which kind of shocked Ichigo.

He almost turned around to face her but decided against it instead he just smirked for a moment. "Don't mention it." Ichigo told her before they both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Somewhere,**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**The mystery of you**_

_**Somewhere.**_

* * *

**AN: So how was it? I hope it wasn't too boring but the next chapter has a whole bunch of plot and action and fun stuff like that! So please review (maybe two reviews? not a whole lot) and it'll make me review quicker, I promise! Please tell me what you think about the characters, plot, whatever and I'll be glad to read them!**

_Chaper 6 Preview:_

_**Mizuki, we need to leave.** I heard my zampacto spirit Garasu order me. But this time it wasn't in her teasing and emotionless voice, she spoke softly as if it was just a reminder._

_I know. I told her and took one more look at the soul reapers below me before I moved. I knew I had to leave before they noticed me and tried to take me back for my execution. A small scowl made its way to my face as I thought to myself that I was already sick of running from my problems. _Mizuki Yasuko doesn't run from a fight, she stands there and wins_, I thought to myself._

_But this was different, I wasn't running because I was scared or anything. I was running because I couldn't be caught by anyone just yet, soul reaper or arrancar. I still needed to get my revenge and win one last fight before I could stop running like a scared child. The tear that left my eye rolled down my cheek and fell down towards the ground, by the time it splashed on the ground I had already flash stepped out of the area leaving that tear as the only evidence I had been there at all._


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally the story got a review! Thanks so much for your review Oiten! So here's where the real plot and action really kicks in so I really hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it so without further ranting here's Chapter 6: Know Your Enemy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Know Your Enemy

Recomended Song: "Break Me Down" by Red

* * *

_**A long day alone the emptieness is so real**_

_**Never having peace of mind**_

_**Running from what I can't see**_

_**And there is nowhere left to hide**_

_**Turn and face these empty eyes**_

_**All alone heart untold, trying to find**_

* * *

(Kurosaki Clinic, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo woke up when the sun shone through the window and hit his face, he mumbled in annoyance still half asleep and turned over to face away from the sunlight. He opened his eyes a little and sow that he was alone again and remembered that Mizuki stayed over last night. After stretching a little he sat up and glanced around the room to find she wasn't there.

He stood up and sow her cloths were gone, and the ones he had given her last night were folded onto his chair with a small folded piece of paper on top of them. Reaching down he picked up the note and unfolded it to see the neat handwriting.

_Ichigo-_

_Thank you again for letting me stay, we're even now._

_-Mizuki_

His eye twitched at the short and to the point note, it was definitely her. Ichigo sighed when he realized that she must have already woken up and left already when his door slammed open and his dad tried to kick him but Ichigo merely dodged. "Good Morning Ichigoooo!" His dad yelled brightly before he hit the wall and slid down it before jumping to his feet. "You better hurry up and get ready or you're going to miss breakfast!"

Ichigo sighed, hiding the note Mizuki left in his pocket for the moment so his dad wouldn't see it. "Alright dad I'll be down in a minute just stop yelling." He told his dad as he kicked him out of his room and slammed the door shut. Ichigo was quick to get changed into his school uniform and ate breakfast before walking to school.

* * *

_**Break me down replace this fear inside**_

_**Take this nothingness from me**_

_**I want to find I want to shine**_

_**I want to rise.**_

_**Break me down.**___

* * *

(Karakura High Schoool, 3rd Person POV)

To his own surprise he managed to get to school early and strolled into class with a yawn. "Good morning Ichigo!" Orihime and Chizu told him happily.

"Morning." Was all he said before sitting down at his desk and waiting lazily for the bell to ring so class would start. He glanced over at Chad's desk and frowned when he sow that his friend wasn't there again. Mizuki had told Chad after she was done healing him for him to get plenty of rest before returning to school, and to Ichigo's shock Chad had actually listened to her advice. Chad was supposed to be back tomorrow, so Ichigo decided to stop worrying. However, he suddenly felt a strong spiritual pressure in the hallway and snapped his head up to look over at the door seriously.

Even from a distance Ichigo could hear a few voices bickering loudly, a moment later the door opened and his eyes widened at the sight. "Hey I think I found the right room finally!" Rangiku called out happily with a laugh, ignoring her Captain who was glaring at her and the tons of guys staring at her barely covered breasts. Ikkaku and Yumichika stood in the backround as Renji snapped open the door loudly. By this point the entire classroom full of kids was looking at the soul reapers confused and slightly nervous.

Once the red haired man sow Ichigo and smirked. "Yo, what's up Ichigo?" He called as the group strolled in and walked over to his desk.

Ichigo stumbled out of his seat and his eye twitched as he pointed towards them. "W-What the hell are you guys all doing here?!" He yelled at them confused.

Hitsugaya scoffed. "We have an order to be here."

The orange haired substitute soul reaper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "An order?" he asked but before he could ask more he felt a familiar spiritual pressure at the window. Once he turned around he sow a girl standing at the open window, a smirk on her face once he turned to look at her. "Rukia?"

The dark haired 4th Seat smiled when he said her name. "Well? Long time no see, right Ichigo?"

* * *

_**I try to find myself **_

_**I find the stranger trapped inside **_

_**And I'll take one more step away from a face I used to recognize.**_

_**Familiar shadows closing in suffocating fear decends.**_

_**It comes alive, uncovered eyes.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

My sword slashed through the hollow with ease and I put both my zampacto back into their sheaths at my waist. However I didn't immediately run back to my gigi, I felt five no six distinct and familiar reitsu arrive close by. Abruptly I frowned when I recognized the spiritual pressures and sighed in annoyance. "They're here." I announced to myself.

**Are you ready for them, four-eyes? **My zampacto spirit Garasu asked me with a laugh at my expense.

I smirked at the question. _The real question is, are they ready for me?_ I told her confidently.

* * *

_**I'm trying to find**_

_**Beak me down replace this fear inside**_

_**Take this nothingness from me**_

_**I want to find **__**I want to shine**_

_**I want to rise.**_

_**Break me down.**_

* * *

(Ichigo's House, 3rd Person POV)

After school Ichigo and the soul reapers all walked back to Ichigo's house, and he was surprised to find his dad gone. His sisters were still at school, so he led all the soul reapers up to his room and sat down on the bed and glanced up at all of the soul reapers in the room suspiciously. "So this mission you guys are all on, what's it about?" Ichigo asked them.

The room immediately went quiet and everyone looked at him with mixed expressions, Rangiku and Rukia looked saddened by the mention of the mission while Renji looked away in thought. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering what he said wrong when Ikkaku spoke up. "Yamamoto ordered us here to take care of the arrancar and to capture a soul reaper for her execution." He explained.

Ichigo's ears perked up at the last part of Ikkaku's sentence. "An Execution? For who?" He asked confused.

Rukia glanced over at him with a frown. "Someone you probably don't know. She is my Lieutenant, she…she left the soul society a few days before you, Yoruichi, Chad, Orihime and Uryu invaded the soul society." Rukia said, having to force out the world 'left'.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself that that answered why she seemed so upset. "Well if she just left, then why send all of you here to bring her back? It doesn't sound like she's dangerous or anything." He commented.

Hitsugaya sharply responded to Ichigo's question cutting off Rukia who was about to tell him. "Mizuki Yasuko is nearly as dangerous as Aizen himself, she graduated Shino Academy in two years with flying colors and was immediately placed as a seated officer in the 11th Division. In order to be Lieutenant of the 13th Division she had to win a fight against Captain Zaraki before she could leave his Division. She's had offers to be Captain plenty of times but always turns them down for no reason. Her zampacto is one of the most difficult and powerful ones in the Soul Society, and even though she was just a Lieutenant apparently she has her Bankai already."

Ichigo's eyes widened at her name but decided against mentioning that he already met her. It took him a few moments to comprehend what Toshiro told him, she was as dangerous as Aizen? Ichigo seemed doubtful of that, after watching her defeat the arrancars the other day almost single handedly seemed impressive but he didn't think that she compared to Aizen. It shocked him to hear that she won a fight against Kenpachi, remembering his own fight with the Captain that he almost didn't survive. And that comment about her zampacto caught his attention too, he himself had only seen her shikai but then again he only met her a few days ago.

The orange haired man was lost in his thoughts for a few minutes but when Ikkaku laughed it brought him back to reality. "I thought that was just a rumor that she got her Bankai, I've sure as hell never seen it." He said.

Rukia frowned, biting her tongue from saying something out loud that wouldn't help her Lieutenant yet. "That's true, she never told me about her Bankai and we were best friends since we were kids." Renji pointed out.

Yumichika chuckled. "That was a good fight between her and the Captain, although Yachiru beat Mizuki up after words for hurting him."

Hitsugaya scoffed at the comments, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat in the window still, glancing out towards the city with a frown. "That's part of the reason she's such a dangerous traitor. The soul society doesn't have a lot of solid information on her or her abilities." He commented dryly.

Rangiku gasped at the word traitor, and Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard it. He knew she wasn't a shinigami anymore because of what she told him a few days ago, but the thought that she betrayed the soul society never crossed his mind. "Captain how dare you say that about Mizuki! We still don't know for sure if she joined Aizen for sure or not!" Matsumoto scolded her Captain with a whine.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. "That's enough Matsumoto, Yamamoto gave her chances to come back and she ignored them all."

"Yeah but how was she supposed to know that? She didn't get a hell butterfly or any chance to know she had a second chance, if she did we probably wouldn't have this stupid mission!" Rangiku fired back at her young Captain.

Abruptly Renji stood to his feet and everyone looked over at him confused as he narrowed his eyes. "Stop fighting about it Rangiku, she joined Aizen and that's that." He said seriously in a low voice. "Now can we try to find her? I want to get this mission over with."

After a moment Toshiro stood to his feet. "Renji's right, come on." He ordered and all the soul reapers stood up. The white haired Captain glanced over at Ichigo seriously. "Since your still a substitute soul reaper it's your call, do you want to come or not?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before quickly nodding and standing to his feet, following with them was the easiest way to find out more information about her and he wanted answers. "Yeah, I'll come with you guys." He agreed as he followed them out to the street, and after they all changed into their shinigami form Toshiro turned towards the group.

"I haven't felt her spiritual pressure since we've arrived, so I guess she's hiding it with kido. So Renji, you and Rukia probably know her reitsu the best so when you guys feel it then tell us." Hitsugaya ordered them all, and after a short nod the group was shunpoing down the streets as they surveyed around for the ex-lieutenant.

It only took a few moments to find her barely noticeable reitsu, at least for Renji. His brown eyes widened when he felt it, powerful and intense but still familiar and comforting. Rukia bit her lip and hoped that Renji wouldn't say anything, but was proven wrong. "Found her." He told Hitsugaya as he jumped down off the building and onto the street below with the soul reapers right behind him.

When they all dropped down to the street Ichigo immediately noticed Mizuki, her blonde hair swaying as she walked down the street away from them. Hitsugaya's emerald eyes narrowed when they sow her but was happy when she didn't notice them. "Mask your spiritual pressures we'll follow her until she's alone."

The soul reapers nodded and followed about a hundred feet behind her as she walked down the street peacefully. After only a few moments she turned into an ally way and they followed inside of it to find Mizuki standing there in her shinigami form, her gigi nowhere to be seen. She smiled for a moment at the shocked look on some of the soul reapers faces. "You know, if you wanted to talk to me you don't have to follow me around. It'd be much easier for you to just confront me." She told them.

Hitsugaya stepped forward and narrowed his eyes a little at the statement. "Mizuki Yasuko, by the orders of Captain Commander Yamamoto and the Soul Society we're here to bring you back. You can come back peacefully or we will have to use force." He explained clearly, everyone glanced from the short Captain to the blonde ex-Lieutenant.

"No." She said flatly and sternly but made no move to reach for her sword. For a moment the white haired Captain waited for her to go on, and was severely annoyed when she didn't and glared at her.

"No what?" He spat venomously, his fingers twitching in anticipation of drawing his zampacto.

Mizuki smiled a little. "No, I'm not going back to the Soul Society. You can do whatever you want to try to make me go back but I can tell you right now it won't work." She told him. Hitsugaya was about to draw his sword when Ikkaku smirked and drew his own sword as he jumped forward.

The 3rd Seat smirked at his former teammate. "Personally, I don't care if you want to come back willingly or not. I want a rematch for our old spar!" Ikkaku told her, swinging his sword at her. Mizuki smiled as she recalled their last spar that she won, beating him badly in only a few hits. She merely stepped to the side and managed to dodge every swing of his sword by a few inches without needing to draw her sword.

Once she sow an opening she took it and kicked him square in the chest to knock the wind out of him and make him hit the wall behind him leaving a huge crack and a small cloud of dust. Ikkaku smirked as he got up, only a little bit of blood coming from his head as he raised his sword, "Grow Hozukimaru." He said as he stood to his feet and used the spear to try to cut her.

The blonde girl merely drew her sword and held back the spear and when it disconnected into pieces she jumped back before the other parts of the spear could hit her. "Shatter Everything Garasu!" She said as she swung her swung vertically to hit the blind spot he always had open while on the offensive and the sword shattered into shards and every single one of them hit him. He fell back to the ground bleeding and Mizuki had to jump backwards to dodge a hit from Renji's sword.

She glanced over at him and gave him a blank look in exchange for his glare, dodging his sword as he swung it towards her again. Ikkaku stood up and sow the two fighting and clenched his jaw and fists tightly in anger. "Renji you bastard this is my fight damn it!" He yelled at the man, shunpoing over to him and pushing him.

The two began to bicker and Mizuki rolled her eyes along with mostly everyone else. The blonde ex-Lieutenant shunpoed out of the way to dodge the blast of reitsu that was going to hit her, glancing over to where it came from. Hitsugaya glared at her but her expression didn't change and she swung the hilt of her bladeless sword towards him. The shards of her swords tried to cut him in the same motion but he flash stepped out of the way and drew his sword as he raised it to cut her.

Mizuki spun around and held out her hand. "Hado #1 Sho!" She said, and an invisible force pushed Hitusgaya away before he could hit her. However by this time Ikkaku and Renji had stopped bickering and Renji had apparently won the right to fight her and ran up towards her and swung his sword as it extended out to hit her shoulder.

The ex-Lieutenant simply reached up and grabbed his sword to stop the attack, glancing back at him. Standing at the entrance of the allyway, Rukia watched with a frown and Rangiku gave her a confused look. "Mizuki is seriously kicking butt, why aren't you happy?" She asked.

Rukia looked over to her former Lieutenant and Ichigo noticed now worried she looked. "They shouldn't be fighting in the first place." She told Rangiku. After a moment Rukia, Rangiku, Ichigo and Yumichika managed to watch Mizuki tilt the hilt of her bladeless sword and the shards pushed Renji into the wall hard.

Renji glared at her seriously, clenching his jaw in anger as he jumped up to his feet raising his sword to point at the girl he used to call a best friend. "I can't believe you! You had me fooled from the very beginning didn't you? You were always one of Aizen's little followers weren't you?!" He yelled at her.

Mizuki's dark gray green eyes widened behind her glasses at the accusation and abruptly all of the emotion drained from her face as she clutched her swords so tightly her knuckles turned white. About a second later she had Renji pinned against the ally wall and punched him in the face, rage vivid on her face and burning in her eyes. She had sheathed her swords in the quick moment that she flash stepped. "How dare you say that I'd blindly follow that traitor, I'd die before ever joining that scumbag or his mindless followers!" She yelled, punching him a few more times in the process to emphasize her point.

He managed to push her off and wiped the blood off of his face as she stood there and glared at him. The red head glanced away and thought for a moment. "Wait, if you didn't leave the soul society to join Aizen…" He trailed up and looked up at the ex-Lieutenant. "Then why did you leave at all?"

At the question she scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him. "You actually thought I joined that piece of-"

"Stop avoiding the question!" Renji cut her off sternly with a slight glare, tightening his grip on his sword.

The blonde girl gave him a cold look. "Aizen told me my Captain died, and that Yamamoto was going to lock me up since he thought I killed him for a higher rank. He said everyone knew and believed it too, and that you were all just going to let him put me in prison." She said seriously and bluntly as she glanced around to mostly all of her soul reaper friends, tired of holding back the truth.

There was a tense moment of silence after she explained what really happened. Rukia stepped forward and gave her ex-lieutenant a sympathetic look. "But, Captain Ukitake isn't dead Mizuki. It was all just a lie."

The blonde girl gave Rukia a serious look but didn't put away her swords. "I know." She said quietly. "But by the time I found that out Yamamoto was already sending soul reapers to try to bring me back. Isn't that why you're all here, to bring me back for my execution?" Mizuki asked in a bored tone.

Hitsugaya looked at her shocked. "How did you know that? That's only information Lieutenants and Captains know." He shot back.

"Why else would he send so many of you here?" The blonde girl retorted with her own question and narrowed her eyes a little as she glanced over at her friends. "Sorry to ruin your mission but I've still got to do something before I let myself get captured." She said.

"What are you going to do?" Rukia asked, worried about her ex-lieutenant. The dark haired girl had known Mizuki almost as long as Renji since they were both kids in Rukongai, they had gone to the academy together. Only for a few years after the academy Mizuki was a high seated officer in the 11th Division but after those few years they served in the same division ever since. She knew the blonde girl almost as well as she knew herself and she wanted to know Muzki was safe.

The ex-lieutenant's eyes hardened at the question, she opened her mouth to speak when both her and Rukia froze, their eyes widening as they felt a familiar but weak spiritual pressure. The soul reapers glanced behind them to the entrance to the ally when they heard footsteps. Captain Ukitake was standing there, looking kind of sick as he glanced over at Rukia. "I heard that you all found Mizuki, where is she?"

The entire group of soul reapers gave the Captain a confused look, didn't he see her behind them? "Captain? Mizuki's right here-." Rukia said softly, looking over her shoulder as she stopped speaking. The space that the blonde girl had once stood was now empty, Rukia frowned with worry. "Where did she go?"

Captain Ukitake frowned sadly, sighing. "She must have noticed my spiritual pressure and ran away."

* * *

_**Replace this fear inside**_

_**Take this nothingness from me**_

_**I want to find I want to shine**_

_**I want to rise.**_

_**Break me down.**___

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

I stood on the edge of the roof on top of the building over-looking the ally where the soul reapers were still standing. Staring down I watched as my Captain walked into the ally just as I flash stepped to where I was standing. My heart tugged painfully when I sow him and remembered what I had done, I frowned as I felt waves of guilt wash over me. He was right, once I felt his spiritual pressure I ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

But I didn't deserve to be anywhere near him, not after what I did to him and after breaking my promise to him. I wasn't ready to even look him in the eye yet, and definitely not ready to talk to him again without feeling guilty. My eyes started to fill with useless tears and I tried to ignore them and not break my concentration from the kido spell that hid my reitsu for the most part.

When my uncle realized I wasn't there and frowned I felt my heart ache knowing I had caused him that sadness. A tear managed to escape without me noticing really, I was too distracted by my own pain and guilt. **Mizuki, we need to leave.** I heard my zampacto spirit, Garasu order me. But this time it wasn't in her teasing and emotionless voice, she spoke softly as if it was just a reminder.

_I know_. I told her and took one more look at the soul reapers below me before I moved. I knew I had to leave before they noticed me and tried to take me back for my execution. A small scowl made its way to my face as I thought to myself that I was already sick of running from my problems. _Mizuki Yasuko doesn't run from a fight, she stands there and wins, _I thought to myself.

But this was different, I wasn't running because I was scared or anything. I was running because I couldn't be caught by anyone just yet, soul reaper or arrancar. I still needed to get my revenge and win one last fight before I could stop running like a scared child. The tear that left my eye rolled down my cheek and fell down towards the ground, by the time it splashed on the ground I had already flash stepped out of the area leaving that tear as the only evidence I had been there at all.

* * *

_**Break me down **_

_**I want to find**_

_**I want to shine**_

_**I want to rise**_

_**Break me down.**_

_**Break me!**_

* * *

**AN: So there was some action, character development and most importantly the plot is finally progressing :). I know the ending with Ukitake was a little random but I think it showed more of not only Mizuki but also her relationship with her uncle Ukitake. So let me know what you think about it and please review because I promise the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. The next chapter has even more plot and action and character development, you know, the good stuff :).**

_Chapter 7 Preview:_

_"You know what I'm talking about!" Hitsugaya cut her off harshly with a stronger glare. "I trusted you, we used to spar together and you threw away whatever trust we had when you betrayed the soul society! You're almost as good at lying as Aizen was, you even fooled me!" He yelled at her, running at her and trying to attack her._

_Mizuki simply kicked his stomach to make him fall backwards a few feet but managed to stay on his feet and not fall. "Look, I'm very sorry for losing whatever trust I may have gained from you. But I'll tell you this one more time, I never joined Aizen." The blonde girl told him seriously and looked at him calmly as she waited for his reaction._

_The white haired Captain grasped his sword so tight his knuckles turned white. "Bankai! Danguren Hyorinmaru!" He cried out loudly, ice encasing his arms and back before he glared up at her, swinging his sword and making daggers of ice jump off of his sword and race towards the ex-Lieutenant._


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: First of all I'd like to thank Violentyetawsome, LIGHTNINGFFXIII and Ghost2113 for their reviews that made it possible for this early update :).(Usually I'll update the story weekly every thrusday to the best of my ability but if I already have the chapter written more reviews will make me update a few days earlier depending on the amount of reviews). ****Ghost 2113 had a really great question, how did Mizuki know the Espada's Rank? Well she can feel their spiritual pressure and that's how she could tell I'm sorry I didn't make that clear enough. **

**Okay so this chapter was originally going to be two separate ones but they were both too short so I combined them into one. There's some action, fighting, plot/character development, and even a flashback! I hope you enjoy it so without further ranting here it is~**

* * *

Chapter 7: Frosted Glass

Recomended Song: "Faceless" by Red

* * *

_**A voice screaming from within**_

_**Begging just to feel again**_

_**Can't find who I am without you near me**_

_**I'd give anything to live**_

_**Cause without you I don't exist**_

_**Your the only one who saves me from myself.**_

* * *

(Karakura High School, 3rd Person POV)

The next day at school Ichigo found the soul reapers there again but didn't talk to them much during school since he got there late with Rukia. For most of the day he sat in class and only listened to half the words his instructor was saying, thinking to himself about Mizuki. After she disappeared last night Ukitake had to leave to attend to his Division after speaking shortly with the soul reapers about recent news in the soul society. He could remember how upset the usually happy Captain was to find his ex-Lieutenant was gone. But Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what the soul reapers said that she betrayed the soul society and joined Aizen. _"Mizuiki Yasuko is nearly as dangerous as Aizen himself."_ He recalled Toshiro saying yesterday, and he was beginning to believe it. He didn't think she was dangerous per say but she was definitely strong, possibly up to par with Aizen.

But still, Ichigo didn't believe she betrayed the soul society or joined Aizen, it just didn't make sense to him. If she was on Aizen's side then she wouldn't have saved him and his friends from the Espada the other day and wouldn't have bothered to get to know him he figured. Ichigo remembered when Renji confronted her and how mad she got when he accused her of betraying the soul society. With a sigh he looked up to the front of the class to try to pay attention.

When the final bell finally managed to ring it wasn't a moment too soon for Ichigo, he walked out of school and didn't really talk to the soul reapers much. They were going off to search for arrancars or Espada's in the area and Ichigo declined to go with them this time. He walked off of school property and decided against walking home just yet as he thought to himself.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper took one of the Gikon pills and tried to find her reitsu as he shunpoed around the town. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in annoyance when at first he couldn't find her reitsu and tried to concentrate harder. After only a few more moments he smirked when he found her spiritual pressure and flash stepped towards it.

A moment later Ichigo found himself on a rooftop and sow Mizuki sitting on the ledge, he took a step towards her and she sighed. "You know what Ichigo? I don't want to fight you but if you try to bring me back I don't have a choice." The blonde girl told him seriously, standing up and reaching for one of her swords.

"Hold up a minute!" Ichigo told her holding up his hands to show her he didn't want a fight, the ex-Lieutenant hesitated grabbing her sword only a moment. "I'm not here to bring you back to the Soul Society or for a fight. I wanted to talk to you, I just suck at sensing spiritual pressure so this was the easiest way to find you." He told her.

She blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side confused, letting her hands fall to her sides. "What are you talking about?" Mizuki asked in a confused voice. "You were with the soul reapers yesterday, didn't you hear? I'm a traitor." She explained, glancing off to the side with a small glare.

Ichigo sighed, taking a step towards her. "I don't think you are. If you joined Aizen then you wouldn't have saved me and my friends from those arrancars the other day." He told her honestly, she looked up at him even more confused.

"You…you really believe me?" Mizuki asked in disbelief, staring into his amber eyes to look for any hint of a lie.

Ichigo smirked at the expression on her face and nodded. "Yeah, you don't seem that bad." He said jokingly.

However the blonde girl didn't smile at the joke and sat down on the ledge once more, a severely confused look on her face. Ichigo gave her an unsure look and wondered why she was so shocked to hear him say that he believed her. After a moment or two her dark green gray eyes glanced up at him. "But no one's believed a word I said since Aizen tricked me, not even Renji, so why do you?" Mizuki asked him suspiciously.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper shrugged. "I don't know you just don't seem like you have it in you to be the bad guy." Ichigo told her with a smirk.

"But…I-." Mizuki started but glanced away from him with a frown on her face. "Why would you believe me? I'm nothing but a monster." She told him without looking into his eyes but his amber eyes widened when he heard the last word.

"You think you're a monster? Why, you're nothing like one?" Ichigo asked. To him a monster was someone like his inner hollow, bent on destroying everything and anything that caused happiness at all. But she wasn't like that, she had saved him and his friends and took the time to get to know him.

"Were you watching the same fight as I was? Didn't you see me, I attacked my own friends and really hurt them. Isn't that a monster?" Mizuki asked him as she slightly narrowed her eyes at him but Ichigo merely sighed when she looked away.

When the blonde girl felt him place his hand on her shoulder she tensed and was about to rip his hand off of her only from reflex but held herself back as she told herself he wasn't going to hurt her. Her dark eyes looked up at him questioningly from behind her glasses and was surprised to see him smirk at her expression. "You're not a monster, they were the ones who attacked you anyway so you wouldn't have had to fight them if they didn't start it. I guess both of you guys are just…confused. You didn't hurt them that bad, so stop blaming yourself."

Mizuki took a moment before she smiled at what he said. "Thanks, at least there's someone out there I can trust. So you mean we can still hang out too?" She asked, her serious attitude completely disappearing.

He smiled at her complete mood swing and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a substitute soul reaper so I don't get orders or whatever from the soul society. I guess as long as no one else figures it out we won't get in trouble." Ichigo told her.

"Do you always put yourself in dangerous situation's for your friends? Or am I just special?" Mizuki asked playfully with a smile.

"More often than you think." Ichigo told her, ignoring her other question. "So you have some explaining to do, the soul reapers told me a lot about you." He said.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah, I know I do. So what'd they tell you?" She asked, surprising Ichigo by actually wanting to talk about it. So he took the opportunity to ask whatever he wanted.

"First of all, why didn't you tell me about the soul reapers that were after you?" Ichigo asked.

The blonde smirked. "How was I supposed to tell you? Oh hey by the way I'm wanted for my execution in the soul society for betraying them?" She answered jokingly, Ichigo rolled his eyes and moved on.

"Well you were Captain Ukitake's Lieutenant before you left, right?" He asked and noticed her smile falter a little when he asked but she nodded anyway to confirm it. "Toshiro told me how you were in the 11th Division and you had to fight Kenpachi to get into the 13th Division, is that true?" He asked curiously.

Mizuki smiled. "Yep and ever since he's been after me for a rematch but somehow Yachiru forgave me." She told him with a laugh when she remembered the pink haired girl running around the Soul Society trying to find her.

"Why did you run when your Captain got there?" Ichigo asked curiously, she looked up at him her expression not faltering but her voice was serious.

"Ask a different question, that's a long story." Mizuki told him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her response and remembered another thing that he remembered Toshiro saying. "They also said you have your bankai already, what about that?" He asked.

Her expression didn't change but she did take a moment to answer. "Me? I'm just a Lieutenant how can I possibly already have my bankai?" She answered his question with a joking one of her own. Ichigo noticed that she didn't really answer his question but shrugged it off. He just thought that only a few Lieutenants had their bankai, and assumed she didn't.

"Why did you believe Aizen when he told you your Captain died?" He asked and immediately all the emotion drained out of her face and she looked away from him. Ichigo thought about taking it back for a moment and was just about to when she answered.

She looked up at him from behind her glasses and forced a smile that was obviously faked. "I was scared and stupid, you don't know what it feels like to be impulsive?" Mizuki asked him, Ichigo frowned and wished he didn't ask.

* * *

_**I abandoned this love and laid it to rest**_

_**And now I'm one of the forgotten.**_

_**I'm not, I'm not myself**_

_**Feels like I'm someone else**_

_**Fallen and Faceless**_

_**So hollow, hollow inside**_

_**A part of me is dead**_

_**Need you to live again**_

* * *

_Flashback~ (13__th__ Division, Mizuki's POV)_

_My grip on my pen suddenly disappeared once I heard what he said. When I came into work earlier nothing seemed entirely out of place, Captain Ukitake was out again due to his illness and Rukia still wasn't here. Well, she was here in the Soul Society but she had been brought back by Renji and Byakuya a few days ago and was imprisoned and waiting for her execution. _

_Once coherent thoughts started to return to me I had to remind myself to breathe. Slowly I managed to raise my head and looked up at Captain Aizen with wide eyes. "W-What did you just say?" I asked, forgetting about paperwork or any other Lieutenant duties I may have had._

_Aizen gave me a sympathetic look that I stupidly believed. "I'm sorry you had to hear about your Captain's death like this. But there is another serious matter that you should know about."_

_I looked up at him with a serious look, wondering how this could get any worse. "What are you talking about?" I dared to ask. Behind my glasses I felt my eyes tearing up but I just held back the tears, not wanting to show any emotion in front of the Captain._

_"Captain Commander Yamamto believes you've killed him for a higher rank. He's already informed all of the Lieutenant's and Captains along with your subordinates. Soon he'll come here to throw you into prison but I don't think it would be fair for you to not know." Captain Aizen explained to me and my eyes widened in shock._

_My whole division…my friends, they all knew and didn't tell me? All of these thoughts made me so confused and betrayed even. "But…I've never hurt my Captain." I said mostly to myself. For a few moments I sat there petrified by emotions I wasn't sure I was capable of feeling. "What do I do?" I asked myself quietly._

_"I believe you, and if I were you I would run away from the Seireitei." Aizen suggested, I snapped my head towards him and looked at him like he had three heads. "Well what's keeping you here? Your friends and subordinates who don't trust you and a jail sentence for a crime you didn't commit? If you left you might even be able to clear your name." Aizen told me and I looked away in thought. "I wouldn't tell anyone, you have my word."_

_And with that I ignored my zanpakuto's objections and stood up and dropped my Lieutenant's badge onto my desk. The badge I had bled and trained for years to get, it tore my heart to give it away so easily after all the work I had done to earn it. On the verge of tears I looked down as I walked to the door, not even looking at Aizen as I opened the door and walked out quickly and let the tears loose. I cried for the loss of my Captain and uncle before I began to sprint down the hallway towards the wall that separated me from the Rukongai. Nearly blinded by tears I didn't see two people in front of me until I ran into them._

_Somehow I managed to keep my balance and wiped my eyes and sow both of my 3__rd__ seats on the ground. They all looked at me concerned and worried but I could tell they were drunk by the way they slurred. "Lieutenant Yasuko! Are you okay? Where's your badge?" Sentaro and Kiyone both asked me but I couldn't find an answer for them and simply stepped around them and ran towards the wall that separated the Soul Society from the Rukongai._

_End Flashback~_

* * *

_**Can you replace this**_

_**I'm hollow, hollow and faceless.**_

_**Shadows growing in my mind**_

_**Ones I just can't leave behind**_

_**I'm not strong enough to pay this randsom**_

_**One more monster crawled inside**_

_**But I swear I sow it die**_

_**Can you save me from the nothing I've become?**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

After hanging out with Mizuki for a little while Ichigo left to retrieve his human body and started the walk home. The streets were getting dark but he didn't really care but easily noticed a group of people standing at an ally way wearing weird clothing. It didn't take him long to figure out it was the group of soul reapers and strolled over to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia turned around and glanced around the other soul reapers who looked very bored. "We're trying to find Mizuki again, where have you been?" She asked, Ichigo quickly decided against telling her where Mizuki was.

Ichigo shrugged and looked away. "I was studying with Orihime and Tatsuki after school. How long have you guys been searching anyway?"

Rangiku sighed and turned to the carrot top. "Since after school, we should have been done hours ago but _someone_ won't quit." She said, rolling her eyes and looking over at her Captain.

Toshiro turned to face her when he heard what she said and narrowed his eyes at her. "We're here to find Yasuko and no offense to you Ichigo but I don't want to stay in this world any longer than necessary." He said with a humph and closed his eyes as he tried to find Mizuki's reitsu.

"But Captain, we have all day tomorrow and the next day. And we haven't found her yet so let's just call it quits for today and start off again after school tomorrow?" Rangiku said trying to compromise with her short Captain.

Hitsugaya thought for a long minute before he sighed and opened his eyes to glare at her slightly. "Fine, whatever." He said with a tch before flash stepping out of the area with a pissed expression on his face.

Ichigo scoffed when Toshiro left. "What's his problem?" He asked.

Renji shrugged and glanced off into the space where the Captain once stood and shrugged before looking back to the substitute soul reaper. "He's been acting like that all day, who knows." He said with a sigh and glanced over at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Yo, you two ready to head back to Urahara's?" And with that the trio left and Rangiku sighed as she watched them walk off.

"Well, I'm going to go to the bar. Bye guys!" Matsumoto said in a happy voice before she ran off to the nearest bar she could find. Rukia glanced up at Ichigo.

"You ready to go home?" She asked, stifling a yawn. The substitute soul reaper faintly debated telling her about Mizuki but quickly decided against telling her.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, come on." He told her and the two began to walk towards Ichigo's house.

* * *

_**I abandoned this love and laid it to rest**_

_**And now I'm one of the forgotten.**_

**_I'm not, I'm not myself_**

**_Feel like I'm someone else_**

**_Fallen and faceless_**

**_So hollow, hollow inside_**

**_A part of me is dead need you to love again_**

**_Can you replace this I'm hollow and faceless_**

* * *

(Karakura High School the Next Day, 3rd Person POV)

As soon as the final bell rang at the school all of the students rushed out of their classes and began chatting loudly together. The soul reapers rushed out, blending in well with the other students as they chatted happily together. Well, all the soul reapers except one. Hitsugaya was the only one walking as fast as he could down the halls, looking straight in front of him seriously without a word to anyone else.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he noticed how serious the short white haired Captain, as they all walked outside he finally decided to say something. "Yo, Toshiro what's with you?" The substitute soul reaper asked.

The short man simply scoffed and turned to face Ichigo and the rest of the soul reapers. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, and nothing's _with_ me Kurosaki. Look, you all go search for arrancars and I'll meet up with you all later." He ordered sternly, a frown on his face.

"But what are you going to do Captain?" Rangiku asked curiously, he looked over at her and gave her a sharp look.

"We have a two part mission, I hope you remember that Matsumoto. We'll all meet up later." He said before he took one of his Gikon pills and he began to flash step out of the schoolyard. Letting out a sigh the white haired Captain relished in the moment of silence and attempted to clear his mind as he searched for reitsu.

"Captain!" He heard a voice yell to him and glanced behind him as he continued to flash step.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes when he sow his Lieutenant catching up to him. "I told you to go with the others and find arrancars." He said seriously as he continued to flash step.

"I know, but I'm going to help you!" Rangiku said adamantly as she followed him. Hitsugaya simply rolled his eyes and let her follow him instead of yelling at her. Both of them dropped down to the park and sow Mizuki with her back to them.

The blonde didn't seem to notice the two as she smiled and took out her zanpakuto and talked to the soul in front of her. "It's not going to hurt, I promise alright?" She said before placing the butt of the sword against the soul's forehead as the soul crossed over to the soul society. Mizuki smiled before turning around and facing the 10th Division Captain and Leiutenant. "Thanks for letting me preform the konso, I thought you were just going to attack me and get it over with." She said honestly as she took out her other sword once Hitsugaya drew his own zanpakuto.

"We may be on a mission but that doesn't mean we ignore other duties along the way." Toshiro snapped back at her and flash stepped in front of her and slashed at her with his sword, Mizuki held back his zanpakuto with one of her own. The white haired Captain narrowed his eyes and pushed against her sword but couldn't move her.

Mizuki merely jumped back and blocked his blows until Hitsugaya got angry and growled before raising his sword at her. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He yelled out as he released his shikai and an encasing of ice shaped like a dragon raced towards her, the ex-Lieutenant simply jumped back and flash stepped out of the way of the ice so she wouldn't get frozen.

Toshiro clenched his jaw in anger and jumped towards her, swinging it down at her, Mizuki glanced up and held his sword back with one sword. "Shatter everything, Garasu." She said and her other sword shattered as she held him back and tilted the hilt so the shards would chase after him. Hitsugaya sow no other choice but to jump back and dodge the shards.

When he got to his feet he glared at her. "You want to know something? You even had me fooled before you left!" He yelled at her as he jumped at her and they're swords clashed, sparks flying.

The blonde girl tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Look, I'm sorry if any of me and Yachiru's pranks legitimately hurt you but they were just jokes-." Mizuki's face was serious but once she started to talk about Yachiru her voice turned sarcastic and joking. Her sword pushed him back a few feet but the short Captain managed to keep his balance.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Hitsugaya cut her off harshly with a stronger glare. "I trusted you, we used to spar together and you threw away whatever trust we had when you betrayed the soul society! You're almost as good at lying as Aizen was, you even fooled me!" He yelled at her, running at her and trying to attack her.

Mizuki simply kicked his stomach to make him fall backwards a few feet but managed to stay on his feet and not fall. "Look, I'm very sorry for losing whatever trust I may have gained from you. But I'll tell you this one more time, I never joined Aizen." The blonde girl told him seriously and looked at him calmly as she waited for his reaction.

The white haired Captain grasped his sword so tight his knuckles turned white. "Bankai! Danguren Hyorinmaru!" He cried out loudly, ice encasing his arms and back before he glared up at her, swinging his sword and making daggers of ice jump off of his sword and race towards the ex-Lieutenant.

Mizuki simply sighed in annoyance and cut threw them all with one swing of her sword. "Is there really no way for me to prove to you I'm innocent?" She asked him and as an answer he flash stepped behind her and tried to cut her, the blonde managed to dodge the fatal blow but he managed to cut her arm.

Before the ice could encase her arm Mizuki used the hilt of her sword to hit his stomach and push him away from her. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at me. "Come on, why don't you use your bankai? If you don't I'll execute you myself!" He yelled, slashing the ground below him as ice shot out and tried to surround Mizuki. She pushed off from the ice and jumped out of the way and scoffed.

"Bankai? Why would I have that?" The ex-Lieutenant asked. With a quick flash step the so called traitor stood in front of the Captain and cut his shoulder before he could block the attack. He swung his sword but she jumped back to dodge the hit but before he could anything else he was being pulled out of the area.

He glance back and growled at his Lieutenant. "Matsumoto what the hell are you doing?" Toshiro yelled at her angrily.

She looked back at him and frowned. "The others are having troubles with the arrancars and Espada." His eyes widened and wretched himself out of her hold to flash step with her.

"Fine." The young Captain said gruffly. Rangiku looked over at him and frowned.

"Captain…" She tried to say more but instead trailed off and shook her head with a sigh, deciding against it.

Her Captain looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked.

"What's wrong with you Captain? Ever since we arrived in the human world you've been so on edge and serious." Rangiku asked, looking down at him for the answer.

The short white haired man rolled his eyes at her question. "It's frustrating, my bankai doesn't even overpower her shikai." Hitsugaya told her shortly.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and flicked back her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "Are you sure that's it? It seems like it's more than just the mission that's bothering you." She said boldly and noticed him stiffen at the observation.

He stared straight ahead, but his eyes noticeably hardened. "I want this mission over with as soon as possible, I don't like leaving Momo behind unprotected in the Soul Society." Toshiro murmured just loud enough for her to hear. "Every moment I'm here is a moment I could be by her side to see her when she wakes up or if her condition worsens." The young Captain tried to hide his emotions the best he could but they easily showed in his words.

Rangiku gave him a sympathetic look, he was worried about Hinamori. His Lieutenant knew how much it mattered to him to protect her, so she knew being unable to protect his best friend was really bothering him. "It'll be okay Captain, you and Momo will have plenty of years to be together so stop worrying about a few weeks apart." She told him reassuringly with a smile.

* * *

_**I'm faceless I'm hollow and faceless**_

_**We are the faceless**_

_**We are the nameless**_

_**We are the hopeless**_

_**Until we have faces.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed as I walked around town aimlessly in a search for something to do to keep myself busy. After the fight I had with Captain Hitsugaya I had bandaged whatever injuries I had sustained and now they were only a dull ache I could forget about as I walked. Faintly I wondered what Ichigo was up to so maybe I could kill some time with him but quickly remembered about his school, friends and family, not to mention his obligations to fighting hollows and such.

With that I realized that Ichigo would most likely be too busy to hang out with me. The substitute soul reaper was one person I didn't quite understand. Here I was fighting against the very people he called friends and he still didn't see me as enough of a threat to throw away and forget. He had obligations to a bunch of things and yet he felt comfortable adding one more- me. I knew it must have been hard for him to keep secrets from the other soul reapers and his other friends and I wondered why he trusted me so much.

Maybe I gained trust from him when I protected him and his friends from the Espada, and I decided that must be it. With a roll of my eyes I decided things were getting too complicated in my mind and glanced down the street. In the distance I sow a familiar shop and smiled faintly at the sight as I hurried my pace a little. Well if I was bored Urahara and Yorouichi did tell me I was allowed to stop by anytime, and I decided to take up that offer and walked towards the shop in the distance hoping none of the soul reapers were there.

* * *

_**I'm not, I'm not myself**_

_**Feel like I'm someone else**_

_**Fallen and faceless**_

_**So hollow, hollow inside**_

_**A part of me is dead need you to live again**_

_**Can you replace this**_

_**I'm hollow, hollow and faceless.**_

Faceless.

* * *

**AN: Well? How'd you like it? Some questions are answered and others are still unanswered *dundundun*. Lol so please review and tell me what you think so I can improve on my writing some more.**

_Chapter 8 Preview:_

_"Finally Aizen let me take care of this stupid soul reaper girl. You all go after anyone with the smallest shred of spiritual pressure." Grimmjow ordered his fraccion with a smirk. "I'll go find the girl."_

_Shawlong lifted his head and looked over at the Espada. "Sir, there are more spiritual pressures here than Ulquiorra mentioned."_

_The blue haired Espada scoffed. "Who cares? Just rip them all apart and get them out of our way. We're here to capture the girl, everyone else is just a nucence." _


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: So no reviews for the last chapter really but whatever I had bigger things to worry about this week. Thanks to Hurricane Sandy I lost power for almost three days which meant no bathroom,heat,light, or gas so needless to say it was pretty bad. However I got power this morning at like 5 am which is great because I didn't think I'd be able to update this story but now that the wifi's working I was able to post this! And hopefully no other freak 100 year storms happen so I can keep on updating regularly.**

**Okay so first of all, I started the chapter with a little...well I'm not sure what to call it because it's not a flashback really but it's not in the present time. To be honest it was supposed to be in an earlier chapter but I couldn't fit it anywhere else and it's more relevent to this chapter anyway. So again just for clairity, the first section in my story that takes place in Heuco Mondo is NOT in the present time for the rest of the chapter but everything after is part of the present time, sorry for the confusion :P.**

* * *

Chapter 8: King of Nothing

Recomended Song: "Shadows" by Red

* * *

_**Sunset, I close my eyes**_

_**I pretend everything's alright**_

_**Drowning in anger from all these lies**_

_**I can't pretend everything's alright**_

* * *

(Hueco Mondo a few days earlier, 3rd Person POV)

Ulquiorra quietly walked through the halls of Las Noches with an emotionless look on his face as always. He and Yammy had arrived back from their mission to the human world only about an hour ago and he had already forced Yammy to the infirmary. The 4th Espada opened the doors to Aizen's throne room and strolled in calmly and bowed when he walked up to the throne.

Sitting on top of the stairs in a chair, Aizen smirked when he sow the Espada. "Ulquiorra, how was did your mission with Yammy go?" He asked curiously as he leaned his cheek against his palm.

The Espada merely reached up and retrieved his eye and crushed it in his palm to show Aizen a hologram of Mizuki fighting Yammy along with Ichigo and his friends. "We've confirmed some of the girl's abilities and I can say that we've underestimated her. Before we left she managed to cut off one of Yammy's arms, we were unable to capture her." Ulquiorra reported seriously.

Aizen smirked as he watched the holograms of the fight between Mizuki and Yammy, holding his chin in his hand. "She's still fighting us, hm? Maybe this girl is more stubborn than I first thought." He said with a chuckle before looking down at the Espada. "You've done well Ulquiorra, but see to it that next time she's captured."

The pale Espada nodded. "Yes sir. Next time I'll complete the mission." He answered seriously and was about to leave before another voice began to speak.

"What the hell Aizen? Why does this punk always get the good missions where everyone fights? I'm always stuck with the fucking stupid missions." A blue haired Espada yelled loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing back at him as he glared up at Aizen.

The ex-Captain smirked at the Espada's anger and laughed. "Don't worry Grimmjow, you'll get your turn soon." Aizen told him with a confident look on his face, Grimmjow smirked and took it for a promise.

* * *

_**Please don't let me fall forever**_

_**Can you tell me it's over? **_

**_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_**

**_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_**

**_I'm holdiing ontoyou, I'll never let go_**

**_I need you with me as I enter the shadows._**

* * *

(Karakura Town Present Time, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his orange hair as he walked down the streets of Karakura Town. School had just let out a few minutes ago and after words the visiting soul reapers had told him that they didn't need his help immediately after school which he was extremely grateful for. For the first time since the soul reapers arrived on their mission, he was finally going to have the chance to study and do his homework after school.

However, as he crossed the street he heard a faint barking that at first he paid no attention too. Ichigo mindlessly looked over to where the noise came from and stopped walking once he sow a girl playing with the ghost of a dog. Once he got a good look at who it was he walked over to her and sighed. "What are you doing Mizuki?" Ichigo asked and noticed the girl jump to her feet.

The blonde girl spun around and smiled a little when she sow the substitute soul reaper. "Hey Ichigo, what are you up to?" Mizuki asked him, petting the ghost of the dog that only leaned into her touch. She smiled at the pup and rubbed behind its ears.

He scoffed. "I could ask you the same thing, why are you playing with the dog instead of doing a konso?" Ichigo asked.

With a sigh, Mizuki continued to pet the ghost of a dog as she glanced up at him. "I already tried a konso and he just ran away, I'm trying a different way to pass him on."

"What do you mean a different way?" Ichigo asked, not knowing of any other way to pass on a spirit otherwise.

Mizuki stood to her feet and smirked over at him at the question. "Just watch, alright?" She asked before digging into her pocket and smiling to the dog brightly as she pulled something out of her pocket. "What's this boy?" She asked, waving around a ball in front of the dog's face and watched as his ears flattened and stared at the ball seriously. "Go get it!" And with that she pulled back her arm and threw the tennis ball as far as she could.

Ichigo watched as she told him to, the moment before the ball even left her hand the dog ran off in the direction she threw it. The ghost of a pet ran off out of sight only return a moment later and ran up to Mizuki, placing its two front feet against her knees and holding the ball in its mouth. The blonde ex-Lieutenant smiled and patted his head, retrieving the ball from its mouth. "Good boy." She told him, and after a bark of happiness the dog's soul passed itself over to the soul society.

She looked up at Ichigo and smiled at the slightly confused look on his face. "All he wanted was someone to play with once before he passed on." Mizuki explained, putting away the ball.

Ichigo smirked down at her and scoffed. "If only everything was that easy." He said, thinking to himself that if things were that simple then he probably wouldn't even be a soul reaper. And she would probably still be Lieutenant if life was just that easy. Ichigo decided against pointing out these things to her which she probably already knew.

* * *

**_Caught in the darkness, I go blind_**

**_Can you help me find my way out?_**

_**Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence**_

_**Can you tell me it's over now?**_

* * *

(Karakura Town Later That Night, 3rd Person POV)

Grimmjow smirked as he and his fraccion arrived through the Garganta. "Finally Aizen let me take care of this stupid soul reaper girl. You all go after anyone with the smallest shred of spiritual pressure." He ordered with a smirk. "I'll go find the girl."

Shawlong lifted his head and looked over at the Espada. "Sir, there are more spiritual pressures here than Ulquiorra mentioned."

The blue haired Espada scoffed. "Who cares? Just rip them all apart and get them out of our way. We're here to capture the girl, everyone else is just a nucence." Grimmjow ordered before all his fraccion nodded in agreement and all sonidoed off in different directions to the distant parts of town.

* * *

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master**_

_**I tried to save you but I can't find the answer.**_

_**I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go**_

_**I need you with me as I enter the shadows.**_

* * *

(Kurosaki clinic, 3rd Person POV)

Rukia stood on the top of Ichigo's roof staring at her phone while the impatient orange haired man stood next to her. "Well? What's your phone telling you?" The substitute soul reaper questioned.

The dark haired fourth seat waited for a moment before answering. "Theres five of them, one has a more powerful reitsu than the others so one must be an Espada. It looks like they're being drawn to those with spiritual pressure in the town like the other soul reapers." She pressed a few buttons on her phone before she frowned. "That's weird, my phone can't find any trace of Mizuki…" She said mostly to herself, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"How's that possible? I mean she's still here in town right?" Ichigo asked curiously she nodded.

"Yes but she could be using kido to hide her reitsu from being detected. She is a Lieutenant after all, she's good at kido." Rukia explained as she she shut the phone before slipping it into her pocket. "Let's go, there's an arrancar close by." She said, transforming into her soul reaper form along with with Ichigo and they began to flash step down the block. It didn't take long for them to get to a nearby street where they sow a familiar dark skinned man and an arrancar who was about to try to attack him.

The soul reapers flash stepped to the two down on the ground as quick as they could. Ichigo stood between the two and grasped the arrancar's hand that was outstretched towards Chad and twisted it back. "You okay Chad?" He asked, glancing away from the arrancar for a moment to look at his friend who nodded in response. The orange haired substitute soul reaper glanced him up and down to look for injuries but found none. "You should get home quick, you're still injured from the last fight with these guys."

The dark haired man silently nodded and spun around in the other direction and began to sprint the way home. Ichigo watched his friend run off before turning to face the arrancars with a glare before reaching for his sword on his back. "You know I'm going to have to kill you for trying to kill my friend right?" He asked with a glare but before he could draw his sword Rukia appeared in front of him and slashed at the arrancars herself.

When the arrancars fell back a few feet she turned to Ichigo with a stern look. "Take it easy Ichigo, you wouldn't want your hollow to break out." She told him, Ichigo narrowed her eyes at her and opened his mouth to object and tell her that he had his hollow under control when she went on. "Just…if you feel my Lieutenant's spiritual pressure tell me." She added with a twinge of hope in her voice and Ichigo stared at her, realizing that she didn't care about the invasion half as much as her Lieutenant's safety.

Rukia jumped forward to slash at the arrancars that got to his feet but when her sword collided with its hand to stop her attack. The young arrancars smirked. "My name's Di Roy Rinker, 16th Arrancar, you should know the name of the arrancar that's going to kill you!" He said and swung his own sword at her to make her jump back.

The dark haired girl glared at the arrancar before swinging her sword at him. "Rukia Kuchiki, 4th Seat of the 13th Division." She introduced herself, leaping forward to attack him but his sword held back hers.

The arrancars laughed. "I don't care about your name, you and all your little soul reaper friends are going to be dead soon anyway!" Di Roy chuckled, throwing his sword forward and managed to cut her shoulder and making her hit a telephone pole a few feet away hard enough to break it in two.

Ichigo was about to run in and help her when Rukia's gigi tackled him to the ground. "Sorry Kurosaki, Rukia wants to fight herself." Chappy told him in a sweet voice with a wide smile.

Rukia got to her feet and smirked at the arrancar, holding out her blade in front of her. "Well then you should at least remember the name of my zanpakuto. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." She said as she twisted her zampacto counter clockwise as it turned white and a sudden rush of cold air swept over the area.

The substitute soul reaper who was still trying to get Rukia's gigi off of him vaguely heard her talking quietly. "Rukia's zanpakuto is supposed to be one of the most beautiful in the soul society. She could have become a lieutenant a while ago but Byakuya wanted her to stay a seated officer instead."

Ichigo looked up at Rukia's gigi before over at Rukia who smirked confidently as she knew victory was close.

* * *

_**I'm holding on to you**_

_**I'm holding on to you**_

* * *

(Different part of Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

"Captain are you sure this is the best method?" Rangiku asked as she and her Captain stood outside of the street that Orihime lived on. They had just walked from the girls house that they were staying at and the busty Lieutenant was none too happy to leave the warm house where she was drinking to come out into the cold and hunt down arrancars.

Hitsugaya looked at her sharply. "It looks like the arrancars are going after anyone with spiritual pressure so they're more likely to start a fight if we're out in the open like this. Besides we have to be far enough away to draw their attention off Orihime's spiritual pressure but not too far that we couldn't save her if need be." He explained.

Matsumoto sighed. "Of course Captain, I'm just getting a little anxious is all." His lieutenant explained before glancing around once more.

In a flash of movement the Captain had his sword drawn and blocked the swing from Shawlong's sword easily with his own. The arrancars smirked down at the short Captain. "I'm the 11th arrancar, Shawlong Kufang." He said.

Hitsugaya pushed him away with his zanpakuto before jumping back a few feet, glancing over the two arrancars standing in front of him and Rangiku. "Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said shortly before raising his sword and releasing shikai, smirking to himself as he knew his plan had worked.

* * *

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master**_

_**I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer.**_

* * *

(Urahara Shop, 3rd Person POV)

Renji sighed in annoyance as he swept the front of the shop that he was staying at, after being called a moocher so much he decided to be useful. However he abruptly felt an intense spiritual pressure and reached for his cell phone the soul society gave him but remembered that he left it inside the shop since he had assumed he wouldn't need it.

He took one of the Gikon pills and left his gigi to continue cleaning up while he ran off in his soul reaper form towards the spiritual pressures. Quickly he stumbled upon the arrancar and noticed that the arrancar didn't notice him yet and smirked as he decided to take the advantage of it. "Bankai!" The Lieutenant yelled as he jumped up, drawing his sword as he swung it down towards the arrancar.

* * *

_**I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go**_

_**I need you with me as I enter the shadows**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Rukia smirked as the pillar of ice enveloped Di Roy and shattered, killing him. She sheathed her sword and walked over to Ichigo and her gigi. "Chappy get off of Ichigo." She told her gigi with a sigh.

"Okay! Hop!" She said as she hopped off of the substitute soul reaper who got to his feet quickly with a scoff.

"About time, so what do we do now?" Ichigo asked as he wiped the dirt off of his uniform. Rukia glanced around the area suspiciously as she tried to feel for the surrounding reitsu's in the area.

"It seems like there's three more arrancars left that are all fighting the other soul reapers but there should be one more." The dark haired 4th seat told him.

Ichigo was going to ask how it was possible for one arrancar to just disappear however there was a sudden intense reitsu close by that made both of the soul reapers freeze for a moment in shock. They spun around and he looked up and sow an arrancar with blue hair smirking over at them, Rukia looked over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes, her hands twitching ready to draw her sword. Grimmjow smirked widely, his hands in his pockets as he glanced over both of the soul reapers standing in front of him. "Hm, neither of ya are the girl I've got to bring back but you two look interesting." He said with a chuckle and drew his sword. "The 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. So which one of you is the strongest one?" He asked with a wide smirk.

"Ichigo get back!" Rukia yelled at him as she went to draw her sword but the substitute didn't move. He narrowed his eyes at the Espada and reached to draw his sword.

Grimmjow only smirked and sonidoed so quick over to Ichigo it was quicker than the blink of an eye as he pulled back his sword and swung at Ichigo to make him hit a nearby building. Before Rukia could even move the Espada was standing in front of her and pulled back his sword for the killing blow. "I thought you were the weaker one!" He said with a laugh before thrusting his sword towards her.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock before she tightly closed them and had nothing to do but wait for the inevitable pain. She thought back to her promise she made to her Captain before she left for the human world. When she had promised Ukitake to bring back his niece safely, even though he warned her she shouldn't make promises she couldn't keep. Nonetheless she mentally apologized to her Captain for not being able to keep the promise she made and waited for the fatal blow.

* * *

**AN: Le Gasp! A Cliffhanger! If you review then you'll be able to find out what happens to Rukia quicker :). **

_Chapter 9 Preview:_

_Mizuki sheathed her swords when she watched the arrancar fall to the ground dead and glanced over at Renji. She narrowed her eyes at him a little when she noticed that he hadn't moved the slightest inch since she arrived. His sword lied in front of him and he was on his knees bleeding and staring down at the ground so she couldn't see his expression._

_Almost silently she walked over to him and bit back a glare when he didn't look at her, she stood in front of him and held out her hand out for him. "Hey, are you okay?" Mizuki asked none too happy but none the less waited for him to take her hand and help him up. Renji slowly raised his head just enough so that when he glanced up he could only see her hand outstretched towards him and then up at her face suspiciously, she raised an eyebrow at his expression. "Renji…" She started, her voice softer than before as if silently pleading with him to do the right thing and have everything go back to normal for them._


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Yayyy! Obama won! Just shows you how America hates a snotty, abortion hating republican :). Anywayyyyyyy another early update thanks to LIGHTNINGFFXIII and especially JammerToTheRescue, who's review made me legitimately laugh out loud, thanks again :). So obviously this chapter starts off right where the last one ended due to the Cliffhanger in the last chapter. However I'm kind of disappointed with myself for writing such a short chapter, usually I can write a lot more. But don't get discouraged this chapter has even more fighting and drama in store!**

**And as a seperate warning, there will be a few minor hints of RenjixOC(no there won't be another OC introduced). Every chapter that has some hints of RenjixOC I'll warn you prior to the chapter always and this is kind of one of the chapters. Actually I wasn't sure where to put this warning but I was reading the chapter over and I decided there was a few hints of it so in order to stop any confusion I just put it here. However, I will say that the hints to RenjixOC will stop later in the story and be replaced with some RenjixRukia(Which I'm not a huge fan of but I'll do my best writing a little bit of it into the story). So another small, tiny, miniscule warning as well: usually i'll pick a song that I think relates in some way to the story and write the lyrics between lines (switching POV's, scene changes, ect.) but this time there were only like three lines so i just added lyrics in a few places to add suspence. Although, now that I read it over I'm like "Get out of my way stupid lyrics, I just want to read more!", sorry about that if anyone else feels like that. Hmm, is that it or should I rant on about stupid nonsence for another paragraph?**

**Nope, no more ranting for now!(Yay!) So without further delay here is your chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Backbite

Recomended Song: "Start Again" by Red

* * *

_**And I remember everything,**_

_**Everything I loved**_

_**I gave it away like it wasn't enough.**_

_**All the words I said and all you forgive**_

_**How could I hurt you again?**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

_Ting!_

Rukia opened her eyes when she heard the sound and realized she wasn't cut, looking up with wide eyes and seeing Mizuki standing in between her and Grimmjow. Even though she knew Rukia couldn't see the blonde girl smirked as she held back the Espada's sword effortlessly. "Rukia, how many times have I told you to watch your back? You should be more careful next time." She said with a small smile at the nostalgia of saying it, lightly scolding her.

The 4th seat stared at her ex-Lieutenant with wide violet eyes in shock, Grimmjow glared at the blonde who had gotten in his way. "You little bitch!" He yelled before pulling back his sword and tried to attack her but her sword easily held his back once again.

Mizuki flicked her other sword and it shattered and the shards hit him all at once pushing him back nearly off the rooftop. She glanced over at Rukia while Grimmmjow tried to get up. "Take care of Ichigo alright? I'll fight Grimmjow." She said.

"But Lieutenant-." Rukia tried to argue that Mizuki shouldn't fight him alone when she abruptly felt her reitsu. The dark haired girl's eyes widened at the spiritual pressure thought to herself that it was stronger than the last time she sow her Lieutenant. So much stronger that at first she didn't recognize it at all because of the sheer power behind it and for once she froze in place unable to move under the pressure of her former Lieutenant's spiritual pressure.

* * *

_**What if I let you in? What if I make it right?**_

_**What if I give it up? What if I want to try?**_

_**What if you take a chance? What if I learn to love?**_

_**What if, what if we start again?**_

_**All this time I can make it right**_

_**With one more try, can we start again?**_

_**In my eyes, you can see it now**_

_**Can we start again, Can we start again?**_

* * *

"Just trust me, okay? I know it's hard but can't you try? You're not like everyone else and I think you can trust me easier than them." Mizuki asked quickly as she turned to face the Espada who had gotten to his feet. Rukia quickly nodded and flash stepped over to a nearby allyway that Grimmjow had thrown the substitute soul reaper towards. Once she turned the corner into the ally she sow Ichigo who had hit a nearby building as he started to get to his feet.

The dark haired glanced him up and down, only noticing a wound on his head. "Are you alright, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, what happened?" He asked, wondering where Grimmjow was and why Rukia wasn't fighting.

Rukia glanced away. "Mizuki is fighting him, she told me to take care of you." She told him, Ichigo quickly glanced up looking over Rukia's shoulder and sow Grimmjow and Mizuki attacking each other and clenched his jaw in anger.

"Damn it, that idiot!" The substitute soul reaper yelled, Rukia reached out to stop him but before she could he flash stepped out of her reach and she mumbled a curse under her breathe softly. Vaguely as she rushed to her feet she wondered why Ichigo had gotten so angry when he sow Mizuki fighting the Espada on her own as she ran over to them to a safe distance away but not too far from the fight.

Ichigo used flash step to run over to the fight and drew his sword before he tried to cut the Espada. He noticed Mizuki glare at him a little and he looked over at her as they both began to slash away at Grimmjow who managed to dodge some. "What the hell is you're problem taking on this guy by yourself?" Ichigo yelled at her.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at him as her swords shattered to slash the Espada. "I don't have a problem! I was doing fine until you showed up!"

Ichigo flash stepped behind Grimmjow and tried to slash him from behind but the arrancar blocked it with his own sword. "He's trying to bring you back to Aizen, why can't you accept help you idiot?!" He retorted back at her.

The Espada glared at their bickering and growled as he swung his sword to try to hit them both, Mizuki pushed back Ichigo who didn't see the attack but her arm still got cut from the hit. The unexpected push sent the substitute to the ground but Mizuki, despite her injury, managed to keep her balance and stumbled back a few blue haired man smirked and threw his sword against hers while Ichigo got to his feet, giving her barely enough time to dodge. "You know, you saved me a bunch of trouble trying to find you girl but it's a stupid move! I'm not like the other arrancars who've tried to bring you back, I'll kill you if I have to!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the last part of what Grimmjow and swung his zanpakuto at the Espada to make him pay for saying that. However the arrancar merely looked back and grasped his sword with one hand and stopped the attack, glancing back at Ichigo's shocked face with a smirk. "You're not part of my mission, so you're just in the way." Grimmjow said with a laugh as he swung his sword at the substitute soul reaper.

In a quick flash step Mizuki stood between Grimmjow and Ichigo and blocked the blow that would have hit Ichigo with her sword. Ichigo's eyes widened, wondering how she was so quick before he stiffened as she let loose her powerful blue silver reitsu. She narrowed her green eyes at Grimmjow from behind her glasses as her reitsu built up to dangerous levels. "Ichigo…back up or else this might just kill you." Mizuki warned him without taking her eyes off the Espada in front of her.

The substitute decided to follow her advice and jumped back as he sow Mizuki draw her other sword. "Shatter everything Garasu!" The ex-Lieutenant cried out as her sword shattered into pieces and circled around her quickly, slashing through Grimmjow with each rotation around her.

The blue haired Espada growled and winced as he sonidoed away from her but the shards followed him and continued to slash through him in a frenzy of quick movements. Mizuki rushed forward and flash stepped in front of him and jumped at him as she swung her sword at him. The sword dug into his shoulder and she smirked but before she could hit him again his sword swung down towards her and she flash stepped out of the way.

As the blue haired man ran towards her and the ex-Lieutenant simply tilted the hilt of her bladeless sword and the shards all shot towards him, only getting thicker as he stepped closer towards her. Grimmjow sonidoed past some and came out the other end with minor cuts along most of his body as he tried to attack her again. Mizuki glared at him and pointed towards him. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo # 61 Rikujokoro."

In a quick moment six thin white beams of light trapped Grimmjow and he fell to the ground, Mizuki raised her sword to give him the finishing blow. She was cut off when suddenly Tousen appeared in front of the Espada with his sword drawn and ready to stop hers. The ex-Lieutenant narrowed her eyes at him and immediately suppressed her reitsu so he couldn't sense her and swung her sword at him.

* * *

_**Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see**_

_**It's my mistake and it's hurting me**_

_**I known where we've been**_

_**How did we get so far? **_

_**What if, What if we start again?**_

* * *

The ex-Captain reached out and grasped her wrist that held her sword and twisted it around painfully to have the blade against her own throat. Rukia winced as he watched Tousen bend her wrist in an odd and agonizing way. "Lieutenant Yasuko!" She called out worriedly but the next moment Mizuki used her good hand to punch him and let go of her wrist and with a kick he fell back into Grimmjow.

Mizuki looked over at him and scoffed as he opened a garganta and pulled a reluctant Grimmjow inside with him silently ignoring the Espada. With a sigh she decided against going after them and glanced down at her wrist as Ichigo ran over to her with Rukia. "You okay Mizuki?" Ichigo asked, looking at her bent wrist.

To his surprise the blonde smiled and nodded. "Yep, are you guys okay?" Mizuki asked as she twisted her wrist back in the opposite direction Tousen did with a loud crack.

"We're fine Lieutenant, thanks for helping us." Rukia told her with a smile.

The blonde sighed. "You shouldn't thank me, they were here to try to capture me you guys only got roped into it because they went after you in the process. And you do know you're going to have to stop calling me that right? I'm not a Lieutenant anymore." Mizuki told her.

The 4th seat narrowed her eyes at the statement. "You're still my Lieutenant, I don't care about what Yamamoto says." Rukia told her with a small smile when she sow Mizuki's expression soften a little. She opened her mouth to say something else when Mizuki glanced over her shoulder and sighed.

"Renji that idiot!" The blonde murmured under her breathe before flash stepping out of sight, the next moment Rukia and Ichigo stiffened as a powerful spiritual pressure dropped off and disappeared.

* * *

_****__All this time I can make it right_

_****__With one more try can we start again?_

_****__In my eyes You can see it now,_

_****__Can we start again, can we start again?_

* * *

(Around Urahara's Shop, 3rd Person POV)

The arrancar laughed at Renji as he hit him to make him fall to the ground, the red head struggled to get to his feet but was cut off when he heard the familiar voice of the girl he used to call a best friend. "Stop right there pretty boy!" Mizuki yelled at Yylfordt as she slashed through his chest.

Renji's eyes widened before he simply glared at her before looking away, trying not to care about the fight anymore. Mizuki none the less blocked the arrancar's cero before flash stepping behind him and stabbing his back. The Espada swung his hand around to cut her but her sword easily held it back before she used her other zanpakuto to slash open his chest.

Mizuki jumped back when the blonde Espada with long hair cried out in pain, her swords raised in a defensive way so she was ready to block any attack he may have. As she did she faintly felt Ichigo and Rukia's spiritual pressures as they flash stepped into the area. The substitute scowled when he sow the blonde ex-Lieutenant fighting the arrancar and grasped his sword and took a step forward to join the fight. However before he could Rukia grasped the arm of his shirt to stop him. "Don't waste your time, the fight's already over." She told him, staring forward at her ex-Lieutenant.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her statement. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked her in a confused voice. However the dark haired 4th Seat didn't answer his question and watched the blonde girl dodge a hit from Yylfordt. The orange haired man followed her gaze and decided to watch the fight instead. Mizuki jumped forward and slashed through one of the arrancar's hands effortlessly and shunpoed out of the way to dodge the swing from his sword effortlessly.

The next moment Mizuki had her blade out and appeared behind the blonde arrancar as a deep wound began to form in his chest, Ichigo was surprised since he didn't even see her attack. Mizuki sheathed her swords when she watched the arrancar fall to the ground dead and glanced over at Renji. She narrowed her eyes at him a little when she noticed that he hadn't moved the slightest inch since she arrived. His sword lied in front of him and he was on his knees bleeding and staring down at the ground so she couldn't see his expression.

Almost silently she walked over to him and bit back a glare when he didn't look at her, she stood in front of him and held out her hand out for him. "Hey, are you okay?" Mizuki asked none too happy but none the less waited for him to take her hand and help him up. Renji slowly raised his head just enough so that when he glanced up he could only see her hand outstretched towards him and then up at her face suspiciously, she raised an eyebrow at his expression. "Renji…" She started, her voice softer than before as if silently pleading with him to do the right thing and have everything go back to normal for them.

* * *

_**I'm lost the pain I feel without you**_

_**I can't stop holding on, I need you with me.**_

_**I'm trapped inside the pain**_

_**Can we ever start again?**_

_**I'm lost without you.**_

* * *

In a quick flash of movement Renji picked up his sword and swung at her and extended out his sword to cut her and make her hit the building behind her. Rukia's eyes widened and glared at the red head as she and Ichigo jumped off the building they were standing on. "What the hell are you doing you idiot?" She yelled at him as Mizuki got to her feet.

Renji ignored Rukia and didn't even look at her as he glared at the blonde he once called a best friend. "I don't need you're damn help! If it wasn't for you betraying the soul society to join that ass Aizen I wouldn't even be in this mess! You're just like him, you're just a traitor! You've always been one and you've never been my best friend!" He yelled at the ex-Lieutenant angrily as he pulled back his blade.

Mizuki didn't show much of a reaction to his loud voice that only gave her a slight headache and scoffed. It wasn't hard for her to hide her disappointment, she had wanted to start over with him but she somehow had a feeling something like this would happen. She wanted to laugh at herself for even thinking that he'd forgive her for leaving the soul society, she was a fool to think that everything could go back to normal so easily."I'll remember that the next time you try to get yourself killed." She said seriously and glanced up when Renji swung his sword at her again.

The red haired Lieutenant scoffed as his sword hit the building when she disappeared with a flash step, he glared at the space she once stood. Renji clenched his jaw and had to stop himself from shaking with rage, he couldn't believe that she had the nerve to actually save him to try to trick him. Rukia and Ichigo ran over to him, the dark haired girl grasped his shirt and pulled him down to her height and glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you Renji? She saved you and you attacked her like she was one of the Espada or something!" She yelled at her childhood friend, Ichigo scowling at the scene with annoyance.

The Lieutenant glared at her and pushed her away from him. "That's because she's not on our side Rukia! She's just trying to trick us, so stop believing every word she says just because she was your Lieutenant." Renji scoffed, sheathing his sword as he clenched his hands at his side with a scoff. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, I'm tired." He said as he turned his back on the two of them and started to walk back to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo scoffed as Renji walked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's his problem?" He asked, glancing down at Rukia to see her still glaring at the red head as he walked away.

The dark haired girl merely shook her head, a pissed expression settling on her face as she turned her back to Renji and began to walk back towards Ichigo's house. "He's an idiot, let's go home." She told him, and Ichigo decided against asking anything else before she got pissed at him too.

* * *

_**One more try, can we start again?**_

_**In my eyes can you forgive me now?**_

_**(Can we start again?)**_

_**Can we start again (One more try?)**_

_**Can we start again? Can we start again?(Can you forgive me?)**_

_**Can we start again?!**_

* * *

**AN: So yeah I wasn't a major fan of this chapter because it was so quick but it was a lot of fun to write! Please tell me what you think though! Leave a review and tell me what you think about it so I can improve my writing! Oh! And It make's me update the story quicker too! What a deal! :D**

_Chapter 10 Preview:_

_At the statement Toshiro wasn't sure if he was happy or mad, on the one hand Momo had finally realized that Aizen was evil but on the other hand she still believed in Mizuki. "Momo…" He tried to explain to her that Mizuki did betray them but the girl on the screen was quick to cut him off._

_"Just… at least try to give her one more shot, please Shiro? You gave me a second chance after what I did to you, what's so different about giving Mizuki another shot?" Momo asked him, her chocolate eyes meeting his turquoise ones. He sighed, they both knew that he could never tell her no._


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Finally hit double digits! Not a lot of fluffiness in this chapter but I've made up for it with a big fight scene with a bunch of action, drama and suspence(in my opinion)! I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Warnings for this chapter include: 1.)The majority of this chapter is a fight so stay tuned for the blood,violence and epicness(hopefully). ****2.) There's a few hints of RenjixOC. 3.) There is a flashback that's kind of useless, I just wrote it in for fluff and a bit of background knowledge and extra drama. 4.) Urahara is in this and just for a fair warning he is a pervert :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Blind Rage

Recomended Song: "Burn It Down" by Linkin Park

* * *

_**The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky**_

_**All that I needed**_

_**Was the one thing I couldn't find**_

_**And you were there at the turn**_

_**Waiting to let me know.**_

* * *

(Karakura High School, 3rd Person POV)

"Ugh, I can't believe the nerve she has! Saving me to try to trick us that she's on our side that jerk." Renji said with a low growl as he and the other soul reapers walked down the halls after school just let out.

Rukia sighed at the statement and narrowed her eyes at the red head. "Have you ever thought she saved you because she doesn't want you to die? She might not be trying to trick us at all." The dark haired 4th seat said.

However the Lieutenant only rolled his eyes at his old friend as he and the other soul reapers walked outside to the streets. "Whatever Rukia, if you don't want to come help us capture Mizuki you don't have too. But you're not going to stop me from bringing her back." He said gruffly before he and the other soul reapers transformed into their soul reaper forms, including Rukia.

Toshiro raised his head and glanced at the group of soul reapers and Ichigo. "Me, Matsumoto and Ikkaku will go report to Captain Commander Yammamoto and go on the lookout for arrancars. So Renji, Rukia, Yumichika and Ichigo you guys go ahead and track down Mizuki." He ordered and with a short nod the group separated with a quick shunpo.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia as Renji began to talk to Yumichika as they all jumped from rooftop to rooftop across town. "Hey Rukia, why's Renji so mad at Mizuki? She saved him last night from that arrancar." He asked quietly enough so the two other shinigami in front of them couldn't hear.

Rukia gave him a serious look and sighed. "He's just sad Ichigo, Renji and Mizuki were best friends long before I met them in Rukongai. He just wants his friend back, he's not really mad I think." She told him.

The substitute rolled his eyes at her answer. "He's definitely mad, and if they were such good friends then why doesn't he believe her?" Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia frowned. "You're right, but you don't understand really Ichigo. They've been through a lot together but now's the first time they're not on the same side. He's just taking the news really bad." She explained, and went on to explain more to the orange haired man about the two former best friends.

* * *

**_We're building it up_**

**_To break it back down_**

**_We're building it up_**

**_To burn it down _**

**_We can't wait _**

**_To burn it to the ground_**

* * *

_Flashback~ (Rukongai, Over A Century Ago, 3__rd__ Person POV)_

_Renji, only a child, ran through the busy streets as he rudely ran past people who yelled at him when he bumped into them. But he didn't care and ignored whoever tried to scold him and just pushed himself to run faster. He had managed to steal some fruit and bread from a vender, he was sure that the vender had given up trying to catch him long ago through the dense crowds of people._

_But still Renji continued to run as quick as he could out of the crowded streets of the market. He wasn't running away from the angry vender anymore, he was running back home. Running out of the streets to the outskirts of town, worry was starting to eat away at him, it took him a lot longer than usual to get back home and he hoped that Mizuki was alright. By the time he managed to get into sight of their makeshift shelter on the outskirts of town he called out her name urgently, "Mizuki!"_

_Renji ran inside, suspicious when she didn't answer him. He got inside he sow her sitting against the wall fast asleep, her short blonde hair falling into her face. The red haired boy sighed as he kneeled in front of the sleeping girl and frowned when he looked her up and down. For the past few days Mizuki had refused to eat whatever food was stolen, which was all of the food they could eat, despite whatever Renji tried to tell her otherwise._

_It really pissed him off to just sit back watch his best friend basically starve herself, knowing he couldn't do anything to change her stubborn mind. He knew in a few months that it would be winter and it would start to get cold and snow. Renji knew how much she liked to go out in the snow without mittens and a coat, which meant she would usually get sick in the winter. So he knew that if she didn't start eating soon she wouldn't make it through the winter unless she got healthier soon._

_Renji grasped her tiny shoulders and shook her gently. "Hey, Mizuki wake up!" He told her loudly and watched as she weakly opened her eyes a little as they blinked open._

_"Mm, Renji?" Mizuki mumbled sleepily, still half asleep without the energy to move really. Her eyes tried to close without her permission behind her oversized and thick glasses that were way too big for a kid._

_The red haired child gave her a worried look before holding out some food for her. "Here, you've got to eat something." He told her softly, hoping she would forget about being stubborn and right for once._

_Mizuki blinked a few times but didn't glance at the food as she stared at his eyes. He noticed the faint scars around her eyes from the accident that left her almost blind all those years ago. "N-No. You stole it." She murmured faintly, her eyes trying to shut behind her large glasses._

_Renji narrowed his eyes at her objections. "Look you and I have more spiritual pressure than normal people. You need to eat or else you'll die and I'm not going to let that happen." He explained to her seriously but truthfully. He knew just how dangerous and scary the Rukongai was and he didn't want to go through it alone._

_The blonde girl he called a best friend frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. "But-." Mizuki tried to object when Renji suddenly shoved a piece of fruit into her mouth to shut her up._

_She shot a glare at him from behind the thick frames of her glasses and thought of spitting it back into his face. "Eat." Renji ordered her with a stern voice._

_Mizuki rolled her eyes in annoyance but bit into the fruit anyway. Once she did her eyes widened and Renji watched the young girl curiously as she pressed her finger against her lips. "The strawberries…they're almost spoiled." She said quietly._

_Renji sighed and leaned back against the wall next to her. "Great, I risked my life for a bunch of rotten fruit." He said in an annoyed voice._

_However the girl wearing adult sized glasses shook her head at his statement. "Strawberries are sweeter when they start to spoil." Mizuki told him, reaching out and grabbing two pieces, holding one out for him. "We just have to eat them fast." She said, Renji smiled when he sow her eating again and took the strawberry and ate it to see if she was telling him the truth._

_"Huh, I guess you're right, they are sweeter." Renji told her with a smile, Mizuki smiled and nodded. They managed to eat in a rare peaceful moment until the red haired boy felt a gentle weight on his shoulder that made his entire body tense_

_Renji glanced down to see the blonde girl laying her head against his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing with sleep and the sight made him relax once more. "Hey Renji?" Mizuki asked, he made a grunt to show her that he was listening. "One day when we're older we'll join the Academy. When we make it to the Soul Society we won't have to steal anymore." She murmured to him in a sleepy voice._

_At first he was confused and wondered why she randomly mentioned the soul society. However Renji just smiled and ran his fingers through her short blonde hair. "Yeah, we will one day." He told her before they both fell asleep._

_End Flashback~_

* * *

**_The colors conflicted_**

**_As the flames climbed into the clouds_**

**_I wanted to fix this,_**

**_But couldn't stop from tearing it down._**

**_And you were there at the turn_**

**_Waiting to let you know._**

* * *

(Urahara Shop, 3rd Person POV)

It didn't take Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Yumichika long to get to the Urahara shop after they separated from the other four at school. The trio walked into the back room that Urahara let them use to communicate with the soul society, Ikkaku slipped away from the Captain and Lieutenant of the 10th Division to unwind since he didn't have to really report since he was a seated officer.

The two walked into the communication room and walked up to the big screen that covered one of the walls of the room. After a moment of buffering the Captain Commander Yamamoto appeared on the screen. "It's good to see you all again, how is the mission going?" He asked seriously.

Toshiro answered back in a stern tone. "We have been successful in protecting Karakura Town from arrancars and Espada. However we haven't been able to capture Mizuki, we have confronted her a few times but she always runs away before we can get her." He explained.

Yamamoto sighed and nodded. "Keep up your good work against the arrancars and protecting ]\the city. As for Yasuko use whatever means you see fit to capture her." He said.

Rangiku bit back talking back to him and telling him that Mizuki was innocent, her Captain standing next to her merely nodded. "Yes sir."

The Captain Commander nodded. "Good, thank you for reporting Captain Hitsugaya…" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in mild confusion when he sow the Captain Commander glance off to the side before looking back to him. "There's only one last matter to speak of," the Lieutenant and Captain immediately felt some worry with the statement but then the old Captain smiled "there's someone who wants to talk to you Captain."

Toshiro gave the Captain a confused look and opened his mouth to ask who when the older man walked off of the screen and was replaced by none other than the Lieutenant of Squad Five. Rangiku smiled when she sow the pale but awake dark haired girl and walked out once she sow the shocked look on her Captain's face. She excused herself to go talk to Ikkaku to give the two some time to talk alone.

The white haired Captain smiled. "Momo, you're awake finally huh?" He asked in a slight joking manner.

The Lieutenant laughed a little. "Yeah, only a few days ago. Shiro-chan, I wanted to apologize for how I acted when Cap- I mean Aizen betrayed the soul society." Her childhood friend's eyes widened when he heard that, the last time he spoke with her she was totally convinced that Aizen was innocent but now she wouldn't even call him Captain anymore. Although he would never admit it he felt his life shift back to normal, where Momo and him were on the same side once again.

He smiled softly at her words, ignoring the childish nickname for once. "It's okay bed-wetter, I was out of line too."

Toshiro only smiled wider when he sow the flustered look on her face and her cheeks go red with embarrassment. "I told you I don't wet the bed anymore Shiro!" She told him loudly with a pout.

However, something was bugging him under all his happiness to see that she was okay. "Momo…how did you realize Aizen was lying?" Toshiro asked bluntly from curiosity.

The dark haired girl thought for a moment before looking back at him with a smile. "Because I know Mizuki's innocent and I know that Aizen must have tricked her into betraying us. Everything you and all the other soul reapers told me about Aizen, it all makes sense but everything about Mizuki it just doesn't add up."

At the statement Toshiro wasn't sure if he was happy or mad, on the one hand Momo had finally realized that Aizen was evil but on the other hand she still believed in Mizuki. "Momo…" He tried to explain to her that Mizuki did betray them but the girl on the screen was quick to cut him off.

"Just… at least try to give her one more shot, please Shiro? You gave me a second chance after what I did to you, what's so different about giving Mizuki another shot?" Momo asked him, her chocolate eyes meeting his turquoise ones. He sighed, they both knew that he could never tell her no.

* * *

_**We're building it up **_

_**To break it back down**_

_**We're building it up**_

_**To burn it down**_

_**We can't wait to burn it to the ground.**___

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed as I stared up at the sky and narrowed my eyes at the bright sun. Boredom was something I had tried to overcome since I left the soul society, without a squad to answer to and without my friends I had absolutely nothing to do. Thinking back to when I was Lieutenant I would have been happy to have a day to do nothing, but now I was getting tired of it.

As I shook my head I tried not to think about the Soul Society and all the memories I had of it, knowing that thinking of the past would do nothing to help now. I contemplated going to pay a long awaited visit to the Visored's, but I felt four powerful spiritual pressures that caught my attention. At last, something to do. Jumping to my feet I had enough time to change into my soul reaper form before the soul reapers arrived behind me in the ally way.

I turned around just in time to dodge a swing from Renji's zanpakuto, stepping to the side and flash stepping behind him to try to punch him. The red haired Lieutenant managed to grasp my wrist and I smirked before glancing up at him. "So you've finally improved you're reflex's huh?" I asked as I kicked him in the face to send him flying in the other direction and make him hit the side of a nearby building.

With a quick flash step the red head was throwing his sword at me again but I decided against using my sword for the moment. "Bakudo #39 Enkosen." I said and a shield of reitsu blocked Renji's sword. When he pulled back his sword I smirked and flash stepped over to the side before facing my palm towards him. "Hado # 31 Shakkaho." And with that a red ball of reitsu fired towards him, but he flash stepped out of the way just before it collided with the wall and took a huge chunk out of it.

**Four-eyes stop playing around with this kid, just beat him up and get it over with.** Garasu told me, I rolled my eyes at the statement and glanced over at Renji who was glaring at me. "What the hell are you looking at?" I asked.

The red head scoffed, his glare holding strong. "Not much!" he answered and swung his sword at me, I easily jumped back and he swung his sword at me again. "Howl Zabimaru!" He yelled out as he swung his zanpakuto down at me as it extended out but I quickly flicked my wrist to stop the attack. Pulling his sword back with a glare he swung his sword out as it extended again and I held one of my swords to block it but it quickly changed directions with a twist of his hand and aimed at one of the blind spots in my defense.

The sword jumped out and swung towards my face but I easily jumped back to dodge the hit but froze when I felt Renji's reitsu move quickly with a flash step. Glancing behind me I sow Renji swing his fist towards me and I was quick to clench my own hands into fists and threw a punch at him, glaring at him just as he was to me. The punches hit us simultaneously but I guessed that he had hesitated when he sow my punch because his hit only made me stumble back a foot or two. However when I lifted my head I sow that I had punched his jaw hard enough to send him flying back into a brick wall. Glancing down at my fist I narrowed my eyes, reminding myself that he was still my best friend no matter what he said and made a mental note to myself to go easier on him next time.

I always hated fighting Renji no matter how mad I got because deep down all I could see when I looked at him was that little boy who endured life on the streets of Rukon with me who had been my best friend since childhood. And no matter how much I denied it to myself I had this nagging guilt in the back of my mind that would scream at me telling me how wrong it was for me to hurt him. But to him it didn't seem that way at all, Renji lunged at me and swung his sword down at me. My own sword clashed with his and I pushed his sword in the other direction and decided against taking advantage of the opening it gave me and merely stood my ground.

When I expected him to keep on fighting he stopped and glared at me after he gathered himself. I resisted the urge to give him a confused look and stood my ground ready and waiting for him to attack suddenly. At his sides I sow his fists tremble before I glanced up at his face and sow him with a serious expression that was rare for him. "Stop going easy on me! If you want to live then you better start to give it your all and stop playing around!" Renji yelled at me.

With a sigh I rolled my eyes, but was surprised that he realized that I was going easy on him. "You are such an idiot. You're my best friend Renji, I don't want to hurt you." I told him calmly and raised my sword to hold back his zanpakuto that swung out towards me as soon as I was done talking. Pushing against his sword I managed to push him away as I jumped back, glancing up and narrowing my eyes at his sword as he swung it at me again which only made me step back to get-out of its way.

"Shut up! You don't care about being my friend, if you did you'd be fighting to join the soul society again! Don't you dare lie to me!" Renji yelled at me with a hate filled glare, tightening his hold on his zanpakuto.

I blinked, my face not straying from it's blank façade but I could feel anger building in the pit of my gut that I wouldn't let Renji see. I took a few steps towards him, my swords placed back in their sheaths to show that I meant no harm but still with everystep his body got even tenser. "So what you're saying is that on top of fighting the arrancars, Espada and all of you I should be fighting with you too?" I scoffed before continuing on calmly. "It's hard enough to fight against Aizen and Yamamoto, I'm sorry Renji but that's all I can take without losing my sanity. I can't fight against you to fight for something that's already gone, so I guess we both have to find a way to let go…somehow." I explained to him seriously but the sadness was evident in my lighthearted voice, I could see Rukia frown at the words and looked over at Renji.

The dark haired girl hoped and pleaded mentally that he'd stop fighting her and come to his senses. A sword shot out in a split second nearly too quick for the other person to dodge, I held up my sword to block the hit, glancing up at the red haired Lieutenant who had tried to cut me. His jaw was clenched and he glared at me seriously. "Fine! Then consider me bringing you back for your execution my way of letting go!" He yelled at me, swinging his sword down towards me.

I froze at his statement, it rang through my mind countless times as I looked up and followed his sword with her eyes. I almost didn't want to block it just to get captured and get the execution over with as soon as possible…almost. Rukia could see the glint of light in Mizuki's dark eyes fade away with any remaining emotion on the blonde girl's face as she raised her sword to half-heartedly block his attack. I wanted to be mad at him and scream at him for giving up on our friendship so easily but all I could feel was numbness because I knew somehow he was right. Renji pulled back his sword before swining it towards me again and I stepped to the side to let his sword swing past me and miss me by mere inches.

I tried to dodge but Renji's sword extended out at the last second, cutting into my shoulder painfully and making me fall back to the ground. I blinked open my eyes and was surprised to see only blurs of colors and no clear outlines of anything. My hand immediately reached up to my face and found that my glasses must have fallen off making my face blush.

My hands immediately reached around the ground in search of my glasses as I felt a slight feeling of panic rise in my gut. Without my glasses I was as good as blind, and that wasn't exactly a great thing when I was trying not to get caught and brought back to the soul society. Without my sight I blushed at the vulnerability and searched for the glasses frantically. My hands scrambled against gravel and cement until they brushed against the familiar frames and I almost smiled as I reached out to grab them.

_Crunch._

* * *

**_You told me yes, you held me high_**

**_And I believed when you told that lie._**

**_I played soldier you played king_**

**_And struck me down when I kissed that ring._**

**_You lost that right to hold that crown,_**

**_I built you up but you let me down._**

**_So when you fall I'll take my turn _**

**_And fan the flames as your blazes burn._**

* * *

My eyes widened at the loud sound of glass being crushed, and I didn't need my glasses to tell me that they were broken. I heard a deep chuckle and glanced up with a squint to see a blur red that I knew was Renji's hair. I narrowed my eyes towards him as he spoke, "Oops, looks like I broke your glasses again. Oh yeah you're pretty much blind without them aren't you?" Renji teased me in a fake caring voice that made my blood boil.

As soon as he stopped speaking I jumped to my feet with balance I shouldn't have and I punched him as hard as he could, I felt his jaw bone tremble under my knuckles. I heard him hit the ground and preceded to sit on top of his chest as I continuously punched him, occasionally missing and hitting the cement under him instead.

I continued to punch him where I felt his spiritual pressure, glaring down at him through blurry eyes. "You fucking jerk! You broke my glasses again you ass hole!" I screamed at him, punching him harder before he kicked me off of him to land on the hard ground with a thud. Shaking and trying to see in vain, I stumbled to my feet and drew my swords.

"What the hell? How can you see me, you can't see shit without your glasses!" Renji yelled at me, I turned my body to face the direction his voice came from and glared at the faint red hair I could barely see.

"No shit I can't see anything! I can still sense your spiritual pressure you idiot! The only reason you beat me in that fight last time was because you had about as much reitsu as a rock!" I snapped back at him and drew my sword when I heard his heavy footsteps running towards me. "Shatter everything Garasu!" I released the zampacto, swinging my sword as it split into hundreds of shards. I heard Renji wince as some hit him, but I still heard his footsteps running closer to me.

**Mizuki! On your left!** I heard Garasu yell at me mentally, I raised my other sword to block the opening I had on my left. But without my sight I couldn't see Renji's sword and couldn't block his attack from slicing into my stomach. My eyes widened as I felt his sword extend and sent me flying into the wall behind me.

I fell to the ground, looking around to try to see anything but it was all just a mess of colors that made me dizzy. Reaching up to my head I wiped off what I knew was blood from my forehead as I stood up ignoring the pain in my stomach. I closed my eyes, blocking out the blurs of colors that was giving me a headache and relied on my other senses.

From my right I heard footsteps again, and tilted up the hilt of my one zampacto to make the shards hit the spiritual pressure I felt. I heard a few sounds of pain from Renji and I ran over to him, my eyes still shut and swung my sword at him a few times from different angles every time. Each time I landed a hit on him by focusing on his spiritual pressure. His body made a loud noise as it hit the ground, I placed my foot on his chest and my sword to his neck to keep him pinned to the ground.

Only then I opened my eyes, and sow a blazing red color on the ground that I knew was Renji and I placed my sword to his neck. My hand that held the bladeless zampacto had put away the hilt back in the sheath during the attack. Now it was occupied by stopping some of the bleeding from the wound in my side, I glared down at my best friend's spiritual pressure. "I bet you thought you had me beat there for a second. Sorry to disappoint you Renji but I'm not that same sweet little girl you used to bully anymore, I grew up." I told him with a heated glare.

Renji looked up at me with a petrified expression that I couldn't see as my sword stayed at his neck threateningly. He glanced down at my hand that was still holding the badly bleeding wound in my stomach, unknowing to me that my entire hand was covered in my own blood. "A-." Renji began but cut himself off with a deep breathe. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked, unsure if her glare was sincere or not.

I glared down at him like I hadn't heard him, and stayed like that for a moment in the tense silence. A throbbing pain in my stomach kept me grounded to reality and reminded me of what was happening. Slowly I sheathed my other sword and stepped away from him, my back facing the other soul reapers and him. "No." I said, answering his question as I glanced over my shoulder at him and glared. "But if you break my glasses again I won't go easy on you." And with that I turned around to leave. But I hesitated for a moment before I sighed and glanced back to the direction of the boy who was once best friend. "You know Renji, I might be the one who needs glasses to see, but you? You're the one who's really blind." I told him and with a quick flash step I was out of the ally.

* * *

_**And you were there at the turn**_

_**Waiting to let me know.**_

_**We're building it up **_

_**To break it back down**_

_**We're building it up**_

_**To burn it down.**_

_**We can't wait to burn it to the ground.**_

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

I flash stepped out of the area, using my senses to try to feel for the reitsu's in the area. Once I pinpointed the one I was searching for I flash stepped to the area and took out one of the sheaths of my sword as a sort of cane so I wouldn't walk into anything. "M-Mi-Miss Yasuko?" I heard a familiar voice I remembered as Ururu.

"Hey, where are your glasses four eyes? And why are you bleeding?" Jinta asked me.

"They broke, is Urahara in?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, he's inside." Ururu said, I nodded.

"Um, could one of you help me inside? I can't see anything without my glasses." I explained hesitantly.

I felt someone grasp my elbow, pulling me towards the store. "Yeah, come on." Jinta's voice told me, and also told me that he was the one helping me inside. I heard a door shut behind me and Jinta led me farther into the store.

"Ah, Miss Yasuko it's a pleasure to see you again. How may I help you?" The lecherous old man's voice welcomed me and I felt Jinta's hand leave my arm and I heard him walk outside again.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Urahara. Do you happen to have a pair of glasses I could use? Renji broke mine." I explained.

He chuckled at my response. "I see, is that how you got all beat up then? Tessai!" Urahara laughed as he called out for his assistance. The large tall man walked in. "Tessai, do you have a spare pair of glasses for Mizuki? Hers got broken."

"Of course Miss Yasuko! I will be right back." He said and I heard him run off and then come back a few moments later. "Here, try these Miss." I heard him tell me and I reached out to grasp the glasses and placed them on my head. I still had to squint but my vision was a little clearer with them. Some outlines of objects nearby were clearer and visible to me but others far away were still blurry.

"Well, I can see better but still not right really." I told him, taking off the glasses and handed them back to them.

Tessai seemed shocked by my response. "What? These are my spare pair, and I have very bad eyesight. Let me see if I can find a stronger pair." He explained and ran off again to search.

"Wow, that's some bad eyesight you have. I always thought that Tessai was as blind as people could come, I guess not." Urahara chuckled.

I smiled a little. "He probably is as blind as they come, but most people are born with their bad eyesight. I wasn't." I explained to him.

"Is that so? How did it happen?" Urahara asked as Tessai ran back inside and I ignored the question.

"Here you are Mizuki, I think these should work fine." Tessai told me, I reached forward and placed the glasses over my eyes and blinked a few times. Everything had fine outlines, I could even see the patterns on Urahara's hat clearly and smiled once my sight came back.

"Wow, these are great." I said to myself and glanced up at the tall man with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Tessai, how much do I owe you for the glasses?" I asked, digging into my pocket to grab some money.

Urahara raised his hand to stop me and smirked. "There's no charge, just think of it as a gift of my appreciation for being a valued customer."

I was suspicious, but none the less smiled. "Thank you Mr. Urahara, I appreciate it." I told him and began to walk out of the store.

"Come back soon!" He called as he did with all his customers as I walked out to find Jinta and Ururu sweeping outside.

"Hey! Four eyes got her glasses back!" Jinta called when he sow me, stopping his sweeping for a moment as Ururu and him turned to face me.

I smiled at the insult and messed up his red hair a little. "Yeah I'm back to four-eyes, thanks for the help you two." I told them and waved before walking off to go heal myself.

* * *

**_When you fall, I'll take my turn_**

**_And fan the flames _**

**_As your blazes burn._**

**_We can't wait _**

**_To burn it to the ground._**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

After Mizuki left Tessai glanced over at Urahara who was still smiling as he played with his fan. "Why didn't you charge her?"

The light haired man chuckled. "Well she couldn't see me staring at her chest the entire time without her glasses. That was payment enough."

* * *

**_When you fall, I'll take my turn_**

**_And fan the flames_**

**_As your blazes burn._**

**_We can't wait_**

**_To burn it to the ground._**

* * *

**AN: So how'd you like it? Please review to let me know because I spent a really, really, really long time writing the chapter. Oh and fyi just in case anyone's wondering it's not like Mizuki has a big chest Urahara's just a pervert to every girl I think :).**

_Chapter 11 Preview:_

_Ichigo quickly got to his feet and raised his zanpakuto as a red reitsu glowed off of it. "Getsuga Tensho!" He said and a blast of energy jumped from his blade and rushed towards the blonde girl. Mizuki made no effort to move and the attack hit the ground she stood on, creating a cloud of debris. Ichigo tried to see if he hit her when he felt a blade at his throat making his eyes widen._

_Glancing over to his side he sow the blonde girl glancing off in front of her before glancing up at him. "You'll die if you hesitate." Mizuki warned him and pulled back on her sword to kill him, Ichigo rushed to raise his blade to try to block the fatal blow._


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: So it's Thanksgibing and it wouldn't be a holiday without a huge fight with me and my family so needless to say this is the worst holiday of the year in my opinion well at least I have a new chapter posted. okay so this chapter starts off Ichigo's training with the Visoreds, hmm any warnings?**

**Oh yeah, some violence as usual but that's the only warning i can think of so without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Inner Battle For Power

Recomended Song: "Fight Inside" by Red

* * *

_**Enemy, familiar friend**_

_**My begining and my end**_

_**Knowing truth whispering lies**_

_**And it hurts again.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Ichigo's POV)

I sighed as I glanced down the near empty street on the outskirts of Karakura Town, a feeling of slight uneasiness was bugging at me from the back of my mind. Once more I glanced at the address Shinji had written down as I turned onto an unfamiliar street as I sighed. After living my entire life in this town it was hard to come by a street I didn't recognize, but I hadn't ever spent much time in this district of town.

It wasn't far from school but the walk home was definitely going to be longer than usual, I had entered the factory district in Karakura. Not much was in this part of town except for some apartments and warehouses, so needless to say there weren't that many people around. I glanced up at the building number and recognized it as the one that Shinji had written down during school for me.

Taking a glance over at the building I realized it was a dark and seemingly abandoned warehouse, I raised an eyebrow and checked the address one last time to make sure it was right. With a sigh I reached forward and opened the heavy metal door and before walking inside the warehouse that was only lit by the windows to outside it seemed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he walked in and noticed it was oddly quiet. "Yo, Shinji you dumbass where are you!" I yelled out, stepping farther into the dimly lit warehouse.

Turning my head to the side I jumped when I sow a large group of people sitting in the corner. The blonde man chuckled at my reaction and jumped to his feet with a wide smile. "Ichigo, about time ya showed up, did ya have trouble findin' the place or somethin'?" Shinji asked in a taunting voice that made me narrow my eyes at him.

"Whatever, I'm here isn't that good enough for you?" I asked with a scoff, my usual scowl finding its place on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can you just start training me so I can get this inner hollow crap out of my way?" Ever since that day when Ulquiorra and Yammy invaded I could feel my inner hollow getting stronger. But only earlier today I had decided to take up Shinji's offer, my fight earlier this week with Grimmjow had made me realize that I needed to get it taken are of as soon as possible so I could fight arrancars.

Shinji only smiled wider at the question. "Don't get too ahead of yourself Kurosaki, first let me introduce ya to everyone." He said, I rolled my eyes and none the less walked up to the group of odd people. The blonde smirked and pointed to himself. "Ya already know me. This is Hiyori Sarugaki." He said, pointing to a shorter blonde girl standing next to him.

The short girl looked him up and down and scoffed. "What's wrong with you Shinji? Are you sure this kid's strong enough to withstand training?" Hiyori asked with a scoff.

I glared at her. "Shut up you half pint!" I yelled at her and received a slap from her sandal in retaliation. My face went red with anger and I was about to strangle the little twerp when Shinji laughed and began to introduce the rest of the lot.

Pointing to a girl in a school uniform with dark hair in a braid, Shinji smirked. "This is Lisa Yadomaru." The girl glanced up at me from behind her glasses and merely nodded in acknowledgement but I couldn't help but tense up a little. Maybe it was just me and girls with glasses but they all seemed oddly quiet and lethal to me at first, I just hoped that this girl would warm up to me like Mizuki did. But none the less Shinji went on introducing everyone. "This is Hacchigen Ushoda." He said, pointing to a large man with pink hair.

The tall man smiled to me and waved. "You can just call me Hacchi, nice to meet you Kurosaki." He said happily, I nodded in acknowledgement as I glanced over at Shinji as he continued on.

"This is Love Aikawa." The blonde said as he gestured to a man with an odd shaped hairstyle but I decided against mentioning anything. "Kensei Muguruma." He pointed to a man with silver hair who nodded towards me. "Mashiro Kuna." A green haired girl smiled widely and waved to me before Shinji moved on.

"And last but not least, Rojuro Otoribashi." Shinji said and took a deep breathe afterwards as he motioned in the direction of a blonde older man sitting at the end.

The blonde man in the tux waved to me with a smile. "Rojuro is so formal, call me Rose!" He told me and I nodded my head before looking back to Shinji and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well? I've met everyone now can we start to train?" I asked with a scoff, wanting to get this training over with sooner rather than later.

A loud chuckle echoed off the walls of the abandoned factory, I glanced over to see Hiyori jump to her feet and glance me up and down before she crossed her arms. "You shouldn't be getting ahead of yourself strawberry, training to control your inner hollow is a lot of hard work." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't care, I'll work as hard as I need to." I shot back at her and sow Shinji smirk at the statement.

"Good, you're going to need to. But still we're not going to start training you today." The blonde told him.

My eyes widened at the statement and I clenched my hands into fists. "What do you mean we aren't going to start training, what else do I need to wait for? I've already met everyone." I yelled at him in an angry voice.

The girl with glasses abruptly closed her book loudly and I glanced over at her to see her narrowing her eyes at me. Yep, definitely has at least a similar glare to Mizuki that I remembered from the first time I met the blonde girl. Lisa spoke up in a strong voice. "It takes everyone a different amount of time to control their hollow so you may be here for a few weeks. Take the next few days to make up some sort of excuse for your family and take care of what you need to do to prepare for it." She told him in a strong voice.

"But-." I tried to tell them all that I was ready to start today, no matter the risks or whatever. I just wanted to be able to make my inner hollow shut up so I could fight better.

Shinji grinned mischievously with a chuckle. "Don't worry Ichigo it'll all be over with soon, just take a few days to prepare yourself for a week or two of hard training. And besides, you haven't actually met _everyone_ per say."

I raised an eyebrow at his last statement and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you talking about?" I asked curiously, wondering who else there could be.

But the blonde merely smiled wider to reveal his pearly whites. "You'll understand everything soon enough." Shinji stated simply.

* * *

_**What I fear and what I've tried,**_

_**Words I say and what I hide.**_

_**All the pain, I want it to end**_

_**But I want it again.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town a few days later, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed and glanced around the familiar town, sitting on a low rooftop and trying to collect my thoughts. For the past few days I had been fighting Espada's and arrancars that Aizen continued to send after me day and night. Mostly I had gotten away before they could seriously hurt me, but more often than not Hitsugaya's Team would find me after and I would have to fight again.

By now it was the early afternoon and I knew I had to get going soon to the warehouse part of town. For the past few days I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't stopped by to see the Visored's like I should have. I knew Hiyori would yell at me but to be honest I didn't really care. With another more annoyed sigh I was about to stand up and start to head over to see the group of ex-shinigami but I froze when I felt a powerful reitsu. For a moment I thought it was one of the soul reapers but I was quick to realize whose spiritual pressure it was and smiled.

I glanced down and sow a familiar head of orange hair and smiled. "Hey Ichigo!" I called, he stopped walking and glanced up at me as I jumped down from the rooftop and stood a few feet away from him before glancing up at him. "What are you up to?" I asked curiously.

Ichigo gave me a serious look and thought for a moment. "I'm going to go training for a few days." He told me.

After raising an eyebrow at him I asked. "With who?" I asked curiously, looking for something to do.

The substitute soul reaper rolled his eyes at me. "Probably no one that you know, these kids Shinji and this annoying girl Hiyori and a bunch of other people."

My eyes lit up when I heard that, I smiled uncontrollably. "Oh, you mean the Visored's right? Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki?" I asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened when I asked that and I watched in amusement as he stuttered. "W-Wait, how do you know the Visords?" He asked.

I smiled. "It's a long story, you're going to their warehouse right? I haven't seen them in a while, do you mind if I tag along?" I explained vaguely.

He sighed, shrugging. "Sure, why not." Ichigo said and they began walking to the warehouse. "So how much do you know about the Visored's?"

Glancing up at him I smirked at the question. "Just the basic stuff really, the hollowfication and their powers or whatever. I can trust them since the soul society considers them traitors too." I told him as we walked up to the seemingly abandoned warehouse, Ichigo knocked loudly before he opened the door and I followed him into the dim room.

Abruptly there was a happy and excited gasp as we walked in. "Mizukiiiiii!" I heard a familiar voice yell, I reached up and grabbed Mashiro's foot to stop her from kicking me across the face as I walked in.

I smiled to the happy former lieutenant. "Nice to see you too Mashiro, how've you been?" I asked as I let her go to fall to her feet.

The lime haired girl smiled brightly. "I've been great! Nice to see you too Kurosaki, Shinji will be out in a minute. Shinji!" She screamed out the Visored's name loudly.

"I'm here, I'm here, you don't have to yell." Shinji said with a sigh as he walked over to us, he smirked when he sow Ichigo. "Oh wow, you decided to show up huh? I didn't think you would." He glanced over at me and scoffed. "Shorty, about time you showed up."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the blonde Visored. "Of course I did, I want to get this over with." He said with a scoff of annoyance. I looked up at him and wondered what he was talking about but decided against asking.

Shinji smirked wide, revealing his pearly white teeth. "That so? Well then come on, everyone's waiting downstairs." He said before spinning on his heel and walking through the door with Ichigo, me and Mashiro following him. The blonde smirked as a thought formed in his head and glanced back at Ichigo and me. "So Ichigo, you never told us Mizuki knew you're a Visored." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

I looked up at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow at the statement, looking at him for clarification. But he didn't make eye contact with me and instead crossed his arms across his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Shinji. "She didn't until you opened your big mouth." He said and glanced down at me. "That's why I came here, so I can control my inner hollow."

After a moment I smirked. "So I'm not the only one keeping secrets huh? How did you become a Visored anyway?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the first statement. "Urahara showed me this way to achieve my bankai in three days so I could go to the Soul Society and save Rukia." I nodded in understanding and followed Shinji down through the open door to the underground training room.

Shinji turned to a group of Visored's. "Hey, get over here we have company." He called to them. The group rushed over and I smiled at all of the familiar faces.

"Hey Mizuki, long time no see!" The Visored's greeted me happily, I smiled to them and greeted them with the same amount of happiness in her voice. Ichigo opened his mouth to probably ask how I knew all of them but was promptly cut off by a very loud voice.

"Hey, about time you showed up carrot top!" Hiyori said, pushing to the front to be face to face with Ichigo, she glanced over at me and pointed a finger at me. "And you! You were supposed to be here earlier, what the hell took you so long?!"

"Sorry I hit the snooze button a few too many times this morning." I told the shorter girl sarcastically with a smile.

Hiyori growled at me. "What the hell did you just say?" She yelled out in annoyance and tried to punch me but I caught her fist in my hand and smiled. With a scoff of annoyance she pulled back her hand. "Whatever, let's just get this started get into your soul reaper form idiot!" Hiyori yelled at Ichigo.

The orange haired substitute did as he was told and I caught his human body before it hit the floor. I smiled up at him and chuckled. "Good luck Ichigo." I told him sincerely, and a moment later Shinji tried to cut Ichigo with his zanpakuto, making the orange haired man flash step out of the way to avoid getting hit.

I smiled as the two began to fight, putting down Ichigo's body. "That Ichigo kid, he must feel pretty confident to go toe to toe against Shinji." Rose commented with a chuckle.

"Idiot, watch Shinji. He's not even trying." Lisa said with a scoff.

"Now that I watch him, it seems like he's not using his full capabilities at all." Hacchi said, I smiled at the comment and watched Ichigo and Shinji's blades strike each other.

"He's actually doing pretty well, considering he's fighting Shinji." I commented.

Love sighed. "I guess so but he's still scared. Whichever way you look at it." He argued.

"Scared? What's he scared of?" Mashiro asked confused, tilting her head to look at Love for the answer.

However her ex-Captain Kensei was quick to answer. "Of his hollow, what else? It's so stupid of him to think that he can win the fight without his inner hollow." He said with a scoff, his eyebrows knitted together with annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

At the statement I opened my mouth to try to scold him for that comment when Hiyori sighed loudly with annoyance as she stepped forward. "Hacchi, add a few more layers to the barrier." The shorter blonde girl told him as she walked up towards Shinji and Ichigo who hadn't noticed her yet.

Hacchi responded with a short "yes Ma'am." Before he made the barrier stronger, Hiyori jumped up to Shinji and I stifled a laugh when she hit him with her sandal and screamed at him to get out of her way.

The short girl glared over at Ichigo. "You're doing this all wrong." Hiyori told him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the question in confusion. "What do you mean wrong?"

"You have no say in our final decision if we let you join us or not! If you have the power we'll teach you how to control your inner hollow and you can become one of us. But if you don't then get out now and go off and become a hollow and die on your own." She told him seriously, I sow Ichigo's eyes widen when she mentioned him becoming a hollow before he glared at her. "So turn into your hollow I want to see what you've got."

There was a tense moment of silence when no one talked, me and the other Visored's staring up at Ichigo and Hiyori waiting for Ichigo's answer. "…I refuse." Ichigo said lowly and adamantly.

Hiyori sighed, her back turned to him, her spiritual pressure growing and getting more powerful. "You still don't get it do you?" She turned to face him, her hollow's mask appearing on her face. "You don't get a choice! Now transform into your hollow before I pull it out of your very soul!" Hiyori yelled him, but before she could do much else Shinji got to his fight and resumed his fight with Ichigo.

I glanced over at Lisa who was standing next to me. "So what happens if he can't beat his hollow?" I asked her curiously.

The dark haired ex-Lieutenant sighed at the question and looked at me seriously. "Don't ask. Don't worry little innocent Mizuki, I'm sure your friends going to be fine." She told me, I rolled my eyes.

"I know he'll be fine, I was just wondering." I told her defensively, she merely smirked at my response and pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"Whatever you say. So how's my Captain doing?" She asked me, I smiled.

"Same old pervert as always, he's doing fine." I told her, watching as Hiyori attacked Ichigo further and frowned when I sow him still not giving in to her or Shinji's demands.

So finally Shinji, who apparently had enough held his hand in front of Ichigo's face and smiled wide. "See you later, Ichigo." He said before looking to Hacchi. "Put up the double-layer dislocation barrier."

Hacchi nodded swiftly as I watched his hands glow with reitsu as he began to perform the kido. I glanced over to see Love pick up Ichigo's shinigami body and I gave him a worried look before I shook my head. Even though I didn't meet him that long ago, somehow I knew he was strong enough to overcome his hollow if he tried. So I followed the Visored's farther into the basement to the training grounds before Love placed Ichigo on the ground and his sword next to him as we all stood around him.

I was standing between Lisa and Mashiro and glanced up at Shinji when he started to talk. "…Hacchi, could you put up another barrier? One that binds his limbs." He ordered seriously.

The older man took a moment to answer before he nodded. "Yes sir." And with that began another kido. "Walls of iron sand a priestly pagoda, glowing iron-clad fireflies standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo #75 Gochuu Tekkan." I had to look away when the pillars hit Ichigo, staring down at the ground.

We all just stood there for a moment until a strong reitsu began to grow from the pillars, I raised my head and glanced at the shocked Visored's faces and waited for the moment to draw my swords calmly. "Here it comes…" Shinji warned us seriously.

"Shouldn't we take away his sword?" Mashiro asked curiously, I didn't glance away from the pillars as Ichigo began to move.

"That'd be stupid and dangerous to get that close to him." Love informed her seriously, out of the corner of my eye I sow Lisa eyeing Ichigo carefully. The orange haired man raised his head and I sow the half mask he had on his face and I took out both of my zanpakuto. The pillars began to crumble away from the powerful spiritual pressure he let loose.

When the pillars crashed down Lisa spoke up. "Open up a gate here, I had watch duty today anyway so I'll fight him." She said.

Hachi nodded. "Of course." He said and raised his hand to create an opening.

Shinji sighed. "Don't kill him, you know." He reminded her, she smirked back at him for an answer.

Lisa looked at me and smiled. "Don't look so serious, you're too young." She told me mockingly before walking into the barrier. I rolled my eyes at her remark but refused to smile as I watched her go inside the barrier and began to fight Ichigo.

* * *

**_And it finds me_**

**_The fight inside is coursing through my veins._**

**_And it's raging_**

**_The fight inside is breaking me again._**

* * *

(Ichigo's hollow world, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo's eyes slowly blinked open, the last thing that he remembered was Shinji talking but when he rubbed his eyes and glanced around he found he wasn't in the Visored Warehouse anymore. He stood to his feet and found that he was standing on a building that was sideways, his hollow world. The orange haired man looked around for Zangetsu or someone but at first thought that no one else was there.

"Hey King, long time no see." A sarcastic voice chuckled from behind him, Ichigo spun around to see Hichigo sitting on the building with a smirk. The orange haired man drew his sword once he sow the other him and glared.

"Where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo demanded as he glanced over the area before quickly looking around at his inner hollow and was surprised not to see the zanpakuto spirit anywhere.

The white haired hollow laughed at the question, his sadistic smirk only widening more at the question. "You still don't understand, do you?" He asked as he stood to his feet, Ichigo tensed at the action and clutched his sword tighter. Hichigo smirked over at Ichigo as he lunged towards him, drawing his sword as he swung it at Ichigo's. "I am Zangetsu! We're both part of your powers, originally we were one in the same." The hollow explained with a chuckle as his sword clashed with Ichigo's as he pushed against his sword.

* * *

_**I'm still the same pursuing pain**_

_**Is it worth all that I've gained?**_

_**We both know how this will end**_

_**But I'd do it again.**_

* * *

(Visored Warehouse, 3rd Person POV)

Lisa kicked Ichigo back a few feet before she jumped back and stood up as she held her sword out to block another one of his attacks. However before her sword could hold hit his Kensei jumped in and took over the battle for her. With a sigh the dark haired girl pushed some sweat off of her forehead before she walked over to the group of Visored's and sighing deeply as she sat down. "Nice job Lisa." Shinji told her with a wide smile before adjusting his hat on top of his head.

The ex-Lieutenant sighed as she sat down next to Mizuki who was watching Ichigo fight Kensei with a serious expression on her face. "Thanks, so Shinji how much time do we have to rest between turns anyway?" She asked curiously.

He thought for a moment, holding his chin in his hand. "Hmm well there's eight of us so if each of us takes ten minutes to fight Ichigo we should have seventy minutes to rest." Shinji explained as he watched Kensei use his shikai on the hollow controlled Ichigo.

"You mean nine of us, we'd each get eighty minutes to rest." Mizuki corrected him as she continued to watch the fight in front of her. Shinji raised an eyebrow at her statement and glanced over at her confused.

"You're joining in too? Are you sure, you don't have to." Shinji told her casually.

The ex-Lieutenant rolled her eyes at his statement. "I'm here I might as well do something." Mizuki explained to him plainly.

Shinji opened his mouth to say something but Hiyori smirked. "She's got a point, idiot. It's about time she did something to help us instead of being a lazy bum."

Mizuki smiled at the statement but didn't glance away from the fight in front of her. "Thanks Hiyori, you sound like you really mean that." She said with a small laugh.

* * *

_**And it finds me, **_

_**The fight inside is coursing through my veins.**_

_**And it's raging**_

_**The fight inside is hurting me again**_

* * *

(Ichigo's Inner World, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo's blade, now in bankai, clashed with his hollow's as he glared at him. However the hollow only smirked at the action and pushed against his sword with more force. The substitute soul reaper fell backwards and held his head when it hit a building behind him. With a groan he opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his inner world anymore.

He jumped back to dodge a hit from Kenpachi's blade, looking up at the Captain to see him smirk. "Wait! What the hell is going on?" Ichigo yelled out at the Captain, wondering how he got to the soul society. However the masochistic Captain only smirked wider and swung his sword at Ichigo. With a mumbled curse the orange haired man raised his sword to block the hit from the Captain.

When he pulled back his sword he realized he was just reliving the battle and tried to dodge the Captain's sword as it swung at him. Ichigo's sword clashed against Kenpachi's as he tried to push the Captain back with no avail. The Captain easily pushed past Ichigo's sword and the orange haired man had to flash step back to avoid another swing of a sword. Looking up Ichigo found an opening in Zaraki's defense and jumped forward to take advantage of it.

Ichigo tried to slash through Kenpachi but the Captain easily dodged his attack, when he pulled back his zampacto he realized that he wasn't even in the soul society any more. He found himself in the underground training room at the Visored Warehouse and for a moment thought that he had made it through. However, when he glanced around he found no Visored's around or anyone for that matter.

With his sword still drawn he raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was supposed to fight here since there was no one around and he didn't remember any fights here. "Abandon you're fear." A familiar voice began, Ichigo tried to look behind him but when he turned he sow a blurred figure for a moment before he felt his stomach get cut deeply. He reached out to hold the wound, he hadn't even seen the person swing their sword and yet he was injured. "Look forward." The voice told him.

Ichigo looked up and his eyes widened when he sow Mizuki there with her swords drawn, a serious look on her face. She swung her sword and it shattered, the shards breaking off and shooting towards him. He shunpoed to try to get out of the way but the shards followed him and he held his sword to block most of them but a few cut his shoulder making him wince. The orange haired man looked up and she looked at him sternly. "Move forward and never stop." She told him, tilting the hilt of one of her swords to make the shards attack him again.

He vaguely wondered how she knew what Zangetsu told him a while ago, but then realized that this was still just in his inner world and wasn't real. Ichigo flash stepped towards her and raised his blade to cut her, Mizuki smiled at the action and raised her sword to hold back his zampacto effortlessly. He tried to push her back but she held him there for a moment before kicking his stomach and making him fly back about a hundred yards before he hit the ground painfully. "You'll age if you pull back." She said.

Ichigo quickly got to his feet and raised his zanpakuto as a red reitsu glowed off of it. "Getsuga Tensho!" He said and a blast of energy jumped from his blade and rushed towards the blonde girl. Mizuki made no effort to move and the attack hit the ground she stood on, creating a cloud of debris. Ichigo tried to see if he hit her when he felt a blade at his throat making his eyes widen.

Glancing over to his side he sow the blonde girl glancing off in front of her before glancing up at him. "You'll die if you hesitate." Mizuki warned him and pulled back on her sword to kill him, Ichigo rushed to raise his blade to try to block the fatal blow.

* * *

**_And it finds me_**

**_The war within me pulls me under._**

**_And without you_**

**_The fight inside is breaking me again._**

* * *

**AN: Well how was it? I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Happy Thanksgiving!**

_Chapter 12 Preview:_

_Lisa looked up from her erotic book and nodded to answer his question. "Little innocent Mizuki may be innocent and little but she'll give you a good run for your money." She told him._

_"Stop calling me that! It's a one hundred and ten year old joke that got old a hundred and nine years ago!" Mizuki called to her, waving her fist at her in mock anger. Ichigo smiled when he sow how mad she got before she looked at him with a glare. "And what are you laughing at?" She demanded._

_"You." Ichigo simply answered with a smirk, ignoring her glare that he knew was a threat that he could either stop smiling now or face consequences. A moment later, still smiling he felt someone kick his gut so hard he fell back nearly to the other end of the training grounds._


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: So first of all I'd like to thank freowin and LIGHTNINGFFXIII for their reviews :). So this chapter's not terribly important but not entirely filler. It picks up a few hours later than the previous chapter just a little fyi for time placement and such. So there's only really two warnings I can think of for this chapter:**

**1.)There's fluff in this chapter even if it may not seem like it at first, but it's not an overwhelming amount of fluffiness that it takes away from the story or plot development.**

**2.)There's also a decent amount fighting in this chapter, as per usual.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Protector Vs. The Sufferer

Recomended Song: "So Cold" Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_**Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one**_

_**Hollow hero's separate as they run.**_

_**You're so cold**_

_**Keep your hand in mine**_

_**Wise men wonder while strong men die.**_

* * *

(Visored Warehouse, 3rd Person POV)

The blonde ex-Lieutenant sighed as she walked into the underground training room of the Visored's Warehouse, a plastic bag in hand. Mizuki glanced down at her watch and sow that she only had a few minutes until it was her turn to fight Ichigo's hollow. She walked over to the group of Visored's that were sitting back and watching Kensei fight Ichigo.

Reaching inside of the bag, she pulled out a thick manga and tossed it into Love's lap. "Here you go, one Shonen Jump that you and Rose have to share. And some milk for the coffee for everyone." Mizuki said as she set down the container of milk.

Love smiled brightly and yelled out in joy when he sow the book. "Thank you Mizuki! I owe you big!" He told the blonde girl as he opened it and immediately started to read with Rose looking over his shoulder.

Shinji glanced over at her, away from Kensei and Ichigo's fight for a moment and smirked. "You made it back just in time, you've got two minutes before Kensei's shift is over."

The ex-Lieutenant sat down for a moment. "Yeah I know. What, did you think I'd leave you guys hanging?" Mizuki asked with a scoff as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

Hiyori chuckled and glanced over at me as Shinji went back to watching the fight. "Well isn't that what you do? You left the soul society hanging, that's for sure." She pointed out with a chuckle when she sow how Mizuki's expression turned into a glare at the statement but she didn't respond.

Rose glanced over at Mizuki confused. "Oh yeah, I never did know why you came to the human world, what happened at the soul society?" He asked the blonde girl.

Mizuki looked over at him and opened her mouth to explain when Love cut him off. "Aizen tricked her into thinking the soul society was after her, and for leaving Yamamoto wants to execute her." Love said in an overly dramatic voice.

Rose glared at him and hit the back of his head. "Stop giving away spoilers! Mizuki is that true-?" He looked back to the place where she was sitting a moment ago to find she wasn't there.

The blonde began to walk towards Kensei and Ichigo, drawing her swords as a serious expression dominated her features. "He's right, you're better off letting him tell you. Love will make the story more interesting than I can explain it." Mizuki told him before flash stepping in front of Ichigo to block his sword from swinging at Kensei. "I've got this, you go take a break." She told the ex-Captain as she pushed the hollow controlled Ichigo back a few feet.

Kensei was quick to nod and flash stepped back over to the other Visored's to relax, Mizuki watched Ichigo carefully as he ran towards her and tried to cut her. The blonde held up her sword to hold him back, he pushed against her sword to try to push her back. "Shatter Everything, Garasu." She said as her other sword shattered and the shards shot towards him.

She watched as Ichigo's hollow easily flash stepped to avoid the shards, clenching her jaw tightly at the sight. Mizuki may not have wanted to hurt Ichigo but none the less she continued to fight off his hollow as it attacked her. It was only ten minutes she told herself to convince herself to keep on fighting.

* * *

_**Show me how it ends it's alright,**_

_**Show me how defenceless you really are**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside.**_

_**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**_

_**If you find your family don't you cry**_

_**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry.**_

* * *

(Soul Society, 3rd Person POV)

Three powerful soul reapers walked down the halls as quickly as they could to Yamamoto's office, grim looks on all of their faces. Ukitake looked the most serious of all for once, his smile along with Kyoraku's usual one was gone. A few feet behind them Nanao had to rush to keep up with the pace they were walking at.

Without even knocking the two Captains rushed into the meeting hall without bothering to announce their arrival. The old Captain jumped, suddenly awaken from his nap and looked at the Captains and Lieutenant seriously. "What's wrong? Have you received any news from the Library?" He asked as he immediately woke up, remembering that the last time he sow them they had informed them of their trip to the library in the Central 46.

Ukitake nodded seriously, ready to prove his neice's innocence as he stepped up to the Captain Commander. "We think we've figured out what Aizen is after." He said, walking up to his old teacher as he held out a few pieces of paper. "We found these documents while looking for information about the Hogyuko." Yamamoto took the papers and his eyes widened a little as he read them.

"He's after the Oken." Yamamoto spoke softly to himself, a stern expression settling onto his face as he read the paper once more to make sure he hadn't misread it.

Kyoraku nodded, giving the old Captain a serious look. "That's right, he's going to try to kill the Spirit King." He informed Yamamoto with a frown.

There was a thick moment of silence before the Captain Commander spoke again, he glanced over to the side of the room. "Lieutenant Sasakibe." He called out clearly with an authoritative voice.

After a moment the Lieutenant appeared and got on one knee to bow to Yamamoto before looking up at him. "Yes sir?" He asked awaiting orders.

Yamamoto sighed. "I need you to send out hell butterflies to all Captains and Lieutenants and to Hitsugaya's group in the human world." He explained sternly, giving his trusted Lieutenant a knowing look before he nodded and went out to carry out his orders.

Ukitake looked up at him somewhat worriedly. "What are you going to tell them?" He asked seriously, wondering what would happen to his niece.

The old Captain sighed as he glanced out the nearby window to the dark night sky. "I'm informing all of them of the upcoming war in four months. Hitsugaya's group will need to capture Yasuko before then." He answered coldly, knowing that the Captain was worried about the girl he considered a traitor.

Ukitake frowned and glanced away at the Captain as he frowned to himself as he hoped for his niece's and Lieutenant's safety. Kyoraku gave his old friend a sympathetic look when he heard the statement, placing a hand on Joshiro's shoulder. "Come on, let's go home. Don't lose hope in your niece Jushiro. Waiting and having faith isn't something we do just for our divisions, you need to treat your Lieutenant with the same faith you give everyone else." He said encouragingly, ignoring Yamamoto as he led his old friend and Lieutenant back to his Division.

* * *

_**You're so cold but you feel alive**_

_**Lay your hand on me one last time.**_

_**Show me how it ends it's alright,**_

_**Show me how defenceless you really are**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside.**_

_**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**_

_**If you find your family don't you cry**_

_**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry.**_

* * *

(Visord Warehouse, 3rd Person POV)

Shinji glanced over at his watch before looking up in a bored fashion at the fight taking place in front of him and his fellow Visored's. He sighed as he adverted his eyes from Mizuki's fight with Ichigo for a moment to glance at the rest of the former Captains and Lieutenants. They were all lazing around and still waiting for Ichigo to defeat his inner hollow. Lisa was reading her erotic manga as Rose and Love fought over whose turn it was to read the manga they were sharing.

Hiyori was lying back and staring at the ceiling in a bored way as Mashiro continued to annoy Kensei. The blonde ex-Captain sighed with boredom and simply leaned back to watch the blonde girl fight Ichigo's possessed body. Mizuki jumped back to avoid a swing from Ichigo's sword, flash stepping behind him to try to strike him down with her sword but to her mild shock the hollow spun around and stopped her attack with his hand.

Mizuki was clenching her jaw tightly with annoyance as he held back her attack and tried to push him back with brute force but the hollow still refused to budge. With a swing of his arm towards her shoulder the dark eyed girl fell back to the ground with a loud thud. Shinji watched with mild interest as she glared up at Ichigo as she got to her feet and was about to jump and attack him again. However the ex-Captain glanced over at Ichigo, his eyes widening as he yelled out seriously to catch everyone's eye.

"Hold up, don't attack him!" Shinji told the blonde girl and she waited and stood a few feet away from Ichigo, glancing up at him curiously. The entire training room went quiet and Mizuki really hoped that he had beaten his inner hollow and watched as he reached up and took off his mask.

Mizuki smiled when she watched Ichigo take off his mask and blinked open his eyes and let his hollow mask fall to the floor. "Hey congratulations Ichigo, you made it through!" Mizuki told him excitedly and sheathed her swords as she ran up to him. "How do you feel?" She asked, looking up at his amber eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "Actually, better than ever." He said, the blonde girl standing in front of him smiled at the reply and opened her mouth to say something when his eyes closed and his knees gave out and started to fall forward.

"Ichigo!" Mizuki yelled from surprise and caught him, she kneeled down to the ground and gently placed him down on the ground before she looked at him worriedly. As the Visored's ran over the blonde girl quickly checked his pulse and vital signs and was happy to feel that his heart beat was normal at least.

Shinji kneeled down on the other side of Ichigo and gave her a curious look. "Is he gonna be alright, what's wrong with him?" The blonde ex-Captain asked.

Mizuki looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah he's going to be fine he's just been training for too long and pushed his body too far. All he needs is some rest really." She told him with a sigh of relief. Shinji stood up and glanced over at Love and Rose.

"Yo, can you guys help me put him back in his body?" Shinji asked, the blonde girl stood up and watched the three of them pick up Ichigo's unconscious body and walk him off. The other Visored's followed them except one, Lisa glanced over at Mizuki and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You seem particularly happy he's okay." Lisa observed, Mizuki glanced over at her and smiled a little. The dark haired girl realized she never sow Mizuki so happy before and it shocked her.

"No, I'm always this happy when my friends win." The blonde girl said with a smirk as she walked off to follow the rest of the Visored's. Lisa's eyebrow raised at the statement before she followed behind the girl with a small suggestive smirk of her own.

"What do you know, maybe you're not as innocent and passionless as I thought Mizuki." Lisa said with a laugh, Mizuki just simply pretended not to hear her.

* * *

_**You're so cold but you feel alive,**_

_**Lay your hand on me one last time.**_

_**Show me how it ends it's alright,**_

_**Show me how defenceless you really are**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside.**_

_**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**_

_**If you find your family don't you cry**_

_**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry.**_

_**You're so cold but you feel so alive**_

_**Lay your hand on me one last time.**_

* * *

(A few hours later, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo's eyes abruptly snapped open and he sat up as he glanced around him to see the Visored's all sitting around with Mizuki. They all glanced up at him and Shinji smirked when he sow Ichigo was awake. "So you finally decided to wake up, huh?" The blonde asked as he walked over to the orange haired man.

The substitute soul reaper rubbed his head as he began to really wake up. "What the hell happened?" He asked still half asleep as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You beat you're inner hollow, congratulations idiot." Hiyori told him sarcastically with a snort as she glanced back at Ichigo.

The orange haired man tilted his head to the side, his eyes widening a little. "I did?" He asked before glancing off to the side. It only took him a few moments to remember defeating his inner hollow before he smirked and glanced up at the Visored's. "Wow, so this means I'm finally done with him? He asked as he glanced over at everyone for validation.

The Visored's all glanced at one another at the question, Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Actually no, you're not." Kensei finally had the nerve to answer the question.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to Shinji with a small glare as he jumped to his feet. "You! You told me that if I did this my inner hollow would stop bothering me!" He yelled at the blonde man before grabbing his shirt collar and glaring at him.

Shinji rolled his eyes and pushed Ichigo off of him. "I didn't tell you anything like that, we had you train with your inner hollow so it would be easier to control." The substitute soul reaper opened his mouth to yell at him again but the blonde simply narrowed his eyes at him to cut him off. "Listen Ichigo, it's not like any of us have gotten rid of our inner hollows. It's just something you need to learn to control and live with, we've all struggled to control our inner hollows for over a century."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the last part and looked over at all of the Visored's as he thought about their hollows. "I'm confused." He simply said, sitting back down.

Mizuki sighed and glanced over at Shinji, Ichigo watched her curiously as she gave the blonde a serious look. "You know you should really tell him, there's no better time than now." The ex-Lieutenant told him with a scoff.

Lisa shut her book and nodded in agreement. "She's right, do you want me to tell him or will you?" The Visored asked seriously as she adjusted her glasses.

Shinji sighed as he sat back down on the couch with some of the other Visored's with a snort. "Go for it, I'm tired." He said with a sigh.

With a nod the dark haired girl put down her manga on the table in front of her, looking over at the substitute soul reaper. "Alright let me put this as simply as I can. About a hundred and ten years ago we were all Captains and Lieutenants in the Soul Society when Kisuke Urahara became Captain. At the time Aizen was Shinji's Lieutenant and about ten years later he managed to make a Hogyuko similar to one that Urahara had made. One night he tricked us all into searching for Kensei and Mashiro and he, Gin and Tousen used the Hogyuko to turn us all into Visored's."

Ichigo nodded for her to go on and Lisa continued on with her explanation. "Captain Commander Yamamoto tried to have us all executed for being hollows but Yoroichi saved us all. Urahara managed to use his Hogyuko to stop us from turning into hollows and we all escaped to the human world. And here we are." She told him simply, glancing up at him and waiting for his answer.

The substitute soul reaper raised an eyebrow. "So I can't get rid of my inner hollow?" He asked in a serious voice, clenching his hands in anger as the realization sunk in.

Lisa sighed at his question and rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe with training then you can control it more, but to answer your question yes." She told him seriously.

He glanced off to the side for a moment before jumping to his feet and glancing up at the Visored's all lazing around the couch. "Alright, whose going to train me some more?" Ichigo asked, looking over at everyone. Lisa simply picked up her book and continued to read from where she left off.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he scowled when he sow no one move to help him. Mizuki smirked at his expression and jumped to her feet. "I'll train you since everyone else is lazy." She told him, Ichigo's face dead panned and she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his unusually orange colored hair as he tried to think of the thing to say that wouldn't get him smacked. "Well…it's not really fair for you to train me since you're not a Visored, I'd be like me and my inner hollow against you." Ichigo explained, hoping that she would just drop it.

Mizuki tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look. "So? You've seen me fight off a bunch of soul reapers and Espada at the same time, don't get too cocky Ichigo." The blonde ex-Lieutenant said.

"Shut up! It's not the same!" He told her and narrowed his eyes at her a little. Ichigo watched as she opened her mouth to speak when they both heard a faint chuckle.

Kensei was the one laughing, he looked up at Ichigo when he noticed the two had stopped bickering. "You're a bigger fool than I thought Kurosaki! You shouldn't underestimate her, she can train you just as well as we can if not better."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. "Are you serious?" He asked with a sigh, hoping that the Visored's would have at least stopped her from training him. It wasn't that he thought she was weak at all he just didn't want to take the chance of hurting her even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Lisa looked up from her erotic book and nodded to answer his question. "Innocent little Mizuki may be innocent and little but she'll give you a good run for your money." She told him.

"Stop calling me that! It's a one hundred and ten year old joke that got old a hundred and nine years ago!" Mizuki called to her, waving her fist at her in mock anger. Ichigo smiled when he sow how mad she got before she looked at him with a glare. "And what are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"You." Ichigo simply answered with a smirk, ignoring her glare that he knew was a threat that he could either stop smiling now or face consequences. A moment later, still smiling he felt someone kick his gut so hard he fell back nearly to the other end of the training grounds.

"Who's laughing now, huh?" Mizuki called to him with a smile as she watched him get up, flash stepping in front of him and extending a hand out to help him to his feet. Ichigo took her hand and let her help him stand up, feeling a bit weary as he watched her smile widen a little. "Here, I've got a good idea how to train, want to try it?" She asked.

Ichigo sighed and dared to ask. "Alright, how's it work?" The girl with glasses was surprised to hear him agree and took a few steps back.

"It's easy, we spar but while we do it we each have to take turns telling each other something the other one doesn't know about them." Mizuki suggested, Ichigo's face went red when he heard her say do it and shook the perverted thoughts out of his head, making a mental note to himself that he needed to stop handing out with Keigo so much.

With a sigh the orange haired substitute soul reaper smirked up at her. "Alright, what happens when I win?" Ichigo asked and watched her eyes narrow when he insinuated that he would win.

"Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants them to do." Mizuki said with a confident look in her eyes.

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "You're on." He said, pulling out his Zangetsu.

The blonde girl only smirked at the action. "Alright, I'll start!" Mizuki said and started to run towards him, he raised his sword and waited for her attack but after a moment she flash stepped out of sight. Before Ichigo could look around he heard her voice from behind him. "I hate spicy food of any kind." She said, he only had about a moment to dodge before her zanpakuto swung down towards him.

Ichigo managed to dodge the blade by only a few centimeters before he spun around and swung his sword at her. The blonde jumped back and he took another step forward before swinging at her again. "People say all this stuff that I like Orihime or Rukia but to be honest we're just friends." He explained to her as he tried to hit her with his sword. Mizuki smirked at the statement and shot her fist out towards him and managed to hit him hard enough to make him fall back a few feet onto his back.

For a moment he even thought for a moment he sow stars and was quick to sit up and rub his now aching jaw, he didn't expect her to hit him that hard. "Really, that's kind of funny." Mizuki told him with a chuckle, he looked up and got to his feet and rolled his eyes at her before swinging his sword at her again. The ex-Lieutenant blocked the strike with the hilt of her bladeless sword before pushing him back a few feet. "Me and Shinji became friends because our last names rhyme."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Hirako, Yasuko. That doesn't really rhyme!" he told her as he flash stepped over to her and swung his sword at her once more but Mizuki flipped back to dodge the stabs.

Mizuki chuckled. "That's what I said, but you'd have to ask Shinji where he got his talent of bad rhyming." The blonde told him with a smile as she tilted the hilt of her sword to make the shards shoot towards him. Ichigo jumped out of the way of the shards and had to quickly raise his sword to block her sword as it swung down at him. The blonde smirked when they were eye to eye and pushed herself backwards from his sword. "Your turn." She reminded him.

The orange haired man clenched his jaw, wondering how she kept on blocking his attacks so easily as he ran towards her. Their blades crashed again and sparks flew off as Ichigo quickly thought of something to say. "People always think I dye my hair for attention." He told her before he jumped to the side to avoid her attack.

The green eyed girl laughed at the statement, holding her sides as Ichigo glared at her and jumped back. Mizuki glanced up in time to see him raise his sword over his head, "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled out and a huge black mass of reitsu flew towards her as he swung his sword down and followed the attack with his eyes.

He sow Mizuki smirk at the attack but she made no attempt to dodge the attack, Ichigo clenched his jaw and wished she would move and get the hell out of the way but she stayed where she stood. With a swift flick of her wrist her sword cut through his attack to make it dissipate, she smirked up at him when she noticed the shocked look plastered on his face. "To be honest, I think it's nicer here in the human world than in the Soul Society." She told him as she flash stepped in front of him.

Ichigo wondered what she meant by that but was too focused on blocking her attacks to ask about it. He swung his sword at an opening he sow in her defense but her foot pushed his sword to the ground and punched his stomach to send him flying back a few feet to hit the ground. The substitute soul reaper jumped back to his feet and tried to attack her again and tried to think of something to say as he pushed back against her zanpakuto. "I…don't like strawberries a lot." He told her, unable to think of anything better to say since he was preoccupied with fighting her.

Abruptly Mizuki's eyes widened in shock before she glared at Ichigo, he was about to ask her what he said wrong when he found himself on his back staring at the ceiling of the training grounds wondering how he got there. The next moment he looked up and found Mizuki glaring down at him with pure rage in her eyes that shocked him. "How dare you say that! Strawberries are amazing you idiot, it's impossible to hate them!" The blonde yelled at him as she dropped her swords and punched him to push him back to the ground whenever he tried to get up.

For a moment he wished he at least had his sword to hold her back, he felt completely helpless without his sword. Not to mention the tiny girl that was straddling him was punching him relentless as she continued to yell at him for dissing the fruit. Making a mental note to never tell Keigo about this, Ichigo reached up and tried to block her punches. "Hey! This isn't fair get the hell off of me! It's just a damn piece of fruit!" He tried to get her to calm down but the statement only made her punch him harder than before.

He reached up, hoping to come out of the fight without his entire body covered in bruises, and managed to catch both of her wrists in his hands before he looked back up at her. Ichigo struggled to stop her from freeing her wrists as he tried to roll them over so he was on top. To his surprise he managed to nearly turn them over before an annoying voice yelled at him.

"Hey that doesn't look like any kind of training I know!" Hiyori yelled at them, her eyes narrowing from far off as she sow the position they were in. Ichigo's face immediately went red when he realized how this probably looked to anyone else and jumped back as he let go of Mizuki's wrists. He was lucky enough to dodge a punch with the move and hurried to his feet, glancing up to Hiyori.

"Shut up!" He yelled at the short girl, his blush finally starting to face as he watched her walk off to the other lazy Visored's. Ichigo glanced forward and sow Mizuki with her swords in hand ready for him to start their training again. With a sigh he picked up his sword and looked over at her, "So I'm guessing you really like strawberries huh?" He asked sarcastically.

Mizuki scoffed in response and raised her sword at him with a small smirk. "They're my favorite." The blonde told him before her sword shattered again and some of the shards flew towards him. "And just for that comment against strawberries I'm going to have to stop going easy on you." She said, pulling up the sleeve of her left arm to press her fingers against the crest of a snowdrop of the 13th Division on her wrist. Immediately her reitsu became even more concentrated, the change in reitsu spread through the entire room.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he had been giving the fight his all and yet the entire thing she was going easy on him? He was confused and wondered how he was supposed to fight her now, he couldn't even land a hit on her when she was going easy on him. Mizuki raised her head and smirked at his shocked expression as she swung her sword to make it shatter, the shards of glass firing towards him quicker than before.

The orange haired man had to shunpo as quick as he could just to dodge the shards and looked up at the blonde girl to see her smile. "What do you have against strawberries anyway? Isn't that what your name means after all?" She asked as she flash stepped in front of him and swung her good sword at him effortlessly, Ichigo held up his sword and had to push back against her just to keep his balance but couldn't push her back.

He growled in annoyance and flash stepped behind her and swung his sword at her, the blonde girl merely jumped and spun around to kick him across the face. After getting to his feet he narrowed his eyes at her to try to attack her again as he yelled at her. "My name doesn't mean a stupid piece of fruit! Ichi means first prize and go means guardian angel you idiot!" He yelled at her as he jumped towards her.

The girl simply watched him without any hint of amusement and simply flicked his sword as he tried to slash her, making him fall to the ground a few feet away. "You can call me an idiot all you want, but if you want to win this I suggest you stop going easy on me and actually try." Mizuki told him in a bored tone as she glanced down at him, Ichigo glared at her for what she said and jumped to his feet.

He was through with going easy too, as much as he would never admit it to anyone else. To be honest he didn't want to spar against Mizuki from the beginning since he knew if he did end up hurting her, accidental or not, he'd feel horrible. However she'd pushed the last button to make him loose his cool and he was through playing games, all he wanted now was to win. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" He called out and a smoke suddenly obscured both of them from view, however Ichigo quickly glanced around him in the smoke when he felt Mizuki's reitsu approaching fast.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper spun around to barely have enough time to block both of Mizuki's swords as they swung down at him. He managed to push her back but she jumped back into the dust generated by his bankai activation. "Hado #4 Byakurai." He heard and jumped out of the way in time to dodge the lightning and flash stepped behind her and swung his sword at her.

She smiled at the action, happy he was finally really trying and spun around to block his sword with the hilt of her zanpakuto. The ex-Lieutenant used her sword that wasn't shattered to try to slash at him but Ichigo pulled back his blade and jumped back. Glancing up the substitute soul reaper sow Mizuki wasn't there and immediately spun around, holding his sword out and ready to attack. Mizuki's own sword extended out, both of them now facing each other with their swords at each other's necks.

The blonde girl seemed a little shocked at the move but none the less smiled, thinking of something to say when a loud voice interrupted her. "Okay, that's enough training for one day!" Shinji called with a smirk, they both put down their swords and glanced at each other.

"So, want to call it a draw?" Mizuki asked, sheathing her swords.

Ichigo scoffed. "A draw, what are you talking about? I definitely won at the end!" He told her as he put away his sword.

The ex-Lieutenant rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you say, Ichigo. Let's just say you won then so what do you want me to do?" Mizuki asked as they began to walk over to the Visored's.

Ichigo was actually pretty shocked she didn't fight him for the win of the spar and thought for a moment, wondering what he could possibly want from her. The blonde girl glanced ahead of her and let him think for a few moments, getting lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "Stay on my side." She heard the orange haired man tell her, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mizuki asked confused, wondering what he meant by her staying on his side. No one had ever requested something like that from her and she wondered where he was going with it.

He smirked at her confused expression. "I want you to stay on my side, I sure as hell wouldn't want to fight you for real." Ichigo said truthfully, he had a hard enough time fighting her when she was going easy on him, he couldn't image how hard it would be for him to fight her if she really meant it. Even when she lifted the limits on her spiritual pressure he knew she still wasn't at what her full power was.

The blonde girl looked at him mildly confused for a few more moments before as she felt her cheeks start to heat up. Mizuki glanced away to try to push back her blush but Ichigo smirked when he noticed the faint pink on her cheeks. She would never admit it but she was caught off guard by the question as her mind tried to figure out what to say to that. Glancing up at him, she smiled a little as her blush disappeared. "Alright, you've got it." Mizuki told him as they walked over to the Visored's.

* * *

_**Show me how it ends it's alright,**_

_**Show me how defenceless you really are**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside.**_

_**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**_

_**If you find your family don't you cry**_

_**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry.**_

_**Your so cold but you feel alive**_

_**Lay your hand on me one last time.**_

_**It's alright.**_

* * *

**AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. Just for a heads up the next chapter may be a tiny bit delayed only maybe one or two days.**

_Chapter 13 Preview:_

_Shinji chuckled at my statement, I glanced over at him. "Wow, you have changed. The Mizuki that I know doesn't give up on something ever, no matter how impossible it may be and always somehow manages to put everything back to the way it should be." He told me._

_"You think so?" I asked, Shinji smiled wide and nodded, I smiled too. "Well who knows, things always have a funny way of working out."_


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Yep so here's Chapter 13, I actually managed to update regularly which is surprising because I thought I wouldn't be able to finish it in time. But unfortunately there's not much plot in this chapter but some character development and a big comic relief scene at the end because the story's been pretty serious lately lol. So I guess there's only one warning and that is Lisa and her pervertedness ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Family Ties

* * *

(Heuco Mondo, 3rd Person POV)

Yammy sighed in annoyance as the medic who was working on his arm continued to take his time. The large 10th Espada watched as the doctor reattached a new arm onto his shoulder. It was a long process with Yammy murmuring to himself the entire time about how he was going to make the soul reaper pay for taking his arm.

As soon as the doctor was done he backed away and was about to tell the Espada he was done. However the arm he had just attached reached out and punched him into the nearest wall, killing the doctor instantly. Yammy glanced over the damage he caused and scoffed. "That should have destroyed the entire wall." He murmured to himself in a disappointed voice.

He smirked none the less and glanced down at his arm as he flexed, a smile appearing on his face. "Oh well, it'll be enough to show that little girl who's stronger." Yammy said with a laugh.

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed as I walked down the crowded streets of Karakura Town, trying not to run into anyone. In the back of my mind I was concentrating to try to detect if any arrancars were nearby, and was happy to sense none. For the past few days I had been at the Visored Warehouse helping them train Ichigo and discussing Aizen with them and I had needed to get out and get some air.

Glancing up at the shop sign, I sighed as I walked into a small convenience store. After grabbing some coffee grains and cream I paid for them and gave the shop keeper a small thank you as I left. However when I opened the door I ran into someone who was walking down the street and didn't notice me, I fell to the ground with the coffee and cream next to me. I sighed as I rubbed my head. "Mizuki? Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" A familiar voice told me worriedly, I looked up to see Yuzu.

However her usual smile wasn't on her face and she actually looked like she had been crying. "You don't need to apologize Yuzu, I wasn't looking where I was going either. Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, wondering what could be making her look so sad since she always seemed so happy.

The younger girl sighed as she scratched the back of her head with a frown. "Y-Yes I'm fine it's just well…" She glanced up at me as if she questioned if she should go on, I smiled to her and nodded for her to go on. "Well it's just me and my family has been worried about Ichigo, he hasn't come home for nearly two weeks and he only left a note, it's not like him to just run away." Yuzu explained to me with a frown.

I smiled to the younger girl and placed my hand on her head in a comforting way with a wide smile. "Don't worry so much Yuzu, I'm sure that Ichigo's fine." I told her reassuringly, she looked up at me and smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked me and I nodded with a smile. "Well, then if you see Ichigo can you tell him to come home?" Yuzu asked me.

I really felt bad about lying to her, but I didn't know how to tell her that he was fighting to contain his inner hollow. So I smiled, pushing my thoughts out of my head as I nodded once more. "Of course I will, I'll start looking around town but you should go home."

She smiled before taking a step back and waving to me. "Thank you so much Mizuki! Bye!" Yuzu called out as she began to walk in the other direction, my smile faltered and I sighed as I watched her walk off.

As I turned on my heel I walked back towards the warehouse district again as quickly as I could. I thought back to Ichigo's sister and how worried she seemed for her brother and felt a pang of guilt. His family cared for him so much and yet they had no idea about his life as a soul reaper, well maybe Karin did a little but that wasn't the point. I kind of felt bad for Ichigo for not being able to be honest with his family.

I thought back to my own family, I had always been honest with uncle Jushiro and my other uncles. Keeping a secret from them would have been impossible for even me, I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair from annoyance. By the time I managed to get to the Visored warehouse I opened the door and slammed it shut in front of me as I dropped the groceries on the table for the Visored's.

Lisa, who was reading her perverted book, glanced up from the manga to give me a confused look as I glanced over the room. "What's up Mizuki? You're already back from the store?" She asked.

I gave her a quick nod, ignoring her first question. "Do you know where Ichigo is?" I asked seriously, she raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"He's downstairs training with Shinji." Lisa told me and with that I walked over to the stairs and walked down to the underground training area. I walked past the small group of Visords only half paying attention to Shinji and Ichigo's fight as they entertained themselves. Calmly I walked up to the two whose swords were clashing together and didn't bother to get out of my gigi.

When Shinji's attack pushed back Ichigo I sow the orange haired man pull back his blade over his head to attack the ex-Captain. However I reached up and grasped his sword, holding on so tightly that when he tried to swing it forward he fell to the ground. I glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow when he looked up at me shocked. "Mizuki? What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're done training, go home." I told him seriously as I let go of his sword and watched as he scrambled to his feet and narrowed his eyes at me a little. Out of the corner of my eye I sow Shinji even give me a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!" Ichigo yelled at me, taking his sword out of my hands as he tried to turn around to face Shinji again. I simply grasped the back of his shinigami uniform and pulled him around to face me once more, scowling at him.

"Yes you are, you're done with your training so go home and see your family. You're two weeks of training was over yesterday." I told him seriously.

Ichigo seemed confused by the mention of his family and sighed in annoyance as he glanced down at me. "Look, I only have what? Four months to get ready for this whole war with Aizen and I'm not strong enough still." He explained to me, glancing off to the side like he was doubting himself again.

I narrowed my eyes at Ichigo, wishing that he could see how strong he had gotten. His strength had progressed so obviously to everyone but he still couldn't see it. "You're strong enough, and you'll have plenty of time to train now go and see your family that's worried sick about you! I just sow Yuzu at the store and she was for you, idiot." I scolded him loudly, placing my hands on my hips as if to emphasize my point.

He took a few moments to just stare at me before he sighed, putting away his sword. "Alright, alright I'm going." The substitute soul reaper told me.

At the statement I smiled. "Good, and you better hurry Yuzu was really worried about you. I ran into her while I was at the store." I told him.

Ichigo nodded and smirked at what I said. "Hey, thanks for watching out for my sister. See you guys later." He thanked me before waving goodbye to Shinji and me as he walked towards the exit of the Visored Warehouse. I waved back with a smile before I stared off for a moment.

"You know," Shinji began I glanced up at him to the Visored to see him smirking. "You never did tell me how your family took it when you left the Soul Society."

I looked down at the ground and shrugged. "I hurt their feelings and they'll never forgive me, I can't even tell my uncle what happened because I feel so stupid."

"Is that why you got mad when Ichigo wanted to train more instead of go seeing his family? You know he really can use more training." Shinji commented with a dry chuckle.

At the comment I narrowed my eyes up at the taller blonde man, sure he might have needed some training but for a human he was one of the strongest I had ever seen. "It's different, he has sisters and a dad. And you really do underestimate him, but you know what? You should be glad you're on the same side, I'd hate to have to seriously fight Ichigo and I'm not sure what the outcome would be." I scolded Shinji.

He chuckled. "I guess you have a point." For a moment they both stood there before the ex-Captain gave her a serious look. "You know, I'm sure your family will forgive you and they probably still care about you just the same. They kind of have to since you've got Noble blood."

I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side. "Not necessarily, I can be thrown out whenever they choose. Besides, I've hurt their feelings too much to go back."

Shinji chuckled at my statement, I glanced over at him. "Wow, you have changed. The Mizuki that _I_ know doesn't give up on something ever, no matter how impossible it may be and always somehow manages to put everything back to the way it should be." He told me.

"You think so?" I asked, Shinji smiled wide and nodded, I smiled too. "Well who knows, things always have a funny way of working out."

* * *

(Visored Warehouse two days later, 3rd Person POV)

"Mizuki are you still my innocent passionless Mizuki?" Lisa asked randomly in a curious voice as they all finished up their training for the day. The blonde girl had been talking to Ichigo when she heard the ex-Lieutenant's question and gave her a confused look, tilting her head to the side unknowingly.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked curiously and the perverted girl only chuckled.

"Well I was thinking, I haven't seen you in almost a century so I was just wondering if it was still true." Lisa asked with a sly smile that Mizuki didn't understand.

"Huh? I don't understand." The ex-Lieutenant asked suspiciously, knowing that she wasn't going to like where this was going. Ichigo was a bit confused as well and watched their conversation with interest.

The dark haired woman sighed at her confusion and pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "Well I thought I wouldn't have to ask so bluntly but welllll...are you still a virgin?" She started out softly but when she got to her question her voice immediately got louder as if to enunciate her words to the younger girl.

Mizuki's face immediately lit up to a bright red hue that Ichigo had never seen before but the sight made him hold in laughing out loud. "I-I…What the hell kind of question is that?!" Mizuki yelled back at the girl loudly. "It's not like you asked me that when you first calling me that stupid nickname anyway!"

Lisa smirked widely at the sight of the blonde girl so embarrassed since it was such a rare sight and she chuckled. "Oh? Are you saying you've never been my innocent passionless Mizuki?" She asked teasingly and laughed when she sow the younger girl's face turn even more red if possible.

"S-Shut up!" Mizuki yelled at her in retaliation, not able to come up with a better comeback.

However the dark haired girl's eyes glinted with mischiefiousness as she smiled lecherously. "You know something similar to this happened in one of my manga before they played doctor, and you're my patient!" She yelled and lunged at Mizuki who stepped to the side to dodge it while everyone else watched amused and laughing. Lisa sighed as she began to run towards the girl. "Oh come on I just want to find out if you're still my innocent Mizuki!" She said making Mizuki's face drain of color before she sprinted in the other direction.

"G-Get away from me you pervert!" The blonde girl yelled as she ran faster to gain some distance between her and Lisa. By this point everyone else was laughing out loud at the sight, Mashiro was already on the ground holding her sides as she laughed until she was out of breathe.

"O-Oh my god I think I'm going to cry that was so funny!" The green haired girl yelled out as her eyes started to water from laughing so hard. Kensei even laughed at his former Lieutenant's actions as they all looked up to see Lisa glancing around with Mizuki no where in sight.

With a flash step she was standing in front of the Visords and Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "Did Mizuki run by here?" She asked and everyone shook their heads, still stifling their laughter.

"Nope, what did you already manage to run her out of here?" Shinji asked with a chuckle and she rolled her eyes at him.

"That's impossible this is the only way out and I'm not going to rest until I get the answer to my question." Lisa said and thought for a moment before smirking wide and glancing over at the orange haired substitute soul reaper. "Hey Kurosaki help me look for her will you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why me?" Ichigo asked with a sigh, wondering why she had to ask him and not some other Visored.

However the dark haired girl only smiled at his question. "Think of it as training, now are you going to stand there or are you going to help?" She asked as she went off with a flash step back into the large training area without waiting for him, Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to walk off in the other direction. As he got well into the area he glanced around half-heartedly at the large boulders. He wondered how the hell Lisa expected him to find her when she couldn't even find the ex-Lieutenant, even though he had made some progress in trying to be aware of the spiritual pressures around him he still wasn't very good at tracking someone down by reitsu alone. Besides, he was nearly positive that Mizuki was using some sort of kido to hide her spiritual pressure from Lisa.

However, as he turned his head to look behind a small rock formation his feet stopped moving for a moment when he sow a girl with long blonde hair. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and watched her glance around for Lisa but she didn't notice him yet as he started to walk towards her. "Hey, Mizuki-." He started to talk to her once he got closer to her but was promptly cut off when he was pushed to the ground and when he opened his mouth to try to yell at her when the blonde girl slapped a hand over his mouth. Opening his eyes he had to hold back a blush but failed when he sow her straddling his hips.

"What the hell are you trying to give me a heart attack? Just don't scream when I let you go." Mizuki scolded him as she slowly removed her hands and got off of him as he sat up right and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Holy shit, what the hell are you so scared of anyway it's just Lisa it's not like she's going to actually do anything." He told her, mindful to keep his voice low but with a slightly annoyed tone.

But to his surprise her cheeks flared to a dark red at his statement and she quickly glanced away, crossing her arms across her chest. "T-that's not the point, I-I like having privacy and I shouldn't have to tell her anything!" The blonde girl replied defensively and Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

"I'm really confused." He told her flatly.

Mizuki blushed and sighed, holding her forehead in her hand before looking up at him. "Alright, I guess you aren't the kind of person who'd hold this against me." He wanted to call her out when she said she guessed but she continued on before he could say anything. "Well, when Renji was promoted a few years ago me and all the other Lieutenant's took him out to the bar I ended up staying a little later than I planned and he helped me walk home and well…" The blonde ex-Lieutenant explained before trailing off with an even brighter blush.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to go on. "Well what?" The substitute soul reaper asked bluntly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I get that you're naïve and everything about sex but really? This is ridiculous, are you really going to make me say it out loud?" Mizuki asked him, and suddenly it clicked in his mind and his face went bright red and his jaw dropped.

"Wait! So you…" His expression went embarrassed as he pointed to her. "And Renji…?" Ichigo asked, not even quite able to make out full sentences as his blush worsened. It just didn't make sense to him after the way he sow them fight so often like children and since she seemed just so oblivious to sex too. Well, not as bad as him obviously but she never seemed like the girl who had ever well…

"Yeah I know. See if I told Lisa then she'd never let me live it down, so what do you say? Do you mind keeping this a secret?" Mizuki asked, her face starting to fade to a light pink.

He sighed and glanced away as his own blush began to fade away and nodded. "Alright, not like I was even planning on it anyway. So do we still need to hide or are you still scared?" Ichigo teased her with a smirk as he got to his feet and Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the assumption and glanced around once to see Lisa no where in sight. With a sigh she pushed herself to her feet and nodded.

"Alright, come on." The blonde told him with a sigh as they started to walk back to the entrance to the training area together. After a few minutes of silence between them and she glanced over at him and was happy that he really didn't seem to even care about what she just told him and mentally prepared herself to fight off Lisa once she got back to the other Visoreds.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry that seemed so quick and pointless but there's a lot of plot and action and violence in the next chapter I promise. Also I'd like to apologize for there being no song lyrics between scene changes, I was just being lazy and sow no point in adding in song lyrics for only like four scene changes and besides I couldnt' find a song lol.**

_Chapter 14 Preview:_

_Rukia tried to take on the arrancar on her own but somehow only managed to slice through it a few times.__The arrancar that was attacking Ukitake swatted him to the side as it bypassed both of the Captain's swords, causing them to fly out of his hands. Ukitake fell back to the ground, dropping both of his zampacto in the process as he glared up at the arrancar. Rukia's eyes widened at the scene as she forgot about the other arrancar for a moment. "Captain!" She called out worriedly, but had to resume fighting her own arrancar, blocking it's cero with her sword._

_The white haired man glared up at the arrancar standing over him, clenching his hands into fists. The arrancar chuckled in amusement as he pointed his sword at the Captain. However, Ukitake's eyes widened when he felt an overwhelmingly powerful reitsu close by. "Hey!" He heard a voice call out clearly that made his eyes widen when he immediately recognized it._


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Another update yay! Okay so the only warning for this chapter is violence as usual. Oh and before I forget this chapter begins kind of randomly, I'm not sure how I thought this one up. The chapter starts with Ukitake using the portal from the soul society to the human world. I'm sorry if that's unclear but it's like the first sentense so I just thought I'd warn you all lol. **

* * *

Chapter 14: The Valued Promise

Recomended Song: "Lie to Me (Denial)" by Red

* * *

**_Tell yourself it's over now,_**

**_Try to kill a broken vow_**

**_If only you could find the strength to kill the memories_**

**_These empty pages never turn_**

**_You lift the flame and let them burn_**

**_You tried to bury me so deep, but what lies beneath?_**

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Two doors appeared in the middle of Ichigo's street, from his window he raised an eyebrow at the sight and watched from his bedroom window. "Hey guys come over here." Ichigo said as he motioned for Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku and Rangiku to come see the sight. They had been discussing the recent Espada attacks together since Yumichika and Hitsugaya were patrolling around town making sure it was safe.

"What is it Ichigo?" Renji asked, glancing over the substitute's shoulder to see the two doors and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Someone must be coming from the soul society, I wonder who it is." She said.

Rangiku smirked as she backed away from the window and opened the door to Ichigo's room. "Let's go find out, come on!" She told everyone else as she rushed downstairs with the other three soul reapers following closely behind. They had all made it to the front door and Ichigo opened it, they all looked at the person on the other side with shocked and wide eyes.

Captain Ukitake had his hand up like he was about to knock but dropped his hand to this side when he sow everyone. "Hi, how are you all?" He asked with a small smile and laugh.

Ichigo opened the door all the way and motioned the Captain to come in, they all sat down in Ichigo's living room and Rangiku glanced up at the white haired Captain. "Captain Ukitake, why are you here?" She asked the question that they were all wondering.

However the usually happy Captain sighed and frowned at the question, glancing down at his hands in his lap. "Well, you see ever since what happened to my Lieutenant it's been hard to keep my squad in line. Without Mizuki to help me with my squad and with my illness only getting worse the division isn't doing well." He explained before glancing up at the soul reapers in front of him seriously as he clenched his hands tighter. "I'm here to try to find my Lieutenant." He said seriously.

Everyone stared at the Captain with a hint of pity and sadness, Ichigo frowned as he thought about the ex-Lieutenant but wondered why her Captain would try to bring her back to the soul society. Renji frowned and sighed out loud. "Captain that's not necessary, we're going to bring back Mizuki for her execution as soon as we can." He told the old Captain.

However Ukitake flinched openly when Renji mentioned the execution and frowned at the Lieutenant. "Renji…I never thought that you would believe Yamamoto over Mizuki." Renji's eyes widened at the accusation as the Captain sitting in front of him narrowed his eyes a little. "I've been trying to convince Yamamoto of her innocence since I found out, I'm not here to bring her back to the soul society at all. She's safer here where the soul society can't get to her anyway." Rukia frowned at the statement.

"But Captain, she's not any safer here from the soul society or Aizen. We've fought her plenty of times to make her come back but Aizen's sending arrancar and Espada to get her too. There's a chance that she may never return to the soul society." Rukia said with a frown when she sow the hurt expression on her Captain's face.

Ukitake's eyes narrowed when she mentioned Aizen and the Espada, looking at her seriously. "My n- I mean my Lieutenant is strong enough to take on whatever soul reaper or Espada comes to get her. She's nearly as strong as I am, sometimes I wonder which one of us is the stronger. But I will never let Aizen get his hands on her, and I know she won't give up that easily." Ukitake explained seriously, almost letting the word niece pass from his mouth but he stopped himself. Ichigo was surprised by what Ukitake said about their strength and wondered just how strong Mizuki was.

"Well then you should know she's hard to find, you'll have a tough time finding her." Ichigo reminded the Captain.

The white haired man nodded. "I know but for now time isn't an issue. I have Kiyone and Sentaro watching over the Division for the day." He said before he stood up. "Thank you for having me, Kurosaki but I'm going to find my Lieutenant." He said with a slight bow before he walked over to the door again and walked out.

* * *

_**Will your hope die alone, will you fade on your own?**_

_**Can you just turn away and let me go?**_

_**Lie to me you can feel **_

_**That this love was never real**_

_**Walk away, you can learn to love again**_

_**Lie to me you can leave, I'll still be here when you see.**_

* * *

Without a second to lose Rukia jumped to her feet after her Captain and ran after him, changing into her soul reaper form quickly. "Captain!" She yelled out as she caught up to Ukitake with flash step, running alongside him.

He gave her a confused look. "Rukia? What are you doing?" Ukitake asked as he glanced around to look for his niece.

The dark haired girl glanced around as well to look for the girl. "I wanted to help you find Mizuki." She told him and sow him smile a little at the statement as she checked her cell phone for spiritual pressures. Ukitake gave her a small smile as he glanced forward.

"You don't need that, she's probably using kido to hide her spiritual pressure so it probably won't show up on that." Her Captain said, Rukia nodded before putting away the cell phone and glanced around the area as she and her Captain flash stepped through town. For a long time they flash stepped over rooftops and buildings with little to no conversation in between as they both concentrated on trying to find even a slight reitsu.

Rukia glanced over at her Captain as she tried to pinpoint Mizuki's reitsu, and frowned when she sow the serious look on his face. She knew how much the Lieutenant meant to Ukitake, she was his only niece and she knew that they were almost as close as father and daughter. However before the dark haired 4th Seat could tell her Captain a word his eyes widened. "There's a strong spiritual pressure nearby, it might be Mizuki so let's check it out." Ukitake told her urgently as he jumped down from a rooftop without waiting for Rukia.

With a sigh she followed her Captain down to the ally and glanced around them. "Captain I don't see her-." Rukia was cut off when a cero hit her in the back and sent her flying into a wall. Ukitake spun around to see two large arrancars and realized their reitsu together was strong enough to fool him into thinking it was his niece. He drew his sword as Rukia got to her feet and raised his zanpakuto to block a punch from the arrancar.

"Are you alright Rukia?" Her Captain asked her seriously as he tried to push back the arrancar, coughing up some blood. She gave him a concerned look, he had let his health get so much worse since Mizuki left and she realized it was now even effecting his ability to fight. Forcing herself to her feet she was glad that she came with him so he didn't have to fight the arrancars alone and raised her sword as she nodded.

"I'm fine." She told him as she jumped forward and released her zanpakuto and swung her sword at both of the arrancars to try to freeze them. The arrancars dodged her attack and tried to punch her but Ukitake was quick to hold one of them back with his released zanpakuto. Rukia tried to take on the other arrancar on her own but somehow only managed to slice through it a few times.

The arrancar swatted him to the side as it bypassed both of the Captain's swords, causing them to fly out of his hands. Ukitake fell back to the ground, dropping both of his zampacto in the process as he glared up at the arrancar. Rukia's eyes widened at the scene as she forgot about the other arrancar for a moment. "Captain!" She called out worriedly, but had to resume fighting her own arrancar, blocking it's cero with her sword.

The white haired man glared up at the arrancar standing over him, clenching his hands into fists. The arrancar chuckled in amusement as he pointed his sword at the Captain. However, Ukitake's eyes widened when he felt an overwhelmingly powerful reitsu close by. "Hey!" He heard a voice call out clearly that made his eyes widen when he immediately recognized it.

The arrancars stopped attacking and turned around to find a blonde girl with two zampakuto's standing on the top of the overlooking roof. Her chin was up with pride as she glared down at the attacking arrancar. Ukitake stared at her, wondering how he didn't even recognize her reitsu at first. He was in awe at how powerful and confident she seemed after their months apart, even her reitsu seemed even stronger than ever.

The girl glared down at the arrancar that was attacking her former Captain, rage apparent in her eyes. She pointed one of her swords at him and her reitsu peaked for a moment as a faint blue grey spiritual pressure formed around her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size you overgrown hollow!" Mizuki yelled at him, jumping off the roof towards the arrancar.

Ukitake's eyes widened with worry, "Mizuki don't-!" He tried to yell to tell her to leave and get out of the way. He didn't want to see his own niece get beaten by these arrancar, he just wanted her to be safe. The thought of watching her get defeated by the hollow burned into his mind and he knew he couldn't bear watching her helpless to save her.

The arrancar lifted its sword to slash her but Mizuki's foot landed on his sword as she slashed deeply into his chest, blood splattering out of the huge wound. She kicked the arrancar to the ground, standing on its chest to keep it pinned as she threw her other sword in the complete opposite direction without aiming or even looking.

Ukitake followed her blade as it hit the arrancar that was attacking Rukia straight in the heart, killing it instantly. He looked back at his niece, his eyes widened in shock. She had just brought down two arrancars single handedly in basically one hit as he and Rukia struggled to beat both of them.

The ex-lieutenant didn't look at either soul reapers at all during the entire attack, glaring down at the arrancar under her. "No one hurts my Captain and gets away with it." She told the huge arrancar that was at least five times as big as her.

It let out a yell of annoyance, charging up its cero into its fist as he swung his arm at her. Mizuki's eyes hardened behind her glasses and caught and stopped his cero with one finger to hold him back and destroyed his cero at the same time. A moment later there was a large slash in the arrancar's arm that severed it, letting it fall to the ground as Mizuki shoved her zampacto into the arrrancar's chest.

Ukitake slowly got to his feet as he watched his ex-lieutenant kill the arrancar. When she withdrew her blade she stood there for a moment, her back to her uncle as she glanced over the arrancar. "Mizuki…" He called out to her and realized just how long it had been since they had spoken, at the sound of her name she sheathed her sword and flash stepped to the other arrancar retrieving her other sword wordlessly. "Mizuki wait!" He yelled running towards her as she flash stepped away, disappearing just before he could reach out to her.

When she was gone, the white haired captain's expression fell into a sad frown as he lowered his head to look at the ground. Rukia walked up to him and frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Captain. Don't worry she'll come back to the soul society one way or another." She told him.

He sighed, looking away from her so she wouldn't be able to see his saddened expression. "I don't want her to come back, if she does then Yamamoto will just execute her before I'd even be able to talk to her." Ukitake said bluntly, gazing off to stare in the direction his Lieutenant had gone. He refused to add any prefixes like ex- or former to her title because he still refused to admit that she was gone and knew somewhere deep down that she'd always be his Lieutenant. Rukia's eyes widened at his words, she never heard him so bitter and sad before. "I just want to talk to her, I don't understand why she's avoiding me." He said, frowning.

Rukia gave her Captain a sympathetic look and opened her mouth to say something when she realized that she had no idea what to say to him. She knew he was right, and could find no words to fill the gap in his heart that Mizuki had made when she left the soul society.

* * *

_**You're not alone, You don't have to run again**_

_**Leave me in denial.**_

_**All your secrets crawl inside you keep them safe you let them hide**_

_**You feel them drinking in your pain to kill the memories**_

_**So close your eyes and let it hurt, the voice inside begins to stir**_

_**Are you reminded of all you used to be?**_

_**Can you just turn away and let me go?**_

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

When I finally got some peace in quiet in my own head it still wasn't enough, I still felt a nagging guilt that was growing in my chest and weighing down on my heart. For the past few hours after I saved my former Captain and Rukia I had been sitting on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings I could find, having a mental argument with my zanpakuto.

Garasu had tried to tell me that I shouldn't have saved Ukitake and Rukia, saying that they would have been fine on their own. But I had refused to accept that, I had seen how sick Ukitake was and how much it was affecting his ability to fight. If I hadn't helped them when I did I knew they would have come out with worse injuries than they did. However to that Garasu had told me that it wasn't my responsibility anymore and that I could have gotten hurt too. That didn't matter to me thought at all, it may have been the only thing I had left that I hadn't lost yet but I would gladly give it away for my uncle and friends.

With a sigh I rubbed my temples with a frown, trying to forget about the now finished argument and thought about my uncle. As soon as he arrived in Karakura Town I had felt his reitsu and it took every bit of will I had to avoid him but make sure he wasn't in trouble. But when those arrancars hurt him I couldn't hold back anymore, I wouldn't just sit there and watch them beat him up. My fingers grasped my glasses and took them off and let them fall to the floor as I held my face in my hands.

My heart beat was erratic as feelings of guilt pushed down on my chest and made it hard for me to breathe. I wished that I could have spoken to him, hugged him, maybe even just look him in the eyes but I knew I couldn't. When I remembered what pain I had put him through when I left the soul society I knew I might not ever be able to even look at him again. Aizen hadn't just taken away my rank and friends, in one foul lie he had also taken away what little family I had left.

Before I could stop them memories of my life and my uncle flashed through my mind, I could still remember when he would throw me up and catch me when I was a kid and when I finally met him again at the academy. After my parents had died he had no idea of what happened to me and considered me dead too until he sow me while he was recruiting subordinates. I could still remember that huge smile he had when I told him who I was even though he had cried happy tears as well and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. The happy memory made me let out a bitter chuckle at my own expense.

I really was pitiful, I had lost my family once before and I was stupid enough to let it go when I walked away from the soul society. I felt something drip onto my palms and pulled them back from my face and glanced down through blurred and nearly blind eyes at my hands. To me they didn't even look like hands, just patches of colors of peach but to my surprise I sow no bright blanches of red. At first I considered it to be blood but I quickly realized that I was crying and covered my face in my hands once more.

If I had learned anything from my life and from what I learned from my noble family it was to never cry in front of anyone else. Crying was a passionate throw of sadness and anger that I never wanted to let burden anyone else and that should always be hidden, not even Renji had seen me cry more than a few times. Sure my family had never told me this out loud and I was sure that if I cried in front of them they wouldn't think any less of me. But still the thought of crying in front of anyone else was a vulnerable act I wasn't willing to risk at all, I wouldn't let anyone else think I was weak.

Deep and fatal wounds would barely make me bat an eyelash but emotional pain was something entirely different for me. Especially about something so important to me like my family, but I was quick to wipe away the tears and calmed down my breathing a little as I forced away all the thoughts about today. When the tears were all gone and I wiped my cheeks dry I stood to my feet and decided I'd go to just get some tea to try to calm myself down as I put on a blank emotionless expression.

* * *

_**Lie to me you can feel that this love was never real,**_

_**Walk away you can learn to love again**_

_**Lie to me watch me bleed cause I'll be here when you see**_

_**You're not alone you don't have to run again leave me in denial.**_

_**All the pain that you fed starts to grow inside**_

_**It lives again and you can't let it die**_

_**So you believe you'll never find a reason to love again.**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Mizuki walked down the street casually with her hands in her pockets, glancing up to see the familiar coffee shop. She was about to grasp the door knob when the blonde girl heard a faint voice call her name and heavy footsteps. Glancing over her shoulder she sow Rukia running towards her, Ichigo well behind her trying to catch up. Mizuki stopped and waited for Rukia to tell her something urgent by the serious expression on her face.

To the ex-Lieutenant's shock, Rukia grasped her shirt and pushed her into the nearby wall. The blonde girl gave her a curious expression and raised an eyebrow at her, not taking her very seriously. "Why did you even save me and Captain Ukitake if you weren't even going to look us in the eye? You really hurt his feelings, Mizuki!" Rukia said, raising her fist as if she was going to punch her ex-lieutenant.

The dark eyed girl's expression didn't change, she just allowed her spiritual pressure to leak a little to cause the air to go heavy. Rukia froze, not used to the strong reitsu as she looked up confused at her ex-lieutenant. Mizuki slowly pushed the other girl off of her as Ichigo arrived and tensed at the spiritual pressure coming from the blonde girl. "I found you two fighting those arrancar and I saved you because I don't want either of you to die. But I don't think I'll be able to speak to Captain Ukitake for a long time, Rukia." Mizuki said calmly and honestly.

The ex-lieutenant gathered her reitsu again, and the tenseness in the air was gone. "Why? He doesn't even know why you left, I can't find the heart to tell him." Rukia explained with a frown.

Mizuki gave Rukia a serious look and glanced away with a look of shame. "Because, I broke a promise I made to him and I know that you know exactly what I'm talking about Rukia." The dark haired girl thought for a moment before her eyes widened a little as if she remembered. "And if you don't think I feel bad enough about it already you're wrong."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and dared to interrupt their argument. "What are you talking about? What promise?" He asked as he looked from the ex-Lieutenant to the 4th seat. Both of the girls looked over at him with sharp looks and stared at him seriously as a moment of tense silence settled over them. The orange haired man sow Mizuki let out a deep breath and opened her mouth when Rukia abruptly interrupted in a stern voice.

"Ichigo, stop. It's not important." Rukia cut in seriously, looking up at him with a stoic expression. However he and the dark haired girl immediately noticed Mizuki's reitsu flare dangerously at the last statement. They both glanced over at the blonde to find her clenching her hands into tight fists at her side that trembled visibly.

Mizuki lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at Rukia. "You're wrong, don't ever say a promise isn't important. When you give someone your word you're supposed to live up to it, no matter what." The blonde girl snapped at her former subordinate harshly and turned to open the door to the coffee shop when her hands stilled as they reached the door. Ichigo sow the troubled and annoyed look on her face only worsen as she shook her head with a sigh as she spun on her heel and began to walk away without a word of goodbye to either of them.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the girl and took a step forward to try to catch up with her before she disappeared out of sight. However he felt a tug on his shoulder and looked back to see Rukia frowning as she held him back. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Rukia sighed at the question. "Just let her go, you won't be able to get to her." The dark haired girl informed him but he simply scowled and freed himself from her hold.

"I'll see you later." Ichigo told her before running off in the direction that Mizuki walked off to, leaving Rukia standing there behind him. He had seen the look the ex-Lieutenant had just before she left and he wanted to get an answer for his question. The substitute soul reaper tried to find her spiritual pressure but had no such luck as he expected, but none the less he continued to run after her.

He turned the corner and sow Mizuki leaning back against the wall of the building casually like she knew he was looking for her. Her dark eyes flickered over to his with a stoic expression as she sighed. "I figured you'd be stubborn and try to find me. What do you want?" She asked without a hint of annoyance or malice. Ichigo stood there for a moment and looked her up and down before answering.

"I want to know what the promise is." The substitute soul reaper asked her and expected some sort of reaction but her expression didn't change.

Mizuki shrugged and glanced away from him. "A while ago Rukia and I had a different Lieutenant and when he died I got promoted and I promised my Captain to be the best Lieutenant. Rukia doesn't like to talk about him, so you shouldn't bother asking her." The blonde informed him.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, surprised she wasn't being so secretive for once but it still seemed like she was being vague. "You're not being stubborn for once, what's wrong?" He noticed and she gave him a blank look.

"I'm tired alright? I'm sick and tired of running from my friends and Espada's, it's not the kind of person I am. All I want to do it face it all head on and make it stop and get it over with but it's not that easy." Mizuki retorted to him shortly and took a step down the street but stopped and glanced back at him with a frown. "I'm sorry, and tell Rukia the same." She told him before walking off and for once Ichigo let her go, he frowned as he watched her walk off with her head down. A part of him wanted to go after her again and make her talk about it more to try to help her but at the same time he thought that maybe she didn't want his help. Out of all his friends he had always protected, he was unsure if he could save her from what was going on or if there was even a way that this could end well for her.

* * *

_**Lie to me and watch me bleed I'll be here when you see**_

_**You're not alone you don't need to run, lie to me**_

_**Watch me bleed cause I'll still be here when you see**_

_**You're not alone you don't have to run again leave me in denial.**_

_**You can learn to love again leave me in denial**_

_**You can learn to love again leave me in denial.**_

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was pretty good in my opinion and was a real jump forward in plot and especially character development. I'm sorry that I added one set of lyrics directly in a scene but at least it wasn't completely stupid because that's when the scene has a tiny change that I wasn't sure to add a scene change or not anyway and besides I needed to fit all of the lyrics to this amazing song :) Expect a slight possible delay in the next chapter, it might take me another day or two more than normal to update it because as of right now I'm still working on writing the last scene of the next chapter. But then again the last time I said that I ended up updating right on normal time anyway so yeah I think I'm done rambling, thanks so much for reading!**

_Chapter 15 Preview:_

_With only a few flash steps Mizuki found herself standing in a soccer field that seemed empty at first, but she was sure she had felt the spiritual pressure of a hollow. Glancing over her shoulder her dark eyes widened from behind her glasses as she found the hollow._

_It was a huge one that was looming behind a familiar dark haired girl who was mindlessly kicking a soccer ball. Mizuki sow the hollow raise its claws to strike the younger girl and began to sprint over towards it. "Karin, run!" The blonde girl yelled out hoping that the girl would at least sense her reitsu and get out of the way. __Karin spun around and her eyes widened when she sow the hollow standing right behind her but didn't move from shock and stared wide eyed at the hollow._


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Well not many reviews lately but a lot of views so I guess I'll take what I can get :). So this is a chapter mainly of filler and with only mild violence and blood and even some fluff. I'm sorry this author's note is really rushed I just have a lot of homework before brake, I'm glad that I wrote this chapter in advance or else I wouldn't have been able to post it today.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Piece of The Truth

Recomended Song: "Someone Who Cares" by Three Days Grace

* * *

_**Every street in the city is the same to me**_

_**Everyone's got a place to be**_

_**But there's no room for me.**_

_**Am I to blame?**_

_**When the guilt and the shame hang over me**_

_**Like a dark cloud that chases you down in the pouring rain.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Mizuki glanced down from the high up rooftop she was sitting on, glancing down at the group of soul reapers down below. She could see Hitsugaya talking to the rest of the soul reapers and Ichigo before they ran off in the other direction. At the action she closed her eyes and sensed around the area.

She could feel a few strong spiritual pressures that she knew was arrancars or Espada's in the direction the group was running off to. However there was another, more weak albeit, faint spiritual pressure of a low hollow or arrancar on the other side of town, opposite the direction the soul reapers were running to.

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, wondering if the group simply overlooked the weaker reitsu or ignored it. **Four eyes, you know you don't have to save anyone anymore. You're not a Lieutenant so you don't have to risk your own life for a lowly hollow.** Garasu snapped at the girl harshly as she no doubt understood what Mizuki was thinking. However the blonde girl merely narrowed her eyes. _I know, but that doesn't mean I turn my back on innocent people._ Mizuki responded back to her zanpakuto spirit.

After that the spirit went quiet as the ex-Lieutenant stood to her feet and began to flash step towards the other side of town. With only a few flash steps Mizuki found herself standing in a soccer field that seemed empty at first, but she was sure she had felt the spiritual pressure of a hollow. Glancing over her shoulder her dark eyes widened from behind her glasses as she found the hollow.

It was a huge one that was looming behind a familiar dark haired girl who was mindlessly kicking a soccer ball. Mizuki sow the hollow raise its claws to strike the younger girl and began to sprint over towards it. "Karin, run!" The blonde girl yelled out hoping that the girl would at least sense her reitsu and get out of the way.

Karin spun around and her eyes widened when she sow the hollow standing right behind her but didn't move from shock and stared up wide eyed at the hollow. Before the hollow could hit the younger girl Mizuki stood in front of her and blocked the attack with her swords. The dark haired girl stared at the girl in front of her in shock, looking her up and down as her jaw dropped. The ex-Lieutenant pushed back the hollow a few feet and jumped forward to slash through it when it simply whacked her out of the way.

The young girl finally grasped reality when she sow Mizuki fight the hollow and narrowed her brown eyes at the hollow. She glanced over at her soccer ball and ran towards it before she pulled back her leg and kicked it as hard as she could. The ball flew through the air and hit the hollow in its chest to push it backwards.

Mizuki sow the opening and took it, jumping forward and cutting the hollow in half. It fell to the ground dead and the blonde girl glanced back at Karin. "You can see me can't you?" She asked with a small frown.

The dark haired girl nodded as she looked up at the ex-Lieutenant. "Y-you're a soul reaper?" Karin asked seriously.

Thinking for a quick moment she decided against asking how Karin even knew what a soul reaper was. With a sigh she nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Are you okay, that hollow didn't hurt you or anything right?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, Mizuki." The dark haired girl said with a small smile.

The blonde girl seemed relieved to see her smile and shook her head. "You don't need to thank me, just be careful okay? Ichigo would kill me if anything happened to you." Mizuki said with a small laugh.

"Does…?" Karin began and glanced up at the ex-Lieutenant who gave her a confused look and waited for her to go on. But with a sigh she shook her head and turned around to retrieve her soccer ball before she looked back at the soul reaper. She decided against asking whether or not her brother knew about Mizuki and smiled a little at her. "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner? I had to head back home anyway, I'm sure Ichigo would be happy to see you."

Mizuki smiled at the offer. "No, I'm kind of busy I'm sorry. Maybe next time." The blonde said, knowing that it would be pretty awkward for Ichigo if she walked in with his sister. And then she would have to explain everything in front of his family, which didn't seem fair to them.

Karin nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later Mizuki." She said as she waved.

"Bye Karin, be careful." Mizuki said as she turned the other way to go retrieve her gigi. The dark haired girl began to walk off the field and down the familiar street she lived on.

* * *

_**It's so hard to find someone who cares about you**_

_**But it's easy enough to find someone who**_

_**Looks down on you. Why is it so hard**_

_**To find someone who cares about you.**_

_**But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you?**_

_**It's not what it seems when your not on the scene**_

* * *

(Kurosaki Clinic, 3rd Person POV)

Karin opened the front door to her house and dropped the soccer ball before she walked into the kitchen to find her sister and dad cooking.

Yuzu smiled wide when she sow her twin sister. "Hi Karin how was the soccer game?" She asked brightly as she set down the plates at the table.

Thinking for a moment, she didn't mention the hollow or Mizuki in front of her sister and dad. "We won, it was a good game." The dark haired girl replied casually as she sat down and glanced around the dinner table. "Where's Ichigo?" Karin asked as she noticed her older brother was nowhere to be seen.

Isshin sighed dramatically as he sat down. "I don't know but if he's not home in the next five seconds-!" As if on cue the front door opened again.

"I'm home." Ichigo called as he kicked off his shoes at the door before walking into the dining room and dodging a punch from his father.

"All my children are finally here together to eat a nutritious dinner! I couldn't be happier!" Isshin yelled as he got to his feet before sitting down on the chair and smiling to his children as they all began to eat dinner. Karin side glanced over at her brother and wanted to ask him about soul reapers and hollows right then and there but held back and instead focused on her dinner.

* * *

_**There's a chill in the air but there's people like me **_

_**That nobody sees so nobody cares.**_

_**Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you**_

_**When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you?**_

_**Why is it so hard to keep it togther when you've come undone?**_

_**Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?**_

* * *

(Kurosaki Clinic, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo tapped his pencil against his desk as he tried to figure out his homework, wishing a hollow or something would show up so he could take a break from homework. Glancing over at his cell phone he flipped it open and looked to see if there was any arrancars or hollows around the town. However to his annoyance he found none and went back to his homework.

The orange haired man let his thoughts drift as he scribbled on the piece of paper in front of him. He had gone with the soul reapers after school to hunt down a few arrancars that were around, but he had yet to see Mizuki today. It wasn't odd that he went a day or two sometimes without seeing her, he just figured that she was trying to stay out of trouble and decided to try to find her tomorrow.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts as he continued to write his homework. "Come in." Ichigo called. A moment later the door opened and he glanced up to see Karin standing in his doorway. "Hey, what's up?" He asked her casually as he put down his pencil, happy for a distraction.

Karin waited for a moment before she sat down on his bed with a sigh. "Ichigo, can I ask you something?" She asked him.

The orange haired man raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yeah, go for it." Ichigo told her.

"Mizuki's a soul reaper just like you, isn't she?" Karin asked him seriously, her brother's eyes widened at the statement and tried to think of what to say to that.

The orange haired man looked up at her confused. "W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, wondering how she could have figured out Mizuki was a soul reaper too.

"Well you know I had a soccer game today?" Ichigo nodded, remembering her mentioning it during dinner. "After the game I stayed after to practice a little but after a little while a hollow showed up." Karin told him seriously.

His eyes widened at the statement and stood to his feet. "Are you okay? What happened?" Ichigo demanded as he glanced her up and down for injuries and was happily surprised to find none.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mizuki showed up and killed it before it could get me. She saved me." Karin explained to him with a small smile.

For a few moments neither of them spoke, Ichigo glanced off to the side and thought to himself before looking back at her. "Alright Karin, you've got me. So yeah, both of us are soul reapers, just don't tell dad and Yuzu alright?" He said with a sigh. "I really wish I could talk to you more about this but…"

The dark haired girl smiled and nodded, happy that her brother was finally being honest with her. "Thanks Ichigo." Karin told him with a smile as she walked out of his room, leaving him to do his homework.

Ichigo watched her go and shook his head, flopping down to his bed since he knew he wouldn't be able to finish his homework until he concentrated. He thought about what his sister said and wondered how he didn't realize the other hollow in town. For a moment he wondered what Mizuki told Karin but decided she wouldn't tell his sister too much. He ran a hand through his vibrant hair and sighed as he grabbed Kon's soul pill and popped it into his mouth as he transformed into his soul reaper form quickly.

Kon, now in Ichigo's body turned to give the substitute soul reaper a confused look. "Where are you going so late?" He asked curiously.

Ichigo opened the window before glancing back at the mod soul. "I'm going into town, I won't be long so just please don't tramatize my family by making me look like a pervert." He warned Kon, remembering when he last let him use his body he had caught Kon trying to peep on a neighbor of his before he flash stepped out of the window.

Kon sighed dramatically and frowned deeply. "Damn it." He mumbled disappointedly, fake tears falling from his eyes when he thought about all the girls he could have been peeving on.

* * *

_**I swear this time it won't turn out the same**_

_**Cause I've got myself to blame **_

_**And you'll know when we end up on the streets**_

_**That it's easy enough to find someone**_

_**Who looks down on you.**_

_**Why is it so hard to find somone who cares about you**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo flash stepped over rooftops above the bright lights from the stores below, he sighed before closing his eyes and trying to find her spiritual pressure. His ability to detect the reitsu's was still pretty bad but he had made some small progress, besides Mizuki had a reitsu that was powerful and distinctly fear-inducing and he figured as long as he could feel something he'd be able to find her. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to find a shred of spiritual pressure anywhere in the town.

His brown eyes shot open and he smirked when he faintly felt a strong reitsu and immediately flash stepped towards it quickly. With a few flash steps across buildings above the lights of the city he found himself on the large rooftop of a building. Glancing around himself he was surprised to see no one around and at first he thought that he had maybe picked up a different reitsu when he felt the building tremble suddenly and he rushed over to the edge where it had come from with a flash step, looking down to the rooftop below the one he was standing on.

The blonde ex-Lieutenant's back hit the wall of the building with such force that it put a dent into the side of the building. From above Ichigo's eyes widened when he sow her fall forward to the ground in front of her without moving for a few minutes. Somehow he couldn't move his body and stared down at the Espada's that were standing a few hundred feet in front of her. Grimmjow smirked widely, abandoning Ulquiorra behind him as he walked towards the girl. "Well little girl, are you ready to give up yet? Or have you already passed out?" He asked with a loud laugh.

Ichigo could see Mizuki try to move, her grasp on her sword tightening as she pushed herself off of the ground. Her eyes narrowed at the two Espada as she panted for breathe and tried to get to her feet. "I-I'll never give up! You're so wrong if you think for even a second I'd just give in, I'll be the last one standing!" The blonde girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped to her feet, Ichigo's eyes widened at the amount of confidence in her voice and at her will to keep on going. She ran to Grimmjow, poising her sword just right as she glared at him, pulling back her sword for her attack. Ichigo mumbled a curse and snaped out of his thoughts and he jumped off the ledge to stop Ulquiorra's cero as she ran upto Grimmjow without hesitation.

Out of the corner of his eye he sow Mizuki's sword shatter at the last moment before hitting Grimmjow and hundreds of tiny shards and impaling into him all at once. Ichigo pushed against Ulquiorra's to push the Espada back a few feet but to his surprise the fourth Espada jumped back and gave Grimmjow a stern look. "Let's go back Grimmjow, we weren't expecting company." The dark haired Espada said seriously as he opened a garganta behind him and he jumped inside followed by a grumbling Grimmjow before they disappeared.

Ichigo spun on his heel and walked towards Mizuki, noticeing how she was holding an injury at her side and raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey are you alright?" He asked as he approached the blonde girl and she looked up at him and nodded as her hand began to glow a faint green and she began to heal herself.

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks for showing up when you did." Mizuki said as she tried to catch her breathe but raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked curiously.

He sighed , scratching the back of his head when he thought back to what his sister told him earlier. "I wanted to thank you for saving my sister earlier today." Ichigo told her and she gave him a slightly surprised expression.

"Oh, I didn't think she'd tell you. Well you shouldn't be thanking me anyway." Mizuki told him with a shrug as she sat down on the ledge of the rooftop and continued to heal herself. Ichigo looked at her confused at her last statement and took the empty space next to her.

"You saved my sister from a hollow, why shouldn't I be thanking you?" Ichigo asked seriously and Mizuki sighed.

"Because I became a soul reaper to protect people and just because I lost my rank doesn't mean I stop saving people. Even if I didn't know Karin was your sister I would have saved her so there's no point to thank me." Mizuki explained to him calmly, placing her hand against her stomach to heal the wound there.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes at her stupid pride that never truly made sense to him. "But you do know me and you did know that she was my sister, is it alright to thank you now?" He asked sarcastically and noticed how she smiled at the joke and laughed a little.

"You know Ichigo you're a pretty lucky guy." Mizuki told him and he looked at her confused by her somewhat random statement.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, she turned to him and smiled a little wider placing her hand behind her head to heal the wound there.

"You're that dense huh? Well let's see how I can explain this. You know how you protect all of your friends and family and everyone so damn much?" He nodded for her to go on but was confused where she weas trying to get at. "You protect the people that are close to you because there's so many of them, I protect people because I don't really have anyone who'd miss me if I was gone so I figure that I might as well risk it to help other people who have people who'd miss them." Mizuki told him, glancing back down at the lights of the city away from his shocked eyes and smiling at the sight of the different colors.

Ichigo's eyes widened when she suggested that no one would miss her if she was dead and narrowed his eyes at her once she said it. "How hard did you hit your head? I can think of plenty of people who would miss you plenty if you were gone." He countered with only a hint of jokingness in his voice.

She looked up at him past her thick glasses, letting her hand fall to the side as she decided she was healed enough, smiling at his joke. "Well you know what I mean it's not like I'm leaving behind a family or whatever, it's different when you lose someone you're related to."

The substitute soul reaper rolled his eyes at her response, sighing in annoyance. "You're completely wrong but whatever. At least you don't have to worry about going anywhere for a while, at least while I'm around." Ichigo told her seriously and she raised an eyebrow at him as if asking him what about Aizen and him trying to kill her and the soul society but he smiled. "Not while I'm around to protect you." He clairified and sow how her confusion fade as she slowly smiled up at him.

Mizuki wanted to tell him that he didn't have to protect her but decided that he already knew that. "Thanks for treating me like a damsel in distress then, like I need to be protected." She scoffed with an undertone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Anytime." He told her with a smirk, she smiled at his joke and savored the moment of peace knowing it would be rare.

* * *

_**When it's easy enough to find someone who **_

_**Looks down on you?**_

_**Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it**_

_**Together when you've come undone**_

_**Why is it so hard to find someone**_

_**Who cares about you?**_

* * *

**AN: So yeah I'm sorry that this chapter had very little plot development and was mostly filler. However I promise that the next chapter has a lot of fighting and violence and other great stuff! **

**As a seperate side note I'd like to wish all of my readers a happy holiday, whatever holiday you celebrate enjoy the time off of school. I know I will! While I'm off of school I'll finally have the time to actually write some stuff ahead of time and edit things to improve the new chapters I'm working on.**

_Chapter 16 Preview:_

_Dark green eyes narrowed from behind her glasses before the sword dug into her upper arm and threw her back a few feet to the ground. It was the first hit that the soul reapers managed to land on her, her swords dropped to the ground as she sat up immediately. A look of pain never even appeared on her face as she got right back up._

_Mizuki stumbled to her feet and glared over at Renji as she let go of her bleeding arm to pick up her swords. Her red headed best friend took a step forward along with Ikkaku as he raised his blade to attack her again. Dark green eyes narrowed at Renji but before he could attack her five arrancars appeared behind her, making all of the soul reapers eyes widen. "Mizuki watch out-!" Renji called to her without thinking, the blonde gave them all a confused look as she noticed the soul reaper's shocked faces._


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: So let me start off by saying that I'm really really sorry about updating the story so late I just got preoccupied with the holidays and whatnot. So let's go right into the warnings:**

**1. Lots and Lots of Violence**

**2. Blood**

**3. Maybe a few hints of RenjixOC, it depends on how much you squint**

**4. Lyrics randomly placed in the middle of the chapter and not just at scene changes (Mostly due to the fact that the chapter is essentially one big huge fight as the Title suggests.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Ambushed, Twelve Against One

Recommended Song: "Already Over" by Red

* * *

_**You never go, you're always here suffocating me**_

_**Under my skin I can not run away **_

_**Fading, slowly.**_

_**I'd give it all to you letting go of me**_

_**Reaching as I fall, I know it's already over now**_

_**Nothing left to lose loving you again**_

_**I know it's already over, already over now.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Mizuki strolled down the nearly empty streets of Karakura Town that were mostly filled with students coming from school. The blonde girl thought mindlessly to herself as she walked off to an unknown destination without a care in the world. A few days ago Ichigo had found her after school and had questioned her intensely about the hollow that attacked his sister. But nonetheless she was a bit shocked when he thanked her for saving Karin, but the ex-Lieutenant scolded him for it.

She had told him that she would have saved Karin regardless if she knew Ichigo or not so there was no reason for him to thank her. The blonde girl wondered if she should go see the substitute but decided he was probably off with the soul reapers and thought that maybe she could go to Urahara's shop and get some candy or something. Mizuki turned into a nearby ally to take a shortcut she knew since she had been in the human world so long.

However as she turned the corner she heard a familiar voice yell. "Bakudo #99 Kin!" The next thing that Mizuki knew a spiritual fabric was binding her arms to her side and she fell to the ground, she glanced up and found Hitsugaya's group of soul reapers along with Ichigo standing in the ally.

"Nice to see you all again too." The blonde ex-Lieutenant said sarcastically but did not fight against the spiritual fabric that had her arms pinned. Hitsugaya took a step forward and narrowed his eyes at her a little.

"I warned you before that if you didn't come back peacefully then we would have to use force." The short white haired Captain told her seriously.

Mizuki calmly raised an eyebrow at him. "Hold up a minute, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. You haven't gotten me back there yet." The blonde ex-Lieutenant told him as her reitsu began to leak out and surround her, she tugged her arms once and broke the spiritual fabric holding her back easily. Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he watched her break his bakudo spell so easily in a gigi no less and drew his sword as the blonde girl took a Gikon pill.

As soon as she was in her soul reaper form the blonde girl pushed away her gigi out of the way before stepping to the side to dodge the swing from Hitsugaya's sword. The white haired Captain jabbed his sword out towards her, Mizuki drew her zanpakuto to block the attack before she pushed him back. Out of the corner of her eye she sow Renji jump forward and she raised her sword to hold back his attack as his sword extended out to try to hit her.

With a quick flash step the blonde ex-Lieutenant dodged Renji's sword when it swung towards her again. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her and rushed forward, pulling back his blade ready to end the fight and his mission there and then. Mizuki clutched her blades and held her ground without trying to dodge the attack and waited for the moment to stop his attack. When he got within five feet of her Mizuki started to raise her sword to block his attack, Toshiro pulled back his sword about to swing it forward towards her.

Before he could attack her though her gigi jumped in between them, making Mizuki and Toshiro both stop their attack and look at the gigi in confusion. The gigi who looked exactly like Mizuki held her arms out to the side as she stood in front of the ex-soul reaper and narrowed her eyes at Toshiro. "I won't let you hurt Mizuki, why can't you just leave her alone?! Hop!" The mod soul yelled out as she hopped up as if to emphasize her point more.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and grasped the back of her Gigi's shirt and picked her up easily with one hand. She turned around and placed the mod soul on the ground behind her and glanced at the soul reapers before looking at her gigi. "Go, what are you waiting for?" The blonde ex-Lieutenant asked flatly as she pulled out her second zanpakuto and watched out of the corner of her eye as her gigi ran off. "Shatter Everything Garasu." Mizuki said as she released her zanpakuto, swinging both of her swords forward as they shattered down to the hilt.

Hitsugaya dodged the shards of her sword and flash stepped out of the way, watching Renji carefully as he ran towards the blonde girl. The red haired Lieutenant tried to take advantage of the fact her swords were gone except for the hilt and swung his sword at her. Mizuki reached up and used the hilt of her sword to trap his sword for a moment before she gave a hard pull and the sword flew out of his hands. She wasted no time and spun around to round house kick him under his chin to send Renji flying off to the side, barely having enough time to flash step out of the way of Ikkaku's sword.

While Mizuki blocked each of Ikkaku's strikes from his sword with just the hilt of her zanpakuto's she had the shards of her sword dart towards Hitsugaya when she sow a dragon of ice race towards her. The shards destroyed the ice and with a swift flick of her wrist she deflected Ikkaku's sword with her hilt and spun around the sword to hit his stomach with the butt to send him flying out of the way. The blonde haired girl jumped back to avoid getting hit from Renji's zanpakuto as she put away one of the hilts for a moment.

As his sword swung towards her again Mizuki sighed, reaching forward and grabbing the sword to stop it. She glanced over at Renji to see his shocked face but her calm expression didn't go away as a faint silver and blue reitsu began to surround her. "Shatter Everything." She mumbled and watched his sword explode into shards, ignoring the Lieutenant's angry face as he ran towards her. The ex-Lieutenant raised one of her hands to stop the shards from moving for a moment before they darted towards Renji.

* * *

_**My best defense running from you**_

_**I can't resist, take all you want from me**_

_**Breaking slowly.**_

_**I'd give it all to you letting go of me **_

_**Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now.**_

_**Nothing left to lose loving you again**_

_**I know it's already over, already over now**_

* * *

Renji flash stepped around the shards and threw his fist towards her but she simply caught it in her hand before she pushed him away. "Damn it, stop playing tricks with my sword Mizuki!" The angry Lieutenant yelled at her, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly.

She simply rolled her eyes. "You don't need to throw a tantrum like a five year old." Mizuki told him as she let her hand fall and the shards regenerated into his sword again. Ichigo raised an eyebrow from the sidelines, glad not to be fighting for once as he wondered why she would do that since Renji was just going to attack her again. The Lieutenant ran towards the girl he used to call a best friend, pulling his sword back before he swung it towards her. The ex-Lieutenant pulled up both her swords to block both Renji's attack with one sword and Hitsugaya's sword with the other.

Mizuki flash stepped out of the way, dodging a hit from Ikkaku's sword once her feet met the ground once more. However before she could even think a swing from Renji's sword sped towards her again but this time it was too late to dodge it. Dark green eyes narrowed from behind her glasses before the sword dug into her upper arm and threw her back a few feet to the ground. It was the first hit that the soul reapers managed to land on her, her swords dropped to the ground as she sat up immediately. A look of pain never even appeared on her face as she got right back up.

Mizuki stumbled to her feet and glared over at Renji as she let go of her bleeding arm to pick up her swords. Her red headed best friend took a step forward along with Ikkaku as he raised his blade to attack her again. Dark green eyes narrowed at Renji but before he could attack her five arrancars appeared behind her, making all of the soul reapers eyes widen. "Mizuki watch out-!" Renji called to her without thinking, the blonde gave them all a confused look as she noticed the soul reaper's shocked faces.

Before the ex-Lieutenant could glance behind her Yammy pulled back his fist and smashed his fist down at her. A large cloud of smoke appeared and the ground cracked where she was once standing and Renji watched anxiously waiting for to see the girl. Grimmjow looked up at the soul reapers from beside Ulquiorra and chuckled as the cloud began to dissipate. "Hey, thanks for doing all the hard work for us, ya idiots! If it weren't for you all it wouldn't be nearly as easy to capture the little girl!"

Renji felt a wave of guilt hit him before he jumped forward and swung his sword at the blue haired Espada. Grimmjow smirked and pulled out his sword to slash through the Lieutenant when Mizuki appeared in front of him and cut through his chest with one fluid move before Renji even got there. The red head stared at her in shock as Grimmjow stumbled back, glancing over at her to find his once best friend glaring at him, blood pouring down the side of her face.

"Stay the hell out of my way, Abari." Mizuki spat at him, ignoring him as his eyes widened at her injury and the words she spoke to him. Her sword swung out to deflect a cero before she glared at the Espada and arrancar as she pushed back the sleeve on her left arm a little to reveal the seal that glowed a faint crimson in the shape of a snowdrop. "I guess I don't have to hold back anymore, 40 percent should be enough." She explained as she pressed her fingers against the mark as the two lower class arrancar ran towards her and lunged at her.

Once she touched the glowing red mark an intense and powerful silver and blue reitsu slipped out and pushed the two arrancars into nearby walls at the sheer force of the spiritual pressure. Yammy's eyes widened at the reitsu and fought to keep himself grounded to the street as he growled and looked over at the other two Espada before yelling out. "That's it! I've waited enough to rip you to pieces little girl and I'm not waiting anymore!" Ulquiorra glanced up at Yammy and thought for a moment about stopping him but decided against it as he watched Yammy draw his sword. "Be Enraged Ira!"

And with that suddenly an even more powerful reitsu shook through the area as Yammy grew to a giant like form. The soul reapers all noticed his tattoo of his Espada number change from ten to zero, the giant Espada laughed as he smirked down at Mizuki. "I bet your scared now huh little girl? You should be I am Yammy Llargo the Zero Espada you were foolish to think you could beat me!" He yelled out with a booming laugh, however Mizuki simply stared up at him looking like a mouse before an elephant.

The blonde girl had a calm expression on her face, her eyes not showing the tiniest hint of fear as they narrowed at him. The soul reapers listened to him start to rant about his amazing abilities that were only strengthened from his resurrection but the ex-Lieutenant didn't listen to a word that he said. Grasping her zanpakuto's the petite girl flash stepped up above the skyline of buildings to be eye to eye with the giant to cut off his little speech. Mizuki pulled back her swords before she swung them both forward in one fluid motion to make all of her swords turn into shards and move so quick to cut the Espada that it was hard to see.

* * *

_**You're all I'm reaching for, it's already over**_

_**All I'm reaching for it's already over now.**_

_**I'd give it all to you, I'd offer up my soul**_

_**It's already over, already over now**_

* * *

Yammy reached up to crush her in his palm like a fly when he froze, his eyes widening to their max. Slowly all over his body hundreds of little cuts began to form and the cuts formed into much larger ones as his body began to fall to pieces. Mizuki's feet touched the ground below her as the last of him fell to the ground in severed pieces dead. The soul reapers all looked at her in shock as her swords began to regenerate, the blonde girl rested the sword on her shoulder and glanced at the two remaining Espada and arrancars. "If that was the strongest you've got then you'd better tell Aizen he doesn't have a chance in hell for winning this war." Mizuki told them as she took a step forward towards the group of arrancars.

The blue haired Espada smirked at the statement and sonidoed in front of her and swinging his sword out towards her. Mizuki flash stepped behind him to dodge the hit and swung her sword behind her as she spun to face the Grimmjow. She managed to slash across his back but his sword pushed against her zanpakuto and she glared as her other sword shattered and shot towards him.

While the blonde ex-Lieutenant blocked the blows from the Espada, glancing around her to find the soul reapers fighting against Ulquiorra and the two other arrancars, she clenched her jaw with anger at the sight. She wouldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her no one was going to get injured on her watch. As she sow Hitsugaya and Renji defeat the other two arrancars she looked back at Grimmjow to find he was not standing in front of her anymore. Now only having to deal with the two Espada the soul reapers turned their attention back to Mizuki.

Grimmjaw flash stepped behind the blonde girl as her other sword shattered into pieces leaving her with two hilts but no blade, a huge victorious smirk plastered all over his face as he raised his zampacto to kill her ready to take advantage of her defenselessness. Rukia and a few other soul reapers froze at the scene in shock but before she could yell for her Lieutenant to move the Espada already started to bring down his sword towards her.

Mizuki calmly smirked, reaching up lazily and catching his zampacto and stopping it between her two fingers. Grimmjaw's eyes widened, wondering how she stopped him as he tried to pull his sword back. But it was too late, the ex-lieutenant already grasped his blade and flung it down in front of her to flip over the Espada and make him hit the ground. The soul reapers and Ulquiorra all looked to her in shock as she tightened her grip on his sword to make it break down the middle and shatter to the ground. "You bitch!" Grimmjaw yelled, placing his hands on the ground to lift himself up.

Suddenly Mizuki let loose her reitsu, a faint blue grey glowing around her that was so strong it made Grimmjaw freeze for a moment. The petite girl placed her foot on the back of his head and pushed down with all her might to smash his face into the ground and held him there. Glaring down at him her eyes reflected no emotion or care for the Espada whatsoever. "Nice try, but I'm not going anywhere. And if you somehow make it back to Hueco Mondo, tell Aizen I'll join him when hell freezes over." She told him bitterly, putting more force on her foot to force his face farther into the cement.

In the blink of an eye a green cero hit the place where Mizuki stood, however when the smoke cleared she was gone and Grimmjaw got to his feet. His face was cut up and bleeding, a look of rage taking over his face as he looked around. "Where the fuck did she go?!" He yelled, clenching his hands and punching a nearby wall to cause a few dozen bricks to fall to the ground. Ulquiorra's emotionless eyes scanned the field coldly, looking for the soul reaper he just fired his cero at. However suddenly her reitsu pressed down on both Espada's and they spun around to see her charging towards the 4th Espada, swinging her sword to cut him.

The emotionless Espada simply drew his sword to stop her attack, glancing down at her. "You dodged my cero. Lucky move." Was all he said, the dark eyed girl narrowed her eyes at him and swung at him again with her other sword, hitting him in the shoulder. Ulquiorra shunpoed a few feet back and made no move to hold his bleeding shoulder.

As Grimmjaw tried to run by him to attack Mizuki, the emotionless Espada punched him in the gut to stop him. "We're leaving Grimmjaw, save it for later." Ulquiorra ordered him lowly.

The blue haired Espada growled at the order. "No fuckin' way, I'm going to make this little bitch pay for breaking my sword!" He yelled out in anger, glaring at Mizuki.

"I said save it." Ulquiorra snapped as he opened a garganta and threw Grimmjaw inside of it before glancing at Mizuki who still stood in front of him glaring. "You won this one your luck will run out soon enough." He warned before disappearing with the garganta.

As soon as they were gone, Renji hesitated a moment before walking over to Mizuki who was putting away her swords. She froze when he got close, debating whether to draw her swords and he finally got the courage to talk. "Look, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. Maybe if I didn't then the Espada wouldn't have come to get you." He told her in a stern voice, trying not to let it show that he did feel really bad about it.

However the blonde girl only glanced back at him with an emotionless expression before she narrowed her eyes at him and looked away from him to face forward. "Don't pretend to be sorry. After all I am just a traitor right?" She scoffed at him before turning her back to him and taking a step away from him.

Renji reached out for her to stop her from leaving but his hand only grasped thin air, the hope in his eyes died and he frowned when he sow her flash step out of sight. A nagging pain in his heart told him that she was right and that she was always his best friend and that he was wrong. But at the same time his mind and the soul society told him that she was a traitor and deserved to be put to death. He was unable to tell which was telling the truth, either his mind or his heart was wrong, but he couldn't figure out which was wrong. "Mizuki…" He started but stopped when he couldn't find the words to say and couldn't finish his sentence and instead he stared down at the ground in front of him with blank eyes.

The other soul reapers had already assembled back into a group by this point and watched as Renji tried to be civil with Mizuki once more. Ichigo noticed the emotionless and regretfilled expression on his face that made even him frown, he really did feel bad for Renji for being so thick skulled before since now it made even his sincere apology look fake and suspicious. Rukia frowned and walked over to him quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and waited for him to look at her but was disappointed when he didn't. She knew the Lieutenant well and she knew that when something was bothering him he wouldn't let it go until it was fixed and didn't want to be so blunt in telling him to just wait for some time to fix it. "It's going to be alright Renji I…" Rukia told him, forcing out a strong voice but she trailed off when she tried to explain how to him, unsure how or why it was okay until she settled on the best answer she could think of on such short notice. "I promise."

Renji finally lifted his head and glanced down at her once he heard her swear, giving her a disbelieving look as if asking her how she could promise anything after so many were just ignored recently. Mizuki had given up her promise to be Lieutenant and faithful to her squad and both he and her had both failed to keep their promises to each other to be best friends. Now that everything was starting to fall apart because of a few promises ignored he wondered why the hell she would even try to add another to the body count. But then she smiled softly up at him, a bit forced since she was feeling the same as him. Rukia thought back to her Lieutenant when she would always have such pressures that people would question her about but Mizuki would always somehow be able to give everyone a real smile even when things were worse then they were now. She decided that she may not be able to help her former Lieutenant much but she could save Renji from himself, even if it was with only a tiny smile and a fragile promise.

* * *

_**Give it all to you letting go of me**_

_**Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now**_

_**Nothing left to lose loving you again**_

_**I know it's already over now.**_

_**It's already over now**_

_**I know it's already over, already over**_

* * *

**AN: So I know the lyrics were annoying but I was lazy I'm sorry! And I'm also sorry for killing Yammy off wayyyy earlier than in the anime/manga/whatever but I had to put some sort of plot twist in so this wasn't a complete waste of a chapter. The next chapter finally has plot development =D**

_Chapter 17 Preview:_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Rangiku as she sat down in the other seat. "It was her idea." Ichigo said, pointing to the Lieutenant. There were a few bottles of sake on the table and the strawberry blonde happily helped herself to one, opening the top and taking a sip._

_She smirked at me. "Don't be so nervous Mizuki, Ichigo told me how you two are friends and everything. I don't want you to get executed, so as long as we stay out of sight in the human world neither of us will be caught." Rangiku explained happily._

_I glanced over at Ichigo and he immediately glanced away from me. "Don't look at me." He said. With a small smile I shook my head glancing back to the Lieutenant drinking from the bottle._


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm really glad I wrote this chapter in advance because the holidays went by so quick and I've been so overwhelmed with school so I got to post this today. First of all I'd like to thank and apologize to Violentyetawsome for her review a few chapters ago that I've neglected to thank her for in the last chapter since that was just as rushed as this one lol. Okay so just for fair warning I was going to put these song lyrics in a previous chapter but yeah that didn't work out and honestly I just threw them in there but now that I look it over I guess just take the random lyrics as a little impending seriousness since at this point Mizuki really is fighting the soul society and Aizen's army basically alone with a few exceptions. Alright so onto the Warnings for this chapter:**

**1. Fluff (Just cutesy little moments with IchigoxOC I'm happy to say there's also no hints of RenjixOC in this chapter at all)**

**2. Plot Development (Depends on how you define development, you'll see what I mean.)**

**3. A severe lack of violence/fight scenes/ blood in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 17: Gained Trust

Recommended Song: "Lost" by Red

* * *

_**Can I be dreaming once again?**_

_**I'm reaching helpless I descend **_

_**You lead me deeper through this maze I'm not afraid**_

_**I'm lost in you everywhere I run**_

_**Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new **_

_**Lost in you, something I can't fight I cannot escape**_

* * *

(Karakura High School, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed, leaning back against the entrance of Karakura High School as I glanced over at the doors. A few moments ago the bell had rang and ever since people had been rushing out and walking off the property. Some students were giving me weird looks as they past and I couldn't help but feel out of place.

By now I had already started to regret agreeing to meeting Ichigo at his school, but I made a promise and I had to keep it. I even tried to dress like I fit in, I wore a dark blue skirt and a grey button up just to give the illusion that I just came from a school or something. "Mizuki!" I heard someone call my name.

Glancing up I almost immediately found Ichigo walking with a small group of his friends, Orihime was the one who had called my name and she waved to me with a bright smile. I forced a smile and waved back a little, the group walked up to me and I looked up at the orange haired man. "Hey Ichigo." I said casually.

He yawned, throwing his book bag over his shoulder. "Hey Mizuki, are you ready to go?" He asked me, I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but was harshly cut off.

"W-Wait hold up a second!" A brown haired man standing next to Ichigo suddenly yell out to get everyone's attention. "There's no way this is the girl you're supposed to meet! She's too hot for you!" The kid yelled obnoxiously to Ichigo, I tilted my head to the side wondering what he meant. But then he turned around and smiled wide at me, holding out his hand. "Hello pretty lady, my name's Keigo Asano why don't you go out with me instead of Ichigo?" He asked, suggestively raising his eyebrow.

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, I was hesitant and wondered why he would call me pretty. Luckily Ichigo took the opportunity to answer for me, he punched Keigo across the face harder than he probably meant to. "Shut up Keigo, she's not interested." He growled annoyed at his friend.

Orihime giggled at the scene and glanced over at me. "Oh, Mizuki let me introduce you! This is Mizuiro, Chizuru and Tatsuki." She said as Keigo and Ichigo got off of each other.

I smiled to them and waved. "Nice to meet you all." I told them and glanced over at the orange haired soul reaper. "Are you ready to go Ichigo?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, come on." He told me and with a nod I followed him down the street by his side. "Oh yeah, sorry about Keigo he's just an idiot. "

With a shrug I smiled. "No he was alright, you have nice friends Ichigo." He chuckled at the statement and we walked down the sidewalk for a while in silence. "So all of the soul reapers are back in the soul society?" I asked the question that was bothering me since I left to meet Ichigo.

He glanced down at me and nodded. "Yeah, like I told you yesterday they all went back to give a report or something to Yamamoto. And they left me here alone to fight whatever hollow or arrancar that decides to stop by until tomorrow." Ichigo told me, I nodded and smiled.

"Poor Ichigo, left behind." I said feigning pity with a giggle, with a grunt he punched my shoulder lightly to shut me up. At the action I smirked. "And as for the hollows and arrancars, I'm still here to save your sorry butt if any show up." I told him.

The taller man smirked at the statement. "Gee thanks. Even though I'm probably going to have to save _your_ sorry butt from whatever arrancar comes by to try to capture you." He said sarcastically.

"Hey I've never needed your help before. You, however, have needed me to save you three times already." Mizuki pointed out to him.

Ichigo chuckled in response. "Whatever, so where do you want to go anyway? My dad and sisters are all home so I don't think we can go there. Besides Kon is a constant thorn in my side." He explained, glancing down at her as she thought for a moment.

"How about that place we first met? I don't know what it's called though." She suggested with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you talking about the river?" Ichigo asked, thinking that that was the first time he sow her.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Oh so that was your spiritual pressure I felt that day? I thought it was a soul reaper and kind of ran." Mizuki told him. "And no, that place where I killed that hollow."

After he thought for a moment Ichigo started to laugh hysterically. "Are you talking about the playground? How do you _not_ know what it's called?" He asked, holding his sides as he laughed hysterically. When he looked over at her he sow her blushing a little as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever, I haven't been in the human world for that long anyway how should I know?" She said defensively, trying to get her blush to go away futilely. He looked down at her and grasped her hand to pull her towards the street with him. "W-What are you doing?" Mizuki asked, surprising him by stuttering.

He smirked. "The playground's this way, we have to cross the street." Ichigo explained as he glanced both ways before they both walked across, dropping each other's hands in the process. Once they got to the other side of the sidewalk Mizuki glanced up at him and opened her mouth to speak when an extremely loud voice cut her off.

"Ichigo! Mizuki!" A familiar voice yelled, the orange haired substitute soul reaper glanced over his shoulder to see Rangiku running closer. But suddenly he couldn't feel Mizuki's reitsu anymore and spun around to see that she was gone.

He sighed in annoyance, wondering how she got away so quick and looked over at Rangiku as she stood in front of him. "Damn it Rangiku what was that for?"

The strawberry blonde woman smirked at him. "Uh uh uh Ichigo, I'm asking the question's here. What were you doing with Mizuki, huh?" She asked playfully with a smirk.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush a little at the suggestive tone in her voice. "Nothing! We were just hanging out until you scared her away, I thought you went back to the soul society anyway." He retorted defensively.

She smirked. "Someone had to stay back to watch over things. So you two were hanging out, when did you two get so chummy?" Matsumoto teased him with a laugh.

The orange haired man thought for a moment before responding hesitantly with a sigh. "Look, I met Mizuki a few days before you guy's all came here. She's my friend and I'm not going to force her back to the soul society or turn her in." Ichigo explained.

The huge breasted woman sighed in relief. "Thank God, I don't want to turn her in either." She said with a smile, earning a very confused look from Ichigo.

* * *

_**I could spend my life lost in you. **_

_**Lost in you. Your whispers fill these empty halls**_

_**I'm searching for you as you call**_

_**I'm racing chasing after you, I need you more **_

_**I'm lost in you everywhere I run**_

_**Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new.**_

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

Later that night I was walking around Karakura Town trying to sort out my thoughts. I felt bad about running the moment that Rangiku showed up and ditching Ichigo, but I had to. She was my friend back in the soul society and my drinking buddy but after all that went down when I left the soul society I wasn't sure if she believed me or everyone else.

Abruptly I felt someone pulling me into an open door, I fought for a moment before I looked up at my attacker. _Speak of the devil,_ I thought to myself as I looked up to find Rangiku smiling down at me before she hugged me tightly once I stopped putting up a fight. "Mizuki, I missed you!" She said excitedly as she let go of me.

I gave her a confused expression, "W-Wait-." She smirked and cut me off by pulling me with her farther into the store, or what I thought was a store. As I got a good look around I sow that it was actually a bar and I scolded myself for thinking she'd hang out anywhere other than a bar, she pushed me down into a seat at a nearby table and I sow Ichigo. "What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing he wasn't supposed to drink since he was only in high school.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Rangiku as she sat down in the other seat. "It was her idea." Ichigo said, pointing to the lieutenant. There were a few bottles of sake on the table and the strawberry blonde happily helped herself to one, opening the top and taking a sip.

She smirked at me. "Don't be so nervous Mizuki, Ichigo told me how you two are friends and everything. I don't want you to get executed, so as long as we stay out of sight in the human world neither of us will be caught." Rangiku explained happily.

I glanced over at Ichigo and he immediately glanced away from me. "Don't look at me." He said. With a small smile I shook my head glancing back to the lieutenant drinking from the bottle.

"Alright, but I can't stay here long with you. I don't want to risk either of our safety or your rank." I reminded her.

She smiled brightly. "Come on loosen up, you used to be my drinking buddy! What happened to you? Drink!" Rangiku ordered me, shoving a bottle into my face.

Ichigo looked at me with a smirk. "Drinking buddy's huh?" I could feel myself blush at the statement and glanced away from him.

"I don't drink that much anymore! I don't know, I just had a bad experience and it stopped being fun I guess." I told both of them.

The big-chested woman laughed at my response. "Come on, Mizuki just one drink please! Then I'll let you go." She said, shoving a bottle of sake in her face.

The blonde smirked at the offer. "Just one drink huh?" She said, tipping up the bottle and leaned her head back to chug the alcohol in one swish. She tilted her head back a little farther to get the very last drops before placing the empty bottle back on the table and glanced up at Rangiku with a small smile as she stood. Rangiku's face went flat, she had thought after going so long without drinking a lot her old drinking buddy would've gotten rusty but apparently not. "Thanks for the drink."

And with that she spun on her heel and began to walk out of the bar, Ichigo stood up and ran after her. "Hey wait up!" He called before he ran outside.

Rangiku watched the orange haired man run after her and smirked, opening another bottle of sake and taking a sip. "Ah, to be young and in love." She said to herself and giggled.

Ichigo ran outside and sow Mizuki standing there. "Yeah? You wanted me to wait for you." She said in a sober voice with a smile.

He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, drunk girls like you shouldn't walk around town on their own." Ichigo told her tauntingly.

She laughed. "Drunk off of one bottle? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have a low tolerance for alcohol you know." Mizuki told him. "Do you still want to go to that playground thing, or is it past your bed time?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the joke. "I don't have a bed time, idiot! Come on." He told her, grasping her arm and tugging her with him down the dimly lit side walk.

Mizuki smiled at his reaction and followed behind him without a fight. "Hey Ichigo?" She said to get his attention, the orange haired man glanced back at her and continued to pull her with him, afraid she'd try to run away again. She smiled at the expression on his face. "Sorry about ditching you before, I got scared there for a minute." The blonde girl told him.

His grip on her arm tightened a little as he tugged her behind him. "You, Scared? No way, that's impossible for you." Ichigo told her in a joking manner as they rounded a corner.

Mizuki laughed. "Yeah I was scared, you don't need to rub it in!" She told him and broke free from his grasp to walk side by side with him.

"Why the hell were you scared, it was only Rangiku! Besides I was right there, you really think I'd just let someone just walk up and take you?" Ichigo retorted to her, glancing down at her past her glasses.

The blonde girl merely smirked up at him. "Maybe you would." She told him sarcastically and quickly received a punch to the arm. "Hey, I was just kidding!" Mizuki told him with a smile.

"Maybe you're just not funny, and you still haven't answered my question." Ichigo told her with a scoff.

The ex-Lieutenant raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't? Oh, you want to know why I was scared huh?" Ichigo simply nodded which made her smile again. "I guess since I just don't want to get captured and get executed."

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes at the statement. "I figured that much out, why are you really scared?" He asked her, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just told you why." Ichigo opened his mouth to ask her something but she cut him off with a sigh. "You don't understand, do you? I'm not the kind of person who leaves things unfinished or unsaid, so if I got captured now or a week from now I'd be leaving too much stuff undone for me to die. I guess I kind of do it on purpose."

The orange haired man stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments. "So…what you're saying is that you're not really scared of being executed, just scared of leaving things unfinished?" He asked as he glanced down at her, Mizuki smiled wide and nodded happily however Ichigo only narrowed his eyes at her and punched her shoulder lightly again. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard."

"What's so stupid about it, huh?! I'll beat you up if I have to Ichigo!" Mizuki threatened angrily, Ichigo chuckled at her reaction and smirked.

"Because you should be more scared of dying so you won't have to worry about leaving things undone. You have to be dead to worry about things that aren't finished or said." Ichigo scolded her, Mizuki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, I'll be scared of whatever I want! And I won't be scared about my execution or dying." The blonde told him as they walked onto the empty and dark playground and she sat down on one of the swings, Ichigo took the one next to her.

"Why not? You know, you really don't make any sense at all Mizuki." Ichigo told her, swinging back and forth on the swing lazily.

"I'll make however much sense I want to!" She told him with a smile. "Besides, if I let myself get too scared of dying I won't be focused enough to actually live and fight." Mizuki shot back at him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you still make absolutely no sense." He told her and kicked his legs back and forth a little to start to swing up higher. After a few moments he realized the blonde was being unusually quiet and glanced over at her. Her green eyes watched him in mild fascination as he swung, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Mizuki looked back down at her own swing before looking back at him. "How did you get so high? How do you do that?" She asked him curiously.

Ichigo chuckled and stopped swinging. "You don't know how to use a swing? That's just sad." He said with a laugh.

She simply puffed her cheeks in annoyance and pouted a little at what he said. "That doesn't sound like an explanation, strawberry." Mizuki shot back at him with a smirk of her own when he scowled at her.

"It's easy, just kick your legs back and forth." Ichigo told her, Mizuki glanced down at her legs and kicked them both, only making the swing sway a few inches back. The blonde narrowed her eyes at her legs and tried it again but got the same results and sighed in defeat.

"I suck at human things, I don't get it." Mizuki said in a defeated sigh. Ichigo laughed at her failed attempts and got up off his own swing to stand to his feet and walked behind her. The blonde girl tilted her head back to look up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

Ichigo smirked at the question. "I'm teaching you how to use the swing, so just do as I say alright?" Mizuki smiled, her eyes brightening up when she heard that. The orange haired man smiled at the sight and pulled back on the swing before giving her a small push. "Now kick your legs forward and when you start to come back pull back your legs." He instructed her and watched as she followed his orders with a smile.

He gave her a light push and smiled when he sow her starting to push herself, getting the hang of swinging. "I think I finally got it!" Mizuki told him happily with a wide smile, Ichigo stepped back and smirked when she started to swing on her own. Glancing back she noticed Ichigo letting her swing on her own and jumped off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked when she jumped at the peak of the swing's height, surprisingly landing on her feet gracefully. Before he could get another word out Mizuki had her body pressed against his as she wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace.

For a moment Ichigo stood there, his cheeks going red when he felt her body against him and wondered why she was hugging him for a moment. Mizuki looked up at him while she still had her arms around him and smiled widely. "Thanks for teaching me how to use the swing Ichigo!" She told him excitedly, kind of childishly actually.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and hesitantly put an arm around her waist. Faintly he wondered why she was so excited. "It's just a swing." He murmured to her, a smile finding its way to his face despite trying to hold it back.

When Mizuki pulled back and smiled up at him he let his hands fall to his sides. "It's not just a swing! You just taught me something new, so now whenever I come here I can finally use the stupid thing." She told him happily.

Ichigo smirked. "It's still just a swing."

* * *

_**Lost in you something I can't fight**_

_**I cannot escape I can spend my life lost in you.**_

_**I could never be the same **_

_**Something that I never could erase**_

_**I could never look away I've lost myself in you.**_

_**It's all over now.**_

* * *

(Soul Society 13th Division, 3rd Person POV)

"Why couldn't Captain Ukitake take me on his mission to Rukongai instead of Sentaro?" Kiyone asked with a loud sigh as she tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her instead of being jealous of Sentaro. As she read the boring sentences after paragraphs she finally had enough and set them to the side to be forgotten about for the moment.

The young woman sighed and stretched out in her Captain's chair at his desk before looking over at the desk that was facing hers. Kiyone frowned when she sow the desk that belonged to her Lieutenant that was still as spotless and organized as the day Mizuki let. The blonde frowned when she recalled her strong Lieutenant in tears as she ran away a few months ago.

After Kiyone and Sentaro managed to get to their feet afterword's they decided against trying to keep up with Mizuki since she was already long gone and went to her office. Suspiciously the two 3rd seats had found Aizen walking out of the office who said he had reported to Mizuki about Rukia's execution details. He told them that she ran out for no reason and after Aizen left they both went into the office to investigate.

Kiyone stood up and walked over to the desk that had gone untouched- by Ukitake's orders- and frowned as she touched the smooth wood. She had found Mizuki's Lieutenant's badge on this very desk the day she left and to say the least it was devastating to her and Sentaro along with the rest of their squad. Kiyone remembered feeling the same way when Lieutenant Kaien died, but with Sentaro's insistence they both turned the badge into Yamamoto and informed him about what happened. And so started the hunt for the missing Lieutenant.

However Kiyone was snapped out of her thoughts when the door slammed open loudly, the young woman spun around to see a pink haired girl at the door. "Hi Yachiru, what can I do for you?" Kiyone asked the Lieutenant as politely as she could.

Yachiru's bright smile only faltered a little when she glanced around the room and found Kiyone was the only one there. "Hey Kiyone, where's Zuki-Zuki-chan?"

The short 3rd seat tilted her head to the side. "Zuki-Zuki? Do you mean Lieutenant Yasuko?" Kiyone asked curiously.

The pink haired girl grinned widely and nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, where is she?" She asked in an excited voice.

Kiyone frowned a little at the question. "I'm sorry Lieutenant Yachiru, Mizuki is still gone." She told her honestly. To be honest she felt a little bad for the pink haired Lieutenant, ever since Mizuki left the soul society Yachiru stopped by and always acted like Mizuki wasn't being hunted down for her execution.

Yachiru frowned in annoyance and let out a huff of annoyance. "Fine, I'll go find someone else to play with me!" She yelled and slammed the door behind her as she walked out.

* * *

_**Lost in you. Everywhere I run**_

_**Lost in you Everywhere I run**_

_**Lost in you**_

_**Lost in you.**_

* * *

**AN: G****et what I said with the plot development? I guess it's just how you look at it, in one sense Rangiku was never truly against Mizuki but now she knows that Ichigo and Mizuki have a secret alliance thing going on and she's basically unofficially joined them. But at the same time Rangiku can't really help because her hands are tied by the soul society that would call her a traitor too so yeah, it's just how much of an extent of plot development you see. Oh yeah, and that little scene with Kiyone and Yachiru? Really it's just comic relief and just to clairify a few things that are going on in the soul society which isn't a lot anyway since it's from third person POV and I really a doubt Kiyone(a third seat) would really know a lot of what's going on anyway and Yachiru's not much better. ****So anyway as always please review and tell me what you think of my writing, strengths, weaknesses, whatever.**

_Chapter 18 Preview:_

_Before I could cut the annoying hollow I sow the substitute soul reaper jump towards the hollow and brought down his swords towards it, mentally I cursed from annoyance. __I clenched my jaw with anger when I sow the hollow flick Ichigo to the side, I couldn't stop myself from jumping up to the hollow and cutting clean through it with one hit._

_With a sigh I was about to sheath my swords and check on Ichigo when I felt an odd spiritual pressure from close by. Abruptly I felt Ichigo's reitsu get stronger and weird, my hands tightened in my swords as I spun quickly on my heel glanced over at him. The orange haired soul reaper slowly stood to his feet and retrieved his sword before he turned to face me, my eyes widening and my body froze when he did. His face was covered in a hollow mask and I suddenly felt like I was being stared down by a predator treating me as if I was prey._


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: First off I'd like to apologize for the delay I had a ridiculous amount of homework due this week. Alright some warnings for this chapter:**

**1. IchigoxOC fluff (finally right?)**

**2. Violence/Blood/Fighting**

**3. Jokes that are pretty bad. (I'm not that witty of a person really lol sorry if what some of what the characters say just sucks)**

* * *

Chapter 18: False Hero

Recommended Song: "Lost" by Red

* * *

_**Can I be dreaming once again?**_

_**I'm reaching helpless I descend**_

_**You lead me deeper through this maze**_

_**I'm not afraid.**_

* * *

(Visored Warehouse, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed, smiling as I walked out of the bathroom after my shower feeling more refreshed than before. "Hey sugar, what's up?" Lisa asked me as she glanced up from her book momentarily as I picked up the spare cloths she had lent me.

With smile I dropped the towel and put on the shirt, even though Lisa was a pervert she was still a girl and I had no qualms about changing in front of her. Besides I had my underwear on, I slipped on the pair of shorts as I answered her. "Nothing really, what's everyone doing?" I asked her, drying my hair with the towel.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I think Ichigo just showed up a little while ago. Could I braid you're hair?" The dark haired girl asked me as she put down her book and sat up in her bed, I smirked at the offer.

"Hey, I just asked to borrow some cloths and use the shower not to be your doll." I told her jokingly as I walked to the door. "I'm going to see how Ichigo's doing, do you need anything?" I asked her and looked back at Lisa to see her shake her head.

"No, I'm fine thanks though. Go play with Ichigo if that's what you really want." Lisa told me as I reached for the door knob and grasped it but my hand stilled when I heard her second sentence. I spun around and gave her a confused look as I noticed the suggestive one on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side. I was just wondering why Ichigo was here anyway since his training was done, but she made it seem like there was more to it.

Lisa chuckled at my response, raising an eyebrow at me. "Well come on, the last time I sow you, you were innocent little Mizuki but when he came to the warehouse you were with him. You two seem close, I'm proud to say you may not be as innocent and passionless as you were the last time I sow you." She told me in a suggestive tone and I couldn't help but blush a little at the accusation.

But I was quick to roll my eyes and scoffed at her, my blush disappearing after a moment. "Usually friends are close you know, and so what I'm spending time with him he's the only soul reaper who still believes me." I told her, facing her and waiting for what she'd say to that.

"Hm, you're being strangely defensive. I was just joking before but you know now that I think about it you and Ichigo would be a cute couple, maybe then you'd let someone else protect you." Lisa said with a laugh and a wide smile and I held back blushing again as I turned towards the door.

"Bye Lisa." I told her, completely ignoring what she said as I shut her bedroom door behind me and walked down the hall trying to forget about what Lisa had told me. She had to be wrong, there was no way that me and Ichigo would ever date anyway and besides we were better off as friends. But just as I thought that I heard a childlike giggle from the back of my mind and I mentally rolled my eyes. **Come on, four-eyes you're in some serious denial. You've hung out with that strawberry more than your own friends since we've got here. **

Mentally I scoffed at her taunting voice, crossing my arms over my chest as I walked through the living room to see it empty. As I turned around the corner and started to walk down the basement I retorted back to my zanpakuto spirit. _That's because my own friends have been trying to bring me back to my execution, but yeah you're right they'd totally hang out with me. When pigs fly._ I retorted as I walked down the stairs to the underground training room.

When I got there I noticed the other Visored's all lying around and walked over to them, raising an eyebrow when I sow that they all looked exhausted. "What happened to you guys?" I asked curiously, Hiyori scoffed as she sat up and narrowed her eyes at me a little.

"That stupid strawberry came here this morning and demanded we help train his hollow." The blonde ex-Lieutenant told me as she immediately lied back down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling tiredly. Well that explained why Ichigo was here at least. Glancing over to the side I sow Shinji walking over with Ichigo, the ex-Captain grinned widely when he sow me and waved a little.

"Didn't see ya there short stuff, you're here to take over training Ichigo right?" Shinji asked me looking pretty tired as he put away his zanpakuto.

I smirked at his question and glanced over at Ichigo. "You already wore them all out huh? Well then I guess I've got to help you train too." I said, reaching into my pocket to take out a Gikon pill as Shinji sat down with the other Visords.

"Hold up." Ichigo told me and I glanced up at him raising an eyebrow as I held the pill in my hand. "Well I've done a lot of training already and no offence or anything to you Mizuki but I think I'm alright with training for now." The substitute said as he watched me somewhat nervously but I merely shrugged.

"None taken, you just saved me a bunch of time." I told him and smirked at the somewhat angered expression my statement caused him.

Ichigo looked like he was about to say something witty back to that when a high pitched screech cut him off and he visibly cringed at the loud noise. He reached down to his hollow detector and sighed as he turned it off. "Great there's a few hollows in town, do you want to help me take care of them?" He asked with a sigh, glancing down into my eyes with his brown ones and I couldn't help but think back to what Lisa said before.

"I was just joking before but now that I think about it you and Ichigo would be a cute couple, maybe then you'd let someone else protect you."

Her statement rang through my mind and I mentally scoffed at the thought of letting someone else protect me and having someone else risk their life for me. I didn't want anyone to protect me and risk that much just for me, especially not Ichigo but I shrugged in response to his question. "Sure why not?" I asked seeing nothing wrong with spending time with him and ignoring what Lisa told me.

Ichigo smirked at my answer and opened his mouth to say something when he was again cut off as Shinji laughed, we looked over and sow the blonde former Captain smile wide at us. "Real romantic idea Ichigo, take her out on a date to kill some hollows." Shinji said in a teasing voice, Rose laughed along with him and I noticed the substitute soul reaper standing next to me blush beat red at the statement.

"It's not a date you idiot!" Ichigo yelled at him, I could tell he was trying to hold back his blush and I had to control myself from laughing out loud at the adorable sight. Shinji merely chuckled at the substitute soul reaper's response before the orange haired man scoffed and turned to face me. I noticed how his cheeks were still pink as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, are you ready to go?" He asked me.

I smiled and decided against making a joke at his expense and took the Gikon pill before I nodded to him before I glanced over at Shinji. "You better make sure Lisa doesn't do anything perverted to my gigi." I told him and noticed him smirk before I glanced up at Ichigo and smiled. "Well? Let's go." I told him and Ichigo nodded as we ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

_**I'm lost in you everywhere I run**_

_**Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new**_

_**Lost in you, something I can't fight I cannot escape**_

_**I could spend my life lost in you. Lost in you.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

As we flash stepped through town out of the corner of my eye I sow Ichigo glancing around looking for the hollows and I closed my eyes for a moment to try to find the weak reitsu's. It only took me a moment to find their reitsu and sighed before I glanced over at the orange haired man next to me. "It looks like there's three or four hollows, but don't worry they don't seem too strong." I told him reassuringly and sow him nod as we jumped down to the street block where the hollows were gathered and I immediately jumped forward and slashed through one of the hollows.

Out of the corner of my eye I sow Ichigo start to fight one of the other three hollows but paid attention to the hollow in front of me watching as it raised it's claws at me about to attack with a cero when I held out my hands in front of me. "Hado #31 Shakkaku!" I yelled out as a ball of red reitsu flew into the hollow's cero to cancel it out with a bright clash of reitsu as I jumped forward and raised my sword. The hollow let out a loud cry and reached out to grab me but I blocked his hands with my zanpakuto, using his own grip as leverage as I flipped over his arm, twisting my sword out of it's hands as I swung the sword across the hollow's mask to kill it.

Jumping backwards I heard something hit the ground hard and glanced over to see another hollow hit the ground dead from one of the swings of Ichigo's sword. I sow the substitute soul reaper smirk in victory but he failed to notice the hollow creeping up behind him about to attack. With a flick of my wrist one of my swords shattered and cut into the hollow to make it fall back loudly to the ground with a crash, Ichigo looked behind him in shock and I smirked over at him before lunging at the hollow as it got to its feet and cutting into its arm.

Behind me I could hear Ichigo fighting with one of the other two hollows but focused on my own as I tried to slash through its mask with the shards of my sword. A few pieces cracked the mask however he managed to flick some out of the way with its hand before trying to punch me. I jumped back and took another step back to create some distance between me and the hollow but blushed when I felt my back hit Ichigo's but I was quick to take a step forward. "Need a hand?" I heard the substitute soul reaper ask as he slashed the hollow in front of him in two to kill it leaving only two left.

I scoffed at his answer, glancing back at him ignoring the hollow in front of me for a moment to smirk. "I'm offended you'd ask." I told him jokingly, I sow him glance over to the hollow walking closer to us but I didn't even look at it and tilted the hilt of my sword to make the shards speed towards the hollow before I glanced back at it. Ichigo stepped next to me and I could feel him staring at me to do something once the shards hit the hollow and only succeded in slowing it down for a moment.

"Mizuki? What are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked nervously when he sow the hollow stepping closer to me, pulling back its hand and charging up a cero. I merely smirked, intending on showing the orange haired man just how capable I was of defeating the hollow. As it's cero shot out I smirked and immediately tilted the hilt of my sword forward, a shard of my sword shot out from behind me barely missing cutting my cheek on it's way before slicing through the cero to cancel it and shot through the hollow's mask to kill it. I smiled victoriously and glanced over to find the substitute soul reaper scowling at me. "What the hell was that? Why the hell do you always have to be stubborn Mizuki! I was…"

At first I smiled at his scolding outburst towards me, thinking to myself that he looked pretty adorable even with a pissed off expression. However a few moments later I sow some movement from behind him that I first though was merely my imagination. But when I sow it again I mentally cursed being so short compared to him and tried to look behind him and he surprisingly didn't notice the now serious expression on my face or how I wasn't even listening to him. I clenched my jaw when the hollow finally walked into my line of vision and froze for a moment when I sow it preparing to attack the substitute soul reaper.

As Ichigo yelled at me my eyes widened when I sow the hollow raise its hand above its head about to attack the substitute soul reaper. Somehow he didn't notice the shocked look on my face and continued to scold me, not noticing the hollow behind him ready to attack. It was too late to warn him about it as I sow the hollow start to swing its claws down at Ichigo and even if I used flash step I wouldn't be quick enough to stop the attack.

I grasped onto his shoulders tightly and ignored the confused look he gave me as I spun us around so my back was to the hollow and pushed the orange haired substitute soul reaper out of the way. When he hit the ground and glanced up at me I sow his eyes widen as he noticed the hollow finally. "Mizuki get out of the way!" He yelled at me but before I could move I felt the hollow's claws dig painfully into my back and sent me falling to my knees.

The next thing I knew Ichigo was kneeling in front of me giving me a shocked and confused look and I sow him open his mouth to no doubt ask me a question. However I had no time to play twenty questions and jumped to my feet and spun around in time to kick the hollow in the face and cancel out its cero. "What? Are you just going to sit there?" I asked him jokingly as I tried to catch my breath, picking up my swords.

Glancing back at the hollow my sword swung out to hold back its hand from hitting me and easily pushed it back a few feet. Before I could cut the annoying hollow I sow the substitute soul reaper jump towards the hollow and brought down his swords towards it, mentally I cursed. When I asked him if he was going to sit there I didn't actually want him to put himself back in danger, I kind of just meant for him to be more careful next time and to just tease him. I clenched my jaw with anger when I sow the hollow flick Ichigo to the side, I couldn't stop myself from jumping up to the hollow and cutting clean through it with one hit.

With a sigh I was about to sheath my swords and check on Ichigo when I felt an odd spiritual pressure from close by. Abruptly I felt Ichigo's reitsu get stronger and weird, my hands tightened in my swords as I spun quickly on my heel glanced over at him. The orange haired soul reaper slowly stood to his feet and retrieved his sword before he turned to face me, my eyes widening and my body froze when he did. His face was covered in a hollow mask and I suddenly felt like I was being stared down by a predator treating me as if I was prey.

I took a step back, wondering what I should do as I tried to keep a calm expression on my face. Standing here wasn't going to accomplish anything, but I still didn't want to attack him. Sure I had fought against his hollow before but this time it felt like it was my fault since I didn't take care of the hollows quick enough. My hands clutched the hilt of my zampacto tightly, deciding to go on the defensive. A moment later Ichigo was flash stepping towards me and I felt something weird and I knew it had to do with the hollow mask.

My swords raised to block his attack but instead he flash stepped behind me and made me drop my swords. When I glanced up he was standing in front of me and I couldn't help but feel trapped, I could have resorted to kido but that didn't seem right. "Wait-."

Before I could even get out two words I found myself being pinned to the nearby wall, Ichigo's hand at my throat and squeezing. I tried to breathe but it was difficult, I kicked my legs and reached up to his hands to try to pry his hands off of my neck. Glancing up at him I shivered when I sow his hollow mask, still not used to it. My hands reached out to try to take off his mask but his free hand simply reached out and twisted it back painfully. "I-Ichi…go, stop!" I told him in between gasps for breathe, he dropped my wrist but his other hand didn't leave my throat.

As a response he only squeezed my neck tighter until I couldn't even breathe anymore, I was still kicking and fighting until I felt something cold press against my neck. The sensation made me freeze and glance down to find his zampacto at my throat. Without enough air I had to stop fighting, my legs going limp and my hands falling to my side as my vision blurred before it all went dark.

* * *

_**Your whispers fill these empty halls **_

_**I'm searching for you as you call**_

_**I'm racing chasing after you**_

_**I need you more**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Once Ichigo's hollow state noticed the blonde girl's strength wear away and she fell unconscious he pulled back his sword before swinging it towards the defenseless shinigami's throat. "Ichigo stop!" A bunch of voices yelled as they got closer but they didn't stop him. His sword cut into the side of her throat and she winced, but before he could kill her the Visored's tackled him to the ground, their zampacto all at Ichigo's throat.

Shinji used the tip of his zampacto to throw off Ichigo's hollow mask, as soon as he did Ichigo's eyes started to open. It took him a moment to realize all of the Visored's all had their swords at his neck, ready to kill him at the moment's notice it looked like. He raised an eyebrow at them, confused. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Ichigo asked them.

Hiyori snorted at the question, glaring at him severely. "Oh yeah there's something wrong with _us_! We're not the ones who tried to kill their own friend!" She yelled at him sarcastically, pulling back her sword as the Visored's let him go.

Ichigo sat up and looked at her confused and shocked, sitting up straight. "What are you talking about?" He demanded, glancing around and his eyes widened when they found Mizuki. She was lying unconscious on the ground next to the wall her neck bleeding and bruised, and Ichigo suddenly remembered everything he had done. The image of her scared and pained expression haunted his mind no matter how hard he tried to push it out, Ichigo clenched his hands and tilted down his head.

Shinji frowned as he looked over at the ex-lieutenant sadly, walking over to her and picking her up carefully before looking back at the other Visored's. "Hachi, come on let's go get her healed." He said seriously before the larger man nodded and they both flash stepped back to the warehouse hideout as quick as they could.

Kensei sighed and glared down at Ichigo who was still wallowing in his thoughts, trying to figure out how he let his hollow take over. The former Captain growled in annoyance and glared down at Ichigo before punching the top of his head. "What's wrong with you huh? That's not how you treat a girl-!" Kensei yelled at the orange haired man before his ex-lieutenant tackled him to make him fall on his butt.

Mashiro narrowed her eyes at him and pouted. "That's enough Kensei, I'm sure Ichigo feels bad enough already!" She yelled back at him.

Kensei sighed and got back up. "I guess you're right." He told Mashiro before looking down at Ichigo who was still staring at the ground with a glare. "Hey, cheer up kid. She'll bounce back from this in no time!" He said, trying to smile but it was forced and creepy.

Ichigo simply nodded as a reply not even really looking at Kensei, pushing himself to his feet as Lisa spoke up. "Come on, let's go home everyone." She said as they all flash stepped back to the warehouse together.

For a long time the group stayed with the substitute soul reaper in the main room of the abandoned warehouse. Most tried to keep Ichigo talking to his dismay but none mentioned how his hollow broke out, even after all the training he completed. So he simply nodded to most of what they said and stopped listening after a while to think to himself. He still couldn't figure out how his inner hollow managed to overpower him and tried to think of what he was supposed to say to Mizuki. Ichigo tried to shake out the mental image of Mizuki's scared face that he somehow couldn't forget about.

After maybe an hour or two Shinji walked in and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "What's up everyone?" He glanced over at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "We don't have any training planned for today, why are you still here?" The Visored leader asked curiously.

Ichigo looked up at him and wondered how the idiot could be thinking about training at a time like this. "I know that, I'm here to make sure Mizuki's alright." He said and looked up at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

Surprisingly Shinji simply sat down next to his fellow Visoreds, Ichigo stared at him sternly as he waited for him to tell them how Mizuki was. Lisa looked up at the ex-Captain sharply. "Well? How is Mizuki?" She asked seriously, putting down her erotic manga to be forgotten about.

Shinji glanced up at her and sighed. "Stubborn as always. As soon as Hachi was done healing her she's apparently well enough to walk around." He said, rolling his eyes. "One day that girl's going to regret being so headstrong."

Ichigo stood up and ignored everyone staring at him as he looked down at Shinji with a scowl. "Where is she?" He asked gruffly.

The blonde Visored blinked a few times in response to the forward question. "I think she went up to the roof, but why-." Shinji was rudely cut off as Ichigo turned his back to him and began to walk in the direction of the stairs that led to the roof. "Hey, wait why do you want to know?!" He called but received no answer from the substitute soul reaper and scoffed. "What's his problem?"

"He seems really upset by what he did to Mizuki, ah love!" Rose remarked with a laugh, Hiyori rolled her eyes at the last word he said and made a face like she wanted to puke at the mere mention of it.

"Bleh, those two should get a room if they're so in love." The blonde Visored remarked sarcastically with a scoff.

* * *

_**I'm lost in you everywhere I run**_

_**Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new**_

_**Lost in you, something I can't fight I cannot escape.**_

_**I could spend my life lost in you**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Meanwhile the orange haired soul reaper was climbing the numerous stairs to the roof, wishing she chose a better place to run off to. He vaguely wondered why she didn't come in with Shinji and went to the roof instead. Ichigo frowned when he thought that she might have gone up there to avoid him but none the less pursued on. Sure it would have been easy for anyone else to just forget about the whole incident but he knew he had to make things right between him and Mizuki.

Ichigo climbed up to the roof and glanced around for the ex-lieutenant, after a moment of searching he sow her sitting on the edge glancing out towards the setting sun. With a deep breathe he mentally prepared himself before he walked over towards her. The blonde girl didn't seem to notice him for a while to his shock, but when he was within ten feet of her she tensed. "Ichigo? Is that you?" She asked in a hoarse voice, glancing over her shoulder to look towards him.

He stopped walking when he noticed a few things different about her, for starters she wasn't even wearing her glasses and she had a bandage around her neck. Ichigo frowned when he noticed the bandage, feeling a wave of guilt hit him as he nodded. "Yeah it's me, where's your glasses?" He asked, sitting next to her on the ledge as he decided not to ask how a nearly blind girl managed to sit just on the edge and not fall off.

The blonde girl smiled and glanced over at the direction his voice came from. "They were giving me a headache, I came up here to clear my head." She told him. He felt actually kind of relieved she didn't have her glasses so at least she couldn't really see him while he said sorry to her.

Ichigo glanced up at her bandage and felt a wave of guilt as she stared out casually into the sky like it didn't even bother her. "Look Mizuki, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you before. I feel really bad about it so can you forgive me?"

The dark eyed girl glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Apologize, why? You haven't done anything wrong." She told him softly.

The substitute soul reaper looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean, I really hurt you and if the other Visords didn't stop me then I don't know what I could have done." He admitted, glancing down at the ground felling ashamed.

Mizuki chuckled in response and he glanced up at her to see her smile. "I don't blame you for when you're hollow took over, you couldn't control your actions so there's no point in me being mad at you. And stop exadurating, the way you're talking it sounds like I'm already dead and buried." She laughed.

Ichigo looked at her confused. "Mizuki I really hurt you, how don't you blame me?" He asked her.

She sighed. "You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you? I've been hurt worse plenty of times and I'm really not that hurt. Besides Hacchi's a master at kido, he fixed me up in no time."

The substitute soul reaper frowned, glancing down the ledge for a moment. "I-I know but I'm supposed to protect you, not do this to you." He looked over at her to see her smiling in his direction.

"Stop beating yourself up, it won't happen again." Mizuki told him, glancing back towards the sunset.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know that?" Ichigo challenged her.

The blonde girl smirked at the question. "Because now I know what you're capable of and I won't let you catch me off guard next time because I won't hesitate." She explained in a casual voice.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, Mizuki nodded confidently. "Well, for your sake I hope your right." Ichigo said with a sigh.

She merely rolled her eyes in response. "Hey can it with all the sad stuff, you should really lighten up strawberry."

The orange haired man narrowed his eyes a little bit at her laid back response and tilted her chin up so he could look her eye to eye. "Stop being so casual about this, didn't Shinji tell you what happened? After you passed out I was about a second away from killing you before the other Visoreds stopped me." Ichigo told her seriously, frowning.

To his surprise she smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah he did tell me. It doesn't matter, I'm still not mad at you." Mizuki told him, Ichigo looked at her confused for a moment. She took his hand off of her chin and held it in hers as she glanced back to the sunset, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Just stop beating yourself up alright? You've got too much on your plate to get all mopey about every little thing that doesn't go your way." She told him, smiling.

Ichigo glanced down at her hand that was still holding his and couldn't help but believe her. He noticed how small her hand was inside of his and was surprised by the feeling it enforced on him. It was like when she touched him a bunch of butterflies started to flutter in his stomach, and his entire body felt warmer but he wasn't completely sure what to call it. A feeling that made him feel as if he didn't want to ever let go of her hand. With a sigh he leaned back and watched the sunset, grasping her hand a little tighter and decided not to question it.

* * *

_**I could never be the same**_

_**Something that I never could erase**_

_**I could never look away **_

_**I lost myself in you.**_

_**It's all over now.**_

* * *

(Visored Warehouse, Mizuki's POV)

I sighed as I walked down the hallway to Lisa's room, Ichigo had left a little while ago after he had apologized for the umpteenth time. With a quick knock to the Visored's door I waited until I heard her murmured voice tell me to come in. I opened the door and sow her look up at me from her porn before she sat up. "Hey sugar, how are you feeling?" She asked as she closed her book and I shut the door behind me and shrugged.

"I'm fine, I just left my phone here." I told her, I couldn't leave until I had my phone that told me where hollows were. Lisa narrowed her eyes a little at the statement, sliding to the edge of her bed and looking at me confused, leaving her book abandoned behind her.

"You're leaving? Why?" The ex-Lieutenant asked me and I rolled my eyes, picking up my phone from her desk as I put it in my pocket.

With a shrug I glanced back at her. "Well I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome, Hiyori said I could stay as long as I was helping to train Ichigo and that's done basically." I told her honestly and she rolled her eyes at my response.

"Hiyori's always like that but she never means it you know, she likes having you around even if she won't admit it. Just stay, you're injured so you wouldn't want an arrancar to ambush you in the condition you're in." The dark haired girl explained to me logically, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

I sighed and frowned. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I asked and she smiled before nodding confidently.

"Of course Mizuki, here I'll get you a pair of pajamas." She told me and got up to get out a pair of plain shorts and a long sleeved shirt. I gave her a small smile as I took the cloths.

"Thanks a lot Lisa, I appreciate it." I told her before I went into her small connecting bathroom to change and brushed my teeth before walking out again. She had seemingly changed too since it was so late and glanced up at me. "Would you mind braiding my hair? I never do it right on my own." I explained.

Lisa smiled and nodded, patting the bed and I sat in front of her and let her run her fingers through my hair. "You're hair's so long, it makes it a lot easier to braid." She told me and I smiled a little at the comment as I felt her start to separate my hair into three equal sections. It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again in a quieter and more serious voice. "What did you and Ichigo talk about?" She asked curiously.

For a long moment I thought before I shrugged, careful not to move too much as she started to braid my hair. "He kept on apologizing but I can't really blame him for what his inner hollow did." I told her and felt her continue to braid the remaining length of my hair.

"You hesitated, didn't you?" She asked me and I tensed, not answering her question at first since I knew she was dead on with her guess. "You had to have since you did so well training him. You really trust this kid don't you?" Lisa asked again.

I sighed. "Lisa, I don't have any reason not to trust him." I told her in a soft and calm voice.

* * *

_**Lost in you. Everywhere I run**_

_**Lost in you everywhere I run**_

_**Lost in you.**_

_**Lost in you.**_

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Review and let me know!**

_Chapter 19 Preview:_

_The Renji's eyes widened at the statement. "Hey! I don't think that and you know it Mizuki! And I do care about you." He added jumping to his feet to be face to face with her._

_The ex-lieutenant crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh really? So fighting me, hunting me down and all this stuff you're doing for your mission is because you care about me? Bull shit! If you cared about me so much you wouldn't try to bring me in for my execution!" She yelled at him with a menacing glare._

_Renji narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm just trying to follow orders, something you should've done a while ago!" He yelled back defensively at her, stepping closer to her._


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Yay an early update thanks to so many reviews on the last chapter! Thank you so much Doieversleep and sleepingAngeL for your reviews that made this early update possible! But sleepingAngeL brought up a good question: If Hitsugaya made that promise to Momo why isn't he trying to give Mizuki another chance? Well it's kind of complicated and I was sure to include a better explanation in this chapter but basically he still doesn't even know if Mizuki's working with Aizen or not (And besides before Momo said that Aizen was telling the truth, how is Toshiro supposed to really trust her opinion anymore?) and because he still has a mission to bring her back to the Soul Society too. **

**Warnings:**

**1.) Some nice smut in the first part including strong sexual content and nudity (Sorry to all of those who don't like that kind of stuff but at heart I'm a true pervert and I couldn't help myself from writing it!)**

**2.) An obnoxious amount of scene changes**

**3.) Sexual References**

**4.) Hints of Ichigo/OC and Renji/OC (However there won't be much Renji/OC really after this chapter, read to find out why!)**

**5.) Some major plot development that will impact later chapters**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Line Between Lies and Truths

Recommended Song: "Roads Untraveled" by Linkin Park

* * *

_**Like shining oil this night is dripping down**_

_**Stars are slipping now, glistening.**_

_**And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now**_

_**No deceiving now it's time you let me know**_

_**Let me know.**_

* * *

_(Kurosaki Clinic, 3rd Person POV)_

_Ichigo found himself being pushed back onto his bed, he was confused how he got there but it didn't seem like it mattered now. He glanced up to see who pushed him and his eyes widened when he sow Mizuki standing there wearing nothing put a pair of matching silver blue panties and bra and of course her glasses. The orange haired man swallowed hard at the sight and felt his cheeks go red as he moved back on the bed to get some distance between them. "M-Mizuki what are you doing?"_

_The blonde girl only smirked, her dark green eyes lighting up with amusement at his expression. She leaned forward and shifted her hands to the bed leaning forward to place her knees on either side of his hips. Only then he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Mizuki whispered seductively, making him tense at the alluring sound of her voice._

_"W-We should stop-." Ichigo tried to get a grip on reality to try to figure out how he got in this mess. But he couldn't deny that she looked amazing and her touch was even better. The blonde easily cut him off with a passionate kiss as she pushed her tongue into his mouth without asking permission. Thoughts were quickly forgotten as he realized what was happening and a part of him wanted to pull away and ask more questions. He took a moment to respond but when he did she smirked against his lips as the orange haired man grasped her waist, any thoughts of stopping disappearing quickly from his mind._

_Mizuki pulled away after a moment and looked into his amber eyes with a smile as she slid her fingers down his chest slowly. He watched her curiously and wanted to ask what he did that made her like this but the wind was knocked out of him when he felt the pleasure of her grinding on the growing tent of his boxers. "Ah… Mi-Mizuki…" Ichigo groaned out with pleasure, grasping her tighter._

_Before he really realized what he was doing Ichigo had her back pinned against the bed as he ravaged her mouth with his. The blonde girl under him moaned softly against his lips, only egging him on and making him grind his erection against her panties harder. The friction was overwhelming him with feelings of want that he hadn't ever felt before but they made his restraint weak. Mizuki took his hands and placed them against her clothed breasts, he couldn't help but pause for a moment as he slipped his fingers hesitantly underneath her bra._

_They broke apart to breathe and she smirked up at him lifting her back to unclip her bra with one flick of her fingers. She threw it to the floor and smirked when Ichigo blushed, leaning forward a little to be face to face with him. "You don't need to be nervous Ichigo." Mizuki told him, kissing him gently and he immediately responded._

_Abruptly Ichigo heard a chuckle in the back of his mind that he tried to pretend he didn't hear, pressing his lips against hers harder to try to forget about it. "Hey don't ignore me King, I just want to play with your little friend." Hichigo told him with a laugh, and the orange haired man suddenly felt his control on his body start to slip away._

_He pulled back from their intense make out to try to catch his breath, clutching onto her tightly to try to hold onto his own sanity. Ichigo managed to open his eyes a little as he tried to hold back his inner hollow from breaking out, his entire body starting to shake as he tried to stop it. Mizuki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, placing a hand against his cheek as she gave him a worried look. "Ichigo, are you alright?" She asked uneasily, sitting up to look him in the eyes._

_Ichigo clenched his jaw as he felt some more of his control start to weaver and couldn't find the energy to answer her question. He pressed his forehead against her chest and grasped onto her tightly to try to hold onto the tiniest shred of his control he still had. She wrapped her arms around him gently and when he heard her steady heartbeat it somehow made him relax but Hichigo only chuckled at the action. "You can't stop me King, you're not strong enough. Now I can take your body and you're little shinigami friend too." He said with a chuckle, and Ichigo could feel the last thread of his sanity break and lost any control he still held onto._

_"No!" Ichigo yelled, not wanting the other him anywhere near Mizuki._

"ICHIGO!" Kon screamed in Ichigo's ear as loud as he could and the orange haired man couldn't help but jump up in bed and glance around. He panted to catch his breath and started to wake up and realize everything going on. A persistent throbbing between his legs reminded him that it was just a really…weird dream. Glancing down at his bed he half expected to see a certain blonde Lieutenant there but was happily relieved that she wasn't there, at least it wasn't real.

In the process of him waking up Kon ended up flying to the floor. The stuffed animal got to his feet and looked up at Ichigo annoyed. "About damn time you woke up, you were tossing and mumbling to yourself for hours!"

Ichigo glanced around his room and sow his closet door open and empty before looking back at the stuffed animal. "Where is everyone?" He asked, ignoring Kon's previous statement.

"Your dad took your sisters went out to breakfast and let you sleep in since it's the weekend. Rukia went to go see Rangiku and everyone else." Ichigo slowly nodded and pulled the blanket off of him as he got to his feet.

"Good." He said, walking out his door and walking into the bathroom to get some sort of privacy.

* * *

_**When the lights go out and we open our eyes,**_

_**Out there in the silence I'll be gone, I'll be gone.**_

_**Let the sun fade out and another one rise**_

_**Climbing through tomorrow I'll be gone, I'll be gone.**_

* * *

(A half hour later, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo was still blushing, even thirty minutes after he left the bathroom that morning to well…relieve himself. Normally he never even thought about masturbating but this morning his erection was way too painful to be ignored. As he sat in his room the dream played over and over in his mind as he tried to understand what it meant and tried to ignore what actually happened during it. Kon was talking his ear off as usual and he wasn't even pretending to listen as his mind was stuck on the dream he had. Partly he blamed the bad dream on what happened yesterday when his hollow broke out and attacked Mizuki, which made some sense.

It seemed so real, even if it was a dream. When he remembered how her moans sounded he couldn't help but shiver at the memory, shaking his head to try to get it out of his mind. However as the doorbell rang he sighed and got to his feet as he shoved Kon in a drawer. "I'll come let you out later so shut up." Ichigo told the mod soul before slamming the drawer shut as he walked downstairs, surprised to see his family was still out.

When he got to the door he opened it expecting to find no one in particular, his thoughts a hundred miles away. But when he sow who was on the other side waiting his eyes widened and he tried to hold in a blush, wishing that it was anyone but her who was on the other side of the door. As soon as Ichigo set eyes on Mizuki and sow her smile images from his dream played through his mind and he felt himself start to get hard once more at the simple gesture. "Hey Ichigo, are you okay?" The blonde ex-Lieutenant asked him innocently and it just made his mind go farther back into the dream.

The feelings of need from the dream surfaced and for some reason he felt like he wanted to make his dream real with a much better ending. Her sweet voice saying his name like that only reminded him of when she was moaning it out in his nightmare, dream or whatever it was last night. But just the thought had Ichigo scolding himself for being a pervert before he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Mizuki tilted her head to the side in confusion. "You told me to meet you here yesterday, are you sure you're okay? You look like you have a fever or something." The blonde girl asked him seriously as she reached up to feel his forehead, not even thinking that he was just blushing from perverted thoughts because well it was Ichigo. As soon as her hand made contact with his skin the urges he had only got stronger and he felt his pants get tighter, mentally he swore to himself as he pulled back and grasped her hand.

"Yeah I'm sure I'm fine, um you can come in if you want." Ichigo said, letting go of her hand as he tried to push back his blush and opened the door for her. He suddenly wished that his family was home, being alone with Mizuki after the vivid dream he had just had was making him question his own self-control. The blonde girl gave him a small smile and nodded as she stepped inside and he shut the door behind her trying to think of things that weren't perverted to get his mind out of the gutter.

He glanced back over at her and sow her glance around the quiet house once before looking back at him. "Where are your sisters and your dad?" Mizuki asked curiously noticing how still and calm the house seemed but to him the air felt kind of tense and awkward.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair still trying to hold back a blush and didn't make direct eye contact wither her. "T-They all went out for breakfast or something but they'll be home soon." He explained to her, hoping that his family would hurry up because he was feeling really insecure about being alone with her now.

The blonde girl tilted her head to the side. "They all went out? Even Kon?" Mizuki asked and he suddenly remembered that Kon was home too and he mentally sighed in relief but knew that Kon would never let his mind get out of the gutter. But it seemed odd that she asked specifically about Kon and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well no, I put Kon upstairs since I heard you knocking. What about him?" Ichigo asked and she smiled at his response.

"That's not really nice Ichigo a mod soul still has feelings, you should probably let him out." Mizuki told him and he was actually glad she brang it up so they weren't completely alone together and ignored how she disregarded his question.

He sighed, rolling her eyes at the statement as he spun on his heel. "Alright I'll let him out come on." Ichigo told her as he led them up the stairs and pushed open his door, Mizuki glanced around and looked for the soul pill.

"I don't even want to ask why you need to hide a pill, where is it?" The blonde girl told him, walking over to his bed and bending down on her knees to look under it but Ichigo froze when he looked over at her. She was innocently talking about something but he wasn't listening, his face erupting into deep shades of red when her skirt rode up her thighs a little as she bent forward as foreign feelings of need shot threw him. His body desperately wanted him to just act on his feelings but his head was spinning with guilty thoughts of doing something indecent that would upset her.

Suddenly a deep sadistic yet familiar voice chuckled from the back of his mind and made him clench his hands into fists at his sides. **'Come on King, she's practically begging for it. Can't you just give in to what you want for once it's not like anyone else is here to stop you just take her'** Hichigo teased him with a laugh but Ichigo just tightened his fists even more at the statement, pushing away the angered look on his face before Mizuki would notice. "He's not under the bed, he's in here." Ichigo told her, walking over to the drawer as she got to her feet and as soon as he opened it the stuffed animal jumped out and ran around the room.

"Yes! I'm finally free!" Kon yelled out happily but froze when he looked over at the former Lieutenant and smirked over at the subsititute soul reaper. "Ohh, I understand why you locked me up, you wanted some alone time with your girlfriend!" He yelled out suggestively making Ichigo's face lite up again with a blush.

He glared down at Kon and took a step forward towards the stuffed animal, ready to grab him and rip him apart. "Shut up that's not why, and she's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled, ready to go on yelling but stopped when Mizuki grabbed Kon before he could get his hands on him. Both Kon and Ichigo looked at her confused as she glanced over the stuffed animal in her arms before smiling over at the substitute soul reaper.

"Oh, alright I get why you hid him, I never thought you could put a Mod soul in an inanimate object. That's pretty intresting." The blonde former Lieutenant told him, pinching the lion's cheeks and smiling softly. Ichigo looked at her even more confused at the way she was smiling so much, but glared at Kon when the mod soul stuck his tongue out at him.

"See?! At least someone appreciates how awesome I am!" Kon yelled at Ichigo victoriously making the orange haired man's eye brow twitch with anger.

He was about to yell at the stupid Mod soul when they both noticed the blonde girl's expression turn sour at Kon's statement. "I was actually appreciateing the stuffed animal. Besides I don't understand why you would waste such an adorable stuffed animal on such an annoying soul." Mizuki clairified for the stuffed animal and ignored when Kon's expression fell into sadness and fake tears. Ichigo smirked at Kon's reaction and sow Mizuki smile over at him. "I see why you kept him up here."

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass isn't he?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle, Mizuki nodded in agreement but once again Ichigo glared at Kon once he sow the mod soul staring at the blonde's chest like he did with every girl he set eyes on. "Kon stop being a pervert damn it!" Ichigo snapped, lunging forward to grab him and lock him in the drawer again when the mod soul screamed and jumped out of Mizuki's hold.

The substitute soul reaper tried to stop himself from running into Mizuki but his foot slipped on Kon's fluffy head in the process and he no longer had any control over his body as he tripped. He sow Mizuki's eyes slightly widen from surprise and she reached out to try to catch him but ended up being caught up in the fall with him. In a loud crash to the ground next to the bed as they both fell with a few groans of pain, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and tried to hold back a blush when he noticed that he was basically lying on top of her. Mizuki blinked open her eyes and groaned with annoyance, rubbing her head that had hit the bed post on the way down. "Ow." Was all she mumbled even though Ichigo was waiting for her to start yelling at him but she merely looked up at him. "Are you alright?" She asked sincerely as she rubbed the back of her head.

Ichigo pushed himself off of her and nodded. "I'm fine, sorry about that." He said and he helped her to her feet before turning around and glaring at Kon. "Get back here you demented stuffed animal!" He yelled as he ran over to the mod soul ready to beat him up for being so annoying.

Kon yelled out in fear, running around the room and barely missing getting grabbed by the substitute soul reaper fake tears running down his face. "No I don't wanna die! Somebody save me!" He yelled out as he continued to run in circles around the room with Ichigo close behind, Mizuki watched the scene and smiled as she shook her head and held in laughing too loudly.

* * *

_**This air between us is getting thinner now,**_

_**Into winter now, bitter sweet.**_

_**Across that horizon that sun is setting now**_

_**You're forgetting now, it's time you let me go**_

_**Let me go.**_

* * *

(Urahara's Shop 3rd Person POV Later that Afternoon)

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back against the wall in one of the back rooms of Urahara's shop, glad that the soul reapers didn't decide to use his room for a meeting without asking for once. A few hours ago Mizuki had gone off to see Lisa supposedly just before Toshiro and Rangiku stopped by to tell him about the meeting they were having. He glanced around the table, rolling his eyes when he sow Rangiku start on her second bottle of sake before looking at the short white haired Captain. "What the hell is taking them so long? I thought you told them we had a meeting Toshiro." Ichigo asked impatiently tired of waiting for Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji to get back from training before starting the meeting.

The white haired Captain sighed at his impatience. "Of course I told them, and it's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." Toshiro corrected him seriously and Ichigo scowled at the response.

"Well I hope they get here soon or else I'll need to get some more sake." Rangiku said with a smile as she continued to drink, Rukia laughed at the comment as they all heard footsteps walking down the hall.

The door slid open and the three of them walked in, Toshiro looked over at them with an annoyed look. "What took you guys so long? I thought you said you were just going to the outskirts of town." The Captain asked and Renji sighed as they all sat at the table.

"Sorry Captain, when we got here Urahara started to talk our ears off about something or other. Did you guys start without us?" Renji explained.

Rukia shook her head. "No, Hitsugaya said we should wait for you. What's this meeting even for anyway?" She asked curiously, looking over at the young Captain.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the second part of our mission. Lately Yamamoto's been frustrated that we haven't brought her back and obviously fighting isn't really the best aproach." Toshiro said, not wanting to have to go through the trouble of making a plan for a girl he wasn't even sure that betrayed the soul society to begin with. He remembered the promise he made to Momo to try to give her another chance but it was a hard thing to do when Yamamoto was putting such pressure on him, and besides he didn't want to risk letting her off without having enough information to almost say that she definately didn't join Aizen and hoped maybe this mission could give him that information so he would know how to act.

Rangiku sighed in annoyance as she took a large sip of alcohol before piping up. "This again? Really Captain we haven't been able to convince her with fighting or talking to come back, especially when we're trying to bring her in for an execution. It's hopeless and we should focus on Aizen instead." She pointed out.

Yumichika smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest chuckling faintly. "Well I wouldn't say it's hopeless, we still have a few more idea's we could try." He suggested and Toshiro raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh? Like what?" The white haired man askedand the fourth seat smirked.

"Well I'm just saying that we haven't really tried to persuade her emotionally." Yumichika sighed and with that everyone in the room looked at him confused for a few moments as he continued on with his explanation.

* * *

_**When the lights go out and we open our eyes**_

_**Out there in the silence I'll be gone, I'll be gone.**_

_**Let the sun fade out and another one rise**_

_**Climbing through tomorrow I'll be gone,**_

_**I'll be gone.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV Later that Night)

Renji walked across the roof top to the figure sitting on the middle of the rooftop, recognizing the faint spiritual pressure he slowly walked towards the figure. As he got closer he could see is was Mizuki and that she was working on something in front of her with her back to him. The red head leisurely strolled towards her and was about to say her name when she spoke harshly to him. "What the hell are you doing here, Abari?" She spat.

Although the Lieutenant would never admit it, he felt something tug in his heart when she called him by his last name. They had been friends for almost a century and he thought that they had made it far past calling each other last-name basis only. He stood still a few feet behind her and stared down at her as she didn't move to face him. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, ignoring her question.

The blonde girl scoffed at his question. "None of your damn business." She retorted quickly, still refusing to look at him. Renji narrowed his eyes at the statement and walked a little closer to see what she was doing. His eyes widened when he sow her hands moving diligently to sew up a deep bleeding wound in her leg.

"What the hell happened to you? You're a bloody mess!" He scolded her, kneeling down and reaching out to help her just as she finished the last stitch. When she was done she slapped away his hand harshly before he could touch her, Renji looked up at her questioningly to see her glaring at him from behind her thick glasses.

Despite the pain she must have felt she managed to stand to her feet quickly without a wince as she held her glare. "Like you even care what happened, you're probably just sad the arrancar's didn't finish me off right? They would have saved you a lot of work." She scowled at him angrily, her eyes flaring. After she left the Visored Warehouse she had been attacked by a few arrancar but she had managed to take care of them pretty easily.

The red haired man's eyes widened at the statement. "Hey! I don't think that and you know it Mizuki! And I do care about you." He added jumping to his feet to be face to face with her.

The ex-lieutenant crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh really? So fighting me, hunting me down and all this stuff you're doing for your mission is because you care about me? Bull shit! If you cared about me so much you wouldn't try to bring me in for my execution!" She yelled at him with a menacing glare.

Renji narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm just trying to follow orders, something you should've done a while ago!" He yelled back defensively at her, stepping closer to her.

* * *

Ichigo and the rest of Hitsugaya's group stood a rooftop away, glancing over a wall that hid them from Renji and Mizuki's view. The short white haired Captain frowned as he and the other soul reapers watched the two lieutenant's a rooftop away. "Yumichika you said this would work, all they're doing is fighting." Hitsugaya pointed out.

The two were yelling so loud at each other the soul reapers could clearly hear every word they said. Ichigo watched in slight amusement at the two bickering like children, he knew Renji was going to screw this up. "Sorry Captain, it looks like Renji's charm isn't working like it should. At least they're fun to watch." The dark haired fourth seat chuckled.

Hitsugaya didn't look amused what so ever though, he narrowed his eyes as he thought. "We should just ambush her, she's already injured so it would be easy to get her back to the soul society." He explained, Ichigo looked at him wide-eyed he didn't think that was fair.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone laugh. Everyone looked over at Ikkaku who was sitting on the ground leaning his back against the wall they were all looking over, his hands behind his bald head as he smirked. "Don't worry, just give the kid a minute he'll get it out eventually. Hopefully when he does Mizuki will be like any other girl and just be happy he admitted his feelings or whatever. Then she's back." Ikkaku explained with a confident smirk on his face. Ichigo felt kind of irked by the explanation and glanced back to Mizuki and Renji.

"How do you know what Renji's going to do?" Rangiku asked.

The bald man only smirked wider. "Come on, it's pretty obvious he's liked her since the academy."

* * *

The blonde girl gave an annoyed scoff at his answer. "Whatever, I don't really care anymore Renji. I'm not going to stand here and yell at you all night." Mizuki said, turning her back like she was going to flash step away.

However Renji quickly reached out and grasped her shoulder so tight it was nearly bruising, the blonde winced a little as his hand brushed against a bruise there she hadn't healed yet and she tried to break out of his hold. "Stop, don't go!" Renji told her, turning her around and placing his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him. Her dark green eyes were still glaring at him but his gaze softened.

"What do you want from me, Renji?" She demanded, her glare holding strong. His brown eyes stared into hers for a moment before he sighed.

"I want you to come back to the soul society, and not just so I can follow my orders." He admitted, and he watched her glare disappear once he said that and it looked like she actually was listening. The red haired man took one hand off of her shoulder and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes softly. "I want you to come back for me, I…I love you Mizuki."

The ex-lieutenant's eyes widened at the last statement, she could feel a lot of thoughts run through her mind. She opened her mouth to tell him something when Renji leaned forward crushing his lips on top of hers harshly. He kissed her like if he did it right she would just stay and give up her dreams of beating Aizen.

* * *

All of the soul reaper's eyes widened when they heard what Renji said and watched him kiss Mizuki. Hitsugaya watched and couldn't help but blush a light pink and glanced over to Ikkaku, "Okay, so maybe you were right." He admitted. The bald man smirked with pride and leaned back against the wall comfortably with a smirk.

Rangiku giggled lightly and smiled at what she sow, she would never let Mizuki or Renji live this down. Rukia sow Ichigo's hand clutch to wall tighter until his knuckles went white, she looked up at him confused. She sow a deep scowl planted on the substitute soul reaper's face and a look of annoyance in his eyes. Instead of questioning it though, she just glanced back towards the other rooftop in curiosity.

The orange haired man next to Rukia was scowling but even he wasn't sure why. He felt something weird in his chest when he watched Renji kiss Mizuki, it kind of felt like…jealousy? But he quickly dismissed that thought, telling himself there was no reason to feel jealous. Ichigo wasn't sure why he was feeling this and just tried to shrug it off but it wouldn't go away.

* * *

Mizuki felt herself blush when Renji kissed her, but she was quick to push him back away from her. When she opened her eyes she sow the Lieutenant giving her a confused and slightly hurt look, but he visibly flinched when she held her hand out as if she was going to slap him. Her hand flew towards his face, wanting to beat the shit out of him for kissing her like that when she didn't even like him like that.

However before she could slap him she stilled and her hand tightened into a fist but she couldn't find the will to hit him. Former best friend or not or whatever they were she hated having to ever fight him, whenever she did she'd always just see the sweet kid who survived the Rukon with her. The blonde's blush didn't disappear at first, she glanced away from the red haired man she once called a best friend. "Don't try to play me like that, Renji. I'm tired of all these lies, I never thought you'd lie to me about something like this, to be honest it's a pretty low move." She told him sadly.

His eyes widened at the statement, wondering how she figured it out. "W-What are you talking about?" He asked, but couldn't help but feel a little hurt after being basically being rejected. There was truth in what he said, even if he was just saying it for a mission.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. We've talked about this last time, I thought we both agreed to stay best friends and that's it. So the only reason you would bring it up now would be to trick me into going back." Mizuki told him seriously but felt a little guilty once she sow the hurt expression on his face. She sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "Well…I guess if you were telling the truth then I'd have to tell you nothing has changed for me since then, and I'm sorry if your feelings have changed Renji." She told him softly.

When Renji looked up he was mildly surprised when she wasn't there, she had ran away the moment she was done talking. But he wasn't alone for long, a moment later the other soul reapers flash stepped onto the rooftop. "Renji how the hell did you manage to screw that up?" Ikkaku asked confused.

The red head turned around to face all the other soul reapers and kind of blushed and looked away. "Whatever, she's too stubborn to come back." He said.

Toshiro sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well that didn't work out. Let's go home." He said.

Rangiku smirked at Renji and put her arm around his shoulder as she walked away with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji towards Urahara's shop. "We have a _lot_ to talk about on the walk home!" She told the red head with a taunting smirk before she glanced at Toshiro. "I'll be back at Orihime's soon, Captain!" She called before they all walked away.

The short Captain huffed in annoyance and turned to Rukia and Ichigo. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school I guess." He said before he flash stepped to Orihime's house. The dark haired girl looked up at Ichigo who seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Hey Ichigo, do you want to go home? I'm kind of tired." Rukia told him, the orange haired man glanced over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." He told her and they flash stepped home and quietly slipped into the house so no one would hear them. Rukia hopped into the closet and glanced over at Ichigo as he went back into his body.

"Goodnight Ichigo." She told him. Ichigo stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"Night Rukia." He responded as he took out a pair of pajama's, and once he sow and heard the closet door close he changed into the cloths and lie down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Ichigo tried to stop thinking about Renji kissing Mizuki, but for some weird reason he couldn't and he couldn't figure out why.

However he heard a faint chuckle in the back of his mind he knew was Hichigo. **_'Are you still jealous that someone took your Queen?'_** He taunted Ichigo mentally.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the question. _'I have no idea what you're talking about.'_ He told his hollow.

The orange haired man thought that Hichigo would drop it, but he went on much to Ichigo's annoyance. **_'Come on King, I know your thoughts I told you that a while ago. I know all your desires and I know you want that little soul reaper girl to be yours. You're mad because you wanted to be the one to kiss her but someone else beat you to it.'_** He said with a chuckle.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the bold statement but tried to act calm so the other him wouldn't know he won. He loved to just watch Ichigo squirm but he wasn't going to give Hichigo that pleasure. _'Do you listen to yourself? I want her? Pff.'_ Ichigo tried to blow it off.

The other him laughed. **_'Yeah you want her and you can't deny it. Don't forget I can see your dreams too, how do you think I found out? All you ever want to do when you see her is pin her down, bend her over and make her scream your name.'_** The statement only made Ichigo shiver as he tried to push the mental image out of his head in vain.

_'Shut. Up. I'm going to bed'_. He mentally told his other side and slipped under the covers to sleep finally.

* * *

_**And tell them I couldn't help myself**_

_**And tell them I was alone.**_

_**Oh, tell me I am the only one**_

_**And there's nothing left to stop me.**_

* * *

(Urahara's Shop, 3rd Person POV)

By the time Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku arrived at Urahara's to go to sleep that night Renji had had enough of the strawberry blonde Lieutenant's questions. She had already asked him about how he really felt about the ex-Lieutenant and even more intimate things like how the kiss was. He was entirely embarrassed and was thankful that Ikkaku and Yumichika were chatting happily to themselves a few feet ahead as they walked up to the Shop. "Rangiku can we just drop it? You've already asked me everything." Renji told her with a sigh.

The blonde Lieutenant pouted and shook her head. "No way, just one more question please?" Rangiku asked with a charming smile that she knew would sway the red head.

Renji rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, what is it?" He asked gruffly as they walked up the few stairs to the door of the shop and they stopped from going in.

Rangiku smiled at his tense and serious expression. "You said before you didn't really care that it didn't work out but you're still really upset, are you _sure_ that you don't care?" She asked in a taunting voice.

The red haired Lieutenant frowned for a moment as he thought. "I guess I do care but it's not for the reason you're thinking, I know now that Mizuki didn't betray us and I don't want to bring her back to the soul society anymore. I don't know I guess I feel bad for lying to her back there." Renji explained, mumbling the last part before he scoffed and glanced up at Rangiku. "I really am a tramp down to my bones. I hate myself. I bark at the moon, but I don't have the courage to jump and grab it." He told her sternly before he turned around and walked into the shop and shut the door behind him. Rangiku frowned and turned on her heel to walk back to Orihime's house.

* * *

_**When the lights go out and we open our eyes**_

_**Out there in the silence I'll be gone, I'll be gone**_

_**Let the sun fade out and another one rise**_

_**Climbing through tomorrow I'll be gone, I'll be gone,**_

_**I'll be gone.**_

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Please let me review and tell me what you think! The next chapter I have about half way done which is a lot less than I usually plan for the week before updating so it may take me a few extra days to update next so I made sure to make this chapter a little longer with more drama and plot to kind of make up for that.**

_Chapter 20 Preview:_

_Gin turned his head to Aizen as he walked up to the throne. "What cha so mad about Lord Aizen?" He asked curiously with a sly smile as always._

_The dark haired traitor looked down at Gin and sighed. "These incompetent arrancar are useless in trying to capture the moon. They should have brought Mizuki back to Las Noches months ago." Aizen explained angrily to the white haired man._

_Gin smirked wider as he chuckled and glanced up at the one he called a Lord. "You shouldn't get yourself worked up about these things Aizen, you'll capture her soon enough. Besides, you really don't need her for a few months still and by that time you'll be strong enough to bring her back yourself if you wanted to." He explained with a laugh._

_Aizen smirked at the explanation and chuckled a little too. "I suppose you're right Gin." _


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: First of all I would like to thank sleepingAngeL for their review, I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Alright so this chapter focuses more on the plot development from the day after the mission from the last chapter that failed miserably. Oh yeah! Before I forget I'd like to note that the relationship with Renji and Mizuki isn't really implied to be romantic from this point, it may seem that way but it's not, and I'll no longer be adding the warning RenjixOC because their relationship is more friendship from this point on. This contains mainly the response to the previous chapter, so on with the warnings:**

**1.) Plot Development**

**2.) Little to no real fluff (Maybe if you squint)**

**3.) Fighting/Blood/Violence as always with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Enemy of My Enemy

Recommended Song: "Gave It All Away" by Red

* * *

_**You're here, trembling with fear you made it clear**_

_**You turned your back and now you've gone astray**_

_**Nothing left to say, what's standing in your way?**_

_**You had the chance to never walk alone.**_

_**But you gave it all away**_

_**When I needed you to stay**_

_**Just open up your arms I need you here.**___

* * *

(Karakura High School, 3rd Person POV)

"Alright, is everyone here for the emergency meeting?" Hitsugaya asked as he glanced over at all the other soul reapers who were sitting in a circle on the roof of their school during lunch. He decided that the school rooftop wasn't quite the best place to have a top-secret meeting but it would have to do since no students were allowed off property and they would probably be caught by teachers if they tried to leave the property. They all glanced around making sure that all seven of them were there before nodding. "Good, so we should discuss the mission from the other night. Ever since I've been thinking and well…is there any proof that Mizuki betrayed us?" The young Captain asked.

The soul reapers thought long and hard, sitting for a few moments in silence before Yumichika spoke up. "Well, no there really isn't anything but Yamamoto's opinion and the fact that she ran at a suspicious time." He said.

Everyone glanced over at him and nodded. "He's right, she's saved us a bunch of times and fought against arrancars and Espada's instead of us." Renji admitted with a sigh, Rukia smiled when she heard it.

"She could've killed us a bunch of times whenever we fight her, and instead Mizuki always helps us out. Even the way she fights us compared to the arrancars is different." Rangiku pointed out.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and besides the arrancars and Espadas wouldn't try to capture her if she was already on their side. She's been fighting to try to help the Soul Society all along and we haven't believed her."

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded. "So it's settled. We'll stop trying to capture Mizuki and we'll fight with her against the arrancars and stall bringing her back for as long as possible." Ichigo smirked when he heard that but before anyone could say anything else the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The short Captain sighed at the noise and stood to his feet with everyone else. "We'll talk more about this after school, we'll all meet at the front gates." He ordered and they all nodded as they walked back to class.

* * *

_**I can do this on my own I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you here!**_

_**Again, lying in your bed **_

_**Nightmares in your head **_

_**Facing all that you just threw away**_

_**At the edge again it's coming to an end.**_

_**You had the chance to never walk alone.**___

* * *

(Karakura High School after School, 3rd Person POV)

Toshiro sighed, glancing down at his cell phone as he leaned back against the front gate of the school. "Where the hell are those two? School ended almost ten minutes ago and there's a disturbance on the other side of town." He asked in frustration. He, Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji had met around the same time right after school ended as they had planned during lunch.

Rangiku giggled at her Captain's annoyance. "The last time I sow Ikkaku and Yumichika they were getting bitched at by our teacher. Besides, it's only a few arrancar right? There's seven of us it shouldn't take that long to deal with them."

The white haired man rolled his eyes at his Lieutenant's laziness and was about to scold her when Rukia pressed a few buttons on her phone and raised an eyebrow. "They're running around pretty quick, I wonder what they're looking for." She said as Ichigo glanced over her shoulder to see a bunch of blinking red dots that kept on moving quickly around a grid of the town.

"Hey!" They heard someone call out from behind them and the group looked back and sow Ikkaku and Yumichika running up to them. "Sorry we're late that stupid teacher was so annoying!" The dark haired fourth seat said with a huff of annoyance, flicking back his hair.

The white haired Captain sighed as he glanced over at the two. "It's fine, let's all just hurry up and take care of these arrancars before they start causing trouble." Toshiro recommended and everyone nodded as they took their soul pills and transformed into their soul reaper forms and immediately flash stepped towards the area as quick as they could in mostly silence. They all flash stepped down to the ground once they got to about where the spiritual pressures were coming from, all of them glancing around confused when they sow nothing.

"Are you sure this is the right spot Captain? It seems too quiet around here." Renji asked as he looked around and noticed the odd sense of stillness hanging over the area almost eerily so.

Hitsugaya scoffed at Renji's doubt of him as he flicked open the cell phone and pressed a few of the buttons. "They're running right towards us, I guess they either don't realize we're here or they have and they're looking for a fight." He said, glancing up with calculating turquoise eyes as he drew his zanpakuto the rest of the group following his example and looking forward anxiously.

After a few moments they all heard a loud exasperated sigh. "Holy shit you are so annoying!" They all heard a voice yell out in plain frustration and before of them could even say anything an arrancar was thrown past a few buildings a few hundred feet in front of them by a few shards of glass that faintly glowed with a silver and blue reitsu. Out of nearly nowhere with a flash step a familiar blonde haired Lieutenant that was running towards the group of soul reapers quickly, glancing over her shoulder at the group of arrancars chasing after her stubbornly. Once all the soul reapers sow her they all lowered their swords and were surprised that she hadn't sensed all their reitsu's yet but then again she was running from getting captured and taken to Aizen, she had other things on her mind.

Mizuki flash stepped forward to dodge the cero at the last moment before she continued to sprint forward. The soul reapers were a bit shocked to see that she hadn't noticed them yet and watched as she ran closer towards them. The blonde ex-Lieutenant mentally cursed when she sow how close the arrancar were to catching up to her and sprinted faster before finally looking forward.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was less than fifty feet away and running towards the group of soul reapers before she scowled. "Are you kidding me, you guys too? Jeez I can't catch a break today." Mizuki said, mumbling the last part under her breathe as she quickly flash stepped and changed directions but looked up to an arrancar who was already there with his sword drawn and smirking widely. Their swords clashed together as she drew her zanpakuto but she couldn't even unsheathe the entire thing before his sword hit hers, the blonde girl glared and withdrew her sword before pushing him back. Before he could even catch his balance Mizuki's sword cut into his shoulder with a flash step, when she tried to get a second hit on him the arrancar swung his sword towards her.

The blonde ex-Lieutenant jumped back to avoid his sword and raised her swords to prepare to attack when a familiar figure flash stepped between them and swung his own zanpakuto down at her opponent. Mizuki gave the orange haired man a confused look as his sword nearly cut through before the arrancar sonidoed out of the way a few feet back. "Ichigo what the hell do you think that you're doing?" She asked as she ran forward towards them, her swords still drawn as he glanced down at her.

The substitute soul reaper smirked down at her before looking back the arrancar again and raising his sword. "What does it look like we're doing?" Ichigo asked her and she raised her eyebrow when he said 'we' but before she could ask he flash stepped up to the arrancar to block his attack. Mizuki took a moment to glance around to try to figure out what he meant by we and she was shocked with what she sow.

Hitsugaya's group was fighting against the few arrancars and she couldn't help but wonder why they didn't try to fight her. Glancing back at the arracar she narrowed her eyes as she flash stepped to him and blocked the cero that was shooting towards Ichigo using her sword to cut through it. When she and Ichigo shared a look as the arrancar stood there for a few moments as if to debate who would finish it. However their decision was made for them when a dragon made of ice shot towards the arrancar before either of them could act first. The two glanced over to where the attack had come from to see the short white haired Captain glaring at the arrancar who got to his feet.

The arrancar glanced around and narrowed his eyes when he sow all of the soul reapers facing him with their swords drawn, the arrancars all defeated except for one. "Well? Are you going to run or do you plan to fight all eight of us?" Hitsugaya asked as he took a step forward, but Mizuki gave him a confused look when he said the eight of us since there was only seven legitimate soul reapers with Hitsugaya until I realized he had included me for some reason.

The arrancar clenched his jaw as he narrowed his eyes defeatedly at them as he opened up a garganta behind him before he disappeared. Once the arrancar was gone Hitsugaya sighed and put away his sword as he started to speak to the ex-Lieutenant. "Alright I know you're probably really confused Mizuki but just hear us out-." Toshiro started but cut himself off when he turned his head to look at her and his face went red with anger when he sow the blonde girl barely listening to him as she slowly started to walk away but she stopped once she sow the angry look on his face. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at her.

The ex-Lieutenant sighed at his question. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? You're helping me out and trying to trick me again to make me think you're on my side so you can just take me back to the soul society. I don't exactly plan to get captured after how far I've gotten." Mizuki explained taking another step back.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to retort back at her when Renji loudly sighed in annoyance and everyone glanced over at him, Mizuki froze when she heard it and glanced over at him to find him giving her a serious look. "Stop being so damn stubborn, we wouldn't have gone through the trouble of helping you if we were just going to fight you." It wasn't anything sweet or heartfelt but she was surprised that he hadn't tried to attack her and actually was trying to reassure her or something. Renji's serious expression melted away when he noticed her actually listen and stopped walking away from them and they exchanged a look of understanding before Mizuki looked over at Hitsugaya waiting for him to continue.

The white haired man glanced over at her and went on explaining himself calmly. "We've been talking about it for a long time now and well we've decided not to fight you anymore and to take care of Aizen first. If you'd want to you could help us, if not I think we'd all understand after what we've done to you this past month or so." Toshiro explained and everyone glanced over at her waiting to see her answer.

Mizuki shrugged. "Alright." She said calmly and Hitsugaya's proposition and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her one word answer.

"Really? That's all you have to say about it? We've been fighting you for moths and you're not even happy that we're not anymore?" The white haired Captain asked in irritation, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde girl smirked at the question. "You really think that this changes everything? You guys might not be fighting me anymore, which is a good thing but still Aizen's not going to stop sending as many arrancars as he wants. And besides, when the soul society finally decides to stop playing around and really start trying to capture me it's not like this will even matter." Mizuki pointed out and Hitsugaya sighed, knowing that she was pretty much spot on with what she said.

* * *

_**But you gave it all away when I needed you to stay**_

_**Just open up your arms I need you here**_

_**I can do this on my own **_

_**I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you.**_

_**You gave it all away I needed you to stay**_

_**Open up your arms I need you.**_

* * *

(Heuco Mondo, 3rd Person POV)

As Gin walked into Aizen's throne room he had to duck to dodge getting hit by the arrancar that was thrown at the wall. The white haired man sow the arrancar hit the wall before looking over at Aizen with a cowardly expression filled with terror. "I'm sorry Lord Aizen, it won't happen again!" The arrancar cried out in hope for some sort of forgiveness.

Gin glanced up at the throne to see Aizen standing at his feet glaring at the arrancar with hate in his eyes. "You're right it won't happen again, if it does I'll have no choice but to eliminate you for being useless to me." The arrancar nodded frantically before Aizen scoffed. "Get out." He ordered as he sat down in his throne chair and looked out of the window in the room to look at the crescent moon in the Heuco Mondo sky.

The arrancar bowed to Aizen before scurrying out of the room as quick as he could, Gin chuckled at the sight as the door closed behind the arrancar. He turned his head to Aizen as he walked up to the throne. "What cha so mad about Lord Aizen?" He asked curiously with a sly smile as always.

The dark haired traitor looked down at Gin and sighed. "These incompetent arrancar are useless in trying to capture the moon. They should have brought Mizuki back to Las Noches months ago." Aizen explained angrily to the white haired man.

Gin smirked wider as he chuckled and glanced up at the one he called a Lord. "You shouldn't get yourself worked up about these things Aizen, you'll capture her soon enough. Besides, you really don't need her for a few months still and by that time you'll be strong enough to bring her back yourself if you wanted to." He explained with a laugh.

Aizen smirked at the explanation and chuckled a little too. "I suppose you're right Gin." He said before looking out the window and smirked as he laughed a little to himself as he looked out to the moon. "Little Mizuki, foolish enough to try to keep the moon from me. Soon you and the moon will fall to me and I'll be able to destroy you're precious soul society and everyone in it."

* * *

_**I can do this on my own **__**I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you here**_

_**But you gave it all away**_

_**When I needed you to stay.**_

_**Just open up your arms I need you here**_

_**I can do this on my own**_

_**I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you here.**_

* * *

**AN: Wow that chapter was so short, sorry I hope it was worth the wait! The next chapter has more of the emotional effects of the soul reapers deciding to help Mizuki a little and will ensure fluff.**

_Chapter 21:_

_**Four eyes what do you think you're doing? You've been fighting way too hard and you're tired even if you won't admit it so you've got two options. One, you can run and wait and hope some soul reaper will help you or two you can throw them all into an illusion and get the hell out. ** It was obvious by her tone that she thought the soul reapers weren't going to help but I refused to accept that even if she was my zanpakuto spirit, I had more hope in them than that._

_I gritted my teeth at the ultimatum and dodged a cero from behind me as I responded back to Garasu. I make my own options. I told her and continued to run, knowing that the soul reapers had made a promise that they would keep._


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Alright, I'm way too overtired for a long Authors Note so here's the warnings since this chapter is kind of filler:**

**1.) Violence/Blood (You know the drill).**

**2.) Fluff**

* * *

Chapter 21: Too Close For Comfort

Recommended Song: "Hide" by Red

* * *

_**Knocked off my feet**_

_**The earth moved beneath,**_

_** The edge of a dream and a nightmare**_

_**Open the door **_

_**I fell through the floor **_

_**Slipped through the cracks into nowhere.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

My feet dashed over the pavement as quick as I could, using my flash step sparingly as I continued to make abrupt turns in my sprint. By this point I had been running for a while from the group of arrancars and Espadas chasing after me persistently but since I had been fighting so often I decided that maybe I could out run them instead of fighting. I felt the ground under my feet crumble and crack as I heard one of the arrancar's swords crash into the ground just behind my heels.

With a mumbled curse I jumped forward so I wouldn't trip over the rubble and pushed myself to run faster, making a quick right at an ally way to try to lose them but was met face to face with an Espada. Nnoitora smirked widely, reaching forward to grasp me as his eyes glinted mischievously and I only stopped running for a moment. "Come on little girl aren't you tired of running? Just give up and Aizen might pity y-." I cut him off by cutting into his shoulder deeply with my zanpakuto to shut him up and jumped past him with a quick flash step and sprinted across the ally barely panting for breathe.

I mentally wondered what I should do, I wasn't exactly up to fighting five arrancars at the same time but running wasn't working so far. Due to all of the fighting I had been doing recently my body was finally starting to feel tired from all the running and hiding I've been doing for the past months. I knew that at one point or another that my body would start to get fatigued from my decision to run from the soul society and Aizen but I never knew it would happen at such a bad time. But suddenly I remembered the soul reapers made to me yesterday and decided on running for a little longer because they were going to sense all the spiritual pressures and come and help me like they had promised me.

_…Right?_

* * *

_**So tell me where were you**_

_**When everything fell down like thunder**_

_**I begged you to pull me through **_

_**I couldn't get out from under.**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV, Urahara's Shop)

A light haired man sat on the front porch of his shop, fanning himself as he gazed off with a smile on his face. He glanced over at the red haired Lieutenant that was staying at the shop over his mission who was currently sweeping the front. Urahara chuckled at the scene, knowing that Renji had been working hard lately around the shop to avoid being called a moocher but decided to mess with the Lieutenant for his own pleasure. "Oh Renji before I forget! As soon as you're done sweeping I have a few other chores if you don't mind, I'll be in the shop cleaning up while you finish up out here." Urahara called out to him, smiling wider as the red head spun around with an annoyed look on his face before sighing.

"Alright, whatever." Renji answered back as he went on sweeping, grumbling lowly to himself. However Urahara paused for a moment before turning back around and smiling widely at Renji who was diligently working and not even paying attention to the shop keeper.

"You missed a spot!" Urahara critiqued with a chuckle before turning around and going back into his store, leaving Renji to tremble with anger before taking a quick breathe and resuming sweeping. He let his thoughts fade off after a few moments and he realized his pockets seemed oddly light and put down the broom to dig into his pocket and sighed in annoyance when he found that his cell phone wasn't there.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and thorught for a moment. "Shit, where the hell did I put it? Damn it I always loose this damn phone." Renji mumbled to himself before shrugging. "I guess I'll have to find it after these stupid chores, whatever what's the worst that could happen?" The red headed Lieutenant asked himself casually as he picked up the broom and resumed sweeping. Meanwhile somewhere in his room in the small shop his phone vibrated noisily under a pile of dirty laundry.

* * *

_**I took the fall**_

_**I took it all **_

_**Last night was just an illusion.**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV, Karakura Town)

Rangiku sat at a bar stool sipping off of her bottle of sake and laughing at the corny jokes some guys who were telling her as they flirted harmlessly. The strawberry blonde smiled and nodded along, pretending to listen intently to his boring story as she let herself drink herself into a state of drunkenness where she really didn't care about much. Mentally she cheered when her cell phone began to ring loudly and cut off his boring story, she smiled cheekily and had him wait for a moment as she reached over to her phone on the counter.

When she flipped open the small devise and her glassy eyes took in the blurred words displayed on the front. Hmm, there were a few high spiritual pressures around town? She knew that her Captain was busy talking to Momo using the intercom at Orihime's house but she thought that the other soul reapers were free and knew that they would take care of everything. Rangiku closed the phone and decided to let someone else take care of it before picking back up her drink and turning back to the man next to her with a smile. "What were you saying again?" She asked like she cared and listened intently as he continued on with his story.

* * *

_**Cut me I bleed**_

_**Feel me in need**_

_**I finally broke in the pressure.**_

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

I pushed my feet to run faster and made myself sprint faster, by this point more annoyed than tired. Glancing behind me I could see the Espada's and arrancars were still hot on my trail and gaining up on me. With a mumbled curse I rounded another corner and sprinted faster than before, refusing to use my flash step just yet. **Four eyes what do you think you're doing? You've been fighting way too hard and you're tired even if you won't admit it so you've got two options. One, you can run and wait and hope some soul reaper will help you or two you can throw them all into an illusion and get the hell out. ** It was obvious by her tone that she thought the soul reapers weren't going to help but I refused to accept that even if she was my zanpakuto spirit I had more hope in them than that.

I gritted my teeth at the ultimatum and dodged a cero from behind me as I responded back to Garasu. _I make my own options._ I told her and continued to run, knowing that the soul reapers had made a promise that they would keep.

* * *

_**So tell me where were you**_

_**When everything fell down like thunder**_

_**I begged you to pull me through**_

_**I couldn't get out from under.**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV, Karakura High School)

The classroom was deathly silent in the nearly empty school, the only noise in the room was the teacher as she flicked through a few pages of a magazine. After the teacher read so many lines she would look up and scan the classroom before going back to reading her magazine about the most recent celebrity scandal or whatnot.

There were two 'student's' in the room sitting next to each other in the two desks in the front row. Ikkakku had his bald head tilted back as his mouth opened every so often to snore, sitting next to him Yumichika filed his nails in a bored fashion. They had both gotten into trouble earlier that day by beating up some kid who called Ikkakku bald and Yumichika a queer but somehow the teachers had deemed it was their fault. Of course, it was hard to blame a kid who had two black eyes, a bloody nose and a few cracked ribs so his story was more believable.

Yumichika glanced to the clock and noticed that they still had another hour before detention was over and leaned back in his chair as he continued to file his nails. After a few minutes the teacher got up from her desk and cleared her throat as she narrowed her eyes at the two bad seeds in front of her. "I have to go to the bathroom, don't move either of you or I'll extend your detention for another half hour!" She threated passionately but Yumichika never glanced away from his nails and Ikkaku never woke up, unimpressed by her empty warning. Her face went red with rage but she simply turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom.

As soon as the door closed behind her and her heels clicked down the hallway Yumichika looked up seriously to the door before kicking the leg of Ikkaku's chair to make him fall to the ground and wake up. The bald man glared to his teammate and opened his mouth to scream at him for waking him up for no reason when the dark haired man sent him a serious look. "My cell phone's been going off for the past hour, something seems up." He said quietly.

Ikkaku's face went serious and he sighed. "Well then why the fuck didn't you just check your phone and tell me what's wrong you idiot?" He asked in annoyance.

Yumichika rolled his eyes, gesturing to his bag in the front of the classroom. "My phone's in my bag but I can still hear it vibrating, that bitch wouldn't let me check it." He said.

His partner's face went dull. "So go get it!" Ikkaku said.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I just did my nails and I could break them if they get stuck in the zipper." Yumichika explained, holding out his hands as if to prove himself.

"…" Ikkaku's eye twitched but none the less he got up with a sigh off the floor and went into his friend's bag and had to open a few compartments before he found it. "Found it." He told his friend as he opened it and walked back to his desk.

"Well? What's it say?" Yumichika asked curiously and watched as Ikkaku slowly started to smile widely jumping up from his seat.

"Finally, there's a bunch of strong arrancar around! About damn time!" He yelled out happily and grabbed his bag with a smirk. "What the hell are you waiting for? Let's go-!" The bald third seat yelled out happily but was cut off when the door to the classroom slammed open.

The teacher's face went bright red at the sight of Ikkaku up from his seat and threw an eraser from the chalkboard at his head. "Sit back down! You both just earned yourselves another hour of detention!"

* * *

_**Left me for dead inside my head**_

_**Couldn't you see that I was still breathing?**_

_**Screaming, I reached for you**_

_**I couldn't get out from under.**_

* * *

(3rd Person POV, Kurosaki Clinic)

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the confusing math problem in front of him, wondering when he would ever need to know the properties of exponents in the real life. That's why calculators were invented, so he wouldn't have to remember this useless crap. Rukia had gone off to bake with his sister downstairs and for once he wished there was a hollow or something attacking Karakura Town so he could have an excuse to leave his homework.

Glancing over at the calculator next to him he resisted the urge to just put the problem in it and write down the answer but he knew his teacher would know if he didn't show his work. Rolling his eyes he turned back to his notes and looked them over to try to figure out what he had to do. However abruptly his door slammed open and he looked over and narrowed his eyes at Rukia. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, raising his voice with annoyance as he turned away from his homework.

She gave him a stern look. "Where's your shinigami badge?" She asked seriously, he raised an eyebrow at her about to tell her that it was right next to him as always but remembered he left his bag downstairs with it in it.

"Downstairs, why?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him, flipping open her phone and pushing a button before showing him the screen filled with red dots that looked like they were all in a line that was moving quickly and kept making erratic turns.

"There's a bunch of arrancars here, they're chasing after something. Let's go check it out." Rukia told him, eating a piece of soul candy to get into her soul reaper form as he swallowed Kon's pill and followed her out of his house.

* * *

_**Where were you?**_

_**I reached for you**_

_**The pressure pulled me down.**_

_**Where were you?**_

_**I reached for you**_

_**The pressure pulled me**_

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

I mumbled a curse under my breathe and managed to dodge a cero by mere inches at best, using a flash step to sprint up to a taller building, hoping to get them to stop following me but as expected they didn't. Spinning around quickly I swung my sword at the group and the sword shattered into glass and shot towards them as I ran forward, hoping to have them distracted long enough to get away. I didn't even hear the sound of the cero closing in and hit me, making me fall to one of the rooftops below.

Pushing myself to my feet I was going to begin to run again when I heard someone flash step behind me. The arrancars sword hit the back of my knees while I wasn't paying attention, making me fall to the ground and drop my swords as I fell. Painfully I picked up my head and reached for one of my swords as I panted for breath. Grimmjow stepped down painfully on my hand and I bit back wincing too openly.

He smirked at my pained expression as he kicked away both of my swords out of my reach. I clenched my fist and tried to punch the Sexta Espada but I was soon lifted up by the back of my shirt. When I was face to face with the blue haired Espada I tried to punch him but he just stepped back to dodge it.

The blue haired Espada laughed at my attempts to break free. "Well, well, well. Some tough girl you are, I knew after time you'd just get weak just like all the other soul reapers." I glared at him and tried to fight my way out of the arrancar's hold.

"Screw you! Do you really feel tough? You need an entire group of Espada's and arrancar's just to take down _one_ girl. You're all pathetic!" I retorted back quickly, acid in my voice. For the comment the arrancar behind me punched the back of my head in anger.

Grimmjaw glared at me and placed his zampacto at my neck and cut into my skin a little but I managed to hold in any signs of pain. "You're going to regret that once we take you to Aizen, little girl."

Nnoitora took a step forward. "Hey, quit stalling you idiot! Let's just take her back and get it over with I want to play with my new pet." I glared at both of them and wanted to fight back but the Espada still had his sword against my neck.

In a flash a figure with bright orange hair kicked Grimmjaw away and tore me out of the arrancar's grasp. I really didn't have to guess but I looked up anyway to confirm my suspicions. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Me and Rukia sensed all of the spiritual pressures and went to check it out." I raised an eyebrow at Rukia's name and was about to glance around when Ichigo began to flash step away. I held onto him until we stopped moving and tried to stand on my own, letting go of him.

"Lieutenant Yasuko are you sure that you should be walking in your condition?" I heard a voice the moment I gained my balance, trying to stop my knees from buckling. Glancing over my shoulder I sow Rukia standing next to me and Ichigo, in her hands my gigi and my swords.

I nodded, trying to ignore how she still called me Lieutenant. With a smile the dark haired girl handed me my swords, I placed them at my sides before returning to my gigi and glanced up at her. "Thank you, and I'm fine-" I told her but couldn't finish my sentence as I felt my legs give out on me from fighting so much and the next thing I knew I was falling towards the ground. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist to catch me, I glanced up to see it was Ichigo who sighed.

"You're just lucky my dad's a doctor, come on." The substitute soul reaper told me as he helped me inside his house, Rukia shutting the door behind us.

"Ichigo you're late-!" Ichigo's dad was about to kick his son as he walked into the living room, but he froze in mid-air when he sow the shape I was in. "Oh no! My future daughter-in-law is hurt!" He yelled out dramatically.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Future what-in-law?" I asked, feeling a faint blush ghost over my face at the title.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Dad now's not the time, and for the record she'll never be your future anything!" He told his dad in an embarrassed voice.

Rukia chuckled at the scene, turning back to the door. "I'm going to find Renji, I hope you feel better Mizuki." She said before she left.

Isshin ignored his son's statement. "Ichigo! How do you let anyone hurt your future wife like this?! Yuzu!" He called, but his statement made me and Ichigo's faces go red with embarrassment.

A shorter girl ran in and gasped when she sow me. "Mizuki, you're hurt! Let me help you upstairs so my dad can heal you." She offered kindly with a smile as she took me out of Ichigo's hold to help me walk towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait but-." Ichigo tried to stop his sister but I glanced back at him, trying to forget what his dad just said as I smiled a little.

"Chill out Ichigo, everything's going to be fine." I told him, the orange haired man scowled a little at my answer but I just followed his sister up the stairs to the clinic room and sat me down on the bed.

Yuzu smiled at me as she gave me a hospital gown that showed a lot of my back. "Here you go!" She said, I smiled and thanked her before she helped me put it on, careful of my bleeding wounds. After a moment there was a knock as Yuzu was setting up and gathering bandages and such before the door swung open and Mr. Kurosaki walked in with a hesitant Ichigo following.

"Don't worry Mizuki, I'll get you fixed up in no time!" Isshin told her brightly as he began to put antiseptic on the wounds. I didn't wince since it was just some alcohol and just tried not to think about the stinging. "So how did you get hurt?" He asked curiously.

Off the top of my head I thought of an excuse that explained the cuts, forcing a smile. "A few kids jumped me but Ichigo and Rukia showed up just in time to help me." I explained.

"That's my boy, watching out for his girlfriend!" Mr. Kurosaki beamed as he continued to heal her.

Ichigo scoffed, trying to hide his blush as he narrowed his eyes at his dad. "For the last time she's not my girlfriend!" He yelled to his father but Isshin just laughed.

After a moment Isshin glanced over at Mizuki and smiled. "It looks like you're lucky you're only going to need a one or two stitches, so this is going to hurt."

"Alright, thanks Mr. Kurosaki." The blonde girl said before the needle punctured her back to close the wound and Ichigo watched in mild shock when her expression didn't change or show any hint of pain. The orange haired man shifted his weight to lean against the wall so he could see what his dad was doing. His dad managed to stop most of the bleeding but there was still some blood on her pale skin, but what caught his attention were the scars.

A few were tiny and barely noticeable but others were deeper and easier to see, Ichigo noticed the few scars scattered over her arms and back. He wanted to ask about them but decided against it, knowing he would have to get some vague and possibly false answer while his dad and sister were around. So instead Ichigo watched Yuzu as she handed her dad a few tools when he asked for them.

"Alrighty Mizuki you're as good as new! You should just take it easy for a few days and those should heal up fine!" Isshin told her with a bright smile and a thumbs up as he stood up.

The blonde girl smiled as Yuzu put away the supplies quickly. "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki I feel a lot better." Mizuki told him.

He smiled before looking like he remembered something important. "Oh no! I left the stove on, my rice!" Mr. Kurosaki yelled as he ran out of the room to the kitchen, Yuzu giggled as she followed him and shut the door behind her.

Ichigo kicked the door closed and glanced over at her from behind her glasses. "What happened to you?" He asked sharply as he walked up to the hospital bed.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow as she reached over for her shirt and stood to her feet. "What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

The orange haired man looked off to the side and thought of how to put it. "Well, you know…where'd you get all those scars?" He asked hesitantly.

Mizuki sighed at the question and reached behind her to try to undo the knot Yuzu made for the hospital gown. She looked up at him and turned her back to him. "Can you undo the knot in the back? Then I'll tell you." She told him as she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Ichigo was glad she wasn't looking at him since his face went bright red at the question, he glanced down at the hospital gown. It was painfully obvious to him that she didn't have anything on underneath the thin gown other than her pants, he had to shake his head to throw out whatever perverted thoughts he may have had. He reached out and undid the knot but was careful to quickly pull back his hand and avert his eyes as she quickly put her bra on and tugged her shirt over her head.

The blonde turned around and smiled a little. "Thanks." Mizuki told him and folded up the gown carefully as she went on. "Well, it's not that interesting. When I first learned how to use my zanpakuto it was hard to control all the shards so sometimes I lost my concentration. I'm sure they're not as bad as they look." She said with a shrug as she placed the hospital gown on the bed.

She glanced up at him and smiled a little. "Thanks again for saving me, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mizuki told him sincerely not wanting to overstay her welcome and started to walk towards the door, however before she could get two steps in she felt Ichigo tug at her arm lightly to spin her around and make her face him.

Ichigo looked at her confused, tilting his head to the side. "You don't even know if the Espada are out there waiting to capture you again, and you're just going to go back out there? Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish?" He asked her seriously with only a small hint of joking in his voice, narrowing his eyes down at her a little.

Her dark green eyes met his brown ones and she only smiled a little wider when she sow how worried he was about her safety. "You're right I don't know, but that's the risk I take every time I go off on my own. It's just stopped bothering me after a while and besides, they haven't caught me yet right?" Mizuki told him jokingly but Ichigo was clearly not amused by the statement as he grasped her arm a little tighter and pulled her a little closer so their bodies were nearly touching.

She tensed momentarily when she realized how little space there was between them and had to hold back blushing openly. Mizuki looked up at him confused and raised an eyebrow, Ichigo looked down at her with a worried expression before he sighed in mild annoyance as he grasped onto her tighter without really thinking. "Just take it easy…okay?" Ichigo asked her.

Mizuki smiled at the sincerity in his voice and nodded. "Okay, I will." The blonde girl told him before he let go of her and she walked towards the door but before leaving she shot him a smile. "Thanks again, I'll see you later."

* * *

_**Where were you?**_

_**The pressure broke me**_

_**Where were you?**_

_**The pressure broke me**_

_**Where were you?**_

_**I reached for you.**_

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading, please review! I promise the next chapter will be better with a lot more fluff and character development and such but it may take a little longer than usual to update the story.**

_Chapter 22 Preview:_

_My eyes widened when I sow the hollow mask that covered Ichigo's face and grasped my swords tighter at my sides. As soon as he flash stepped up to me and pulled back his sword I swung mine towards his to make his sword fall back out of reach. He turned to me and looked as if he was about to kill me with his bare hands, and I decided against attacking him knowing that I would feel too guilty if I did._

_So instead in a flash step I put away my swords as I ran in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I grasped onto him tightly, trying to bring him back from his inner world. He tensed and didn't move in my grasp and I only held onto him tighter and clenched my jaw. "Come on Ichigo, just wake up." I told him softly._


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm really sorry about the delay I've just had an enormous amount of paperwork this week. I've rushed all day today to post this chapter and I'm sorry if it shows a little bit. Thank you LIGHTNINGFFXIII for your review, I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling issues I'm really bad with that stuff and I'll try to improve on it but there's only so much spell check can do lol. Alright so warnings for this chapter are:**

**1.) Blood/Fighting/Violence**

**2.) Plot Development**

**3.) Fluff and a lot of it.**

* * *

Chapter 22: You'll Be The Poison, You'll Be The Cure

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I leaned back with a sigh against the front gate of Karakura High School looking towards the doors that had students flooding out quickly in a steady stream since school had ended a few minutes ago. Ever since I agreed to help them with the arrancar and Espada in the area I always met with them after school and most of the time I felt it was easier to meet them here rather than making them find me first. Impatiently I glanced at my phone and muttered a curse under my breathe when I noticed that the various hollows and arrancars clustered all around the city and wondered what was taking the soul reapers so long to get here.

"Hey Mizuki!" I heard someone yell out my name and I glanced up from the phone and sow the group of seven walking over quickly. Closing the phone I looked up at them and smiled a little.

"Hey, nice of you guys to finally show up." I said jokingly with a chuckle but Hitsugaya merely rolled his eyes in annoyance at me and scoffed finding no amusement in my statement.

"It's not our fault, the kids walk so slowly here." Toshiro explained with annoyance as he glanced over the group. "More importantly you've noticed all the hollows and arrancars that just arrived right?" I nodded and he glanced over everyone. "We're all going to split up into groups of two, me and Matsumoto will go to the north end of town and Rukia you and Renji take the south. Ikkakku and Yumichika you two go over to the river since there's only a few hollows there anyway, Ichigo you and Mizuki take care of the few arrancars and hollows a few blocks away. We'll all meet back at Urahara's shop when we're done." The short white haired Captain ordered and they all nodded before running off to take care of their orders.

Ichigo glanced over at Mizuki once all the soul reapers had rushed off in their soul reaper forms. "Where are the hollow's Toshiro's talking about?" He asked and the blonde girl nodded to the side.

"It's only a few blocks that way, come on." The former Lieutenant said and he nodded before they both ran down the street and they took a few short cuts along the way before they got to a deserted block of buildings with almost a dozen hollows trolling around looking for souls. Ichigo pulled Kon's pill out of his pocket and swallowed it as Mizuki took her own soul candy, the blonde was quick to jump forward and slice clean through a hollow. Following her lead he flash stepped up to the closest hollow and cut through it with his zanpakuto letting it fall to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced over at the former Lieutenant, not exactly worried about her but just wanted to see how she was doing and noticed her effortlessly cutting through the hollows killing most in a few hits.

Jumping back to avoid getting hit by the claw of the hollow Ichigo landed on his feet and as soon as he recovered his balance he swung his blade forward, cutting into the hollow's arm deeply to make it yell out. With a few more swings of his sword the hollow disintegrated and he moved on to the next quickly. The former Lieutenant held her own against the hollows easily, shattering her sword to cut through multiple hollows at the same time. She noticed that the number of hollows was gradually going down but it was just annoying to deal with so many at once as she focused on the hollows that were swinging their claws at her.

Ichigo cut down a hollow after it tried to attack him, about to go on to the next when he noticed something gleam out of the corner of his eye. As he watched the cero rushing towards him he froze momentarily when he heard his inner hollow chuckle at him and he narrowed his eyes refusing to let his hollow take over again. Swinging his sword into the cero from a low ranked arrancar he hadn't noticed among the hollows but since he was distracted fighting his hollow off too some of the cero got past him and sent him flying into the side of the building.

He tried to push himself to his feet but his inner battle with his hollow was becoming too difficult to do. As he felt his hollow trying to take over he looked up and was able to see the arrancar prepare for another attack and he narrowed his eyes deciding to fight off his hollow and his arrancar at the same time. However the distraction gave his hollow the opportunity he was waiting for to take over.

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

I noticed Ichigo get hit by the surprise attack as I dealt with the remaining hollow and it only made me finish the hollow off quicker. I glanced over and narrowed my eyes at the arrancar as I finished off the last of the hollows, with a flick of my hilt the shards of my sword cut into his shoulder. As the arrancar turned to look who had cut him a sword cut into his chest and he fell to the ground dead. My eyes scanned over the battle field once as I made sure there was no more hollows about to ask Ichigo if he was alright but as soon as I was about to I felt a shift in reitsu. Spinning around I realized I vaguely recognized the dark reitsu, surprise crossing over my face.

My eyes widened when I sow the hollow mask that covered Ichigo's face as he stood to his feet and grasped my swords tighter at my sides. As soon as he flash stepped up to me and pulled back his sword I swung mine towards his to make his sword fall back out of reach. He turned to me and looked as if he was about to kill me with his bare hands, and I decided against attacking him knowing that I would feel too guilty if I did.

So instead in a flash step I put away my swords as I ran in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I grasped onto him tightly, trying to bring him back from his inner world as I swallowed the tiny fear that was in my gut. He tensed and didn't move in my grasp and I only held onto him tighter and clenched my jaw. "Come on Ichigo, just wake up." I told him softly.

It took what felt like years for him to finally move as I felt him raise his arm and I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to kill me or not. However he placed his hand against my back and pulled me closer to him, I tried to glance up at him but he was holding me too tight for me to see his face. "M…Mizuki." He said so faintly that I wondered if it was merely a figment of my imagination.

None the less I smiled when I realized he was back and was about to say something when I felt his body go limp. He nearly fell on top of me before I caught him and placed him on the ground, glancing down at his face to find his hollow mask gone. I reached forward and checked his pulse and was happy to find that his heart rate was normal at least. With a sigh I looked away from Ichigo and looked over to see Kon hiding in a nearby ally, hesitantly stepping forward as he noticed the hollows were all gone. "Come on Kon, I've got to take Ichigo back to his house and it would be a lot easier to explain to his dad if he's actually in his own body." I scolded him sarcastically and he walked over surprisingly without complaining and I helped put Ichigo back in his body, carefully placing Kon's soul pill in my pocket as I returned to my own gigi.

With another annoyed sigh I began the process of walking him back to his house, ignoring the odd looks some people gave me as I walked as quick as I could, regretting the decision not to just use my flash step to get to his house. Surprisingly it didn't take that long to get to the Kurosaki Clinic and I was quick to walk up to the door, only hesitating as I got there and didn't want to be rude and just walk in but this seemed like an emergency and I walked in. "Hello? Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Mizuki?" I heard a soft voice call and I watched Yuzu walk in about to asking me what was wrong no doubt when she noticed her brother was unconscious, surprise crossing over her features. "Dad!" She yelled out almost in annoyance.

Isshin ran in, nearly slipping against the floor. "Oh hi Mizuki how are-?" He began to ask excitedly as he noticed me standing there until he noticed Ichigo. "What happened to him?" He asked curiously, walking up to me and holding out his arms.

I helped Mr. Kurosaki take Ichigo as I explained to him the easiest lie I could come up with on the spot. "I'm not sure we were hanging out after school and he just passed out." I said, he nodded as he glanced the orange haired man over.

"Well, it doesn't look like he's hurt or anything he's probably fine but I'll check on him anyway, thanks for bringing him home!" He said, his tone almost serious at first before he smiled over at me as he usually did and I nodded.

"Yeah it's no problem." I told him and watched him carry Ichigo upstairs, I gave him a worried look and let out a sigh. However I almost forgot about Yuzu and I looked over at her to see that she looked a lot more worried than I was. "Yuzu? It's going to be alright your dad's going to take care of Ichigo and he'll be fine." I told her, smiling a little as I tried to reassure her the best I could.

The brunette girl looked over at me and slowly smiled as the worry gradually faded from her face. "Oh! Thanks Mizuki I'm sorry I just get a little nervous sometimes about him, he's always so reckless." She said, a smile returning once more to her face.

I nodded. "It's alright I understand, he is pretty headstrong most of the time." I said and she nodded in agreement until she heard the door upstairs open and we both glanced to the stairs as Mr. Kurosaki walked down both of us surprised to see he was done already.

"You're already done dad?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

"Honey come on your know your dad's the best around!" Mr. Kurosaki joked with a loud laugh

I waited until he was done before I gave him a curious look. "Is Ichigo okay?" I asked politely.

Mr. Kurosaki nodded with a wide smile down at me. "Yeah Ichigo's fine, he's sleeping now but if you want to go up and see him you're more than welcome." He offered and I nodded as I stood to my feet.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Kurosaki." I said politely as he went back to doing whatever it was he was doing before as I walked up the stairs. As I opened the door to his room I noticed it was oddly quiet and sow Ichigo sleeping in his bed soundly. Sitting down at the chair next to his desk I rested my head against my hand and glanced over at him happy to see that he was alright. Stifling a yawn I remembered about Hitsugaya and the rest of the soul reapers and knew that they would notice me and Ichigo were gone soon.

Flicking open my cell phone I sent a message to Rukia and Hitsugaya, just in case either one was injured or not with the group, telling them what happened and that we were both alright. As I placed my phone in my pocket my fingers brushed against a small smooth surface and I realized I had nearly forgotten about Kon. Pulling the small pill out of my pocket I placed it on his desk, letting out a tired yawn as I felt my eyes start to drift closed.

* * *

(Later that Night, Kurosaki Clinic 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo's eyes blinked open and he immediately noticed he was in his room and that it was pretty late but still quiet. He was about to just go back to sleep when he suddenly remembered what happened earlier and wondered how he got home. Sitting up in bed he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced to the clock to see what time it was when he noticed the other person in his room. He noticed Mizuki asleep in the chair at his desk and was happily surprised to see that she didn't have and injuries as he remembered more and more of what happened when he fought the hollows after school.

Getting to his feet the orange haired man walked over to her and noticed that she actually seemed to be sleeping soundly and almost didn't even want to wake her up. With a sigh he gently shook her shoulder. "Mizuki?" He said and noticed her eyes blink open after a few moments looking up at him with confusion as she started to fully wake up.

"Ichigo? When did you wake up?" The blonde girl asked curiously, blushing when she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Just a minute ago." He told her leaning back against the bed, still trying to remember everything that happened today when his hollow took over.

Mizuki looked over at him almost worriedly as she noticed he seemed deep in thought, trying to push away her embarrassment. "D-Do you feel better? After we finished fighting the hollows you passed out." She told him, not mentioning his hollow just in case he didn't remember.

Ichigo nodded, still thinking to himself and putting together the pieces of what he remembered earlier to try to remember all of it. "Yeah I'm okay, so you stayed here ever since we were done with the hollows?" He asked casually

Mizuki stood up from the chair she was sitting in quickly, blushing a little as she tried to hide it still embarrassed that she had fallen asleep. "Sorry about that I wasn't planning on staying, I was just worried about you I guess." The blonde girl told Ichigo before she walked over to the door and grasped the door knob. "I'll see you later, I hope you feel better." She said sincerely, twisting the knob and pulling the door back.

As soon as the door opened about an inch Ichigo pushed it closed again with one hand, making the shorter girl freeze when the door slammed shut basically in her face and she realized how close he was to her. Mizuki turned around and pressed her back against the door to get some space between them and looked up at him confused when he didn't pull his hand away from to door right next to her. A part of her wanted to ask him what he was doing, but she didn't and waited for him to say something. His amber eyes stared down into her dark green ones and he placed his other arm against the door to basically trap her there. "You saved me, right?"

At the strange question she looked up at him confused. It took her a moment to realize he was talking about when his hollow took over. When she remembered hugging him Mizuki blushed and glanced away from Ichigo's stare. "I-I guess so. I just didn't want to hurt you." The blonde girl replied, trying to forget about her nervousness and tried to stop her heart from pounding against her chest so hard.

Glancing back up at him, she saw him smile softly at the reply and lean down towards her, closing what little space there was between them. Hesitantly she closed her eyes and her breathing hitched felt his lips press against hers softer than she expected he could, and it took her a moment to realize exactly what emotion was coursing through her veins. Slowly she felt his tongue trace her lips gently as her own lips started to move with his timidly she realized that she really liked kissing him. It took her a moment to relax fully and let the inhibitions fade from her mind as she got lost in the kiss but when she did he traced her bottom lip with his tongue to ask for entrance.

With a shiver of pleasure she opened my mouth for Ichigo and he almost immediately pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Abruptly she felt all of her nervousness and thoughts disappear as she stood on the tips of her toes to press her lips against his harder. Oh god, she had never felt like this before but his lips were so intoxicating and she couldn't find the will to pull away just yet, even if she could feel the need to breath somewhere in the back of her mind. But after a few moments they both reluctantly broke apart to breathe she opened her eyes to look up at him, not quite sure what to say.

The orange haired soul reaper smirked when he noticed her gasping for breath as he panted to catch his own quickly. "Thank you." He whispered to her in a quiet voice as she stared up at him, her heart racing faster than she had ever felt it beat before realizing he was thanking her for saving him. Even though she couldn't think of a better thing to say that sounded oddly fitting for some reason.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it please review!**

_Chapter 23 Preview:_

_I stared up at the sky from the top of the rooftop I was leaning back against, just staring at the clouds as they passed by. For once I was taking a little while to not think, because I knew that if I thought about one more thing I might just go crazy with confusion. With a sigh I fought back the urge and tried to sort out the confusing thoughts that had been plaguing me since last night. __After I left Ichigo's house I hadn't been able to stop thinking about when he kissed me, I felt my cheeks flush just thinking about it._


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you so much violentyetawsome for another review! Alright I kind of had to rush (yet again) to publish this chapter so sorry if a few things are unclear but I'll clear some things up at the end. On with the warnings:**

**1.) Fluff**

**2.) Semi-Important Plot Development**

**3.) A major cliffhanger at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Matters of the Heart

Recommended Song: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park

* * *

_**In this farewell there's no blood **_

_**there's no alibi cause I've drawn regret **_

_**From the truth of a thousand lies.**_

_**So let mercy come and wash away what I've done**_

_**I'll face myself to cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself and let go of what I've done.**_

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I stared up at the sky from the top of the rooftop I was leaning back against, just staring at the clouds as they passed by. For once I was taking a little while to not think, because I knew that if I thought about one more thing I might just go crazy with confusion. With a sigh I fought back the urge and tried to sort out the confusing thoughts that had been plaguing me since last night.

After I left Ichigo's house I hadn't been able to stop thinking about when he kissed me, I felt my cheeks flush just thinking about it. For a guy who seemed so innocent and short-tempered he was a surprisingly a really good kisser, I reached up and placed a finger against my lips. However I quickly shook my head and tried to tell myself he was still half asleep or something and that he didn't mean anything by it. But that didn't seem like the truth, it felt like he meant it.

With a sigh I momentarily closed my eyes. To be honest I expected him to taste like strawberries for some reason but I could still kind of taste the lingering cinnamon like flavor in my mouth. **Ohhh, so you have thought about it?** Garasu teased me with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes. _Shut up and get out of my head, I'm trying to think and there's not enough room up there for the two of us right now._ I told her as I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the clouds. As soon as I was nearly sure that my zanpakuto spirit wasn't listening in I let myself go off into thought once more.

I was just as guilty as Ichigo, I blushed when I remembered how I responded back to him when he kissed me. But then I wondered why I was blushing so much, it wasn't my first kiss but on the other hand I guess I never really had an official first kiss. Even then I didn't find myself thinking about it this much and worrying. With a sigh I decided that if Ichigo wanted to talk about it I'd talk, and if not then I'd forget about it.

(Karakura High School, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo sat in class and stared out of the window instead of listening to his teacher, he hadn't been able to concentrate all day. It wasn't like him to slack off in school, but he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He frowned as he remembered that stupid line he said after, out of all the things to say he could only think of saying thank you after they kissed.

He tried to hold back blushing as he thought back to last night, Ichigo wasn't even sure what he was thinking when he kissed her. Maybe he wasn't thinking and that was his problem. He wanted to blame it on the stupid occurrences of wet dreams he had been having recently but he knew he couldn't blame it all on a few dreams. As he continued to stare off out the window he forgot about whatever complications came along with the mishap and thought about the kiss itself.

The orange haired man refrained from sighing out loud when he remembered it, and for someone so confident and strong all the time he thought that she was acting surprisingly shy during it. Well, she didn't exactly stay shy for long he corrected himself. She was pretty good at kissing for someone who seemed innocent, and Ichigo couldn't help but blush when he remembered how she tasted, like sweet strawberries or apricots.

The only thing that managed to bring him out of his thoughts was the loud ring of the school bell that signaled lunch. A few minutes later he found himself up on the roof of the school eating lunch with Chad, Keigo and a few other people. He mainly listened to their conversation, piping in his own opinion once in a while but somehow couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. As their conversation turned to things more important to guys, more specifically sex. Ichigo was still off in his own little world but Keigo was being so loud that he could hear without even trying. "You want to hear of a good wet dream then let me tell you of this one I had of Ryu the other day! Oh yeah and another of that girl, what was her name she was one of your friends Ichigo I think it was Mizu-." Keigo started off excitedly boasting and laughed as he spoke to Ichigo.

Before the name could even leave his mouth he didn't know what hit him but the next moment Ichigo's fist collided with his face and sent him flying back on the other side of the roof. Keigo groaned loudly as Mizuiro tried to help him up. "Ow that time he hit me like he meant it! What the hell Ichigo?" He yelled out in mock hurt and watched as Ichigo walked back inside the school, his face deadpanning as he loudly shut the door to the rooftop. "Ow, what did I even say?"

The shorter man smiled down at Keigo as he helped him to his feet and laughed. "I think it has something to do with that girl, it looks like Ichigo's getting protective." He said joking. Keigo scoffed, rubbing his sore and aching cheek as he sighed in pain.

* * *

_**Put to rest what you thought of me**_

_**While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty.**_

_**So let mercy come and wash away what I've done**_

_**I'll face myself to cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself and let go of what I've done.**_

_**For what I've done I start again and whatever pain may come.**_

* * *

(Karakura High School After School, 3rd Person POV)

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and as soon as it was over Ichigo made his way outside, still absorbed in his thoughts of yesterday. When he had made it outside he glanced around for the other soul reapers but his eye fell to the slim figure waiting by the front gate as always. Abruptly he blushed, memories from yesterday washing over him when he sow her and felt nervousness bubble up inside of him when he noticed he was the first one there. Almost hesitantly he walked over to her and noticed her giving her cell phone a serious look and hadn't noticed him yet and he shook his head to try to pull it together. "Hey, Mizuki." He called as he got within hearing distance of her and watched as she looked over at him and smiled a little.

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" She asked, at first her mind far away from the events of yesterday and focused on the cell phone in her hand. But when her green eyes met his brown ones they suddenly rushed back to her and she held back a blush of her own.

"Nothing really." He told her, his mind reeling of yesterday and he noticed how she seemed a little nervous too. Out of the corner of their eyes they could both see the rest of the group of soul reapers approaching and they both wanted to grasp the last chance to get whatever it was off of their chests before the others got there. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up as he sighed and scratched the back of his head, glancing down at her. "Listen I should probably apologize…for yesterday." He told her figuring it was easier to apologize than risk it and tell her how he really felt, glancing away from her dark green eyes covered by thick glasses.

For a moment she gave him a confused look, knowing what he was apologizing for but wondered why. What happened yesterday was kind of embarrassing for her too but she didn't regret it so sorry didn't seem like it was right. However when Ichigo gave her a questioning look as she didn't answer she pushed away her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah its fine I don't mind." She said and Ichigo noticed how her answer didn't seem completely heartfelt and how she blushed a little but before he could ask the rest of the soul reapers made it over to them and they abruptly dropped the entire conversation although neither of them was able to stop thinking about it.

Hitsugaya's eyes glanced over the two, a serious expression on his face as he noticed the slightly awkward air between the two but shrugged it off and looked over at Mizuki. "Hey, how's everything in town?" He asked seriously and Mizuki frowned as her thoughts snapped back to the present.

"Yeah I mean before everything was alright but as soon as I got here a disturbance developed nearby, I thought I'd tell you guys first." The blonde girl told him. Hitsugaya nodded and they all took their soul candy and within a few moments the group of soul reapers was flash stepping towards the slight shift in reitsu, expecting a hollow or low ranked arrancar at best. The group flash stepped down to a section of a park with a few trees scattered about, all of them glancing around in confusion when they sow nothing there.

"We're at the right place right?" Ikkakku asked looking around for a hollow or something but was surprised to not even see a human walking around. Hitsugaya's narrowed with suspicion and nodded.

"This is it." He said seriously, his eyes scanning over the area quickly as his mouth opened to say something when he was cut off by another voice.

"Still haven't figured it out hm?" A voice out of thin air asked and every one of the soul reapers froze at the voice, all of them immediately recognizing it as Aizen's. They all glanced around to see where he was but they were even more confused to not see him.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes as she heard Aizen's voice, her body going stiff with anger and her hands clutching her swords with bruising force. After a moment she decided against her swords, Rukia looked over at her confused. "Mizuki what are you-." She cut herself off when she sow her ex-lieutenant raise her hand and grasped onto the thin air in front of her that contoured as if it was a curtain.

With a swift punch to the air that she grasped the entire area around the soul reapers cracked before everything shattered like glass and fell to the ground as Aizen was revealed standing fifty feet in front of them just behind the area of glass that shattered. As it all shattered the scene changed from the bright daylight and it went dark with a sliver of the moon hanging in the sky that surprisingly illuminated the area well. The traitor smirked when the glass shattered to the ground, the soul reapers all except Mizuki drew their swords as Aizen chuckled. "You broke my illusion, so I guess it's true what I've heard." He said, smirking over at me.

"That depends on what you've heard." The girl replied coldly, glaring at him behind her glasses.

He smirked. "I've heard about you're sword, it's only one that controls every other illusionary zampacto the so called Queen of Illusions. Or have I heard wrong?" Aizen challenged her, the soul reapers looked over at Mizuki somewhat confused at the statement.

The ex-lieutenant took a step forward walking towards him without a sword in hand. "You're right, but it's not much of a conciliation for you. What you just sow was your illusion being destroyed from the inside out, now you're stuck in my illusion at my mercy." She said, taking out one of her swords to point at him with a death glare as her reitsu flared dangerously. "You won't leave this illusion alive, and that'll be my revenge, Aizen."

* * *

_**Today this ends I'm forgiving what I've done**_

_**I'll face myself to cross out what I've done**_

_**Erase myself and let go of what I've done**_

_**What I've done, forgiving what I've done.**_

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if this was a little confusing but Mizuki and Ichigo are basically not a couple just because their both still kind of scared of how that would effect their relationship or whatever, sorry to get your hopes up! I had to say that at some point. Oh yeah and at the end Mizuki breaks Aizen's illusion which ties more with her zanpakuto abilities that I haven't gotten into yet that I will explain more about that in the next chapter.**

_Chapter 24 Preview:_

_Aizen smirked and Mizuki had to flash step a few feet away to dodge a cero from him, everyone glanced over at the ex-Captain as he chuckled and got to his feet. He looked over at Mizuki who wasn't looking at him and instead clutched her swords tighter. "You put up a good fight, and I'm a little surprised to say in my current form I'm in no shape to win this." The soul reapers eyes all widened at the statement and watched as Aizen took out the Hogyuko and smirked. "You may not want to have your back to me, you'll need to see my moves if you have any hope of winning." He said as the Hogyuko fused into his chest and his wounds all disappeared._

_With a scoff Mizuki narrowed her eyes but kept her back to him, raising her blade as she spun on her heel to face him and managed to cut through cero he blasted at her. "Let me give you some advice, trusting people and depending on them are the same thing. I would have thought you'd be smart enough to realize that and yet here you are, trusting the very people who would execute you if given the chance." Aizen scoffed at her. "It's pathetic."_


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: First I would like to thank violentyetawsome for reviewing! I'm really tired so here are your warnings:**

**1.) Major fight so therefore blood/violence/ect. (It's the majority of the chapter, hence the length) **

**2.) Hints of fluff but not a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Whisper to a Scream

Recommended Song: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

The soul reapers watched Mizuki in shock, unsure of what to do after what she had just said. Her words seemed truthful and lethal, at least for Aizen. The traitor smirked at the threat and chuckled. "Well then what are you waiting for? Hit me with your best shot, traitor." He challenged her, Mizuki's eyes narrowed at the last word and clenched her jaw in rage before she disappeared from view.

In a flash of movement Mizuki stood in front of Aizen and moved to strike her sword through his chest, malice reflecting in her glaring pools of green. He smirked and flash stepped out of the way at the last moment and shunpoed next to her and tried to cut her but Mizuki's sword easily blocked it. The ground around them cracked and was pushed down under the pressure of their reitsu's clashing with the attack and she glared at him putting more of her retisu into the illusion. Her other sword swung down at him while he tried to push her back and managed to cut his shoulder much to his and the soul reapers shock the entire ground behind him crumbing with an explosion like effect with debris flying up everywhere. Aizen simply raised his hand and a cero like attack flew at her at point blank range and a moment later the area they stood in was just a cloud of dark smoke.

Hitsugaya glanced to the soul reapers sharply. "We shouldn't interfere, there both using close combat so it would be hard to get to Aizen without hurting Mizuki. Besides now that were in this illusion I'm not sure what would happen if we got in the way." He told them all seriously when he sow Ichigo try to reach for his sword, his eyes taking in the changes to the area inside of the illusion before glancing over at the battle taking place in front of them.

"But Captain, are you really going to let her fight Aizen alone?" Matsumoto asked in a fearful and worried voice, glancing up as the smoke started to fade, Mizuki stood five feet away from Aizen who was bleeding.

Toshiro smirked when he sow Mizuki didn't have a scratch on her from the cero and somehow even managed to use his own attack against him. "Why not? It looks like she's doing great, besides she has a point, if she kills Aizen then Yamamoto might be able to see she's not on his side." He commented smartly as they all watched in interest.

Mizuki let one of her swords shatter before she ran towards Aizen, he managed to get to his feet and turned to flash step in the opposite direction but stopped when he sow her shards racing towards him from that way. By the time he glanced back towards Mizuki he sow she wasn't there and instead felt a sword strike through his stomach. Aizen's eyes widened in shock and Mizuki glared at him from behind him. "You should really listen more, so I'll tell you one last time. I control your illusions and I can stop them whenever I want, you're wasting your time trying to get past that." The blonde told him seriously as she withdrew her blade and swung it again to kill him.

However her sword only sliced the air sending a wave of reitsu flying out, missing since Aizen managed to flash step out of the way at the last second. Without glancing behind her she tilted her hilt so the shards of glass would hold back his zanpakuto from behind her, tilting her head to see the annoyed expression on his face. The traitor threw his fist towards her and Mizuki only jumped back to dodge the punch and swung one of her swords at the hilt of his sword.

The sword Aizen held flew out of his hand and fell to the ground a hundred yards away and the ground he stood on was forced down from the pressure of her reitsu, his sword now out of reach. He smirked at the action and dodged Mizuki as she attacked him with a frenzy of swings of her sword, he flash stepped out of the way and shunpoed to the area his sword had landed in a few moments ago. But when he got there and looked down he found his zanpakuto wasn't there, he raised an eyebrow. "Looking for something?" Mizuki asked in a serious voice, the ex-Captain turned to face her and sow his sword in her hands and one of her swords sheathed before she threw the sword at him, confusing Hitsugaya.

The white haired Captain figured that if Aizen was disarmed then Mizuki would have an easier fight against him, so the move seemed like she was even helping him which raised his suspicions. However he was proved wrong when the sword and hilt all shattered into pieces all firing towards Aizen, he flash stepped out of the way effortlessly and smirked over at Mizuki. "That's pretty impressive for an ex-Lieutenant, the Soul Society must be mad that you won't be fighting alongside them." He commented, emphasizing her lost title with a smirk as he glanced over at the soul reapers standing by. "And yet, you still fight for them even though they're trying to execute you? That seems foolish."

Mizuki glared at him, drawing her sword. "I'd still be fighting with them if weren't for you, I took an oath to join the Soul Society after the Academy and protect everyone in it. I choose my own sides I don't need your two cents." She told him venomously and ran towards him with rage flaring in her eyes as she brought the blade down on him, Aizen reached up to try to hold her blade still but to his shock the reitsu was greater than his and the blade sliced his hand. While he was preoccupied the blonde girl swung her other sword at him but he merely shunpoed back and raised his hand towards her with a smirk.

"Hado #63 Raikoho." Aizen said and a large beam of lightning shot towards the ex-Lieutenant fast, Rukia's eyes widened when she sow Mizuki stand here without trying to dodge the huge attack. She opened her mouth to yell at the blonde girl but the attack already hit her, however when the attack touched her she disappeared with a group of shards like her zanpakuto in her place. The attack fired into the shards all pieced together to be flat that absorbed the attack without shattering the glass and a moment later it shot right back at Aizen. The traitor fell back to the ground and looked up to find Mizuki standing in front of him, her sword pointed at his neck.

"What's wrong with you, huh? Mad that someone else can use the same dirty tricks you've been using?" She asked him in a mocking voice.

Aizen smirked and Mizuki had to flash step a few feet away to dodge a cero from him, everyone glanced over at the ex-Captain as he chuckled and got to his feet. He looked over at Mizuki who wasn't looking at him and instead clutched her swords tighter. "You put up a good fight, and I'm a little surprised to say in my current form I'm in no shape to win this." The soul reapers eyes all widened at the statement and watched as Aizen took out the Hogyuko and smirked. "You may not want to have your back to me, you'll need to see my moves if you have any hope of winning." He said as the Hogyuko fused into his chest and his wounds all disappeared.

With a scoff Mizuki narrowed her eyes but kept her back to him, raising her blade as she spun on her heel to face him and managed to cut through cero he blasted at her. "Let me give you some advice, trusting people and depending on them are the same thing. I would have thought you'd be smart enough to realize that and yet here you are, trusting the very people who would execute you if given the chance." Aizen scoffed at her. "It's pathetic."

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Do you want to know what's really pathetic? You're pathetic! You use everyone as little pawns in your game to be "King", here's some advice, you'll never be King of anything but the ground you stand on. The only reason  
you think you have power over anyone is that damn Hogyuko, by the end of this I'll rip the damn thing out of you and make you choke on it!" She yelled at him, flash stepping behind him and tried to cut him when Aizen kicked her stomach to make her hit a tree and the force nearly snapped the tree into two.

The ex-Lieutenant was quick to jump back to her feet and swing her swords at him to make them both shatter down to the hilt and darted towards him. Aizen dodged most of them with flash step and sow the opportunity to attack her while her swords had no blade. His cero charged up once more but Mizuki simply jabbed the bladeless hilt against his stomach. "Shatter Everything Garasu!" She called and a moment later her sword had regenerated itself into the hilt that was pressed against Aizen's stomach, cutting him without moving her arm at all.

On the sidelines the Soul Reaper's jaws nearly dropped when they watched Mizuki slice his stomach as she pulled back the sword. A smirk made its way to her face before Aizen sent another cero at her that almost hit her. Tilting up the hilt of her sword the shards flew towards her opponent and most hated enemy, slicing his cero in half to cancel it out with a bright clash of violet and silver blue reitsu. However she didn't see the second cero that flew towards her and pushed her back off of her feet.

Mizuki was quick to get back up to her feet and snapped her head to look over at Aizen. However the space he stood moments ago was now empty, when she heard a faint laugh she turned around to see the traitor. She clutched her zanpakuto tighter and took a step forward, about to flash step over to him when his voice began. "You know, I'm not sure why you continue to evade me, maybe you're still trying to protect someone. I don't see the point in that since you've never been able to protect anyone." Aizen told her, smirking when he sow her clutch her swords tighter as she tilted her head down. "You couldn't even save your parents, your friends or even your own Lieutenant and do you want to know why? Because you're not strong enough to even save yourself."

The soul reapers standing off to the side stared at Aizen with wide eyes. Rukia's eyes widened in horror at his words, she wanted to yell at him and tell him that he was wrong but fear petrified her. Ichigo narrowed his eyes with anger at the statement before he looked over at Mizuki. Her face and expression were hidden behind her bangs but even from a distance he could see her hands shaking. The light from the moon reflected off of her glasses in a way that made her eyes unseen as a silver and blue reitsu flared around her that nearly screamed with rage.

Mizuki lifted her head to show her stoic expression as her silver blue reitsu built up around her to almost lethal levels. Lifting her head her dark green eyes glared at Aizen. "You want to know why I keep on fighting? That's a stupid question." The blonde girl asked with a scoff as she raised her sword to point it at him. Her reitsu continued to grow around her, cracking the ground within fifty feet of her. "I don't answer questions that already have obvious answers."

All of the soul reapers watched in shock at how powerful her reitsu was getting, the air around the area tensed up until it was nearly suffocating. The next moment she was out of sight, Aizen raised his hand and managed to block her sword as she swung it down at him with two hands. Mizuki clenched her jaw and pushed down on her swords to push him back. As he tried to regain his balance he didn't notice Mizuki pull back her sword. In the next instant Aizen managed to glance up at her expression full of rage, his eyes widening when he felt her reitsu spike.

The attack sent Aizen flying backwards, he glanced back and tried to use a tree to stop himself from falling. However the blonde ex-Lieutenant used flash step to beat him there and raised her sword to stab his shoulder and pin him to the tree. Mizuki ignored the soul reapers who were staring at her and glared at Aizen as she pulled back her fist that glowed with reitsu before she threw it at him.

All the shinigami watched speechless as the reitsu in her hand forced open Aizen's chest exposing the Hogyuko. Mizuki smirked and reached forward to grasp the glowing stone, clenching it inside her hand as tight as she could. Cuts formed on her arm as she tugged on the stone as hard as she could, a pained look forming on Aizen's face.

Aizen pushed away the look of agony and glared at her as she continued to pull at the stone. He pulled back his hand before punching clean through her stomach. The soul reapers sow her lift her head to smirk up at Aizen, blood spilling from the wound to be ignored as it splattered to the ground. "Is that the best you've got?" Mizuki asked with a wide smirk as if she had never been hit.

Mizuki's reitsu surrounding her hand expanded as her knuckles turned white from clutching the Hogyuko so tightly. A loud crack resonated throughout the area and the soul reapers watched in shock, Renji's eyes widened as he watched the scene, nearly shaking from the power of his best friend's reitsu. "Impossible…there's no way…she broke it." He whispered mostly to himself.

The blonde ex-Lieutenant jumped back from Aizen to dodge his cero, looking up at the traitor with a smirk. He was clutching his chest as the opening started to heal over, the Hogyuko cracked on the outside of the stone. "So what you've cracked the Hogyuko, you haven't won yet." Aizen warned her with a glare as the Hogyuko shot out a cero at her.

Mizuki dodged the fast cero and tilted the hilt of her sword to make the shards of her sword change direction. One shard managed to pierce his shoulder and she tilted her sword forward so it pushed him back off balance. With a wide smirk Mizuki raised her blade to give him the finishing blow when suddenly a sword extended out and stabbed her through her side. "Mizuki!" Rukia yelled out in a worried tone, before looking over at who stabbed her Lieutenant with a glare of hate as she was about to draw her sword.

Everyone looked to where the sword came from and sow none other than Gin standing above the tree line with a sly grin. "Before you start celebrating, you should check who you really hit." Mizuki's voice said and to the soul reapers and Gin's shock she appeared next to him with her sword against his neck without a scratch from his attack.

Nearly a dozen pairs of eyes followed his blade and they all widened when they found that Aizen was the one Gin had stabbed, not Mizuki. The traitor glared at the white haired ex-Captain, "Damn it Gin." He said under his breath as he pulled out the sword from his chest. Gin swung his sword towards the blonde girl.

She dodged the hit and placed her foot against his sword to push it down towards the ground as she tilted the hilt of her sword towards him. "You're in my way." Mizuki told him coldly and cut the air in front of her to cause him to freeze from the illusion and a moment later fell to the ground unconscious. With a quick flash step she stood next to Aizen and tried to cut him but his hand reached out and grasped her sword. She glared at him and tried to pull back her sword from his grip but he only smirked since he was now in a strong enough form to not get too much damage while blocking her attack, holding out his hand in front of him.

"Hado #90 Kurohitsugi." He said as he flash stepped back out of the way and a moment later a black box closed around Mizuki. Rukia's eyes widened, remembering how much damage the kido had done when she sow Aizen use it against Captain Komamura at her execution and wanted to rush forward and help her Lieutenant but her body wouldn't move. As the spears of black reitsu appeared the box began to tremble a little, causing everyone to look confused towards it. Before the spears could impale into the box it began to shatter in a few places as a blue and silver reitsu tore it open from the inside out before the reitsu suddenly enveloped the entire area  
before a small explosion was heard and the reitsu faded and revealed a smokey area with little visability.

The smoke was quick to fade away with a small gust of wind and the blonde ex-Lieutenant flash stepped towards Aizen and pulled back her zanpakuto to cut across his chest easily. Taking a step forward she managed to slash into his shoulder before jumping back to dodge his attack. A moment later a cero flew into her stomach before she could make an illusion to stop it sending her flying in the other direction and land face down on the ground however she was careful to make sure her zanpakuto wouldn't hit the ground. If her swords touched the ground then the illusion they were trapped in would break and Aizen could flee and she refused to let go of her advantage. She lifted her head to try to get back up but noticed his sword swinging down at her and raised her sword to block his attack. With a wince she managed to hold back his sword and placed her elbow on the ground to get some leverage, pushing back Aizen's sword.

His foot shot forward and kicked her just below her chin, catching her off guard and managing to make her fly backwards but before she was out of arms reach he grasped the front of her soul reaper uniform. Mizuki glared at him and flicked her wrist to try to cut him but he grasped her throat and squeezed to cut off her oxygen supply, smirking at the pained look on her face as he squeezed her neck tighter. However his grip on her throat didn't stop her sword from swinging up towards him, causing him to jump back to dodge and let her fall to the ground on her butt. Looking up at him she narrowed her eyes at him once she watched him smirk, holding her sword in front of her without getting to her feet and let her blue and silver reitsu swirl around her. "Mira sakushi." She said lowly, swinging her sword towards him.

Aizen froze when her sword sliced through the air, his eyes widening as she got to her feet but he was engulfed into the darkness of her illusion and couldn't be seen by anyone else. To his eyes only as her sword cut through the air it shattered into hundreds of pieces that kept on increasing in number racing at him too fast to dodge. He fell to his knees to the ground holding his head with both hands and closing his eyes tight as Aizen screamed out at the top of his lungs in pain. The soul reapers eyes widened as they watched Aizen thrash around in pain to try to shake off the illusion but couldn't. She took a step forward before jumping towards him, swinging her sword down towards him as he fell forward towards the ground and regained consciousness. Her zanpakuto cut deeply into his shoulder to send him flying back to the ground, she swung her sword at him again to finish him off when the reitsu around Aizen spiked.

In a flash of movement Mizuki was thrown back, sliding against the ground after a swift kick to the stomach. When she finally hit the ground she jumped to her feet, glancing around for the traitor but froze when she felt a hit to the back of the head. Her eyes widened and wondered how she didn't notice him as her zanpakuto fell from her hands. Turning her head she glared hatefully at Aizen and tried to roundhouse kick him but he was quick to dodge. A moment later Mizuki sow him move in front of her to grab her swords, she narrowed her eyes at him and placed her foot on top of the swords to pin them to the ground.

As the entire area began to crack and shatter into the previous scene in the light of the sunset, Mizuki ignored it and charged her reitsu up before she kicked Aizen in the face so hard he flew above the tree line. She watched as he managed to hit the ground and pick himself up after what should have been deadly hit. Aizen smirked and raised his head to show the bleeding bruises caused by her attack that began to heal themselves. "You bastard, you broke my concentration." Mizuki growled, picking up her zanpakuto and pointing it at Aizen.

The ex-Captain smirked. "So I broke your illusion, it doesn't look like you have the advantage anymore." He pulled out his zanpakuto and smirked. "So even that trick with my sword was just an illusion, but I guess it doesn't matter I've wasted too much time here." He added with a chuckle as Gin got to his feet next to Aizen. "Don't worry, we'll be back next time with an army and when that time comes the human world and the Soul Society will be bowing down to me."

Mizuki glared at him as he began to open the garganta, picking up her swords in a rage as she flash stepped over to him. "I don't think you heard me right!" Mizuki yelled as she tried to cut Aizen. "You're not leaving here alive!" She yelled as she attacked him and swung her swords at him.

The former Captain smirked at the attack and used his own sword to hold back her zanpakuto's. "Don't worry, I've already stand above the sun. Once I capture you I'll have the moon and everything else I need to overthrow the Soul Society." He said with a chuckle as Gin attacked her with his zanpakuto to make her fall back down to the ground as the garganta closed shut and the traitors disappeared.

Mizuki fell to the ground and merely sat up and stared at the traitors with a glare as they disappeared inside of the garganta with a smirk. In a quick flash step Ichigo flash stepped over to her and was about to scold her for being so reckless when he got a good look at her he froze. The blonde tilted down her head to try to hide how upset she was. But the substitute could still see the faint tears that gathered in her eyes before he kneeled down to make her eye to eye with him. "Are you okay?" He asked almost hesitantly.

The ex-Lieutenant clenched her hands that were still grasping her swords that were on the ground at her sides. Unknowingly she let out some of her reitsu and he could tell it was even more powerful than usual. "Can you believe the nerve of that asshole? He ran away in the middle of a fight when I was just about to kick his ass!" Mizuki yelled out angrily, Ichigo's eyes widened a little, he had never seen her so mad before.

After a moment she noticed how silent he was and glanced over to see the look on his face and her expression softened a little before she glanced away as she controlled her reitsu. "I'm sorry, that guy just gets under my skin for some reason."

Ichigo waited until she looked up at him to respond. "Its fine, I understand. I don't give a shit about Aizen though, so answer my question. Are _you_ okay?" He asked again.

A calm expression came over her and she nodded. "Thanks. And yeah, I'm fine." Mizuki told him as she moved to get to her feet and sheathed her swords as the substitute soul reaper stood up. The other soul reapers walked up to them and Hitsugaya glanced around the area once.

"We should all go to discuss the fight, let's go to your place Kurosaki." Toshiro said to the group who all nodded except for Ichigo and Mizuki. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask why they had to go to his house when he heard Mizuki sigh.

"You guys have fun with that, I'm going to try to find a hollow or something." Mizuki said before flash stepping out of sight. Ichigo wondered why she wouldn't want to come but glanced back at the soul reapers.

Toshiro watched her as she disappeared and scoffed before glancing at everyone else. "Let her go, she's still mad I guess. Let's get going." He ordered and with that they all managed to retrieve their Gigi's before assembling in Ichigo's bedroom. He sincerely hoped that at least his dad wouldn't walk in and see so many people in his room so late at night.

They were all silent for a few moments until Rangiku finally spoke up. "What Aizen said about Mizuki's zanpakuto… do you really think her sword is capable of controlling all other illusions from a zanpakuto?"

Rukia nodded immediately. "It's true, Lieutenant Yasuko might not flaunt how strong her sword is but it's clearly stronger than Aizen's sword." The dark haired girl explained calmly, glancing down at the ground when everyone looked at her.

"You knew about her sword the whole time?" Renji asked her confused, wondering why Mizuki hadn't told him about what her sword could do.

With a sigh she nodded. "Of course I do, she's my Lieutenant. I just couldn't tell all of you before since I knew we'd only use it against her to capture her." Rukia explained.

Everyone glanced over to the window above Ichigo's bed where Hitsugaya was sitting on the window pane as he spoke. He glanced up at all the other soul reapers, catching all of their attention. "For now let's not worry about whatever abilities her zanpakuto has. Let's focus on how she almost broke the Hogyuko, that's more important now." Toshiro reminded them all before glancing out the window again. "It doesn't make sense, Urahara said that he tried everything to destroy it and yet she cracked it with her spiritual pressure alone."

Everyone thought back to the fight and remembered the cracks in the Hogyuko. "Wait, didn't Urahara say something about the Hogyuko true power?" Renji asked mostly to himself but glanced up to find everyone staring at him waiting to go on, he glanced over at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Don't you guys remember him telling us the other night?"

The two from the 11th Division looked at each other and thought for a moment before Ikkaku looked over at him seriously. "Were we drinking?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "This is serious." He reminded them coldly.

"I think I remember, I was checking my hair I definitely remember that. Urahara was saying something like the Hogyuko isn't just used for hollowfication and such." Yumichika chimed in with a smirk as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, flipping his hair back over his shoulder.

"Apparently it has…what did he call it? Desire Materialization I think, but apparently if someone has a really powerful wish or something the Hogyuko will do it. When Urahara made it he really wanted to find a way to experiment with hollowfication and that's what it did." Renji explained.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow and held in a yawn. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked as she stretched out on Ichigo's bed alongside Rukia.

Toshiro glanced out the window and noticed the moon was half full before he commented. "Maybe she really wanted to kill him." He said, looking back at everyone to see them looking at him as if he was morbid which he rolled his eyes at before he went on. "And she nearly succeeded by the looks of it, maybe that's why Aizen wants to capture her. Because he knows that she might be able to kill him."

* * *

(Karakura Town, Mizuki's POV)

I sheathed my swords once more after my eyes scanned over the area again and made sure the hollows were unmoving before I relaxed a little. However it was a hard thing to do, I could still feel my blood boiling with anger that made me wish there was another arrancar or hollow around just so I could fight again. I had come out here to release some of the anger Aizen had caused from our fight earlier on the hollows but still I was left with more rage than was measureable.

My knees buckled from the injuries I received from Aizen that I hadn't treated yet as I started to walk away, I grasped the alley wall next to me to soften the fall but when I hit the ground I didn't immediately get up. I clenched my hands into tight fists and punched the wall next to me hard enough to bruise my knuckles a little. "Damn it!" I cursed out loudly, angry about everything. I was angry how my body was so weak from my fight with Aizen, I was mad at how he accused me of not protecting my friends or Lieutenant and how he had the damned nerve to even mention my parents. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to not end it with Aizen then and there. I should have kept my promise to make him choke on the Hogyuko.

I was so stupid that I couldn't believe it, I had made it so far and yet I had been so damned emotional today that it bugged the hell out of me. I could have just lost my only shot to kill Aizen and prove to everyone in the soul society that I wasn't a traitor and I had even been close to crying in front of Ichigo when I had first realized the fact. But somehow I knew that Aizen wasn't done with me, he wasn't going to stop sending Espada and arrancar until I was dead or until he got whatever it was he wanted from me.

My fist hit the wall once more as I realized just how fucking close I was to tearing that Hogyuko out of his chest and taking away his advantage, the crown that he believed would grant him the world. But with a deep breathe I suppressed whatever anger I felt and told myself that I just had to run and fight for a little longer. If I played my cards right and didn't rush into anything I might just get a second chance at killing Aizen, just maybe. But then again, after he took my family, friends and anyone and anything else that gave me happiness in one day, I knew I could wait a little longer to get it all back.

Reaching out I pushed myself off of the ground to my unsteady feet and narrowed my eyes down at the ground scolding myself mentally for being so dramatic. I'd get my chance to make Aizen pay and to reclaim my position in the soul society all in due time. I wouldn't mind waiting a little longer because I had never given up yet and now when I'm so close it'd be stupid to lose hope now.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, please review! Oh yeah and I think that I'm going to stop doing the lyrics in chapters since I am horribly lazy lol and I think they're a little useless anyway. I think the next chapter may take a little longer than usual because I've been really focused on school but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible! Huge Plot Development ahead!**

_Chapter 25 Preview:_

_Hiyori chuckled at the statement as Hitsugaya thought of a solution, she smiled over at the ex-Lieutenant. "If you're going to be such a big problem why are you even going to come with us? You'd probably be safer staying in the human world anyway, if you go you're only going to be fighting against the soul reapers and Aizen." She told Mizuki who only smirked at the suggestion._

_"I'm not saying that, believe me I can't wait to get my hands on Aizen." Mizuki answered with a scoff._


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: First of all I would like to thank LIGHTNINGFFXIII for another wonderful review! Secondly I'm very very _very_ sorry about the fact it took me so long to update but between state tests SAT's and other school stuff this got pushed to the side unfortunately. I'd like to say that it was worth the wait but this is has some plot development that will more effect the next chapter more than this one really. By the way just as a warning, and I'll repeat this at the end too, It will take me up to a month possibly to write the next chapter because of school stuff and the fact that I've barely started it but it will be more worth the wait.**

**Warnings:**

**1. Plot Development**

**2. Mild Fluff**

* * *

Chapter 25: Prepare For the Fight for the Key

Recommended Song: "In My Remains" Linkin Park

* * *

(Visored Warehouse, 3rd Person POV)

For once the warehouse the Visords called a home wasn't as quiet and still as it seemed. Anyone who had passed by during the morning would have seen large groups of people entering into the seemingly abandoned warehouse but luckily no one had noticed the great number of teenagers who went into the abandoned building. But inside there was a tenseness around the building that got worse inside.

The upper two levels were abandoned like the ground floor since everyone was gathered into the underground training room that was for once not being used for fighting. Hitsugaya's group of soul reapers and the Visoreds including Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Mizuki were all gathered around each other. Hitsugaya glanced up at Shinji who was leaning back against a boulder lazily. "So we've decided almost everything, anything else that we need to discuss?" The young Captain asked, he had just gotten done assuring the Visords that they weren't going to be attacked by Yamamoto and explaining what the soul society had told him about Aizen's upcoming invasion that was tomorrow. Aizen had sent a warning to the soul society yesterday promising to attack the human world before moving on to the soul society and ever since soul reapers in the human world and in the Soul Society were preparing for the expected battle.

Shinji scoffed at the question, sitting up straight and glancing over at the white haired boy. "Yeah, I've got one for ya. How do ya expect us to get through the barrier that's around the Fake Karakura Town? You said that Yamamoto and the Kido Corps made the barrier, unless Hacchi can break through it we're going to be stuck here." The blonde ex-Captain asked seriously as he glanced over to the pink haired man.

Hacchi thought a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think any of my kido would have any effect on their barrier." He explained and as soon as he was finished Hiyori jumped to her feet and glared at Hitsugaya's group of soul reapers hatefully.

"And there's no way that we're going to just sit back and watch you fight Aizen! I want a piece of that bastard just as much as any of you!" She yelled loudly with a glare which Shinji rolled his eyes at and pulled her down to the ground to sit down again, which she rewarded him with a hard smack to the face.

Hitsugaya sighed at her outburst and was quick to think of a solution. "Then we'll just have to open the barrier from the inside. As soon as I get there with everyone I'll convince Chojiro to open up the barrier and let you and the Visords in." He explained and Shinji nodded in agreement.

Lisa glanced up from her book she was reading and looked up at the young Captain sternly. "So what about everyone else then?" She asked curiously, glancing over at Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Mizuki who were neither a real part of Hitsugaya's team or the Visord's.

"Yamamoto shouldn't have any problems if we bring Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Ichigo." Renji spoke up.

Hitsugaya glanced over at the blonde ex-Lieutenant who was taking in the conversation around her intently. "Mizuki do you mind invading with the Visord's since Yamamoto wouldn't exactly appreciate it if we brought you there?" He asked and her expression fell serious.

"On what planet would that work?" She challenged him. "It's already going to be hard for the Visords to convince Chojiro to open up the barrier, if he sees me there's no way he's going to let any of us in. And even if he does for some reason then it's not like I'm going to be able to stay after the fighting's over and then I'll just be stuck in the fake Karakura Town." Mizuki pointed out to him.

Hiyori chuckled at the statement as Hitsugaya thought of a solution, she smiled over at the ex-Lieutenant. "If you're going to be such a big problem why are you even going to come with us? You'd probably be safer staying in the human world anyway, if you go you're only going to be fighting against the soul reapers and Aizen." She told Mizuki who only smirked at the suggestion.

"I'm not saying that, believe me I can't wait to get my hands on Aizen." Mizuki answered with a scoff.

Hitsugaya glanced up at Mizuki and sighed. "But Hiyori does have a point, you're going to have a really tough time out there and you'll probably be nearly captured by either Aizen or the Soul Society. You're pretty good at kido, right?" He asked and waited for the blonde to shrug in response. "Then if you run into any trouble you should force open the barrier from the inside and meet us back in the human world. I heard Yamamoto say that the outside of the barrier was virtually impenetrable but if you try to get out from the inside the barrier it should work." The blonde girl nodded in agreement.

Shinji glanced over at the four humans sitting together and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So what are ya guys gonna do?" He asked.

Orihime smiled widely. "Hacchi's been helping me with my healing abilities so I'll be healing whoever's hurt." She explained.

Uryu glanced over at Chad before back to the Visored leader and answering for both of them. "Chad and I have been training for this for the past few months, we're ready." He reassured the blonde ex-Captain.

Shinji nodded and glanced over at Ichigo with a smile before chuckling. "I already know you're going to do whatever you feel like, so you think you're ready for Aizen huh Ichigo?"

Ichigo scoffed at the question and rolled his eyes. "I know I'm ready." He answered confidently which caught Kensei's attention.

The light haired former Captain smirked at Ichigo's confidence. "So how long can you use you're hollow mask?" Kensei asked and watched the substitute soul reaper smirk self-assuredly.

"Long enough." He answered back quickly.

* * *

(A few hours later, Mizuki's POV)

I nodded along with Rangiku as I listened and climbed the stairs with her. The strawberry blonde woman smiled over at me widely. "So what do you say huh Mizuki? We've already sorted out all of the nitty-gritty details of the invasion so can we go out drinking?" She asked hopefully, her face lighting up but I merely smiled.

"Sorry Rangiku, I'd rather not fight with a hangover tomorrow. Maybe some other time." I told her with a small smile and watched her bright expression fall to a pout in about a second flat.

The well-endowed woman sighed dramatically as we reached the ground floor of the Visored Warehouse. "You always say that! Mark my words Mizuki Yasuko I will get you drunk by the time this is all over and you're a Lieutenant again!" She promised loudly with a laugh that made me smile.

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard a chuckle and glanced over to find Lisa by the front door of the warehouse and she smirked at Rangiku's statement as she glanced over to the Lieutenant. "You'll have plenty of chances to get little innocent Mizuki drink, but not tonight. I don't want to stay up until midnight waiting for her to come back here, I need my beauty sleep for this invasion tomorrow." Lisa explained with a chuckle.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at me. "You're coming back here?" She asked in a confused voice and I nodded.

"Yeah, Lisa's letting me stay with her tonight so I don't have to worry about arrancars and Espada's trying to hunt me down." I glanced over at Lisa and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back here sober by the time it gets dark." I reassured her and she smiled.

"Good, that's what I want to hear sugar." She replied before walking off reading her perverted manga as I walked outside with Rangiku and the other soul reapers. Rukia glanced over at me and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to come patrol with me and Renji, Lieutenant?" Rukia asked nicely and I smiled, it was so good to hear someone call me by my title. Usually people only mentioned my title now to mock me for it but when she said it it was a rare moment of peace.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks though. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said with a wave to her and Renji and the rest of the soul reapers as we split up and took two different directions down the sidewalk. As soon as I had my back to them my smile fell a little and I glanced up to the sky to see all the shades of pink and orange and purple telling me it was dusk and would be getting dark soon. I sighed, knowing I didn't have much time until I had to go back to the Visored Warehouse but then again I didn't have anywhere to go anyway until then.

After a few moments of listening to nothing but the sound of my shoes against the cement with each step I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "Hey Mizuki wait up!" Spinning on my heel I sow Ichigo was the one who had yelled for me and I waited for him to run up to me before smiling at him as he lightly panted from breathe.

"Hey what's up Ichigo? Is this the part where you tell me you're really scared about this whole invasion thing instead of acting all tough?" I asked jokingly and smiled when I sow him narrow his eyes at me at the insult before walking along side of me.

"I'm not acting!" He snapped back at me and I smiled at the cute angry look on his face we walked along the side walk together and he narrowed his eyes at me a little. "I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Ichigo quickly explained and I nodded although I was a little bored of talking about the invasion tomorrow since we just spent the entire day talking about it.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked curiously and he glanced around and noticed that surprisingly for kind of late there were a lot of people in this area of town.

"Let's go to the park and talk about it, it's only a block down." He said and I expected to just follow behind him but I felt his hand grasp mine tight as he pulled me with him around people, I couldn't help but blush at the fact that my heart was beating faster and I tried to suppress my blush. When we had gotten to the park the two sat down on the opened swings and she almost smiled when she remembered when he taught her how to use the swing however she glanced over at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" The blonde haired ex-Lieutenant asked curiously as she swung her legs back in forth a little.

Ichigo sighed, running his fingers through his vibrantly orange colored hair as he looked over at her. "It's nothing really I guess. It's just…what Hiyori said kind of got me thinking." He explained and she raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he was talking about since she knew that Hiyori had said a lot of things. He seemed to understand his confusion and glanced away from her with an almost serious look. "It's just, are you sure it wouldn't be just easier for you to stay here?"

She wrinkled her nose at the suggestion but laughed at him anyway. "So you're doubting me too huh? You know I should really beat you up for thinking I'm weak, I was a Lieutenant you know I'm just as qualified to fight as anyone else." Mizuki retorted back half-jokingly in the beginning.

"I'm not calling you weak or not able to fight, dumb ass. I'm saying that wouldn't it be easier so you wouldn't have to fight against soul reapers and Espada? You know I can't guarantee that I can save your ass from everyone while I'm fighting too." Ichigo pointed out to her starting out serious but his tone quickly turned joking.

Mizuki smiled at the last part of what he said and chuckled, standing to her feet. He thought that he had offended her somehow and expected her to hit him like Rukia would but the blonde girl looked over her shoulder at him and smiled over at him. "Ichigo, if I wasn't confident then I wouldn't do it. I may be stubborn but I'm no idiot." She informed him calmly and waved over at him as she started to walk off back to the warehouse. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo." The blonde girl called out as she walked off and Ichigo watched her walk off and somehow felt more at ease by her short and simple explanation.

* * *

**AN: Again I'm so sorry this was filler after such a long wait. Also I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be horribly delayed but it'll contain Aizen's invasion of the soul society which in my story happens before the invasion of Heuco Mondo but for more explanation see the next chapter.**

_Chapter 26:_

_"Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho." Mizuki said and Gin was immediately hit with a pink reitsu and she didn't try to stick around to see what happened and immediately started to flash step towards the barrier around Fake Karakura Town._

_However before she could get very far a figure flash stepped in front of her, sword already shooting out towards her. Gin smirked as he noticed she was caught off guard by the attack, her green eyes widening as her brain processed the attack that was too close and going too fast to even begin to dodge. The sword stabbed through her stomach hard and blood trickled out of the wound and she tried to fight but Mizuki was too effected already from the previous battles she'd been in already. Even though she knew it was useless she fought to stay awake, glaring over at Gin weakly as her eyes began to shut on her own. _Damn it I can't move._ She thought mentally as she tried to push the sword out of her stomach but her vision started to go dark and she fell unconscious._


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: About damn time I posted another chapter! I can't express how sorry I am that it took me so long to finish this chapter and I know there's no good excuse but in my defense I had a shit load of homework. And plus there's quite a lot of plot development in my opinion which I'll talk about in just a moment but first I'd like to thank Kittylikepie456 for reviewing! Alright so here are the warnings for this chapter, but the most important one you need to read is the Plot Development one or else you'll be kind of confused in this chapter.:**

**1. Violence/Blood/yadayadayada**

**2. Mild fluff (IchigoxOC)**

**3. Plot Development!: Okay so in this chapter basically Aizen invades Fake Karakura Town, the Heuco Mondo invasion arc has not happened yet and it's an independent event(Therefore he's not going to the real Karakura Town after) This isn't Aizen's last battle be sure of that ;).**

**4. This chapter was a tiny bit rushed because I wanted to get it done as soon as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 26: One More Try

Recommended Song: "Who We Are" by Red

* * *

(Fake Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

There was a tense silence over the city that was empty of life in general, gathered together in the town the soul reapers had gathered along with Ichigo and his friends that decided to help. All of the Captains and Lieutenants were there even Yamamoto stood with his Lieutenant by his side. There was an unspoken anxiety over all of the soul reapers as they all silently wondered when Aizen would arrive and the fighting would start.

Hitsugaya stood tense with his Lieutenant silent at his side as his turquoise eyes scanned over the other soul reapers and Ichigo's friends. He knew that they would be strong enough on their own at first but that at some point the help of the Visoreds would be completely necessary. In his mind he went over the plan once more to make sure everything was set up before relaxing a little.

Everyone was aware when the reitsu in the area went tense and all of their eyes moved up to the sky where they noticed it start to tear. Ichigo, standing by his friends narrowed his brown eyes at the sight of the sky being ripped open his hand immediately reached for his sword behind his shoulder as he drew his sword. Three large garganta's opened in the sky, two filled with Espada's with their fracctions and from the other one Aizen, Gin and Tousen stepped out to the sky above the city. Yamamoto glanced up from where he stood, his old eyes narrowed at Aizen as he noticed the man smirk down at all of them.

* * *

(Real Karakura Town, Visored Warehouse 3rd Person POV)

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Mizuki asked in an annoyed voice as her eyes scanned over the Visoreds who were all sitting around the ground floor. They had all been ready for the battle for hours and Mizuki felt anxious to get to the fight to get her hands on Aizen once more. Ever since she had woken up she had been restless and itching to go out and finally settle the score between her and Aizen.

Shinji sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes at her as he leaned back placing his hands behind his head. "Would you chill out? We've gotta give Yamamoto a shot to take down some of the Espada, if we go into this too quick we may lose the advantage of surprise." The blonde former Captain informed her, his tone joking at first before turning serious almost.

Mizuki scoffed at his answer as she stood ready in her soul reaper form, crossing her arms over her chest. "It'd be easier to just take them all out in one shot with all of us. But then again, I'm not the one making the rules I guess." She said as she leaned back against a nearby wall.

Hiyori smirked. "Someone's a little on edge." She joked and smiled wider as she sat back leisurely. "You must really want to get in there to save the soul reapers huh? Even after everything the soul society's done to you and us you're still willing to fight for them?" She asked jokingly.

"It's not all about saving them but you're right, it's a big part of it. What I want is Aizen gone and my rank." Mizuki said seriously.

At that moment Lisa walked in with a cup of coffee in hand and a perverted manga in the other as she sat down with everyone else. "Geeze Shinji, we sure are taking our time aren't we? This has to be my third cup of coffee and I've already finished two manga since we started waiting." She commented as she opened the next novel.

Shinji ran his hand through his blonde hair with a sigh and caught everyone's attention as he stood to his feet. All of the conversation in the room was silenced by his action and all eyes turned to him as he looked over everyone. "Alright, that should be enough time for them." He said and the air suddenly turned serious as everyone got to their feet. "Let's go." Shinji ordered.

* * *

(Fake Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

As the Visoreds arrived the high ranked Espada's, Stark, Harribel and her fractions, and even Barrigan had escaped from the soul reapers hold once more. The former soul reapers had arrived just in time when the soul reapers were beginning to get tired. However a figure flash stepped through the battle field, determination and seriousness shining through green eyes as Mizuki flash stepped across the fake town.

She had just been helping with the soul reapers efforts against the massive hollow Harribel's fraction had created. However when she had felt a shift in the spiritual pressure of the area she left, and as she glanced behind her not a moment too soon too since she could feel Yamamoto's spiritual pressure from the area she was just at. For the moment she ignored the threat of being captured as worry ebbed away at her, moments ago she had felt a strong spiritual pressure around the opposite area of town that she was running towards.

When she arrived the first thing she focused on was her uncle and former Captain's safety as a left over automatic action from her days as a Lieutenant. She was careful to avoid him though, still too ashamed to face him, but she was worried enough to make sure she could feel his spiritual pressure at all times. But now it was harder to feel and she was getting panicked, looking up as she flash stepped her eyes widened at the sight of an arrancar striking down her Captain.

The blonde ex-Lieutenant was quick to regain her composure and flash stepped quicker than before and swung her sword at the arrancar making shards of her sword shoot towards him. She watched half interested as the shards hit the arrancar but she was more preoccupied with catching her Captain. Out of the corner of her eye she sow Wonderweiss run off to help his comrades and she paid him no attention as she placed her uncle on the ground and frowned when she noticed he was unconscious. Glancing him over Mizuki was relieved a little to see that he wasn't that hurt but knew that she had to leave to continue fighting and partly since she couldn't stay until he woke up.

She propped him up against a wall making sure no one else was around and gave her unconscious uncle a frown as she wished there was something more she could do for him. However, understanding there was nothing more to be done, Mizuki moved on and flash stepped towards a strong spiritual pressure she felt. That was it, Aizen had done enough and she was ready to end it all here and now.

She could feel another strong spiritual pressure near Aizen's that was almost up to par with his, it took her a moment as she tried to remember who's familiar spiritual pressure it was. The blonde haired woman could tell that it was a reitsu that she knew very well and the answer was on the tip of her tongue. But her thoughts were halted at once as she jumped to the side with another flash step to ignore getting pierced with a blade that shot towards her out of nowhere. Tilting her head to look over her shoulder a little her green eyes glared at Gin's smiling face as he held the blade that shot towards her.

Her feet touched the ground and she calmly and wordlessly drew her second sword, noticing him smirk widely at her but her expression stayed the same. The only thing going through her mind was that he stood in her way of getting to Aizen and that would have to change.

Mizuki glared at the silver haired traitor, knowing that she didn't have the time nor energy to deal with him for much longer. She could tell the battle was winding down everywhere and she needed to leave before it ended and one of them one or the other left. Either way she knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself out of danger if either one of them won or lost and had to leave while she still could. With a quick thought she sighed and pushed her swords away in their sheathes for a moment looking up at Gin with a glare as she raised her hand towards him. "Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho." She said and he was immediately hit with a pink reitsu and she didn't try to stick around to see what happened and immediately started to flash step towards the barrier around Fake Karakura Town.

However before she could get very far a figure flash stepped in front of her, sword already shooting out towards her. Gin smirked as he noticed she was caught off guard by the attack, her green eyes widening as her brain processed the attack that was too close and going too fast to even begin to dodge. The sword stabbed through her stomach hard and blood trickled out of the wound and she tried to fight but Mizuki was too effected already from the previous battles she'd been in already. Even though she knew it was useless she fought to stay awake, glaring over at Gin weakly as her eyes began to shut on her own. _Damn it I can't move._ She thought mentally as she tried to push the sword out of her stomach but her vision started to go dark and she fell unconscious.

* * *

(Fake Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt a sudden strong reitsu drop off suddenly, pausing from his battle with Aizen momentarily to glance off into the direction he felt the reitsu. "Mizuki..." He said softly, immediately recognizing that her reitsu was gone and he was about to run over in that direction when Aizen flash stepped in front of him. Ichigo was quick to pull his blade out in front of him to block the attack but it still sent him flying in the other direction.

Aizen smirked as Ichigo managed to land on his feet, his blade rushing out to try to block the former Captain's. "I wouldn't worry about your friends so much, you're all going to lose anyway." He said in a cocky voice that made the orange haired substitute soul reaper narrow his eyes at him. In the blink of an eye with a quick flash step Ichigo ran up to Aizen and swung his blade at the former Captain who dodged them all with a calm look on his face. Narrowing his brown eyes at Aizen he swung his blade in bankai towards him once more in a quick swing. It was odd for him not to be able to feel Mizuki's reistu and he wanted to end this fight as soon as possible to make sure she was alright. However Aizen's hand reached up and caught his zanpakuto in his hand easily and Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed Aizen wasn't even cut from the attack. "I expected better from you at this point." The brunette man commented coldly as he pushed the orange haired substitute soul reaper back, letting go of his blade.

Clenching his jaw in anger he gripped his sword once more ready to rush at him once more but they both froze as they felt a heavy spiritual pressure suddenly press down on the top of the half destroyed building they stood on. Frozen from the force of the powerful spiritual pressure Ichigo glanced up to where it was coming from as Aizen did. A figure in a soul reaper uniform stepped to the roof, standing between Aizen and Ichigo with their back to the younger man. The orange haired man's eyes widened when he looked up and sow who it was and noticed the Captain's haori wrapped around his shoulder. "D-Dad?" He asked confused and shocked as he looked at the back of his father's head with too many emotions rushing through him at once.

However he was a little unnerved when his father didn't speak, the uncharacteristic silence that loomed over his father put him on edge. "Dad." He said to try to get him to say something however he did notice his father turn around to face him but still he didn't say a word. "Dad say something!" Ichigo yelled at his father as he stepped closer to his son but a moment after Ichigo felt his fist hit his cheek and throw him across the roof. Almost falling off the side he regained his senses and grasped the edge of the roof to stop himself from falling and frantically tried to get back up as he sow his father approach him. "What the hell was that-?!" Ichigo yelled at his father but before he could finish what he was saying he looked up and Isshin flicked his forehead. The force of the hit sent Ichigo flying across the town but he paid little attention to it and with a flash step he was out of sight.

Aizen smirked at the action and side stepped the attack from Isshin as he turned to face the older man and as their eyes met Aizen smirked wider.

* * *

Ichigo fell into a building and groaned from pain as he fell to the ground before pushing himself up but froze when he felt a strong reitsu nearby. Glancing over his shoulder his eyes widened when he sow Gin and was confused for a moment when he sow him walking in the other direction as he forced himself to his feet. "W-What the hell are you doing?" The substitute soul reaper demanded in a loud voice, narrowing his eyes at the silver haired former Captain as his hand reached out to grasp his zanpakuto lying in front of him.

Ichimaru glanced over his shoulder with a confused face, wondering who had asked him that but smiled when he sow the orange haired man. "Hey ya Ichigo, sorry I didn't notice ya there I guess I was a little preoccupied fightin' her." The substitute soul reaper was confused when he said he was fighting someone since he didn't see anyone else nearby until he glanced over to where Gin was walking to and his eyes widened again. Mizuki was lying bleeding and unconscious on the ground but he could see that she was wincing even as she slept.

The silver haired man smirked widely at the shocked look on Ichigo's face as he took a step over to the unconscious ex-Lieutenant. "I've got important orders from Aizen to take her back to Las Noches, so if ya don't mind would ya get outta my way?" Gin asked with a smile as he grasped the girl by her arm to pick her up and held her under his arm as he began to walk off.

Ichigo glared at Gin, raising his sword towards the former Captain and flash stepping in front of him to stop him from walking away. Once Gin sow him blocking his path he smirked but stopped walking, smiling wider when he sow Ichigo tighten his grip on his sword. "Let her go." He said lowly, not wanting to attack him until Mizuki was out of his hands to avoid hurting her.

Gin chuckled. "Ya like to make my life difficult, don't cha? I guess I've got some time to waste until we go back." The former Captain explained and simply threw the blonde girl to the side and as soon as he did Ichigo glared at him menacingly as he lunged towards the silver haired man and swung his sword down at him.

* * *

Two swords clashed together continuously with only moments of pause in between. Ichigo winced a little as Gin's sword pushed against his but the substitute soul reaper was quick to push back against the traitor's sword to push him back. The silver haired man smirked over at the orange haired teen who only glared at him. Both of them were well aware that most of the Espada's and arrancars were taken care of or about to be suppressed enough for everyone to turn their attention to Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Everyone was aware of the impending anxiety to wonder how this would end.

The substitute soul reaper could tell that Gin was getting impatient and wanted to end this quickly. Ichigo jumped to the side to dodge the sword that was shooting out towards him, glancing back at Gin surprised to see the former Captain smirk as he sow him dodge. "Hm, I thought you wanted to protect the lil' ex-Lieutenant but I guess not." Gin said making Ichigo give him a confused look before he followed the path of the sword with his eyes, his eyes widening when he sow where the sword was heading towards. During the intense fight he had failed to remember where the unconscious Lieutenant was and as soon as he noticed the attack speeding towards Mizuki.

"Damn it!" The substitute soul reaper cursed under his breathe and flash stepped towards the unconscious blonde girl trying to beat the sword there. Somehow he managed to flash step in front of her and stood his ground waiting for the attack. His sword shot out to block Gin's but the attack had more power behind it and pushed Ichigo back a few feet as it cut through his shoulder but he was quick to block it again.

He glanced behind him down at the unconscious girl to make sure she was alright for the most part but to him it was still odd to see her incapacitated since she was always so strong and he had never seen her unconscious before. But he looked forward and glared at Gin as he swung his sword at the former Captain's once more to push it back. With a quick flash step Ichigo's blade swung out as he appeared in front of Gin, the silver haired man jumped back with a wide fox like smirk and raised his sword to block. Pushing against Ichigo's blade after he blocked his attack he managed to push back Ichigo a few feet as he pulled back his blade, ready to make it shoot out towards the substitute soul reaper.

However Gin winced as Ichigo's blade cut into his hand not noticing that he had recovered quickly from his counterattack. The silver haired man was quick to jump back and Ichigo took advantage of the opening and flash stepped towards the former Captain, swinging his blade at him continuously without pause. The two were caught up in their heated battle, swords clashing together every second. The two only paused when they felt a strong spiritual pressure from above and they both jumped back in mid attack as they looked up. Ichigo's eyes widened when he sow Aizen with Tousen injured at his side with the majority of the Espada's only injured and he was surprised that the soul society hadn't at least destroyed some of Aizen's army.

Gin smirked at the sight and they both realized that the battle was over, he chuckled and glanced over at the orange haired man. "Well, looks like I've gotta be going. Thanks Ichigo, that was a great way to kill some time before we had to go back home." He said in a lighthearted voice and a smirk as per usual but the substitute soul reaper grasped the hilt of his sword tighter at his side.

However Ichigo could tell what he was planning and managed to flash step in front of the ex-Lieutenant before Gin could get there and tried to slash through the former Captain. The silver haired man frowned in annoyance as he jumped back to dodge the attack before flash stepping up to the sky to join Aizen, Tousen and the remaining Espada and arrancars. For a moment the subsutitute soul reaper was torn between flash stepping over to them to continue fighting but decided against it once he sow the garganta begin to fade as Aizen said a few parting words to Yamamoto.

As Ichigo watched Gin disappear with Aizen through the garganta, he narrowed his eyes at them before looking behind him. He kneeled next to Mizuki and frowned when he finally got the chance to look over her wounds, the blood had already soaked through her cloths in various places. Ichigo looked over to her hands that were covered in mostly her own blood from the cuts on her palms. Her pale face was streaked with blood and dirt and he pushed some of the dirt off of her face carefully, wincing in her sleep from the pain of her injuries.

The orange haired man grasped her shoulders, he hesitated momentarily before trying to wake up once he realized she would probably be in more pain awake than asleep. But none the less he shook her a little and called out to her. "Mizuki, wake the hell up!" Ichigo yelled at her and looked to her face to search for any sign of her waking up as a feeling of worry started to get at him. He wondered if it was too late or if he took too long to fight Gin.

After a moment Mizuki's eyelid's blinked open and gave Ichigo a confused look. "What's…with that stupid look on your face?" She asked with a slight tone of jokiness before she attempted to sit up but winced as she reopened a few wounds that were just beginning to close up. Ichigo frowned at the look of pain on her face and pushed her back down gently before she tried to move anymore.

"Don't try to move, you're seriously hurt so take it easy." The orange haired man told her sternly and waited for her to start arguing with him but to his surprise she let him push her to the ground again. He assumed she just must have been that weak that she couldn't stop him in the state she was in.

For a moment she thought before looking up at Ichigo's brown eyes seriously, grasping his arm to stop him from trying to run off to get help. "Is A-Aizen and his army gone?" Mizuki asked, her voice uneven as she tried to hold in a wince.

Ichigo frowned at the question, wishing that she would take care of herself for once and stop worrying about everything else. "Yeah, they just left-." The substitute tried to explain to her but her eyes hardened at his response and bit her lip as she forced herself to get to her feet unsteadily. He looked at her with wide eyes, wondering why she would force herself through that pain and reached out to try to stop her. "Wait, you're too injured to walk around!" He yelled at her.

In a flash of movement Ichigo's eyes widened when he sow 9 of the 10 Captain's surrounding Mizuki except for Ukitake. Yamamoto looked over at Mizuki sternly who gave him in return a blank look. "You should be proud of yourself, I would have thought by now you would have already been executed. But I have no sympathy for those who obstruct justice." He told Mizuki who gave him no response other than a blank look. "Capture her and bring her to the Soul Society." He ordered the entire group of Captain's who mostly looked at him shocked.

The substitute clenched his jaw in anger and grasped his sword as he jumped up to his feet, ready to protect Mizuki against all the Captains. She had saved him from worse, he didn't care if he was going to piss off the Captain Commander and disobey his flawed orders. But the blonde girl pushed Ichigo away as soon as he got to his feet and narrowed her eyes at him as if to tell him to not even try it. Ichigo hit the ground as the Captains all jumped towards her, swinging their swords down at her most of them reluctantly.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing and wondered why Mizuki pushed him away as he stared up at her with wide eyes. But the girl had her green eyes forward as she quickly unsheathed a zanpakuto that shattered into pieces, each shard holding back every single one of the Captain's for a quick moment. The ex-Lieutenant narrowed her eyes and raised the hilt of her sword and closed her eyes behind her glasses. "Tatakiwaru." She whispered under her breathe and the rest of the hilt shattered and her hand began to shatter into glass too.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and looked over at the 2nd Division Captain that was trying to push back the shard of Mizuki's sword in vain. "Soi Feng follow her!" He yelled out the order and the dark haired woman nodded before flash stepping around the shard and jumped towards Mizuki as the last of her began to shatter. Ichigo stared and couldn't help but watch the shards in fascination as the sunlight hit them and reflected the light onto the other shards, all of them with a faint glow of silver blue reitsu but it looked oddly pretty.

The shards all darted off in one direction quicker than a blink of the eye with Soi Feng a few feet back as she followed them. Ichigo watched her run off after Mizuki and clenched his jaw, knowing Soi Feng was one of the fastest in the Soul Society and she'd probably be able to catch the ex-Lieutenant. "Ichigo, are you alright?" He turned around to see Toshiro looking down at him with a serious expression.

He narrowed his brown eyes at the Captain whose face softened as if to tell Ichigo he didn't mean to attack Mizuki. The orange haired man sighed and got to his feet, his glare disappearing and forming into a scowl. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo answered as Soi Feng flash stepped back to the group of Captains.

Ichigo looked over at her and was happily shocked to see that Mizuki was not with her. The Captain looked up at Yamamoto with a frown before looking away. "I'm sorry Captain, she was too quick for me to keep up with."

* * *

**AN: So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think please! And before someone tries to yell about me for saying that Soi Feng couldn't catch up with Mizuki, her zanpakuto's ability is faster than Soi Feng but Mizuki herself is not faster, just to clear some things up. I'm sorry I omitted some of the battles like with Gin and Mizuki, Aizen and Ichigo, and Gin and Ichigo and I'm also sorry this chapter ended pretty abruptly. The next chapter won't take so long to post I promise :).**

_Chapter 27 Preview:_

_Mizuki smirked as she landed the hit on the Espada standing in front of her. However the next moment she felt a sword go right through her stomach, sending pain shooting throughout herentire body as an overwhelming sense of cold surrounded her._

_She didn't need to look behind me to know who stabbed her, but in her shock and denial the ex-Lieutenant glanced back anyway to try to prove herself wrong. When she sow Rukia standing there the blonde girl gave her a confused and hurt look, noticing her somewhat hesitant but mostly emotionless expression. The Espada laughed in delight at the sight, the dark haired 4th Seat withdrew her sword and Mizuki fell to her knees._


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Finally a semi-normally updated chapter, I'm sorry it was a little delayed but since it's spring break hopefully I'll have more time to write and such. So just for clairification in the beginning all of Hitsugaya's group and the Visords (and Ichigo and Mizuki) are all discussing the invasion of Fake Karakura Town yesterday. **

**Warnings:**

**1. Excessive Fighting/Blood/Ect (Yay there's finally a battle again, this one's way better written than Mizuki/Ichigo's fight with Gin last chapter)**

**2. Mild Rukia bashing depending how you look at it (It's not intended! She's actually a bigger part of this chapter compared to usual)**

**3. IchigoxOC Fluff (Yeah it's pretty lovey-dovey especially at the end)**

**4. More than one flashback (Usually I find them annoying and pointless and if you agree then skip the first two flashbacks the last one is the only one with any plot-important imformation.)**

* * *

Chapter 27: Rukia's Betrayal

* * *

(The Next Day, Karakura Town Visord Warehouse, 3rd Person POV)

"That," the blonde haired former Visored started out calmly before her eyes looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Was the hugest waste of time in my entire life!" Hiyori yelled out to the group of Visoreds and Soul Reapers in the Visored Warehouse at the top of her lungs, her calmness gone.

"Hiyori." Shinji said lowly in a warning voice as he sat off to the side, his wounds from the battle yesterday bandaged up but he had no energy to fight with her after yesterday. Everyone was there, all of Hitsugaya's group and all the Visoreds including Mizuki and Ichigo and they were all so exhausted from yesterday that they didn't have the energy to fight with the blonde girl.

"No! That was pointless! We didn't take down a single fucking Espada! And to top it off Yamamoto never even said anything about saying sorry to us! Everything we wanted to gain with that stupid fight was wasted!" She yelled at Shinji with a glare as she stood to her feet, her own injuries from yesterday bandaged up.

"We didn't lose anything, or anyone for that matter." Hitsugaya pointed out in a calm voice as he glanced over at Hiyori. "What, that's not good enough?" He asked sarcastically, Matsumoto at his side.

Her brown eyes narrowed at the white haired Captain and she stomped over to him. "Maybe it's good enough for you but we've been exiled from the Soul Society for a century! We risked our lives for the soul society and they did nothing in return so no, it's not even close to enough!"

Hitsugaya nodded, understanding her point but sighed. "During the battle I spoke with Kyoraku and Ukitake before the battle and they explained to me that Aizen needs a certain number of souls for the Spirit Key to work and open up the world that the Spirit King lives in. We succedded in stopping Aizen from getting stronger, we've bought ourselves some time." The white haired Captain explained to her and the room went quiet for a moment as everyone thought and Hiyori quieted down for a moment.

After a few minutes of silence the blonde short girl scoffed at Toshiro's explaination but kept her voice calm and even as she spoke. "More time? You think that time is going to help any of us get accepted by the soul society? We've had enough of time and waiting." Hiyori said lowly in a serious voice and Mizuki glanced away from the Visored.

The room went quiet for a little while as everyone thought back on the battle yesterday. However they were all brought back to the present when they all felt numerous strong soul pressures. Everyone's eyes went wide at the countless spiritual pressures that they recognized as Espada's and arrancar level strengths and they jumped to their feet. "What the hell? What's Aizen planning sending so many arrancars and Espada's? They're everywhere in town!" Rukia said in surprise as she looked at her cell phone and sow red dots all over the screen.

"It looks like Aizen might be trying to collect the souls that we all stopped him from getting to yesterday." Shinji commented and glanced over at everyone "Lets break off into groups and take them down one at a time." He suggested and everyone was quick to head off to track down the invading small army of arrancars.

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Mizuki flash stepped through town, her green eyes narrowed slightly behind the frames of her glasses as she focused on a odd spiritual pressure she felt on the outskirts of town. Her injuries from yesterday had mostly been healed by Hacchi and herself and she was confident enough about her healed injuries to go after a arrancar or Espada maybe even on her own. "Mizuki!" She heard a familiar voice call out and she glanced over her shoulder as she slowed down to a stop when she sow Ichigo and Rukia flash stepping after her. She was about to ask what they were doing when she looked at her former subordinate and sow the look in Rukia's eyes that told her that she had felt the same weird spiritual pressure she was chasing after. "Me and Ichigo will come with you Lieutenant you might need a hand." Rukia offered and Mizuki forced a small smile and nodded.

"Sounds good, come on let's get this over with." She said, gladly accepting some help as they all resumed flash stepping through the thin woods and Rukia glanced over towards her former superior.

"Mizuki, you felt that reitsu too right?" Rukia asked and Ichgo glanced up raising an eyebrow at the two of them as he noticed the blonde girl pick up her pace a little at the question. "Do you think that it's him-?" The dark haired girl asked, worry and nervousness thick in her voice as she looked over at the other girl for some sort of answer.

The former Lieutanant sighed, cutting her off. "No Rukia, there's no way." She said calmly as she looked forward seriously. Both of them could remember the spiritual pressure and where they remembered it from, they both could remember it well. Ichigo looked at both of them confused by who they were talking about and he was about to ask about it when he noticed the two of them flash step down to the ground and he was quick to follow after them.

The three of them stepped down to the ground of a small clearing, looking up they all noticed an Espada standing with his fraccion arrancar next to him waiting for orders. Ichigo immediately noticed Rukia tense and take a step back, her eyes wide with disbelief and fear as she looked at the Espada. "It's…" She whispered in shock before she looked over at the blonde girl standing next to her and gave her a serious look. "Mizuki we should fall back and-." Rukia tried to convince her former Lieutenant to fall back however Mizuki said nothing as she drew her swords.

The three soul reapers glanced up and sow the human like Espada smirk over at them, Rukia and Mizuki's eyes took in his familiar green eyes and dark hair. He chuckled and Ichigo was quick to take out his own sword and stood ready for an attack as the Espada's eyes glanced over the three of them standing in front of him with a smirk. "Well this looks like fun, Lord Aizen will be happy with me for killing two annoyances. Looks like I even get to bring home a prize for him too." The Espada said with a smirk.

The former Lieutenant wasted no time and as soon as he was done speaking she flash stepped toward quickly, pulling back her sword as she narrowed her eyes. His fracction was quick to sonido towards her but Mizuki swung her sword at him to make him stop his attack. They both ran past each other at the failed attack and Mizuki swung her sword down at the Espada as his fracction ran up to Rukia and Ichigo. As the blonde haired girl dodged some of the attacks from the Espada's sword as she snuck a peek over her shoulder at the other two soul reapers. She felt a wave of relief hit her when she noticed that Ichigo and Rukia were holding their own against the fracction easily.

A chuckle broke her out of her thoughts and her body froze for a moment at the sound as she jumped back to dodge getting cut with from the Espada's sword. Glancing up at the Esapada she narrowed her eyes at his face that only brought back painful memories. He smirked down at her and swung his blade at her smirking wider as her sword blocked his, sparks flying off of their blades. "Well looks like you've gotten stronger Mizuki." The Espada commented and she cringed at the way her name sounded with Kaien's voice and she gritted her teeth, swinging her sword at him to make him jump back a few feet and laugh some more. "That's no way to treat you're old Lieutenant, now is it?" He asked in a taunting voice and Ichigo's ears picked up and he looked over at Mizuki and the Espada confused for a moment as he tried to hold back the fracction.

With a push of his sword he pushed the fracction back a few feet and looked over at Rukia who had a vacant look on her face as if she was deep in thought. "Hey! Who is this guy? What does he mean when he said he's your former Lieutenant?" He called out to her breaking her out of her thoughts as she swung her sword at the arrancar to hold him back. Ichigo sow her frown at his question as if the answer was too painful to speak out loud and she focused on the fracction.

The Espada smirked at the scene as he overheard Ichigo's confusion before he looked over at the blonde girl standing in front of him, her eyes narrowed at him with her sword poised in her hands. "Looks like you don't need me to train you anymore huh? I might have to actually try to beat you." He said with a chuckle that caught everyone's attention and the fracction sonidoed to stand behind Kaien in case he was needed. Mizuki felt his reitsu get stronger and got into a better fighting stance as she sow him twirl the sword between his fingers. "Surge, Waters and Heavens Nejibana." He called out to release his zanpakuto as it glowed yellow before turning into a trident with water flowing from the end.

Ichigo sow Rukia tense as she stood next to him watching him release his shikai, he glanced down at her and sow her eyes go wide as she gasped at the sight in front of her. "No… it can't be him. Lieutenant Shiba." He heard her say to herself and was confused but looked back to the fight in front of him when he heard the sound of metal hitting each other. He noticed Mizuki jump towards the Espada with a flash step to get past the water his zanpakuto had created, her sword pushing against his trident to try to push him back. He smirked up at her at the anger that was obvious in her eyes as he pushed her back, her feet touched the ground but she was quick to jump to the side to dodge the swing of his sword and the waves.

"I don't care what tricks you have up your sleeve!" Mizuki called out, narrowing her eyes at him as she swung her blade towards him again only for him to block it again. "You're not him!" She yelled at the Espada as she swung her sword at his harder than before. I clenched my jaw tightly and jumped towards the Espada wearing my former Lieutenant's face, raising my sword over my head and ready to cut through him. By now I was running on pure rage and no one would have been able to stop me from fighting at this point. Clutching the pale blue hilt of my sword tighter I stared to swing it down towards the arrancar but he only smirked at me.

The next thing that she knew the Espada impersonating Kaien stabbed through her shoulder and chest with his trident making her entire body freeze as pain overwhelmed her. The momentary pause from the fight threw her memories into the past and she could remember the pleasant times she had with her Lieutenant. She coughed up some blood and screamed at herself mentally to move when she heard Ichigo yell out to her. "Mizuki!" His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she was quick to glance up and notice him trying to attack her. With a flick of her wrist she slashed through Kaien's shoulder and felt him pull his sword back and spun it around to attack her again. Before he could the bare hilt of her sword stopped his trident before she pushed it up and pointed my zanpakuto at him. "Shatter Everything Garasu!" Her sword rematerialized itself again just in time to slash across the Espada's stomach.

Spinning on her heel she twirled the hilt of her sword before she impaled it into his hand and into the ground. Her other sword shattered into pieces and she glared at him as the shards of her sword shot towards him. Kaien smiled at my glare and tried to stab her with his sword once more, forcing her to withdraw her sword and free his hand so she could jump back dodge the attack. His sword deflected the shards and he chuckled at her anger as she got to her feet.

"You really believe that? Well believe it or not it's true I'm your old Lieutenant, go on ask me something, anything from our squad that only I could know." The Ninth Espada stated calmly as he took a step towards the blonde girl.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at him, clutching her swords tighter in her hands as she refused to let herself believe for a second that he was really her former Lieutenant. "You don't know anything." She told him in a low voice as she jumped forward and swung the hilt of her sword towards the Espada. Her green eyes narrowed in anger when she sow him swing his trident to make the shards that were going to hit him hit a wall of water instead to throw off their aim.

The Espada wearing Kaien's face smirked at her hateful expression, raising his sword at her as he chuckled. "I told you that you've got a good heart. Looks like I was wrong, you're hearts as rotten as I always knew it was!" Mizuki's eyes widened when he said that and her body froze even though she was well aware he was about to attack her, he smirked at her reaction knowing he had found his opening. She knew that she shouldn't have let the past take her attention off the battle but she knew that no one else knew that other than her and Kaien.

* * *

_Flashback~ (Mizuki's POV)_

_I sat down at the pond in the courtyard of the 13__th__ Division, taking a short break from training to collect my thoughts. My uncle and Captain had been out sick for the past week from his illness and I had been worried sick ever since, I frowned and wondered if he was alright. "Hey!" I heard someone yell but I paid them no attention, doubting they were calling for me._

_However a moment later I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and looked up to find Lieutenant Kaien standing there with a scowl. "Hey, didn't they teach you in the 11__th__ Division how to treat your Lieutenant?" he asked jokingly._

_I let my frown stay and glanced down. "I'm sorry Lieutenant Shiba, I wasn't paying attention. It won't happen again." I told him seriously._

_With that I expected him to leave but to my shock he sat down next to me, I looked up to find him staring at my expression his scowl deepening. "What's with you? You're never one to mope around and let stuff get to you." He asked me, I sighed mentally wondering if it was that obvious._

_I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Captain Ukitake. It's not like him to be gone this long he never lets his illness get the better of him." I told my lieutenant._

_Kaien forced a small reassuring smile. "Don't be sorry, that's just how you feel. Look you and I both know that the Captain's stronger than that and he'll be back soon so just cheer up." _

_Glancing up at him I wasn't completely convinced. Slowly I nodded with a shrug, glancing down at the koi fish in the pond as I traced circles at the top of the water. "I guess." I said._

_Lieutenant Kaien frowned at my response but then smiled. "Hey, let me tell you something. I think it might just cheer you up." He told me._

_I looked up at him a little confused and after a moment I hesitantly nodded. "What is it?" I asked him._

_The dark haired man smiled at the question. "When I first sow you fighting in the 11__th__ Division and your uncle told me who you were I couldn't believe you two were related. Because the Captain has this great heart and when I sow the way you fought I thought you had a rotten heart since you were so damn ruthless in battle."_

_At the statement my face fell back into an annoyed expression, I scoffed. "You're right, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside because of that." I told him sarcastically._

_"Maybe stop cutting me off and you might." Kaien told me with a light punch to the arm. "But then you came here and refuse to accept my protection so I can protect everyone else instead. After that I realized when you fight, you fight ruthlessly to protect everyone and not just your friends. And that made me realize that you're heart isn't rotten it's the biggest one in the soul society because you protect everyone in it." He told me with a smile. _

_Somehow I felt a smile begin to tug at my lips and I couldn't help but believe him. "Hey Lieutenant, if you're not busy could you help me with some kido?" I asked, jumping to my feet and smiling a little._

_He smirked, jumping to his feet with a nod. "Yeah, come on."_

_End Flashback~_

* * *

Mizuki got so caught up in the pleasant memories that she barely noticed the Espada try to cut her shoulder, she was quick to block his attack with her sword as she glared at him. With a swift kick to the gut he was flying to the other side of the clearing. By this point she was positive her reitsu was flaring dangerously high with pure rage as the man who looked like Kaien stood to his feet.

He laughed. "You're so disobedient to your Lieutenant, Mizuki." Glancing over at Rukia he smirked at the terrified expression she wore. "Are you just going to let her beat me up, Rukia? I guess it doesn't matter since you've already killed me once right?"

The dark haired girl's eyes widened as she no doubt thought back to that horrible night. Mizuki looked over at her. "Don't listen to him, it's not Kaien he's just an Espada trying to trick us Rukia!" The blonde girl called to her. She looked at Mizuki with a torn expression and the blonde didn't notice the Espada release his – more like Kaien's – zampacto while she looked over at Rukia.

Only a second before he attacked her she sow the trident gleam in the light, the spikes at the end tore at her shoulder before her swords pushed him away from me. She glared at him, swinging her sword horizontally towards him. "Shatter Everything Garasu!" She yelled out, her sword shattering into shards and firing towards him. He smirked, blocking the shards with his zampacto.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia seriously, who was still dazed with fear and shock. "What is going on? And who is this guy?" He demanded.

Rukia didn't look up at him, her eyes fixed to the man who was once her Lieutenant as if she was in a trance of some sort. "His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves." She murmured softly. "It has to be him, Lieutenant Kaien Shiba."

Once she spoke his name he smirked as he looked up at the blonde girl standing in front of him. "You're still trying to protect everyone, huh? Well that'll be your downfall, because you'll never be strong enough to even protect yourself!" The Espada yelled at her with a laugh, her green eyes narrowed at him.

"Shut up! You're wrong!" She yelled at him, flash stepping in front of him and swinging her sword that wasn't shattered at him. Kaien only smirked, bringing down his trident towards her but she managed ho hold it back with the hilt of her other sword. He pulled back on his zampacto and the next thing that she knew his trident hit her again and sent her flying a few feet away to land on her butt.

When she looked up at the Espada she found him smirking wider at the sight of her on the ground. "Oh yeah? Let me prove to you how right I am." He told her with a laugh and extended his arm out, a strong cannonball of kido hitting the unsuspecting Ichigo as he tried to get information out of Rukia, sending him flying clean out of the area.

"Ichigo!" She called to him worriedly but he was already out of sight and she was mentally cursing with anger.

Kaien sent his fraccion after the substitute soul reaper before smirking at the blonde girl. "I wouldn't be worried about your friend, right now you have me to worry about." With a glare she pushed herself to her feet, glaring at him as she pointed one of her swords at him.

"I'll make you pay for that." She growled at him angrily before flash stepping behind him and trying to attack him but he continuously blocked every one of her attacks with a smirk. He spun his trident around and the dull side hit her stomach, knocking the breath out of her and making her fall down to the ground. She tried to ignore the water from his zanpakuto that got into her eyes and on the lenses of her glasses making her vision blurry.

When she opened her eyes I sow the sun beating down on me, she struggled to get to her feet and pick up her swords. "Well Rukia, what do you say? I might be able to forgive you for what you did to me if you help me kill Mizuki." She heard the Espada offer with a sick smile on his face, Mizuki sat up in shock and looked at Rukia, who seemed to be seriously considering the offer which made her eyes widen.

"Stop listening to this liar!" Mizuki yelled at her sternly as she stood to her feet and ran to attack him. In a rage she berated him with swings of her sword, pushing him back steadily with each blocked attack. However that only made her even more enraged, she raised one of her swords above her head and took advantage of the opening that emerged when the Espada pulled back his zampacto. The attack slashed open part of his chest, she smirked as she landed the hit on him. However the next moment she felt a sword go right through her stomach, sending pain shooting throughout Mizuki's entire body as an overwhelming sense of cold surrounded her.

Mizuki didn't need to look behind her to know who stabbed her, but in her shock and denial she glanced back anyway to try to prove herself wrong. When she sow Rukia standing there she gave her a confused and hurt look, noticing Rukia's somewhat hesitant but mostly emotionless expression. The Espada laughed in delight at the sight, the dark haired 4th Seat withdrew her sword and Mizuki fell to her knees. The former Lieutenant felt blood soak through her dampened uniform and she noticed her vision get dark around the edges but she closed my eyes tightly and screamed at herself mentally to stay awake. She wasn't going to lose like yesterday, this time she knew that she didn't need Ichigo or anyone to save her this time.

After only a moment of thought she sighed in annoyance and opened her eyes her vision now fine, standing to her feet a little shakily. "I'm sorry Rukia, I hope you can forgive me for this one day." Mizuki told her as she twirled one of her zampacto, glancing over at Rukia sternly in the eyes and the next moment the dark haired girl fainted from the illusion. Looking back at the Espada who wore the face of my Lieutenant Mizuki glared at him. "I hope you know I'll have to kill you for making me do that to her." She threatened him in a cold and serious voice, raising her sword to him.

The Espada only laughed, raising his trident as water flowed out of it continuously. "Do you really think you can beat me with just your shikai? So what if I'm not your Lieutenant, I've devoured the hollow that took his soul and countless others and you're next!" He said with a smirk, raising his trident to attack her.

She only glared at him, her reitsu spiking once more as she raised both of my swords. "Bankai!" Mizuki screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who heard or sow her bankai that she usually kept so well hidden. _'Use it only in emergencies'_ She remembered Captain Ukitake tell her once he had helped her learn her bankai. But by this point she was nothing more than an emotional bomb of pent up anger, sadness, regret and everything else she had ignored over the years ready for it to explode in the Espada's face and show him that he messed with the wrong Lieutenant.

* * *

_Flashback~ (Mizuki's POV, 13__th__ Division)_

_The throbbing in my forehead was increasing but I merely sighed and rubbed my temples, telling myself to just forget about it. Since I was heading to my room to take a nap anyway, despite the fact the doctor told me not to. "Hey, Mizuki!" A voice called out making my head pound and I mentally sighed with annoyance before I turned around and sow Kaien running towards me._

_"Hi Lieutenant Shiba." I greeted him as he stood in front of me, he narrowed his turquoise eyes at me and crossed his arms with an angry scowl on his face._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? I was trying to protect you on that mission, but you pushed me away and took the hit for yourself! I'm your Lieutenant, I'll protect you with my life you dumbass!" The dark haired Lieutenant yelled at me, setting off another painful migraine_

_I narrowed my eyes slightly at him behind my glasses. "I didn't become a soul reaper so someone else can always take the hit for me! I'm not a doll, I don't break that easy! You want to know why I'm a soul reaper? So I can protect people, my Captain, my Lieutenant, the whole division and everyone else who needs help, I would gladly protect someone who needs help even if I have to get a little hurt!_" _I yelled at him, watching his eyes widen in shock._

_He took a few moments to respond, opening his mouth to speak but closing it a few times as he tried to figure out what to say. "I-I didn't think that that was why you joined. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kaien told me, smiling a little._

_I smiled. "I'm sorry for yelling too."_

_"You know what? You're a nice kid Mizuki, go rest up you're still injured. You're uncle's already going to kill me for letting you get hurt." He told me, ruffling my hair like I was a child._

_"Thanks Lieutenant." I told him, smiling up at him as I pushed my hair back to try to fix it._

_End Flashback~_

* * *

Ichigo slashed through the fraccion, trying to finish them off as quickly as he could so he could go fight the Espada with Rukia and Mizuki. By this point he managed to take down one of the fraccion, one more was left and he was about to end it when there was suddenly three loud bombs that went off nearby one after the other. The ground shook under Ichigo's feet and he and the arrancar were pushed back by the blast and much of the area around them was severely damaged but somehow neither Ichigo nor the arrancar got hurt.

When the substitute soul reaper got to his feet he expected the arrancar to try to attack him, but instead the fraccion's eyes widened and stared off to the source of the bomb. "Lord Arruruerei…he can't be dead, no way!" The angry arrancar yelled out and Ichigo watched him flash step back to the source of the blasts.

What the fraccion said struck Ichigo, the Espada was dead already? He was quick to flash step after the arrancar. When he got to the clearing he found that the entire area was devastated except for a few places, the entire area looking like an atomic bomb had just gone off. The blonde girl was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking down at the remains of the Espada. Ichigo sow the arrancar he was just fighting raised his sword to attack her and was quick to run towards it. "Mizuki watch out!" He yelled to her.

The ex-Lieutenant spun around when she heard Ichigo and drew her sword again, slicing clean through the fraccion and cutting it into two effortlessly before he could get there. Ichigo stood in front of her and stared at her in curiosity when she stared off with an empty look in her eyes. He looked her up and down and his eyes widened when he sow she was bleeding a lot. "Mizuki…are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

She picked up her head only to nod briefly before putting away her sword again. "I'm fine. Take care of Rukia, she's going to wake up soon." Mizuki informed him stoically before turning on her heel like she was going to flash step away.

But Ichigo was quick to grab her arm and pulled her around to face him, he narrowed his eyes at her a little when he noticed the same vacant look in her eyes. He didn't like it, he liked when her eyes brightened up whenever she truly smiled he always liked to see her smile but didn't really have a reason tell her. "What happened to Rukia? And where are you going anyway?" He asked.

Mizuki looked away from him and scoffed. "I…I need to go heal myself." She said quickly and tried to pull out of Ichigo's hold but he only grasped her shoulder tighter.

"You still haven't answered my question, you're not going anywhere." The substitute soul reaper reminded her seriously. She simply looked down and was quiet for a few moments, he was going to repeat himself when a small voice interrupted him.

"Lieutenant?" Ichigo pulled away from Mizuki to glance behind him and sow Rukia getting to her feet. The dark haired girl seemed confused for a moment and looked from Aaroniero's body, or better said two skulls, to Mizuki a few times Ichigo watched her in confusion. A look of shock, disgust and realization filled Rukia's face and she stared at Mizuki. "I-I can't believe I almost… Mizuki I'm…" The dark haired girl tried to get out but kept trailing off.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion and glanced from the 4th seat to the ex-Lieutenant. Mizuki frowned when she heard what Rukia said. "Don't be. I'm sorry Rukia." She said sincerely before she flash stepped out of sight in the blink of an eye.

The orange haired man wanted to run after Mizuki but stopped when he heard a faint sniffling, he glanced over his shoulder and sow Rukia wiping tears out of her eyes. "I…I almost killed my own Lieutenant…I-I can't believe myself." She whispered but Ichigo's eyes widened once he heard her and none the less and rushed over to her.

"Rukia what the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, she looked up at him and frowned as she tried to hold in the tears.

"K-Kaien, he told me if I helped him kill her…he'd forgive me. Oh no, what have I done?" Rukia asked, a tear or two slipping past her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. With a sigh he kneeled down next to her and patted her head softly as she cried.

"It's alright Rukia, you don't have to cry." Ichigo told her as he sat there and listened to her cry and couldn't help but wish he knew what she was so upset about.

* * *

_Flashback (Mizuki's POV 13__th__ Division, Over a Hundred Years Ago) ~_

_"You have to save Miyako, Miss Yasuko!" _

_"Hurry up, she's gravely injured!" _

_"She's not going to make it!" _

_All of the subordinates around me yell at me to hurry up and save Miyako and soon their screams were fading fast from my ears. It was late at night, earlier this afternoon I had watched her and a few other friends of mine from the squad go off on a mission smiling and happy. Now the dark haired beautiful woman lied in front of me on the make shift operating table bleeding out as my hands that glowed green desperately tried to heal her the best I could. _

_I had been sleeping not more than a half hour ago when someone ran into my room urgently and told me that Miyako was gravely injured and that I needed to heal her at once since everyone in the 4__th__ division was sleeping and too far away to save her in time. So I had sprinted here and ever since I had been standing over her pale and unconscious body trying to heal her and even though it wasn't happening as quick as I wanted I didn't let it show on my face. I could still save her and I wouldn't let her down or give up until she woke up and smiled again._

_Slowly sound started to return through my ears and words started to register into my hearing slowly as it faded in. A subordinate grabbed my arm and pulled on my hand to make me face him, I could see his lips moving as he yelled at me but his words faded into my ears and it took me a moment to comprehend what he said. "Miss Yasuko it's too late, she's gone! Stop!" He yelled at me and I froze as my eyes widened._

No, it couldn't be…_ I looked down at the pale but still beautiful woman who was still unconscious, looking for any sign of life and was crushed to find that there was none left. My hands scrambled to her wrist and I pressed my fingers against her pulse desperately seeking any sort of pulse. For what felt like hours I waited silently to feel the beating of her heart, refusing to accept that she was gone yet._

_Slowly my brain started to unravel the truth for me, the moment she was carried in here it was already too late to save her. The subordinates started to shuffle out of the room until I was the only one left, slowly my eyes flicked down to my hands and I turned them over so my hands were palm up. I could see that my hands were coated in blood, her blood and it made my stomach churn and the urge to throw up crept over my body. Running to the bathroom I was quick to get every speck of blood off of my hands but the sick feeling I felt didn't wash away as easily. _

_When I stepped out of the bathroom and sow Miyako's body I froze where I stood and held in tears. Slowly I managed to regain control of my body and stepped over to her, frowning when I sow her. The woman who had taught me how to braid my hair, my friend lied dead on the table and all I could do was force back tears. Abruptly the door slammed open and I looked over to see Kaien standing at the door with Captain Ukitake, his eyes widened to their max as he stared at his wife. I looked away from shame and stared down at the ground as he ran past me to his wife's side, out of the corner I sow him clutch her hand as if to try to find any life left in her. "Miyako…" I heard the Lieutenant whisper sadly in a broken voice and I clenched my hands at my sides, screaming at myself mentally for not being good enough to save her._

_It was deathly quiet in the hospital room for a few minutes until I heard heavy footsteps from the Lieutenant coming towards me. I half expected him to just walk by me but when he got within arm's reach he grasped my shoulders to force me to look at him, lifting me off the ground so I was eye to eye with him. In his eyes I could see none of his usual happiness and understanding and all that were left in his green eyes was pure rage and sadness. "How could you let her die?! You're the closest thing to a medic, how could you just let her die like this! Why?!" Kaien yelled at me and I heard the door open once more during his rant but I didn't glance away from his angered face. I had never seen the Lieutenant so mad before and I didn't dare to look away since I knew this was my fault and he was right._

_"Lieutenant put her down!" Ukitake yelled at Kaien as he pushed the grieving husband off of me and glanced down at me. "Mizuki, are you alright?" He asked me but I never glanced away from Lieutenant Shiba._

_The words I wanted to speak were on the tip of my tongue but my body stopped me from saying them. "I…I did all I could for her Lieutenant, I'm sorry." I told him honestly but it still didn't feel like it was enough of an apology but I couldn't think of anything else to say. _

_Kaien stared at me shocked for an odd reason that I couldn't comprehend before all of the emotion drained from his face and he stormed out of the room with his hands clenched into fists. My eyes followed him and once he walked out the door I glanced over at the girl who stood in the doorway who had walked in while the Lieutenant yelled at me. Rukia's confused and surprised eyes stared at me but I was quick to look away. After a moment I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder comfortingly and I glanced up to see my uncle Ukitake looking down at me with a small smile. "Don't take what he said to heart, Mizuki. He's just upset but he knows you did all you could, he won't stay mad for forever." I nodded but I still felt the same as a numb feeling washed over me all at once._

_"Thanks Captain." I told him and made my way to the door, passing Rukia without a word but as I walked down the hallway I heard her footsteps follow me as she called out my name. Turning around I sow her run up to me with a worried expression dominating her face._

_"Mizuki! What happened to Miyako?" Rukia asked me urgently but it just made images of blood flash through my mind and I wouldn't let myself think about it anymore. _

_I turned my back to her and frowned, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Rukia you should get back to your room, it's dangerous out here." I warned her as I started to slowly make my way back to my room, trying not to think about what had just happened. I was grateful that I heard her footsteps turn the other way and fade away as we grew farther and farther apart. Sleep wasn't anywhere close to my mind, I decided to walk around to calm myself down instead._

_I wasn't sure how long I had been walking in circles around the division, it seemed like hours or even days. But the only thing that brought me out of my thoughts was the sounds of fighting going on somewhere close by abruptly. Picking up my head I looked around confused and found no one around and wondered what was going on. My ears picked up on the loud footsteps coming from behind me and was about to turn around when I heard a familiar voice call out to me loudly. "Mizuki! Watch out!" I heard his voice scream out at me worriedly and immediately recognized it._

_"Lieutenant?" I asked springing to life all at once and spinning around on my heel as I grasped the hilt of my sword. When I turned around I found Miyako, now transforming into a hollow running towards me with a sadistic smirk twisted on her once beautiful face and my eyes widened as memories of just a few hours ago flashed through my mind and my hands hesitated from drawing my sword for only a moment. From behind her I could see Lieutenant Shiba running at us as fast as he could, his sword already drawn and ready to attack and I realized that fighting her was the right thing to do. _

_I unsheathed my sword to block her own zanpakuto as I took out my second sword too, wincing as I tried to hold her back as I noted mentally that she was a lot stronger now. From behind Miyako I sow Lieutenant Shiba jump towards her and swung his sword down at her and I jumped back to dodge the attack, falling to the ground hard. I sow Miyako dodge the sword as she ran out towards the woods, slashing through a few subordinates with deadly precision as she made her way over to the thick forest before disappearing. "Mizuki are you alright?" I heard Kaien ask me urgently as he kneeled down in front of me and glanced me over for injuries._

_I was kind of shocked to see such a dramatic change in personality but I didn't question it and nodded. "I-I'm fine." I told him and sow him frown as he got to his feet, I was about to push myself up when a hand was placed in front of my face. Following the hand with my eyes I sow Kaien standing over me offering his hand and after a moment of surprise I took it and let him help me to my feet. _

_"Kaien! Mizuki!" Two familiar voices yelled out that I immediately recognized as Ukitake and Rukia's voices, me and the Lieutenant glanced over to see the two running towards us with their swords already out with Kiyone and Sentaro tagging along behind them. "Are you two okay?" Captain Ukitake asked us worriedly and we both nodded._

_"We're alright Captain." Kaien answered and the white haired man nodded as he glanced over at the forest where Miyako had run off to before looking back at the dark haired Lieutenant._

_"Good. Kaien, you, me and Rukia will go after Miyako." Ukitake ordered and Lieutenant Shiba immediately nodded before the Captain looked over at me. "Mizuki I want you to watch over the squad with Kiyone and Sentaro while we're gone, you're in charge here." _

_I frowned. "But Captain-." I tried to reason with him but he quickly cut me off._

_"It's an order, Kiyone and Sentaro don't have a shikai and you're the only one still here who does." He said quickly and I nodded and watched the three of them flash step out into the forest before I glanced over at the two fifth seats seriously._

_"You two secure the perimeter and make sure there's nothing else hanging around here." The two nodded quickly before obediently running off and I ran to the closest subordinate I could find that was injured and began to heal him. _

_"Miss Yasuko!" A few voices called out and I glanced up to find a few seated officers running towards me. "We have at least five injured officers, what should we do?" They asked and I quickly thought._

_"One of you run to the fourth division and get a few medics, put the injured in the infirmary I'll be there soon. Until then just try the best you can to help them." I told them and glanced down at the subordinate who was beginning to regain consciousness and blinked up at me confused as the group of subordinates ran off._

_"M-Miss Yasuko? What happened?" He asked and tried to sit up but I pushed him back down._

_"Don't move I'm almost done healing you." I told him and he lied back down. "Everything's going to be fine you just worry about getting better." I scolded him mostly because I wasn't sure how to explain what happened. As I finished healing up the officer I helped walk him over to the infirmary, repeating the process and continuing to run in and out as I searched for any other injured subordinates. _

_Walking out of the infirmary I ran around outside looking around for anyone else I had neglected to help before. "Mizuki!" I heard two voices yell out simultaneously after I had ran around for a few minutes and I glanced behind me to see Kiyone and Sentaro run over to me. "The division's secured, we didn't find any other hollows around." They told me._

_I nodded to them. "Did you see anyone from the 4__th__ Division yet?" I asked seriously, knowing I couldn't heal everyone who was injured._

_Sentaro nodded. "Yes! We just escorted three medics to the infirmary and they're already healing some of the officers." He reported loudly._

_"Alright good job guys, you two go that way and look for anyone else who's injured out here I'll go the other way." I told them with a sigh before I ran in the direction I had gestured too, glancing around quickly to try to find anyone who was still injured. It had been about five minutes when I was still searching as I felt a spiritual pressure close by from the woods that Rukia, Kaien and Ukitake had ran off too. Quickly I looked over and sow some movement from in the woods, I squinted to see farther into the dark forest taking a few tentative steps forward._

_My feet froze and my eyes widened as I noticed two clear figures walking closer and recognized them immediately. Rukia was closer with a vacant expression on her face and my Captain was behind her, his head tilted down with a frown. However what made me freeze was the sight of blood on Rukia and the limp body that she carried with her. My lips parted to call out to them but I couldn't make out a noise when I recognized the person she carried with her and had to run towards them. I ran to Rukia and she seemed to know what I was going to do, dropping the Lieutenant's body to the ground and I immediately reached for his wrist and checked for any sign of life urgently._

_I pressed my fingers against his wrist and waited for a pulse, trying not to look at his injuries that looked really deep. My fingers pressed against his pulse urgently and I felt my own heart start to slow down, I screamed mentally at my Lieutenant to wake up knowing I couldn't take the guilt of losing both my Lieutenant and 3__rd__ seat in the same night. After what felt like a decade of silence I felt someone place their hand against my shoulder, slowly I glanced back behind me and sow Ukitake trying to make eye contact with me. However once he looked me in the eye he glanced off to the side and I knew what he was going to say. "Mizuki…It's too late." He told me honestly before withdrawing his hand and I had a feeling of numbness wash over me. _

_Slowly my grip loosened and I let go of his hand, frowning as I let the truth sink in. I got to my feet silently and glanced over at Rukia to see her staring at me, tears blurring her violet eyes. "M-Mi-Mizuki, h-he…I-I Mi-Miyako…" The dark haired girl tried to explain to me between sobs and I frowned at the sight, realizing that Rukia had never really dealt with loss like this before. She didn't remember her sister and didn't get to meet her before she died and I felt sorry for her for not being properly prepared for this kind of suffering._

_Taking a step forward I wrapped my arms around her softly to try to comfort her and let her sob, I could feel her body go tense. I couldn't force a smile since the numbness and sadness prevented me from doing so and sighed trying to find the strength to comfort her when I couldn't even console myself. "It's alright Rukia, it's all going to be alright. It's over now." I told her in a soft tone as I rubbed her back letting her cry into my shoulder, I noticed my Uncle looking at me with a look I couldn't quite place but I wouldn't let him feel guilt over me too and I pushed away whatever sadness was left and closed my eyes for a few moments knowing that she wouldn't be done crying for a long time._

* * *

(Karakura Town, Later that Night 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo calmly walked along the rooftop later that night when he should have been already sleeping since he had school in the morning. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he thought back to what happened earlier with a serious expression on his face. Looking up he could see a short figure in the distance on the rooftop across from the one he stood on and knew who it was immediately even from the back.

He stepped up on the ledge of the roof and glanced down at the space between the building he stood on and the one she was sitting on. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either, he glanced back at the figure to see that she hadn't noticed him yet and Ichigo sow no reason to call for her yet. With a deep breathe he decided to tackle the gap between them by himself and stepped back a few feet before he ran over the ledge and jumped the distance.

For a moment he thought he would make it but as he started to fall he realized he didn't take a good enough jump. Ichigo opened his mouth to call out for her but was cut off when he felt two strong but soft hands grasp his wrist and stopped him from falling any more. Glancing up his brown eyes met dark green ones that were hidden behind a thick pair of glasses. Mizuki winced a bit as she tried to pull him up. "Are you going to help me get you back up or do I have to lift dead weight?" The blonde girl asked him gruffly as she tugged him up.

Ichigo placed his feet on the wall of the building and used it along with her pull for leverage to get up onto the ledge. The orange haired man looked over at her, both of them panting to catch their breath as he was and took a deep breath before he spoke to her. "Rukia told me…about your Lieutenant." Ichigo told her between gasps for breathe as he looked over at her.

Mizuki didn't look at him and glanced off to the bright lights from the city. "I kind of figured." The ex-Lieutenant told him shortly, not looking at him.

The orange haired man narrowed his eyes a little at her but his glare was quick to disappear. "When we first met you said that I looked like someone you knew, you were talking about your old Lieutenant weren't you?" Ichigo asked her seriously, staring down at her and noticed how she stiffened visibly at the question.

The ex-Lieutenant bowed her head to stare at her hands in her lap and frowned at his question. No matter how much she didn't want to answer questions about her former Lieutenant she knew Ichigo deserved the truth, why he deserved it was still a mystery to her but it felt right to tell him. Hesitantly the blonde girl looked up at him from behind her bangs that had fallen into her eyes and found his chocolate colored eyes that seemed to calm down her anxiety a little. "Yes." Mizuki told him in a quiet voice as she fiddled with her fingers. "Let me guess, you're mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

Ichigo's eyes managed to capture her attention for longer than he expected but he scoffed at her question. "No, I guess I'm not. What Rukia told me about him and everything….I can understand why you didn't tell me." He told her honestly as he thought back to what Rukia had told him after she stopped crying before. She had told him everything, about Kaien, his wife Miyako and even a little about Mizuki. Thinking back he decided he would have done the same thing if he was Mizuki or Rukia.

Mizuki sighed and shook her head. "That doesn't matter, I should have told you before and then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Or Rukia for that matter." The blonde girl told him, nearly whispering the last part with a sigh as she once again glanced back down at her hands.

The substitute soul reaper thought back to the 4th seat and frowned when he heard how sad Mizuki sounded when she mentioned Rukia. "You know Mizuki, Rukia feels really horrible about what she did to you when that Espada showed up. I barely got her to stop crying, she feels bad enough already so you don't need to be mad at her."

Her green eyes met his and Mizuki shook her head fervishly. "I'm not mad at Rukia at all, that Espada used her guilt of what happened to Kaien to turn her against me. You can tell her to stop worrying about things that don't matter." Mizuki told him sharply.

"You're not mad at her?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening a little and watched as Mizuki nodded simply for an answer.

"She's…Is she mad at me?" Mizuki asked almost hesitantly, looking at the orange haired man sitting next to her from the corner of her eye.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the question that made no sense to him, he didn't know a reason Rukia would have for being mad at her after she tried to help kill her. "No why should she be?" He asked her curiously and watched as Mizuki glanced down at the space between the two buildings they were sitting on, not meeting his eyes once as she spoke.

"After Rukia attacked me I…well I put her in an illusion so I wouldn't have to fight her." Mizuki told him quietly with a frown as she felt a wave of guilt overwhelm her.

But still Ichigo didn't completely understand and gave her a confused look. "What kind of illusion?" He asked and only then she sighed and glanced up to meet his eyes momentarily.

"I guess I've never told you about that either, I'm sure you're familiar with the illusions Aizen is capable of." She told him and Ichigo nodded as he thought about the dirty tricks Aizen would pull with his illusions like creating copies of himself to take the hit when he was attacked. "My zanpakuto can do worse than that, I don't like using it a lot since it really messes with people's mind's emotionally. Rukia's wasn't that bad though, I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Mizuki explained.

Ichigo partly wanted to ask about her sword but decided against it and nodded. "Yeah she's fine, she never even mentioned it." He told her and noticed her nod in response. "Did you heal yourself- I mean you're alright, right?" He questioned, cutting himself off and starting over.

Mizuki nodded once more. "Yeah, I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." She told him, Ichigo opened his mouth to retort her statement when she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't come all this way so late just to make sure I was okay did you?" The blonde asked curiously.

The substitute soul reaper rolled his eyes at the question. "So what if I did?" Ichigo retorted.

"Did you?" Mizuki asked.

For a moment he scowled at her question. "I guess I didn't come here just to make sure you were okay but it was part of it." Ichigo told her and watched her sigh and glance over at the lights in the city.

"So I guess you have more questions, well? Ask away, I've got all night." Mizuki told him in a slight joking manner.

He narrowed his eyes at her last statement but quickly brushed it off. "Rukia told me I'm a lot like your old Lieutenant, how alike are we?" Ichigo asked and noticed her smile a little at the question.

"Are you asking me if you two are the same?" Mizuki questioned and glanced over at him to see him nod shortly and she only smiled at him a little wider confusing Ichigo. "No, you're not. I'm not saying you guys have _nothing_ in common but I could go on all night telling you all the differences you two have."

The orange haired man raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering how Rukia could think they were so similar but Mizuki thought they were really different. "Tell me a few." Ichigo told her.

The blonde ex-Lieutenant thought for a moment, her smile only faltering slightly. "Well you don't smile as much as Kaien did," Mizuki started off, ignoring his scowl as she continued on. "But you're stronger than he was, and you surprisingly don't scold me as much as he used to." She told him with a smile.

Ichigo actually managed to smirk at what she said. "Go on." Mizuki chuckled at his response and decided why not.

"The Lieutenant never blushed as much as you do and he drank more than you do, which isn't saying a lot. He goofed around more than you do but you're cuter than he was." The blonde told him, watching his expression change with each comparison and watched him blush at the last part making Mizuki giggle. "See what I'm talking about?" She asked referring to his blush.

"Wait, I'm _cute_?" Ichigo asked confused in a louder voice, trying to push away his blush and watched her nod.

"Well I said you're cuter than the Lieutenant, but yeah I guess you are." Mizuki told him, smiling when she watched him blush beet red.

"W-What the hell are you talking about? How am I cute?" He asked in an embarrassed voice, stuttering and making the blonde girl laugh.

The blonde girl managed to stifle her laughter for a moment or two but couldn't stop smiling. "Those expressions you make are adorable, you should really see yourself! Even when you're mad you still look cute." Mizuki told him, biting her lip to stop from laughing out loud when he glared at her and that was the last straw for her and she busted out laughing at his serious expression. "Stop it, it's too funny!"

"Then stop laughing!" Ichigo yelled back at her, pushing her shoulder a little bit only making her smile wider.

"Never!" Mizuki yelled back with a burst of laughter with each new mad expression he made, holding her sides. At the sight of her smiling and laughing until her face was bright red the substitute soul reaper had to desperately try to hide a small smile that had crept onto his face without him realizing and found that he had a hard time doing so. For someone so cold he felt a weird emotion when he watched her smile and was glad that he had managed to at least make her laugh.

* * *

**AN: Wow that was the longest chapter I ever wrote for this chapter, seems kind of pointless thought considering most of it went to the flashbacks and fighting rather than the fluff at the end. So basically this chapter is just for Ichigo to know a little more about Rukia and Mizuki's past and such, I hate how in the anime and manga Ichigo basically never knows who everyone keeps comparing him to. **

_Chapter 28:_

_"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, or in Rangiku's case screamed and opened a bottle of sake and immediately began to drink. Toshiro didn't yell and instead mumbled it along with everyone else, too cool to yell obnoxiously. Mizuki looked up and sow Visoreds and Soul Reapers, plus two humans, all staring at her before she glanced over at Lisa to find her staring at her too with a smile._

_"I don't get it, I mean I'm surprised but why?" Mizuki asked flatly, everyone looked at her with confusion._

_Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it your birthday today?" She asked, wondering if maybe she mixed up the days or something._


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry about the delayed updates recently it's because I have SAT's to study for, 2 AP Tests and 8 classes to keep up with including a research paper. But as soon as all that stuff starts to calm down I can hopefully start updating more regularly. Unfortunately the majority of this chapter is filler :P but there is some plot at the end especially. Alright, onwards to the warnings:**

**1. Some (limited) Plot Development**

**2. More Fluff than usual.**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Birthday Blues

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

Rukia looked down at her cell phone and raised an eyebrow in confusion when she read the screen. "That's odd, there hasn't been a hollow or arrancars in the area all day." She commented before shutting her phone and glancing up at the orange haired substitute soul reaper walking down the street next to her.

"Good, I needed a break from arrancars and Aizen." Ichigo said with a sigh, swinging his school bag over his shoulder.

The dark haired 4th seat shrugged as she put away the phone. "It's still weird, I wonder why there are no disturbances today." Rukia told him as they turned the corner.

"Ichigo, Rukia! Just who we were looking for." A voice said with a laugh, the two looked up and sow Shinji, Hiyori and Lisa standing in front of them.

The orange haired man sighed when he noticed the trio. "What do you guys want?"

Shinji smirked. "We wanted to tell ya that we're having a party tomorrow night at our place, come with whoever you want to bring." He told them.

Rukia looked up at him confused. "A party? For what?"

Hiyori piped up loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You seriously forgot? I can understand strawberry over here not understanding what day it us but really you too Rukia?" She asked with a scoff.

Ichigo looked over at the dark haired soul reaper who was still looking very confused before looking over at the Visoreds. "Can you guys just spit it out? What day is it?"

Lisa chuckled. "It's Mizuki's birthday tomorrow so we decided since it's been rough for her lately to throw a surprise party for her." She explained.

Rukia gasped. "It's really November 11th tomorrow? I forgot, oh gosh." She said.

The blonde ex-Captain smirked at the response and chuckled. "Yep, so just come over tomorrow night. Oh yeah, and don't tell Mizuki since it's a surprise."

The dark haired 4th seat tilted her head to the side. "I never knew that the Lieutenant liked surprises."

"She doesn't." Hiyori said with a laugh that almost made everyone nervous.

* * *

(Karakura Town the next night, 3rd person POV)

Orihime smiled widely as she walked down the sidewalk with the rest of Hitsugaya's group and Ichigo. "I'm so excited, I haven't been to a party in a while! Too bad that Uryu and Chad were busy." She said in a hyper voice as they approached the warehouse district of town.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sucks for them. But I'm surprised you all managed to come." He said as he looked over at Hitsugaya and the group of soul reapers.

The strawberry blonde busty Lieutenant laughed at his statement. "Like I'd ever pass up the chance to drink!" She said.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at his Lieutenant's outburst, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, it's not like Yamamoto's going to find out, he hasn't caught on to the fact that we've been working with Mizuki yet." He pointed out as they turned onto the street of the warehouse.

"Screw that we deserve a party to get away from our duties as soul reapers and just take the break." Renji said with a scoff and a smirk as they walked up to the warehouse and the red headed Lieutenant started to knock obnoxiously on the door in front of him.

After a few moments Renji narrowed his eyes at the lack of response and knocked harder when the door was thrown open. "I said I heard ya!" Shinji yelled in annoyance as he opened the door. "About damn time ya guys got here, come on." He told them with a gesture and they all walked in and noticed how some of the Visoreds had already started to drink.

Hiyori glanced over her shoulder at the group and scoffed at the sight of them. "About damn time you guys got here I thought you decided to stand us up! Shit you nearly missed the damn party Lisa just texted us and said that they're on their way back." The blonde girl complained to them in annoyance.

The soul reapers rolled their eyes at her and Ichigo was ready and willing to fight with her when Orihime smiled wide and gasped. "Yay! I can't wait to see the look on Mizuki's face when we surprise her!" She said excitedly.

"Well, looks like yer about ta get yer wish." A voice said and they all glanced over at the blonde haired former Captain as he peered outside of the window. Shinji smirked over at everyone.

Shinji flicked off the lights when he heard a couple of muffled voices from outside and motioned everyone to get down. A few of them hid behind couches and tables but were surprisingly able to hear Mizuki and Lisa's conversation clearly. "For the last time Lisa I'm not reading any of your porn!" The ex-Lieutenant's voice loudly yelled.

"I'm offended you would call it pornography, it's a story about love and passion both things you lack. See just look at this-." Lisa's voice was cut off by the loud sound of paper being ripped. "Aw, you didn't need to ruin my book." She said in mock annoyance.

"That's what you get for shoving that perverted stuff in my face." Mizuki said as the door opened and the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, or in Rangiku's case screamed and opened a bottle of sake and immediately began to drink. Toshiro didn't yell and instead mumbled it along with everyone else, too cool to yell obnoxiously. Mizuki looked up and sow Visoreds and Soul Reapers, plus two humans, all staring at her before she glanced over at Lisa to find her staring at her too with a smile.

"I don't get it, I mean I'm surprised but why?" Mizuki asked flatly, everyone looked at her with confusion.

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it your birthday today?" She asked, wondering if maybe she mixed up the days or something.

But the blonde ex-Lieutenant only shrugged in response. "I don't know, what day is it?" She asked curiously.

The Visored rolled her eyes at the question. "November 11th." She answered.

Mizuki smiled after a moment but her eyes didn't light up at the date. "Well then yeah it's my birthday, thanks everyone." She said, blushing a little as she realized just how many people were there. They all started to talk to themselves and she was glad all the attention wasn't on her anymore and watched Lisa walk over to the sake and started to drink with mostly everyone else. Rangiku walked up to the blonde girl and threw her arm around her shoulder as she shoved a bottle of sake into her face.

"Come on Mizuki it's your birthday! Drink!" Rangiku told her and watched as Mizuki smiled and escaped the Lieutenant's hold.

"I'm alright Rangiku, thanks though." The blonde birthday girl told her, grabbing the bottle of sake and turning around to Hiyori who had a weird expression on her face and was staring at me. "Here, looks like you need it short stuff." Mizuki said jokingly, placing the bottle into the shorter girl's hands and she heard Shinji snicker at the scene.

Hiyori's face went red with anger as she threw the bottle right back at the birthday girl who ducked to dodge the bottle. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo said, spinning around once the bottle hit him square in the back of the head as he glared at Hiyori.

The ex-Lieutenant scoffed and pointed to the blonde girl standing next to her. "Hey don't look at me it was her fault! That's what I get for trying to be nice to you and say happy birthday, now get over here so I can give you your birthday punches!" Hiyori yelled as she ran at the blonde girl her hands clenched into fists but Mizuki simply placed her hand against the girl's forehead to keep her an arm's length away.

Ichigo smirked at the scene and watched as Hiyori struggled against her hold. "You're wasting your time Hiyori, you'd be standing there punching me until tomorrow morning." Mizuki told her before letting her go, the blonde ex-Lieutenant turned around with a scoff of annoyance before walking away.

"How old are you anyway?" Ichigo asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder expecting to find the ex-Lieutenant standing there but when he looked down at the space next to him he sow she was gone. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and glanced around him to find everyone laughing and joking and drinking excessively but he didn't see the blonde girl around. It didn't make sense to him, she only disappeared when there was trouble so for her to run now didn't add up.

With a sigh the orange haired man placed down his non-alcoholic drink and made his ways to the stairs without being noticed by the Soul Reapers or Visoreds. He made his way up the stairs and opened the door to the rooftop and shivered a little when the cold air rushed at him. After closing the door softly behind him he glanced around the rooftop and his eyes eventually fell onto a figure sitting on the ledge as usual with her legs dangling off of the side. Ichigo walked over to Mizuki and sat down on the ledge next to her. "Hey Ichigo, what are you doing up here?" She asked him casually.

Ichigo scoffed at her nonchalant response. "Not many people ditch their own party, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked her curiously and noticed her glance up at the sky instead of answering his question immediately. He managed to notice the weird look in her green eyes as she stared up at the moon and she frowned at his question. The orange haired man didn't push her to answer quickly but still he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her.

Mizuki shrugged and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee. "I'm just looking at the lights and stuff but I don't like my birthday, sorry if that's considered weird in this world." She explained quietly as she looked up at the half full moon. Ichigo scoffed at her sarcastic apology and leaned back as he followed Mizuki's gaze up to the dark sky spotted with dark clouds.

"It's not that weird to not like your birthday here, I don't like mine that much either." Ichigo told her and sow her nod in response. Mizuki smiled and looked like she was going to say something when he suddenly remembered part of the reason he came out her to see her. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here I got you something, it's not much." He told her as he searched through a couple of pockets in his jacket but blushed Mizuki a little at the statement.

"You know you didn't have to do that Ichigo." She told him, a little embarrassed as he pulled out a small object covered in wrapping paper.

He smirked at her embarrassed expression. "Yeah I know just think of it as a thank you for helping out for the past few months." The orange haired teenager told her and held out the small present towards her. "Here, take it."

She was a bit unsure but she took the small present and was quick to unwrap it and when she sow what was under the thin wrapping paper she looked over at Ichigo with a confused look. He smirked at the curiosity on her face as she looked back and finished unwrapping the present fully and she glanced it over before looking over at him again and raising an eyebrow. "Alright, I give what is it?" Mizuki asked.

He smirked at her question and leaned back on his hands. "Rukia told me that this candy is kind of like some in the soul society, I thought you'd like it." The blonde former Lieutenant smiled as a silent thank you as she moved to open the package and took out a piece of the sugar coated candy before handing the package over to Ichigo for him to take a piece too. Ichigo chewed on his piece and sow Mizuki hesitantly glance over the candy before she took a bite.

Her expression lit up when the sugar hit her tongue and she smiled as she swallowed the sweet candy. "Wow, this is really good it's even strawberry flavored. Thanks Ichigo!" Mizuki told him honestly smiling up at him a little wider than before. He tried to smile back at her but he was suddenly very aware of how close they were to each other. Without thinking his mind went back to that night a few weeks ago when he had kissed her in his room and he wanted it again. Placing the candy down between them he reached out towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand carefully to make her eyes open once more and she looked up at him. Mizuki wondered what he was doing faintly but liked how his fingers felt against her cheek, the small act alone making her blush a little as she looked up at his brown eyes.

His eyes took in her blush and how she didn't move away from him, noticing how she tilted her head to the side in mild confusion leaning into his touch. Her lips were close enough that if he leaned forward he'd be able to kiss her but he was still trying to hold onto some of his self-control. But at the same time he was tired of always holding back around her and he let himself lean forward after a moment or two. Mizuki felt her cheeks heat up from the unfamiliar action as she slowly swallowed and relaxed. "Ichigo." She whispered out his name as she closed her eyes feeling his breathe fan over her face and he paused at the sound of his name.

When there was a long moment of silence Mizuki started to blink open her eyes wondering what happened. Ichigo pulled back as he heard footsteps from the stairs inside the warehouse and frowned in annoyance as he pulled his hand off of her cheek. He glanced down at her and sow the curiosity and slight disappointment in her eyes and noticed her open her mouth to ask him something when they both heard the door to the rooftop open.

The two glanced back and sow the door open and Orihime popped her head out, a look of confusion on her face when she first sow them. However a moment later her face lit up and she smiled widely. "Hey Ichigo, Mizuki! They're waiting for you downstairs for you to blow out the candles!" Orihime told them in a bubbly voice with a small laugh, Mizuki smiled a little and nodded as she got to her feet.

"Thanks for telling us Orihime, I'm sorry you had to walk all the way up here." The blonde girl told her with a sincere smile before glancing down at Ichigo and extending out her hand for him. His brown eyes looked up into her eyes and found that all the traces of sadness or awkwardness were gone just like that and the sight made him smile too before he took her hand and let her help him to his feet. When they started to walk to the door they both noticed the odd look on Orihime's face that quickly changed to a smile before she led them downstairs again.

As soon as they made it back to the ground floor Mizuki heard a slurred voice call out her name. Glancing up she sow Kensei run up to her a slightly angered expression on his face. "What's the big idea huh? I don't make strawberry short cakes for everyone you idiot!" The former Captain yelled at her but her entire face lit up when he mentioned the pastry.

"You really made them? I'm sorry I took so long you're the best Kensei!" Mizuki asked them before hugging him briefly, Kensei sighed.

"Alright alright, apology accepted." He said as he grasped the tiny plate and held it out in front of her. It was a tiny pastry with strawberries in the middle and a single candle on top.

"Well?" Rukia asked her Lieutenant with a smile. "Aren't you going to make a wish?" Mizuki smiled at the question but blushed a little when she realized everyone was staring at her. Her green eyes took in all of her friends, Soul Reapers, Visored's and humans alike and she really couldn't think about anything she could really want. But after a moment of thinking she smiled and leaned forward and blew out the candle.

Everyone clapped and Renji looked over at her with curiosity as the large group broke up to start drinking again. "So what did you wish for anyway?" He asked his best friend, Mizuki smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel like everything was back to normal for them once more.

She laughed at his question and messed up his hair like she would when they were kids. "I can't tell you, if I do then it won't come true but tell you what I might tell you if it comes true." Mizuki told him as they went back to the party.

* * *

(Later that night, 3rd Person POV)

Orihime walked into her apartment a few hours later, still smiling even after Rukia and Ichigo walked her home. They had left the party a little earlier than everyone else who wanted to stay to drink more or in Mizuki's case to try to see if the Visoreds would let her stay the night. Orihime thought about the orange haired man and sighed as she felt herself blushing as her thoughts progressed. For a long time she had known her feelings for the substitute soul reaper and for a while she even thought that he might have felt the same. She felt herself think back to the party she had just come from, when Kensei was looking for Mizuki he had asked her to find her.

It was only by guessing that she found the blonde ex-Lieutenant on the rooftop but she didn't expect Mizuki to be up there with Ichigo. When she thought back to what she sow on the roof she frowned a little, she knew it was wrong to feel this jealous towards Mizuki and tried to push it away. But still she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when she thought back to the roof. When she had seen Ichigo and Mizuki together she had immediately felt like a third wheel. She frowned when she remembered the look of happiness and joy in his eyes as he looked at Mizuki and Orihime wished that he would give her that look. Even Mizuki had a similar look in her eyes that Orihime had noticed.

But as she thought about it more and more she felt her jealousy start to evaporate when she remembered Ichigo smile when Mizuki helped him up. Orihime knew that they made each other happy and her jealousy started to feel a little silly, after all she only wanted her friend to be happy. Dropping her bag at the door she moved to flick on the lights with a smile as she took off her shoes at the door before moving further into her apartment. She walked into the kitchen, craving something gooey and spicy at the same time but froze once she flicked on the lights her eyes widening. "…What are you doing here?" She asked softly after a moment of standing in the silence, taking a shaky step back as uncaring green eyes stared at her without wavering.

Ulquiorra took a step forward, his hands stuffed in his pockets casually as emotion never passed through his expression or even his eyes. He didn't say anything for a few moments until he took another step towards her. "Lord Aizen has found some use for you." The dark haired Espada informed her coldly as he continued to step forward. Orihime froze her mind screaming at her to move or at least scream for help from her neighbors but she never got the chance before the fourth Espada stepped up to her and slowly withdrew his hand from his pockets to open a garganta.

* * *

**AN: Please Review and tell me what you think! Sorry about how I kind of rearranged the plot the past few chapters so this is probably a little confusing compared to the cannon plot but bear with me it all makes more sense in a little bit.**

_Chapter 29 Preview:_

_She glanced over at him. "Are you sure?" The ex-Lieutenant asked him, ignoring his question and he wondered what she was talking about. "Yamamoto's not going to change his mind?"_

_Ichigo frowned and nodded. "I don't think he will." He told her and watched as she gave him a serious look before standing up to her feet._

_"I'll see you later Ichigo, you should probably get home." The blonde girl told him as she started to walk off, still obviously thinking really hard which made him raise an eyebrow._

_"Where are you going?" He asked her suspiciously before she could take two steps away, she stopped walking and glanced over at him with a calm expression before forcing a small smile._


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: So here's chapter 30! Unfortunately this chapter centers kind of around Orihime (X_X) she annoys the crap out of me but I kind of wanted to stick with the plot a little more than I had been so I didn't want to change everything around so I'm stuck with her! Well just be glad that I put writing before by hate for her character and didn't just kill her off or make her a huge bitch like people usually do with characters they don't like in fanfics. Just for a heads up I have my SAT's this weekend so don't be expecting another update this week and be ready for a possible delay in writing since my brain's going to be mush after my SAT test :P. Onwards to the warnings!:**

**1. Plot Development.**

**2. Mild Fluff.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Goodbye Halcyon Days

Recommended Song:

* * *

(Karakura High School, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo yawned loudly as he threw his school bag over his shoulder as he walked along side Rukia as they walked onto the school grounds. She looked up at him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You're still tired from last night too huh? That was some party." Rukia said with a tired smile as she recalled yesterday.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have stayed for so long though. You remember how my dad yelled at us for like an hour before he let us go to bed." Ichigo commented with an annoyed sigh as he remembered how his father overreacted yesterday when they got home.

Rukia chuckled at the memory of last night as they walked through the hallways towards their classroom. "Oh yeah, you're dad's pretty funny." The dark haired fourth seat commented with a laugh.

"Yeah funny for you! He doesn't chase you around trying to hit you!" He argued as they rounded the corner in the hall, Rukia reached forward to open the door to the classroom her mouth opening to say something when she stopped as she looked inside the class. As they both walked in they noticed they still had a few minutes to spare before the class started but the students in the class were oddly quieter than usual. Ichigo immediately noticed something off with the  
room but he couldn't put his finger on it right away.

"Hey! Ichigo, Rukia!" A voice yelled to them as they walked in and they both glanced up at the familiar voice to see Renji sitting on his desk talking with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

The two walked over to the small group as Rukia glanced around a little confused before looking at the red haired Lieutenant. "Do you guys know why everyone is acting so…weird? They're all so quiet." The dark haired girl noticed as she looked over the students once more.

Yumichika glanced over at them with a nod. "They're all confused why Orihime isn't here, we just figured that she was sick or something." He explained casually with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's probably nothing."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the statement. "She was fine when Rukia and I walked her home last night. It's not like her to miss school." He told them and glanced over to find her desk empty and he looked over to Tatsuki and the other girls to find them talking among themselves worriedly without Orihime for once.

Abruptly the school bell rang and the teacher walked in and yelled at them all to take their seat but Rukia noticed how two other people weren't there either. "I'm going to text Rangiku and Toshiro, maybe they know something." She told Ichigo as she walked to her seat and she was quick to text under her desk without looking away from the teacher as she took attendance.

The dark haired girl was a little annoyed but more worried than anything when she didn't feel her phone vibrate, knowing that Rangiku was always quick to respond? The teacher called out Hitsugaya's name as she went alphabetically by last name down the attendance sheet. When there was no response she was about to mark him absent and go on when the door opened loudly and everyone glanced over and saw Rangiku and Toshiro half asleep as they walked in. "Do you have a late pass?" The teacher asked in an uncaring voice as they walked in but Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two of them. It would have made more sense if Orihime had come in late with the two of them but he was worried when he noticed that they were alone.

Toshiro glared at her, bags obvious under his eyes that made it look like he had been up for hours last night and he obviously didn't have the patience to deal with an annoying teacher.

* * *

(Lunchtime, Karakura High School 3rd Person POV)

When the bell rang most of the students scattered off to have fun during their short break for lunch. However all the students were too busy with their own business to notice how Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and the rest of the "new exchange students" all nearly ran up out of their seats and met up at the roof as quickly as possible.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked as he looked over at Hitsugaya and Rangiku as they all got to the roof to talk. All day it had been so obvious how something was wrong with the two, Rangiku had been nearly silent all day and Toshiro was no better and of course Orihime was still not in school. Everyone including their classmates had been worried about the fact that the bubbly girl wasn't in school for once, it just wasn't adding up the more and more the soul reapers thought about it.

Uryu and Chad watched with intrest the scene in front of them, usually they had their own things to worry about and didn't usually come to the soul reaper's little meetings at the rooftop. However even the both of them were worried themselves about Orihime and wondering what happened to her. The white-haired young Captain glanced off to the side with a frown at Ichigo's question. The strawberry blonde woman gave Toshiro a sympathetic look and glanced up at the substitute soul reaper. "When we both walked back to Orihime's house last night…" Rangiku and Toshiro both visibly tensed at the memory and everyone watched on edge as the Lieutenant forced the words out. "We got there as they were taking her, we tried to stop them we really did, we gave it our all but they got away before we could save her."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement, too caught off guard to respond at first. He expected her them to say that she was maybe attacked by an arrancar or something at worst but he was completely taken back by what Rangiku said. "When you say they," Rukia started out calmly and everyone glanced over at her to see that she was frowning before she continued on. "You mean Aizen don't you?" She asked in a regretful voice, hoping to hear them say that she had misunderstood or that she was wrong.

The two of them glanced at each other and Rangiku frowned and glanced away but Toshiro nodded to confirm it. Rukia looked a little surprised by it and glanced away in her own thoughts, a tense silence went over the group as they all took in the information. "What about Yamamoto?" Renji blurted out to break the silence as he looked over at Toshiro. "Didn't you two talk to him? Maybe he knows how we can save her." The red haired Lieutenant thought hopefully but Toshiro frowned again, turning most of their hopes to nothing more than that.

Toshiro looked down at the ground in front of him. "Matsumoto and I spent the majority of last night trying to convince Yamamoto to do just that. Even after we told him everything…he said that it would be too risky to risk losing any forces, especially any Lieutenants or Captains when war with Aizen is so close." He explained solemnly and most of the soul reapers gave him surprised looks by the statement.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the statement, frustration building up inside of him at every turn everything just seemed to be working against him. "This is so wrong." Ichigo murmured out in anger, glaring down at the ground in front of him as he tried to think of a way to save her. "Now what?" He asked Toshiro, knowing the genious must have thought of something by now.

Toshiro glanced over at Ichigo and sighed in frustration himself. "Now…we'll just have to keep things stable here and hopefully Yamamoto will think of someway for everything to work out." He said lowly knowing that it didn't really help anything. Everyone broke out into murmuring and the Captain took the last opportunity to address everyone before they all started talking. "At least we're all up to date on information, Matsumoto and I have already contacted Mizuki." He informed everyone as they all suddenly started to talk at once about if they could try this or that to maybe save Orihime.

* * *

(Karakura Town later that day, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo sighed as he sat at one of the swings at the park in his neighborhood, trying to sort his thoughts out. For once he was thankful that Karakura was quiet without hollows running around to his knowledge. All day people had been talking about Orihime and he had felt guilty at the mention of her each time, he felt bad since he thought that he should have protected her better. He sat on the swing to try to think of some way to save her but he couldn't think of anything.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing?" He heard a familiar voice call and he glanced over his shoulder behind the swing set and noticed her walking over.

"Hey." Ichigo said trying to sound more excited to see her but somehow he couldn't get his mind off of the guilt he felt.

Mizuki didn't ask him what was wrong to his surprise and sat down on the swing next to him, opening the Tupperware container and taking out a pastry before glancing up at him. "Want one?" She asked casually, Ichigo wondered why she didn't make him talk about what was bothering him like everyone else. All day all he could think about or talk about with his friends was how Orihime was gone, to him it felt a little strange to have a normal conversation about anything else but it was enough to take his mind off of it for a few minutes.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's just some of the strawberry shortcakes Kensei made last night." Mizuki told him, he shrugged.

"Alright." Ichigo agreed and took the pastry when she handed it to him. "Thanks." He told her and saw her nod as she took a bite into her own, glancing out to the dark and empty playground.

"So what are you doing out here all alone anyway? Isn't your family worried about you?" The blonde ex-Lieutenant asked, glancing over at him.

He sighed at the question and took a bite of the small cake before he answered her. "They know where I am, they aren't that worried. I'm just thinking." Ichigo told her calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you thinking about?" He heard her ask and looked over at her confused when she asked so politely, they were long past formalities. Mizuki seemed to understand the look and shrugged. "It looks like whatever you're thinking about is really bothering you, but if you don't want to talk about it then we can talk about something else." She told him as she finished the tiny cake pastry.

Ichigo wondered if it was that obvious that he was upset and sighed, but was happy that she wasn't going to force him to talk about it. "I'm just worried about Orihime, I should have stopped that Espada from taking her now she's stuck in Heuco Mondo with Aizen." He explained, spitting out Aizen's name with malice.

The blonde girl sighed at his response. "Ichigo, you can't run around and save everyone. You'll just be setting yourself up for disappointment. And you shouldn't worry about Orihime, if Aizen wanted to hurt her then he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of capturing her. Besides, the soul society's not going to just let her stay there, they'll save her." Mizuki told him reassuringly and he wanted desperately to believe her but he still knew it wasn't all that hopeful of a situation.

He was a little confused when she mentioned the soul society helping out, he could have sworn Toshiro said that he told Mizuki what happened but he shrugged it off. "Not really." He said and noticed her look at him with confused green eyes before he sighed and glanced down at the ground. "Toshiro already talked to Yamamoto and he said it was too close to the War for the soul society to risk any of their Captains." Ichigo told her seriously.

For a few moments they were both silent before the orange haired substitute soul reaper glanced over at her, wondering why she got so quiet. However he sow her glancing off thinking hard about something, her hand clenched into a fist at her side making him raise an eyebrow at her. He knew by this point that Toshiro must have neglected to tell her about Yamamoto's lack of help to save Orihime. "Mizuki, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, wondering what he said had caused her to get so serious.

She glanced over at him. "Are you sure?" The ex-Lieutenant asked him, ignoring his question and he wondered what she was talking about. "Yamamoto's not going to change his mind?"

Ichigo frowned and nodded. "I don't think he will." He told her and watched as she gave him a serious look before standing up to her feet.

"I'll see you later Ichigo, you should probably get home." The blonde girl told him as she started to walk off, still obviously thinking really hard which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He asked her suspiciously before she could take two steps away, she stopped walking and glanced over at him with a calm expression before forcing a small smile.

"I'm going to go see Lisa I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde ex-Lieutenant told him before turning around and walking off, her smile fading away as soon as she turned around and was replaced by a serious expression.

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

I lied back on Lisa's bed, my arms crossed behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling. Even though I didn't look up I could feel Lisa narrowing her eyes at me from behind her glasses, I could feel her giving me a stern stare but my eyes refused to move from the ceiling. The dull sound of her perverted manga hitting the desk in front of her resonated throughout the quiet and still room. "Mizuki, there's nothing more for us to do." She told me and I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"I'm too stubborn for that to work on me Lisa." I shot right back at her, closing my eyes momentarily. It was really late outside and I was tired although since it had gotten to be this late Lisa was probably just going to let me stay over instead of making me leave. When I had come here I had just wanted to talk the situation out and make my decision from there after logically talking it over with the former Lieutenant but that had long since stopped working once our conflicting opinions surfaced.

Her glare held strong at the sight of my willfulness and she leaned her cheek against her hand, glancing over at me on her bed. "You're not planning what I think your planning are you?" Lisa asked me seriously and I glanced over to the side away from her, my body language enough of an answer for her apparently. "Do you at least understand the consequences of what you're going to do?" She asked in a calm voice.

I sighed out loud before sitting up on her bed and nodding over at her. "Of course I do, I'm not an idiot. I know that this could all be part of Aizen's plan and that I might just be falling for it but I think it's worth it." I told her, running my fingers through my bangs to push them out of my eyes.

"I don't think it's worth the risk. Look at how far you've already made it, no one ever thought you'd be able to get this far why would you risk that all now? You might not have to die Mizuki, and I don't want you to risk whatever you've gained this far by getting a little too headstrong." Lisa replied calmly, giving me a stern look.

I knew that she was right and nodded in agreement. "I get what your trying to tell me, I understand all of that but I still think I'm doing the right thing." I told her in a low voice, hoping that no one would overhear our little disagreement and partly in order to control my frustration. Lisa may have been one of my closest friends but still we were both just about equally matched when it came to being stubborn.

She sighed, rolling her eyes at me as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well it's obvious nothing's going to change your mind." Lisa observed, giving up on trying to convince me otherwise which I was happy about. I half expected her to drop the whole conversation then and there but was mildly annoyed to hear her go on. "I don't even know how you expect to get there, and don't think I won't tell Urahara about this-." She was about to go on when I calmly cut her off.

I smirked at her statement, effectively cutting her off. "Please, I'm a little smarter than that, I'm not relying on Urahara to get me there. The easiest part of it would be getting there." I told her and sow her think for a few moments before glancing off to the side, knowing that I was right.

It took a few moments before she gave me a worried expression and shot me a frown. "You…You've seriously thought about this." She noticed and at the statement I glanced away and slightly narrowed my eyes when I heard the soft but serious tone in her voice. Lisa realized my silence was an answer enough and she frowned even more. "Have you made your decision yet? When?" She asked in a pressing voice and I sighed, looking up at her and shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I know how I feel about all of this and I've thought about both options but still it's not the right time yet. I don't want to act too quickly on something like this, but when I know I'll tell you I promise Lisa." I told her and noticed her expression lighten up a little at the promise as she chuckled and picked up her perverted manga and opened it up to the page she left off on.

"You know what little Mizuki, I wish you wouldn't make me worry so much about you sometimes. I just hope you can make a decision that you can live with, or maybe just live in general." She told me lightheartedly and I managed to smile a little at her joking tone and laughed a little at the joke at my own expense.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry that the last scene with Lisa and Mizuki was a little confusing, just wait a little while it'll make more sense with the chapters to come.**

_Chapter 30 Preview:_

_"Yachiru," Mizuki said clearly in a calm voice as she got to her feet without looking away from the dark haired Captain. "I want you to go stand by Rukia and everyone." She said clearly and Yachiru pouted in annoyance._

_"But Zuki-Zuki-chan! I want to play some more!" The pink haired Lieutenant whined out with a frown but Mizuki glanced over her shoulder and smiled to her before looking forward._

_"There'll be plenty of time to play later." She said and waited until she heard the younger girl sigh and flash step over to the sidelines before the blonde ex-Lieutenant drew her zanpakuto._


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Another update! This chapter is kind of long so I'll just get right into the warnings:**

**1. Lots of violence/blood/fighting/ect.**

**2. Mild IchigoxOC fluff**

**3. Plot Development- and a lot of it, seriously read this or you'll be confused with the next few chapters to come.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Mizuki's Decision

* * *

(Karakura Town, 3rd Person POV)

A small group flash stepped over rooftops, moving quicker than the human eye could even keep up with. The group of soul reapers had just gotten out of school a little while ago and on Hitsugaya's already determined orders they were to go patrolling around the town. The said white haired Captain flash stepped forward his Lieutenant alongside him as he glanced back at the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division before looking forward again. "Renji where did Mizuki tell you she was again?" He asked out of curiosity.

Since Mizuki and the soul reapers agreed to work together the former Lieutenant had kept in touch with them often and had even agreed to patrol the town for them while they were at school in the day. Since what happened to Orihime the soul reapers had been spending more time patrolling that town than usual. Renji glanced up at the short Captain. "It's just a little further up, she's waiting for us on the top of a building near the park." He explained and with that Toshiro nodded, flash stepping towards the destination to get the patrolling duties over for the day as soon as possible.

It didn't take the group long to make it to the rooftop and easily found the blonde haired girl by sight alone and they didn't bother searching by reitsu since she suppressed it with kido anyway. They all stepped down to the low rooftop around the same time and the former Lieutenant turned around and smirked at the sight of them, waving. "Hey guys, took you long enough to get here I was about to think that you weren't going to show." The blonde girl said jokingly.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms, standing a few feet in front of her with a scoff. "Of course we're here. So how is it out here today?" The white haired Captain asked curiously about the state of the town.

Mizuki thought it over in her head before shrugging. "Actually it's been really quiet, except a few run of the mill hollows running around. I guess Aizen decided to build up his forces again, after the past few invasions he probably needs it." She said casually and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Good, we could use the time ourselves. The cell phones haven't been picking up any major activity over the day so it should be quiet out today hopefully." He said before going on and glancing back at the soul reapers behind him. "Renji, you, Ikkakku, Yumichika and Rukia will take the south part of town and me and-." Toshiro explained, about to give everyone their orders for patrol however he was cut off by a loud noise that crescendo as it approached, making all of the soul reapers freeze at the sound.

The group of soul reapers spun around to face the noise as it began to become intelligible words, well to be put in a better wording actually one word repeated twice. "ZUKI-ZUKI!" They heard a familiar and cheery voice call out, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Mizuki just as surprised everyone else was as he drew his sword not immediately remembering the voice. However nearly out of nowhere a small figure flash stepped across the rooftop they stood on but before anyone else could prepare for an expected attack the tiny blurred figure flash stepped right past them. Spinning around they saw whoever it was run right into Mizuki, making the wind get knocked out of her and both of them ended up hitting the ground and sliding back against the top of the building off from the group.

"Ugh, what the hell-?" Mizuki asked, feeling something on her stomach as she rubbed her head and sat up a little her eyes widening when she saw who the figure was that called out to her. Her mouth opened to say her name when the small person smiled down at her happily.

The pink haired Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division smiled down widely in a childish way to the blonde girl, straddling her stomach and laughed out loud. "Hey Zuki-Zuki! Wow I really got you that time, you've gotten worse at playing tag since you've been gone!" Yachiru yelled out happily at first before turning into a boasting tone and laughing loudly.

"Yachiru what are you doing here? How did you even get here-?" Mizuki asked, the soul reapers a few feet behind them laughing at the scene in front of them before they all felt a sharp change in the spiritual pressure around them. Glancing to the side Mizuki's eyes widened when she noticed a swarm of pink shards of metal rushing at them from the side too fast to stop in time and she mumbled a curse under her breath just as the pink haired Lieutenant noticed the attack.

In the blink of an eye Mizuki moved her hand up to place it against the back of Yachiru's head and pulled her into her shoulder and cradled her head as she rolled to the side to dodge the attack. The blonde girl lied face down on the ground, glancing down at Yachiru next to her that was still protected by her arm to make sure that she hadn't gotten hurt. After seeing that they were both safe everyone looked to the direction that the attack had come from.

Byakuya stood with Kenpachi close by at his side on the other side of the rooftop with a flash step, the stoic Captain's sword drawn already as he looked over at Hitsugaya and the other soul reapers who were ready to draw their swords. "Stand down, we're on orders from Yamamoto to take her back." He explained, glancing over at the former Lieutenant whose green eyes glared at him as she got to her feet.

"Yachiru," Mizuki said clearly in a calm voice as she got to her feet without looking away from the dark haired Captain. "I want you to go stand by Rukia and everyone." She said clearly and Yachiru pouted in annoyance.

"But Zuki-Zuki-chan! I want to play some more!" The pink haired Lieutenant whined out with a frown but Mizuki glanced over her shoulder and smiled to her before looking forward.

"There'll be plenty of time to play later." She said and waited until she heard the younger girl sigh and flash step over to the sidelines before the blonde ex-Lieutenant drew her zanpakuto. "I guess there's no running this time huh? I guess I wouldn't get anywhere with you by offering to play a round of tag." Mizuki asked almost tauntingly as she smirked over at Byakuya who's sword was already released in shikai.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her joke as he took a step forward. "Not this time, although I am surprised Hitsugaya's Team has let you run for this long." He commented dryly as he tilted the hilt of his sword towards her and with a quick flash step she jumped back off of the ground, the sakura petals of his sword crashing into the space she once stood a moment ago. With another quick flash step Mizuki stood in front of him and swung one of her swords at him, narrowing her eyes as one of the shards of his sword stopped hers. Pulling back her sword she was quick to swing at him from a different angle but another one of the shards of his swords stopped her again, his expression never changing from its calm state. The blonde former Lieutenant used the shard for leverage and flipped over him and before her feet even touched the ground she swung her sword towards the Captain.

Byakuya flash stepped out of the way of her sword narrowing his eyes in annoyance as he looked over at her as she took a step towards him. "I rather not waste more time than needed bringing you back, I'm not here with Zaraki to only bring you back." He said seriously as he hilted the hilt the petals of his to form into his sword once more and everyone was confused by the sight.

Mizuki smirked ignoring the tenseness over the area. "So you're letting me go without a fight?" The blonde girl asked jokingly but Byakuya wasn't amused and showed no reaction but she noticed his hands clutch his zanpakuto tighter. She tensed when he moved out of her line of vision, spinning on her heel and swinging her sword behind her as she felt his reitsu again. In a loud ting of metal a sword was thrown in the other direction, Ichigo's eyes widened a little when he watched Mizuki grasp her now bleeding hand and with a flash step she dodged another hit from his sword.

Without even trying to run to her fallen sword Mizuki flash stepped to avoid the cherry blossom petals that tried to cut her. As her feet touched the ground once more and she immediately side stepped his attack once more. Rushing towards him Byakuya simply tilted the hilt of his sword to make another barrage of pink metal rush at her, with a flash step she avoided it entirely. The dark haired Captain was about to turn around when he felt a sudden reitsu appear to his side instead and before he could try to block her other sword cut his torso.

He swung the hilt of his bladeless sword at her as he jumped back a few feet and Mizuki allowed her sword to be thrown out of her hand. She smirked even though her friends looked on worriedly but Ichigo did notice how Kenpachi smirked at the scene like he knew something more. "I guess you're better than I give you credit for." The former Lieutenant commented but Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance at the statement as he made the blade of his sword reappear, ready to take advantage of the fact she was nearly defenseless.

Mizuki didn't move at all as he lunged towards her but a smirk appeared on her face a moment before he could cut her. Suddenly letting her reitsu out she reached up and grabbed his sword and watched his eyes widen from shock with her own amusement. With a sudden pull of his sword he stumbled forward as the blonde girl pulled back her other arm and punched him under the jaw. He fell back a few feet but managed to catch his fall and gain his balance, narrowing his eyes at her as he noticed her eyes trail to her zanpakuto lying on the ground for a second.

"Senka" The blonde ex-Lieutenant heard Byakuya say quietly and she was about to run out of the way but the dark haired Captain had already moved out of her line of vision. A moment later she felt two sharp attacks to her back that effectively stifled her spiritual pressure and made her fall to the ground in front of her. With a flash step the Captain stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. "Ready to give up yet? You can't access your spiritual energy anymore so will you surrender now or will you be fighting without your spiritual pressure?"

After a moment Mizuki just blinked in response before she glared at him. "Neither." She spat at him, holding out her hand in front of her and closed her eyes for a moment. "Shatter Everything Garasu." The blonde said to herself and a deep red, almost crimson reitsu enveloped the entire area and started to shatter everything near Mizuki making Byakuya jump back. The reitsu tore up the ground below their feet until the red reitsu stabilized itself and turned back to a normal silver blue color.

A moment later one of her zanpakuto jumped with a surge of spiritual pressure before it shattered into pieces and flew off the ground directly into Mizuki's hands. As soon as her fingers touched one of the shards it reformed to her sword as the other zanpakuto was enveloped with a strong reitsu before it shattered into pieces. The blonde girl pushed herself to her feet looking over at Byakuya with a glare as she raised her sword in front of her with two hands as the shards from her second zanpakuto spun around her.

Kenpachi smirked at the sight of her powerful reitsu and laughed as he flash stepped between Byakuya and Mizuki, facing the ex-Lieutenant with a wide smile. "Well you've gotten a lot stronger since the last time I've seen you, so why not have a little rematch for old time's sake?" He offered light heartedly to the blonde girl, at the simple question her serious expression disappeared along with some of her overpowering reitsu and she smiled sincerely to her former Captain.

"I'm not in much of a position to say no, why not?" Mizuki replied casually, getting into a better fighting stance and planting her feet firmly on the ground.

The Captain's eyes lit up when she accepted and he drew his sword as he started to take a few calm steps forward. "What do you think you're doing Kenpachi?" Byakuya demanded, narrowing his eyes at the grateful Captain in front of him who had just taken his fight.

Kenpachi merely smirked widely as he paused in his strides towards the Lieutenant to glance over his shoulder at Byakuya. "What does it look like I'm doing? I might as well have some fun if I came all the way here to bring her back besides you've already had your chance." He turned to the blonde girl and smiled even wider. "Long time no see, huh kid?" The Captain asked with a chuckle as he flash stepped over to her, drawing his sword and swinging it down towards her in one smooth move.

Mizuki stepped back to let the sword miss her by only a few inches as she dodged the attack as she grasped her own sword and lunged at him to swing her sword at him. Their zanpakuto clashed with sparks flying off of the blades, she pulled back her sword to bring it down towards him at a different angle but once again their swords clashed. The blonde ex-Lieutenant narrowed her eyes and pushed against his sword enough to push him back a few feet as she pulled back her sword and swung at him from the opposite angle of his hand before he could regain his footing. Kenpachi smirked as her sword dug into his shoulder and brushed it off easily as his zanpakuto tried to cut her.

She side stepped his attack and as he moved to cut her again she swung her sword at the opening she saw not even moving to block his attack before suddenly unleashing a tremendous amount of reitsu at once. Their swords both hit each other at the same time, her sword slashing across his stomach as his hit her shoulder but her strong reitsu prevented his sword from cutting her. Mizuki decided it was her turn to smirk in her own small victory before holding out her sword to block Kenpachi's counter attack and let it push her back a few feet.

Suddenly there was an ominous chuckle that broke through the nearly silent area, Mizuki lifted her eyes slightly to look up and see her former Captain smirking sadistically as he reached up to grasp his eye patch. "I came out here knowing you'd be stronger but I never thought you'd get to this level, I'm impressed! You might just be more of a challenge than before!" He yelled out with a loud laugh as he ripped off the eye patch that held in most of his reitsu, letting out a flaring yellow reitsu that covered the area and clashed with Mizuki's blue and silver spiritual pressure.

From the sideline's Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the fight, wishing that Byakuya wasn't here so that he and the other soul reapers could stop it. Out of the corner of his turquoise orbs he saw Byakuya staring calmly over at the fight with calculating eyes and the white haired Captain clenched his fists, he knew there was no reason other than Kenpachi's bloodlust and Byakuya's strictness that prevented them from helping the ex-Lieutenant. The short Captain glanced off to the right, immediately noticing how Ichigo was glaring as he watched the  
fight and Hitsugaya felt sorry for him. He knew how much the substitute soul reaper hated watching a fight, it was painfully obvious that with each attack between Kenpachi and Mizuki Ichigo was holding himself back from running into the fight and helping her.

Mizuki smirked at his reitsu and let loose some more of her overpowering reitsu that at least matched his as she lunged forward with a flash step towards her former Captain. Kenpachi smirked widely as he stood and waited her attack as she quickly flash stepped up to him, determination to win sparking through her dark eyes as she pulled back her zanpakuto before swinging it down towards him as his own blade rushed to block hers. When their blades met their reitsu's clashed violently blocking them from view for a few moments and a wave of harsh wind and reitsu rushed out in all directions, almost pushing the soul reapers standing at the sidelines back. Yachiru stood easily in the wake of the reitsu's that were restrained since they were in the human world but still pretty powerful when they clashed, she smiled widely in a childish and carefree way as her pink eyes took in the clashes of color taking place a few hundred feet in front of her. "Kenny hasn't had this much fun in a while!" She noticed with a giggle.

However since they were under limits in the human word the powerful reitsu's faded after a moment and the soul reapers saw Kenpatchi's blade clash with Mizuki's. They pushed each other back, neither of them very hurt by their attacks but she was quick to flash step up to her former Captain swinging her sword towards him. She knew that she needed to just win already, knowing that Byakuya wouldn't let her leave without another fight no doubt.

In the midst of her thoughts she heard her former Captain chuckle, the sound breaking her out of her thoughts as he blocked Mizuki's sword. "You know ya might look just like your mom but you fight exactly like your dad." Kenpachi told her, swinging his sword down at her shoulder but her hand easy flicked away his blade, swinging her sword into his arm to push him back a few feet. However he simply laughed and looked up at her with a wide smirk. "You're old man must've taught you how to fight but I've got to say you're even better than him and I thought he was one of the best. But not even he could beat me in a fight." He said with a chuckle as he ran towards her again.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of the fight, he looked over at Mizuki once Kenpachi started to talk about her dad. He noticed her expression unwavering from the emotionless look on her face but he noticed something in her eyes say that she didn't like talking about her parents. The orange haired man watched as she put away one of her swords and reached out grabbing the Captain's wrist and flipping him over her shoulder to land on the ground. Kenpachi's sword swung upwards to cut her but her sword easily stopped his, giving him a small forced smile. "My dad never taught me how to fight." She informed him calmly.

Kenpachi dodged another cut from her sword, smirking with a chuckle. "Then it must be one of those weird coincidences. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh kid?" He asked as he flicked his wrist for his sword to race towards her.

Her own zanpakuto blocked his hit and punched his chest to make him fall in the other direction, she smiled over at him as he got to his feet. "What the hell Captain? Did you come here to reminisce or to fight, geez. You're normally not such a sentimental guy and it's kind of annoying."

The Captain laughed as he raced forward, both of them swinging their blades with effortless strength their blades clashing together continuously. "You're right I don't know I kind of had a soft spot for my first Lieutenant, your old man could make me laugh for hours." He said with another laugh and he smirked as he jumped back to avoid the shards from her sword that hit the ground he once stood a few moments ago.

The blonde girl was quick to sidestep a swing of Kenpachi's sword as her own zanpakuto cut into his chest while she jumped back a few feet. However the bleeding Captain only smirked as he got to his feet before flash stepping up to his former subordinate and swinging his sword down towards her. Mizuki's free hand knocked the sword out of his hands out of reach and before Kenpachi could realize she had her sword against his neck, the shards of her sword all ready to attack at a moment's notice if needed and his eyes widened. The blonde ex-Lieutenant smiled sincerely after a moment and looked up at Kenpachi. "Looks like I win again, huh Captain?" She asked with a wide smile, Kenpachi smirked after a moment and chuckled.

Kenpachi opened his mouth to comment cynically about her winning once more but he froze when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Before he could even move to dodge the attack the blonde girl moved between him and the attack of sakura blossoms heading toward both of them. She held her sword horizontally in front of her and stood her ground as Byakuya's attack hit her sword instead of Kenpachi. Her feet slid back against the ground but she didn't let the attack get past her, Mizuki pushed against the attack and her sword swung through it to disperse the fragments.

The 11th division Captain narrowed his eyes at Byakuya. "I told you this was my fight." Kenpachi informed the Captain who merely scoffed in response.

"It was your fight until you failed to beat her. You're wasting too much time." Byakuya told him coldly as he took a step forward and tilted the hilt of his sword giving Mizuki barely enough time to jump back and dodge the tiny fragments of metal from Byakuya's sword. Glancing over her shoulder at him she saw him glare at her as he tilted the hilt towards her so the pink shards would shoot towards her. She flash stepped towards the Captain, jumping to avoid the tiny pink fragments however he once again changed their direction again and raced towards her once more.

The blonde ex-Lieutenant swung one of her swords forward to make it shatter completely into pieces and she tilted her other sword forward to make them block the barrage of pink metal. The shards turned long ways to block any petals from getting through and stopped them for a moment before they started to go around the small barrier. Mizuki stepped onto the shards before jumping forward to avoid the petals and flash stepped up to Byakuya, pulling back her sword before swinging it down at him the moment she flash stepped close enough to him. The dark haired Captain didn't even flinch as pink petals from his sword blocked her attack, he scoffed at her as she tried to push through his own barrier. "Don't you see? It was already over for you the moment you betrayed the soul society, you should just take the execution and get it over with." He told her coldly.

Mizuki's dark green eyes narrowed at him at the statement and grasped her sword with both hands and pushed against the fragments of his sword harder, gritting her teeth in anger. "This isn't over until Yamamoto gives me back my Lieutenant's badge!" The blonde girl yelled at him loudly as her blue and silver outlined reitsu suddenly flared powerfully and her sword glowed with the intense reitsu too. With one more push against the pink petals of his shikai her reitsu dispersed their reitsu for a moment as she cut through it and made them loose their pretty color and turn dull as they fell to the ground at their feet. She didn't waste a moment to hesitate and lunged forward as she swung her sword back at him with one fluid motion, cutting through his shoulder easily as Byakuya's violet eyes widened from shock.

The ex-Lieutenant smirked and was quick to hold her sword out in front of her to block the cherry blossom petals once they regained their color and reitsu before darting off the ground towards her. She let the petals push her back a little before flash stepping out of the way and glancing over at him once his sword regenerated itself at the hilt. Byakuya glanced over at the blonde girl standing across the rooftop facing him and watched as she let some of her reitsu leak out continuously as she smirked over at him suddenly before disappearing from sight with a flash step. His cold eyes glanced around him calmly to try to find her but was surprised when he felt her spiritual pressure close by and immediately flash stepped out of the way to just have enough time to dodge her attack as she jumped down at him her sword lodging into the ground he once stood on. The sheer amount of spiritual pressure cracked the area around the attack severely but she merely glanced up at him before flash stepping towards him again.

Her sword clashed against his as he tried to hold back her attack but she pulled back quickly and counter attacked from a different angle. Sparks flew off of their blades and Byakuya pulled back his sword to swing his sword down at her but he only hit her a little when she flipped over his head and as her feet touched the ground they both spun around to face each other both of their swords swinging towards each other to try to cut one another but they only ended up blocking each other's attack. Mizuki let him push her back her feet digging into the ground as she used his force for leverage to jump over him again but this time her sword cut through him as she jumped past him, as her feet touched the ground behind him blood spurted out of the wound in his chest.

With quick flash step away from the Captain Mizuki felt his blade cut her shoulder slightly even as she managed to dodge most of the impact of the attack. Byakuya narrowed his purple eyes at her as his sword shattered once more and the pink petals shot towards her. "Shatter Everything Garasu!" She yelled out to make both of her swords break apart entirely and made themselves parallel to the ground to create a small barrier against most of the shards. As the sakura petals swarmed past the wall of glass she smirked, flicking her wrist for one of the shards of her sword shot in front of her face the pink shards hitting hers at an odd angle and with a small ting of metal they were deflected towards the ground.

He narrowed his violet eyes at the sight but was happy when he noticed that the shard of his sword was quick to begin moving again. However as he looked away from his zanpakuto he was mildly surprised to not see her standing in front of him again. "Shatter Everything Garasu!" She yelled out as she flash stepped towards him, releasing her sword just as the hilt hit his shoulder and knocked him back by sheer force as her sword reappeared in a blink of an eye and cut into his shoulder badly, the shards getting through and the attack sent him flying backwards.

Byakuya hit the ground but was quick to get back to his feet her glaring slightly as he turned his sword to point towards the ground, the soul reapers all watching froze at the action and looked at the Captain with shocked eyes. Mizuki simply stared at him, waiting for him to speak with her sword drawn and patiently watching for his attack as shards of metal from her other sword spun around her. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "I've had enough playing games, you should have given up when you had the chance or better yet you should have just been a medic like your mother. Maybe then you wouldn't have had the misfortune of witnessing the power of my bankai."

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the mention of her mother but said nothing as he dropped his sword. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." And with that the light around them began to fade away and the ground rippled like water as his sword disappeared into the ground. "Senkei." He said as four rows of glowing pink swords surrounded him and Mizuki, pulling back his sword before flash stepping towards her. The next few minutes were obscured to the soul reapers sight standing on the sidelines, their view of the fight impaired by the speed the two were using such quick flash step and from the Senkei. However before anyone could make sense or even ask a question the swords circling around the two soul reapers halted abruptly.

Rukia's eyes widened, not sure what it meant but she did know it wasn't anything good. Everyone standing by looked inside to try to see what was going on but still they couldn't see very well. The next moment a raging white reitsu unleased inside the Senkai that everyone could identify as Byakuya's and for a moment everyone on the side lines had thought that the Captain was about to win. However the next moment an even more concentrated reitsu developed inside of Byakuya's and a blue and silver reitsu tore through the white spiritual pressure violently before exploding outwards in all directions, cutting through the glowing swords of Byakuya's Bankai and shattering them into tiny fragments to fall to the ground. With a quick flash step the blonde ex-Lieutenant appeared outside the Senkei with her back to it, one of her swords drawn as if she had just finished cutting through something.

Mizuki's face was hidden from the soul reaper's view since her head was tilted down, the sleeve of her uniform cut short at her shoulder where a deep wound was. Her knees shook once before they buckled and she fell to the ground, her hands reaching out to stop herself from hitting the pavement. Ichigo's eyes widened but out of the corner of his eye he saw Kenpachi smirk at the scene and open his mouth to say something. "Shut it Zaraki, I'm getting up you don't have to tell me." She told him loudly, forcing herself to her unsteady feet before she spun around and dodged a swing of Byakuya's sword.

The Captain was bleeding much worse than Mizuki was, he narrowed his eyes as he swung his sword out towards her again. Mizuki twisted her sword in her hand so it was horizontal, her other hand holding the end of the sword as his clashed with hers and sent her flying backwards. Her feet slid against the ground and she managed to keep her balance and looked up at Byakuya. He glared at her before flash stepping at her and pulling back his blade, the ex-Lieutenant's sword shattered hilt and all as the shards spun around her. The shards didn't stop the Captain as he stood in front of her and swung his blade down towards her, her eyes merely narrowed and she didn't move as much as a muscle.

From behind the blonde girl a shard of her sword shot out past her, cutting her cheek only slightly before hitting Byakuya directly in the chest to throw him back in the other direction. However the dark haired Captain merely pushed himself back to his feet and narrowed his eyes at her before flash stepping in front of her. Mizuki grasped the hilt of her sword and was about to raise her zanpakuto when a figure flash stepped between them, making both the Captain and ex-Lieutenant freeze from their attacks.

Ichigo drew his sword to stop Byakuya's attack, he glared at the dark haired Captain when he saw his shocked expression. However the noble narrowed his violet eyes at Ichigo after a moment and pushed against the substitute soul reapers sword in an attempt to push him back. "Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this? Get out of my way before I require force to move you." Byakuya advised him seriously but the orange haired man narrowed his eyes at the statement, not moving an inch.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You might be stupid enough to believe the soul society but I know she didn't join Aizen, you're making a huge mistake Byakuya." Ichigo told him seriously, Mizuki stood behind him and looked up at the back of his head confused by his words, her hand still grasping her sword as she hesitated momentarily at his actions that caught her off guard. She had never expected Ichigo to get in the middle of her fight to try to save her and she wasn't sure how to react at first.

Byakuya gave the substitute soul reaper an unimpressed look at his bravery as he looked down at him. "I'll give you one last chance to get out of my way before I have to use the necessary actions to get you out of my way. If need be I can tell Yamamoto that you're aiding a fugitive." The dark haired man told him sharply but Ichigo only glared at him as if daring Byakuya to do his worst.

The noble scoffed and pulled back his blade in order to cut Ichigo and the substitute readied his sword to block it. However before he could in a quick flash step Mizuki appeared in front of him and swung her sword down at Byakuya, glaring at him as her sword pushed him back. "He doesn't have anything to do with this Byakuya, if you have a problem with me then say it to my face instead of dragging everyone else into it!" She yelled at him angrily, continuously swinging her sword at him from dozens of different angles.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he wondered why she wouldn't let him protect her, worry crossing his brown eyes when he notice the tiny fragments of Byakuya's sword race towards the ex-Lieutenant from behind. "Mizuki!" He yelled out to warn her, about to flash step towards them to help when a sword swung out towards him barely giving him enough time to block it with his own zanpakuto. He glanced over his shoulder to where the sword had come from and was shocked to see Renji standing there with his sword drawn. "Renji what the hell is your problem?" He yelled at the red head.

However the Lieutenant looked down at the ground as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, wishing that he could have been protecting Mizuki instead of having to fight against her. "Ichigo you know I can't let you hurt my Captain." Renji explained none too happily as he swung his sword at the substitute soul reaper once more without much effort. Ichigo clenched his jaw, wishing he didn't have to fight Renji but saw no other way around it. They both fought half-heartedly, both of them looking over at the fight between Byakuya and Mizuki more than actually fighting.

The barrage of sakura blossom like shards charged towards her but with a simple flare of her reitsu she disrupted their route and made them fall to the ground at her feet instead. However when she glanced up she found Byakuya wasn't standing in the place he was a moment ago. She spun around but didn't have enough time to block the hit from Byakuya's sword that sliced her stomach with enough force to push her back a few feet. When she hit the ground she moved to immediately get back to her feet when she heard Byakuya's voice. "Why even try? You're just a street rat, do you really believe you can run and hide forever?"

Mizuki smirked at the phrase and chuckled as she got to her feet. "If I'm just a street rat then how come the soul society hasn't captured me yet? Every time you all fail to bring me back is just letting me get stronger and giving me more time, do you _really_ think they can bring me back? It's too late, I've gotten too far for you to bring me back." The blonde ex-Lieutenant said confidently with a smile, catching mostly everyone else off guard but Kenpachi smirked with pride as he saw it.

However at her little speech Byakuya chuckled, the blonde girl narrowed her eyes at his response clutching her swords tighter. "That's funny, you still think you even have a chance at rejoining the soul society. You gave up your rank willingly, only a fool would let you become part of the soul society."

But the ex-Lieutenant only smiled. "You think you're the first person to ever doubt me? People have always told me I can't be a soul reaper, I can't be a Lieutenant, and I can't do better than just any other street rat. I'm going to enjoy proving you wrong too." Mizuki countered back confidently.

The Captain narrowed his eyes at her as his sword shattered into cherry blossoms once more as they raced towards her. Holding out her hand she narrowed her eyes at the Captain. "Hado Number 73, Soren Sokatsui." She said and a moment later two beams of blue reitsu shot towards him, making Byakuya's eyes widen before he was knocked back by the blast.

Byakuya wrinkled his nose at the attack as he got to his feet and pointed his sword towards her, the blonde ex-Lieutenant held out her sword to block an attack she thought was coming however the Captain's sword never moved as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I do not have the time or patience to deal with you anymore, I have a mission to complete and I cannot spend the entire time playing games."

The blonde girl glared at him once she heard the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you, what did Yamamoto send you on a mission to steal some little kid's candy or something?" Mizuki replied sarcastically, clutching her sword tighter since she didn't trust him enough to let her guard down for a moment.

The Captain showed no response and sheathed his sword much to everyone else's shock and glanced over at her emotionlessly to see that her guard hadn't gone down the slightest. "Don't think you've won, I have more important things to do than try to bring back a traitor whose execution clock has already started ticking away. It's only a matter of time before the soul society captures you, I don't need to waste my time on some little girl when I have more important things to attend to. So run away while you can like a traitor always does." He spat at her bitterly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from fighting Byakuya again, Renji glanced down at the ground and glared at his Captain's stinging words wanting to yell at him for speaking to his best friend in such a way. Rukia looked away from her adoptive brother, his biting words even making her feel ashamed, Yachiru at her side pouting. However Mizuki's expression didn't change and she shrugged his comment off as she sheathed her sword. "I have better things to fight for than my pride." She countered back, taking a step back as she smiled to Kenpachi, waving a little. "Nice to see you again Captain."

The Captain smirked widely at how she brushed off Byakuya's cruel words without a care. "Stay out of trouble kid!" He chuckled as he waved back.

Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder and waved animatedly at the ex-Lieutenant with a wide smile. "Bye Zuki-Zuki!" She yelled as the blonde girl waved to her with a smile before Mizuki flash stepped out of the area. Byakuya sheathed his swords before walking over to the group of soul reapers on the side, Hitsugaya had his arms crossed over his chest and glanced up to the dark haired Captain before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like to tell us what the point of all that was? To me it looked like a big waste of time." The short white haired Captain commented dryly, narrowing his eyes a little to Byakuya.

The other Captain scoffed at the statement. "Even if that time was wasted Zaraki and I have still wasted less time brining her back to the soul society than you have. You're group has been here for months and Yamamoto believes your mission should have been completed by now. So he's ordered your mission to be canceled for the time being since the Winter War is close, all of you are to come back with us immediately." Byakuya explained haughtily to the shorter Captain who glared at him in return.

Ikkaku's eyes widened and he looked over to Kenpachi. "Is it true Captain? Yamamoto gave up on us that quickly?"

Kenpachi smirked and nodded. "Yep, but I think you're all lucky. He was this close to having an investigation to see if you were doing your job or not, you're lucky he's pulling you guys out now with no questions asked." He said with a laugh.

With a sigh Hitsugaya ran his fingers through his white hair and took a step forward as he looked back to all the other soul reapers in his group looking at him confused. "Come on, there's no point in fighting it. Thanks for helping us out, good luck Kurosaki." Toshiro thanked him seriously as Byakuya opened the doors to the Soul Society and the soul reapers slowly shuffled in.

Rukia walked past Ichigo and gave him a serious look and he nodded, understanding that she meant she'd be back as soon as she could and would want to know how her ex-Lieutenant was doing. The substitute soul reaper stood there and watched as the soul reapers all walked off into the two doors with their hell butterflies following them. As soon as the doors had closed behind them he sighed, glancing around him to hopefully find Mizuki but all he was met with was a harsh wind that blew past him.

* * *

(Soul Society 1st Division, 3rd Person POV)

The Lieutenant of the first division let out a sigh from his seat in his office as he did his work diligently every now and then taking a sip of tea from the cup on his desk. His hands were busy neatly putting the paperwork into order by division they were handed in from he glanced over a few to make sure he had them in the correct piles. He was alone for the moment since Yamamoto had left to attend to some other business about the upcoming war. The Lieutenant frowned at the thought of the war but he was quick to shake his head and forget about it as he focused on his paperwork.

As he looked over the piles of completed paperwork that was recently handed in he counted off by division to make sure they had all completed their assigned paperwork for the week. He counted off in a bored fashion in his head as he confirmed that the paperwork was handed in properly by division. He got through all twelve of the divisions without a problem but when he looked for the paperwork done by the thirteenth division he was confused momentarily to see there was no pile. With a sigh he realized that the division hadn't handed in their paperwork yet and was about to write it down that they had failed to complete their paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

Glancing up he nodded. "Come in." Chojiro called calmly and the door opened and the two third seats of the thirteenth division walked in panting heavily for breathe as they both carried a big stack of paperwork with them.

"Excuse us for handing the paperwork in late, Lieutenant." Kiyone and Sentaro apologized in unison sincerely as they deposited the paperwork onto his desk.

Chojiro looked over the paperwork that was thrown into a messy pile with papers unorganized and wrinkled before he looked up at the two. "Its fine, Yamamoto and I understand that it's hard for your division to complete paperwork. You're Captain has been sick for a while and at the moment you're without a Lieutenant, don't worry about it." Chojiro said calmly and looked up at the two third seats noticing they got oddly quiet at what he said. At first he was confused and thought they were upset about their Captain but he noticed them both frown with sadness when they were reminded of their Lieutenant.

He was about to apologize for bringing up such a painful topic but they both put on smiles after a moment. "Thank you Lieutenant Sasakibe!" They called as they walked out of the office to go back to their division.

Chojiro sighed once more as he looked over at the paperwork and frowned. He could still remember when Mizuki would hand in their paperwork, on time and neatly put together, and how she would even bring him some tea every now and then too. He could remember the blonde former Lieutenant chatting with him casually for a while when she used to drop off paperwork. She even went through the trouble of brining by some tea for him to try, sometimes she would stay to have a cup with him and other times she would be too busy to stay. He could almost smile when he remembered how she used to deliver paperwork but he frowned at the memory when he remembered that Yamamoto was still adamant about her execution.

When she had left the soul society Chojiro was in disbelief but never for a moment did he think that she joined Aizen and the others. Her execution was the one thing that Yamamoto and Chojiro disagreed on but the Lieutenant always kept his mouth shut about how much he believed in her innocence because of his loyalty to Yamamoto. But still whenever he heard of his Captain discussing her he always wished he had the courage to tell him that he was wrong but he had never said it out loud to his Captain.

With another sigh Chojiro turned to the messy stack of paperwork that had just been deposited onto his desk in front of him before he reached forward and decided to get back to work.

* * *

(Karakura Town Later that Night, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo let out a stifled sigh as he walked through the dimly lit streets of Karakura that were oddly quiet walking back towards his house. He had gone over to Tatsuki's house to study with her and a few of his other friends since he was having some trouble with math. A frown came over his face when he remembered how his friends were all worried about Orihime and wondering where she was. However he shook his head, not wanting to worry about her so much as he walked towards his house.

"Hey Ichigo!" He heard someone call out and glancing behind him he raised an eyebrow when he saw Mizuki running towards him. He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up to him when he did he noticed she was panting a little and just guessed that she was still a little weak from fighting two Captains before.

"Hi Mizuki what's up?" He asked wondering what she was doing walking around so late at night.

By this point she had caught her breathe but when she looked up at him he could see that she looked kind of tired. "You know you're one person that's pretty hard to find despite such a vast spiritual pressure." The blonde former Lieutenant said with a sigh.

He smirked a little at what she said. "Just think of it this way, you're just about as hard to find. Why are you looking for me anyway? You were the one who ran off after you didn't let me help you fight Byakuya." Ichigo told her and watched her scratch the back on her head with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just thought if I distracted him and stopped you then he wouldn't tell Yamamoto about you helping me. He didn't do anything about that right?" Mizuki asked in a concerned voice and he nodded.

"Yeah, he forgot about it probably. It wouldn't matter to me if he told Yamamoto anyway, it's not like anyone's going to stop me from protecting you." The orange haired man said but noticed her frown at the statement.

"Ichigo, that's a serious threat. It's not like telling on you to Hitsugaya, Yamamoto wouldn't like it." Mizuki told him seriously.

He simply rolled his eyes at what she said. "Whatever, I don't really care." Ichigo retorted back casually and he saw her about to say something more about it when he cut her off. "You know you never answered my question." He reminded her.

The blonde girl tilted her head to the side in mild confusion. "What question?" Mizuki asked.

"You said that you were looking for me, it sounded important." Ichigo told her noticed how she glanced off to the side and he heard her mumble something. "What?" He asked.

She looked up at him and Ichigo immediately noticed how she was blushing badly. "I said that I wanted to ask you for help!" Mizuki yelled out in embarrassment and frustration and he raised an eyebrow at her, not following. She shook her head and tried to control her blush as she looked up at him seriously. "Sorry I'm not used to asking for help. I-I thought up a plan kind of, I want to try to save Orihime." The blonde haired girl explained vaguely and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked in surprise a little caught off guard and he wanted to ask her so many questions about her plan but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from asking a question that never even really crossed his mind. "Why are you asking me for help and not everyone else?" He blurted out, Mizuki looked at him confused and he wanted to explain himself when she cut him off.

She raised an eyebrow at him but her confused expression melted away at his question and he was taken back when he watched her smile at the serious topic and chuckled. "I guess I could ask the other soul reapers and Visoreds for help but…" Ichigo heard her explain before she trailed off before looking up at him in the eye and smiling even wider up at him as if they were talking about something pleasant and he felt his heart almost skip a beat and forgot about everything else for a minute. "Well, I guess I trust you."

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

It was surprisingly quiet over Karakura town later that night without much commotion to notice at first. However with a loud crash someone was thrown into the side of the building, sending a faint cloud of dust out from the impact. Mizuki fell back to the ground her back leaning against the wall she had just hit, her green eyes shutting for a moment before fighting to stay open as she slid down the wall to the ground. However all she could muster was a glare at the Espada's as they took a step forward towards her before her eyes shut and her body slumped back against the side of the building unconscious.

The 5th Espada smirked victoriously as he glanced over at his fraccion, "Go get her." He ordered Telsa who followed his orders obediently with a nod and walked over to the unconscious ex-Lieutenant. Nnoitora chuckled and glanced over at Ulquiorra. "And don't even think that you're going to get her as a pet too, you already have the human girl so I get to play with this one." He said in a suggestive tone with another laugh as the arrancar picked up the unconscious girl none too gently and threw her body over its shoulder.

The emotionless 4th Espada scoffed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets after opening a garganta. "Don't be absurd she'll be used however Aizen sees fit, we have no say in what happens to her." Ulquiorra said coldly as he turned towards the garganta.

Nnoitora, still grumbling, followed with his fraccion Telsa that held Mizuki close behind. However, as the arrancar turned around the supposedly ex-Lieutenant opened one eye and glanced up at the fraccion before looking off to a nearby ally way.

In the shadows of the ally, Ichigo stood with a permanent scowl on his face with his hands clenched tight at his side to stop himself from attacking the arrancars and saving her. He had seen the entire thing, as part of the plan that he was starting to regret already, the orange haired man none the less noticed her faking unconsciousness quickly and glanced up at her.

Before the group of Espada's and arrancars disappeared into the garganta Ichigo saw the blonde girl smile widely to him. His eyes widened and wondered why she was smiling when she was about to be dragged off to Heuco Mondo, to Aizen presumably to die. But his shocked expression didn't stop her smile, Mizuki actually smiled wider at his confused expression before she was gone.

Ichigo stood there for a few moments and stared at the garganta as it began to fade he frowned and punched the nearby wall in spite as he glared up at the space the group disappeared into. He reached into his pocket and took out the broken glasses that Mizuki gave him before Aizen invaded Fake Karakura Town and closed his eyes to try to focus on her reitsu. It was fading quickly and felt far off and distant and with a sigh he put them away and tried to sort out his thoughts.

He hated how that Espada wanted her to be his 'pet' and mentioned Orihime too, Ichigo couldn't believe he agreed to the plan anymore. With a simple shake of his head Ichigo told himself that Mizuki would be able to keep the Espada's hands to himself. The substitute soul reaper definitely had his doubts, like just letting her get captured by the same people who took his friend. But still he tried to think about the next part of the plan and felt somewhat comforted.

With a sigh he glanced back at the place where the garganta once was and narrowed his eyes. "Damn it Mizuki, this better work." Ichigo mumbled to himself before starting the walk home with a frown on his face, not just a scowl. He felt oddly lonely without the ex-Lieutenant around, like a part of him kind of left with her and was replaced with worry.

But this confused him, she hadn't been gone for more than five minutes and he wondered why it bothered him so much. It wasn't like when Rukia was captured by the Soul Society or even like when Orihime was captured by Aizen, it felt completely different for some odd reason to him. For a moment Ichigo wondered why he even agreed to this stupid and dangerous plan of hers, but then he remembered what she said.

_"Yeah I guess I could ask the other soul reapers for help but…well I guess I trust you."_

Mizuki trusted him enough to ask for his help instead of even her best friend Renji or any Soul Reaper or Visored. She trusted him more than them, he realized with a faint blush before he shook his head to forget about the thought. All he knew is that for the moment he couldn't do anything to help right now, no matter how much he wished it was different.

* * *

**AN: Please Review and let me know what you think! I can't promise a speedy update since I have two more SAT subject tests before the end of the month :(. However I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

_Chapter 31 Preview:_

_"Is everything alright Mizuki?" Orihime asked kindly and I smiled and nodded._

_"I'm sorry I was just thinking." I apologized honestly, glancing around the room I was mildly surprised to see that there still wasn't an Espada or arrancar watching us still. Usually Aizen has one of his soldiers watching us and I relaxed a little knowing that we'd be alone for a little while at least._

_"Hey Mizuki?" I heard Orihime ask me hesitantly._

_Looking over at her I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that she seemed uncertain of something, I nodded for her to go on. "Yeah? What's wrong?"_


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update I had three state tests this month so now hopefully I can update more regularly. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it has some important plot development, it kind of just sets up for the next chapter. Warnings:**

**1. Mild Plot Development (and it looks like that's about it for once)**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Invasion Plan

* * *

(Kurosaki Clinic, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling as he lied on his bed just thinking. Things had gotten to be really boring for him over the past few days without Hitsugaya's group around anymore. His brown eyes glanced out of the window and stopped himself from thinking of how bored he was without Mizuki in town too. Ever since last night he hadn't been able to stop thinking of how he let her get captured last night and how much he regretted it. But at the same time he was almost comforted when he remembered the rest of Mizuki's plan she told him about last night. Still though, he hated having to wait for everything to happen and he couldn't stand the thought of Mizuki and Orihime both captured by Aizen.

Before Ichigo could think more about Mizuki or her plan that she shared with him yesterday he heard a knock on his door and he ignored it, hoping that his dad would take the hint and realize that he wanted to be left alone. However there was another knock and he ignored it once more before the door opened anyway. Glancing over to the door he noticed Rukia smile when she sow him lying in bed. "Oh hey Ichigo sorry for just walking in I thought you weren't here for a minute when you didn't answer."

Ichigo tried to act like he normally did and he held in frowning when he realized why she was there most likely. He didn't want to tell her that Mizuki was gone, knowing that she wouldn't take the news well. "I was sleeping." He lied to her badly but she nodded believing him even though it was late morning almost noon already.

"Sorry for bothering you, your dad let me in. I just wanted to let you know that the soul society is just preparing for war. But if Yamamoto happens to ask you why I'm here then I'm here to make sure everything's okay in the human world." Ichigo nodded, only half hearing her as he thought back to last night replaying his memories of last night when Mizuki was taken. "I can't stay for long though, the Captain Commander still isn't happy that our mission to the human world didn't go well." She explained.

"So then why are you really here?" Ichigo asked, trying to stay off of the topic of last night for as long as possible.

The dark haired girl hesitated a little. "Well it's just Mizuki promised me that she'd meet me for coffee this morning and she didn't show up, which isn't like her at all. She would have canceled if something came up or at least told me." She explained and Ichigo sat up in bed, glancing off to the side as he thought to himself, trying to figure out how he was supposed to tell her what happened.

"Have you seen Mizuki?" Rukia asked off handedly and glanced down at her phone in her pocket as Ichigo glanced off to the side and frowned when he remembered last night. She didn't notice his reaction and took out her phone to press a few buttons to try to see the spiritual pressures around the town as she went on. "It's just weird, she would have told me if something came up and I thought you would be the one to know if something happened." She said, finally glancing up and noticed the serious look on his face her eyebrow raised in confusion and she was about to ask what was wrong when he stood to his feet.

Ichigo glanced over at her and frowned, not knowing how to tell her what had happened in a way that would comfort her or to let alone tell her about it at all. There was no way he knew how to tell her other than just saying it. "She was captured last night by a few Espada."

Rukia froze when she heard that one simple sentence, her entire body visibly tensing up and her arm fell to her side the phone in her hand sliding out of her grasp and falling to the floor. Her violet eyes widened to their max as she slowly turned around to face Ichigo who glanced away from her once he noticed the torn up expression on her face. For a few moments it was so still and quiet that a pin dropping would have sounded like a bomb going off. Rukia's mind was going so quick trying to understand what was going on as it tried to sort past the worry, her mouth opened and for a moment she couldn't even speak from shock. "W-What did you just say?" She asked seriously.

Ichigo finally made eye contact once she asked him that one question in a shaky breathe and frowned when he noticed the look on her face. Her bottom lip was trembling like she wanted to cry and her eyes were beginning to look watery, he sighed and glanced off to the side. "I…I saw it, she faked being unconscious and let them take her to Heuco Mondo."

Rukia bit her lip to try to hold back from crying but once she heard what he said she found all of her self-control gone as if it had flown out the window. She stepped up to him and threw her fists against his chest but not hard enough to really hurt him, tears brimming from her angered violet eyes. "H-How could you let them just take her? At least when she was here we knew what was going on with her! Now Aizen has her and he can do whatever he wants to her and we'll never know or be able to stop it! Why? Why did you do that?" She asked in a passionate furry, a few tears escaping through her eyes through her loud yelling. By this point she didn't even care if anyone overheard, she couldn't get past her anger or sadness. She had already lost a Lieutenant once before, she couldn't bear to watch one die again.

When she didn't hear him respond she looked up at him to see why he didn't answer, looking up to find him looking off to the side deep in his thoughts as he frowned. Ichigo sighed when he heard her yelling at him and looked down at her taking a step back. "I know Rukia. I didn't want to just let her go either but I don't know I just… I trust her." Ichigo told her calmly.

It took the 4th seat a few moments to process what he said, the anger draining from her face as confusion briefly settled in before she decided on an understanding expression. Ichigo wondered what the hell was going on though her head and raised an eyebrow, about to ask her what was wrong when she cut him off. "...Ichigo?" Rukia asked softly and he nodded. "Do you love Mizuki?" The dark haired girl asked bluntly in a completely serious voice.

At the question she watched as Ichigo's face slowly erupted into different shades of pink and red, his eyes widening at the seriousness she asked it with before he narrowed his eyes at her. "G-Get out of my room!" He screamed at her, pushing her out so he wouldn't have to answer her question and slamming the door behind him. He heard Rukia chuckle once at his embarrassment before walking down the hall to go back to the soul society and once Ichigo couldn't hear her footsteps anymore he fell back into bed trying to push away his blush. That one question had caught him completely off guard but somehow he couldn't even spend time thinking it over, as soon as he started he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to the former Lieutenant. He told himself that she was okay and that Aizen hadn't done anything to her yet but still knew they were just hopes.

* * *

(Las Noches, Mizuki's POV)

I sat very still in the uncomfortable chair in Orhime's room, glancing out the window momentarily to the crescent moon hanging in the cloud-filled sky sorting out my thoughts. When the Espada had brought me here I had faked unconsciousness and tried to memorize the route that they had taken through the dark hallways so I would know the way to get out of here and had tried to remember it over and over again. However, when they took me to Aizen's throne room I 'woke up' and fought against the Espada's until they let go of me. Aizen had seemed so smug when he saw me there and I could remember how his eyes lit up at the sight of me in his grasp.

I remembered how he had actually stepped out of his throne and had walked up to me and had spoken to me a little about Heuco Mondo. He had explained to me the rules for my behavior while I was here, which was basically that I couldn't fight even if someone else had started it. However in exchange for that one rule being followed he didn't take my zanpakuto, which surprised me a little but none the less I didn't ask any questions. Aizen had even allowed me to stay in the room next to Orihime's which I was grateful for but we were both being closely watched by Espada throughout most of the day. Right now was one of the few moments that we were alone, I glanced over at her once she said my name and saw her smile at me. "Is everything alright Mizuki?" She asked kindly and I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking." I apologized honestly, glancing around the room I was mildly surprised to see that there still wasn't an Espada or arrancar watching us still. Usually Aizen has one of his soldiers watching us and I relaxed a little knowing that we'd be alone for a little while at least.

"Hey Mizuki?" I heard Orihime ask me hesitantly.

Looking over at her I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that she seemed uncertain of something, I nodded for her to go on. "Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked curiously and she paused only for a moment.

"I-I'm just worried about all of our friends, do you think that they're alright?" The orange haired girl asked me, her naïve eyes searching for some sort of hope from me. The question annoyed me a little bit but I tried not to let it show too much, she had asked me this same question plenty of times already since I got here yesterday.

Every time she had asked me that question I gave her the same answer as always, crossing my arms behind my head I leaned back in my chair. "They're going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about." I told her confidently but out of the corner of my eyes I saw her doubtful expression and I held in rolling my eyes at the sight.

"You don't think that they'll come to save us do you? Before, Ulquiorra warned me that-." The young girl asked, the tone in her voice beginning to get nervous. However I knew that we couldn't talk about this for long since an arrancar would most likely walk in soon, there was no reason for the girl to work herself up so much I figured.

I easily cut her off. "Orihime," I said almost sternly to stop her from talking and I gave her a small smile. "We'll get out of here soon and our friends will be fine, just be patient for a little while longer." I told her in a calmer voice and I saw her anxiousness start to dissipate, if only a little. My eyes flicked back to the window gazing outside to the sand and moon as I tried to push away my own worries about this place. I tried not to think about what would happen if Aizen took whatever it was he needed from me before the rest of the plan happened. Clenching my hands into fists mentally I cursed and thought to myself a question that had been bugging me since I was tricked to leave the soul society, it only infuriated me more how I still hadn't figured it out._ What could Aizen possibly need from me?_

* * *

**AN: Oh mini-cliffy! I'm sorry again that this chapter was so short the next chapter will be way better! I know it took me a long time to put out a short chapter and I kind of feel bad but it kind of sets up perfectly for the next chapter, you'll see what I mean. Anyway I wanted to put up a chapter before my AP Tests so that I won't feel like I'm neglecting this story or anything lol.**

_Chapter 32 Preview:_

_Ichigo stepped into the silent shop closing the door behind him, at the noise Urahara picked up his head and smiled at the orange haired man._

_"Hello Ichigo, what can I do for you on this fine day?" He asked playfully as he fanned himself for a moment._

_He received no laugh or smile from Ichigo who simply narrowed his eyes a little at the hat and clog wearing man. "I need you to help me get to Heuco Mondo." Ichigo told him seriously, the shop keeper's smile only faltered the slightest before he laughed it off as if it was a joke._


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Yayy finally done with stupid AP and SAT tests so now I can hopefully write more. So lets get right to it then with the warnings:**

** 1. MAJOR Plot Development!- no, I am not shitting you.**

**2. A lot of fighting/blood/violence/blah blah blah.**

**3. Mild Fluf****f**

* * *

Chapter 32: My Bittersweet Revenge

Recommended Song: "Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet

* * *

(Urahara Shop, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo sighed, a scowl still prominent on his face as he walked up to the shop not really glancing at Ururu or Jinta as he walked up the few steps to the front door. "Hey Strawberry!" Jinta called as he paused sweeping the front. Ichigo simply waved to him as he walked up the stairs and opened the door to the shop, Ururu and Jinta looked at each other exchanging a confused look at his serious attitude before they went back to sweeping. Ichigo stepped into the silent shop closing the door behind him, at the noise Urahara picked up his head and smiled at the orange haired man.

"Hello Ichigo, what can I do for you on this fine day?" He asked playfully as he fanned himself for a moment.

He received no laugh or smile from Ichigo who simply narrowed his eyes a little at the hat and clog wearing man. "I need you to help me get to Heuco Mondo." Ichigo told him seriously, the shop keeper's smile only faltered the slightest before he laughed it off as if it was a joke.

"And why would you do that? You don't expect to go there on your own and kill Aizen do you?" The light haired man said jokingly with a laugh.

With a sigh Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced down at the man wearing the hat. "I'm not going there to kill Aizen. The other night Mizuki and I made a plan to save Orihime so she let herself get captured by the Espada's. I'm going there to save her and Orihime." The substitute soul reaper explained to Urahara seriously.

There was a tense moment of silence as Urahara's smile fell from his face and was replaced with a serious look. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave the older man a confused look before he was pinned to the ground by the shop keeper's cane. "Are you telling me that you _let_ her get captured by Aizen? That is by far the stupidest thing that you could have done Ichigo, you should have stopped her." The light haired man said as he narrowed his eyes down at Ichigo seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded and the older man sighed as he let go of the younger man to sit down again. He took off his hat and placed it on the ground next to him as he looked up at the orange haired man gravely.

"Ichigo, there's a reason that Aizen needs Mizuki so bad which is why he's sent so many Espada after her. And even now so close to the War we're not sure what he wants from her. The worst place she could be is in Las Noches, now there might be nothing stopping Aizen from destroying the soul society and the human world. If Aizen was done using her then he wouldn't go through the trouble of ruining her life to try to capture her." Urahara explained seriously.

The orange haired man glanced away from the shop keeper, he knew he shouldn't have let Mizuki go. "I know alright? I didn't want to let her go but she…I made a promise to help her. So just tell me how to get to Heuco Mondo and I'll do it. I'm not going to let Mizuki or Orihime sit there for a minute longer." Ichigo said confidently.

With a sigh Urahara stood up and motioned for Ichigo to follow him as he walked down the hallway. Ichigo followed him into the underground training room and glanced up at the hat and clog wearing man as he sighed and turned to face him. "I can use kido to create a portal to Heuco Mondo. But are you sure you're ready to go?" The light haired older man said seriously and Ichigo narrowed his brown eyes at the question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, wondering if Urahara was trying to imply something but the shop owner shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were ready to go off without any help." He clarified for him.

Ichigo merely nodded in response. "I'm sure." He told Urahara confidently and the light haired man nodded as he turned towards the training grounds and raised his hand to perform the kido. Impatiently the substitute soul reaper watched, anxious to get to Heuco Mondo and save his friends after worrying about his friends for the past few days as he waited for the right time to save them.

"Wait!" Urahara stopped from preforming the kido, him and Ichigo turning around to see who had yelled for them to wait and saw a small group running up to them. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the five other people running towards them, Rukia and Renji were wearing their uniforms with a poncho and Uryu was in his standard Quincy attire and Chad in his normal cloths and Yoroichi led them with a few quick flash steps.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked in confusion as they stood in front of him, Rukia smirked.

"I'm here to get my Lieutenant back, obviously. You're not going to go there and take all the glory for helping to save her." Rukia told him with a smile.

"Rukia told us about Mizuki's plan to save Orihime and Chad and I wanted to help." Uryu explained, Ichigo looked over at Chad for confirmation who simply solemnly nodded in response.

The substitute soul reaper glanced over at the red haired Lieutenant for his answer and Renji smirked. "What are you looking at me for, huh? She's my best friend, I don't really need any other reason to come." He said with a chuckle that made Ichigo smile a little.

Urahara smirked a little at the sight of them all. "Well then are you all ready to go?" He asked and they all nodded, the former Captain held out his hand and a red reitsu ripped open the area in front of them to rip open a portal for them to walk through. "Good luck!" The shop keeper yelled out to them as they all ran into the portal, waving even as the portal closed with them inside of it and began to fade away.

Yoroichi glanced over at him with a serious expression taking in his stupid grin and everything else that was silly about him that she loved with a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think they can really save Mizuki? Besides even if Aizen doesn't have her doesn't mean her problems are over, they seem to think that saving her means that everything will go back to normal." She pointed out worriedly and watched as Urahara's smile only faltered the slightest as he tipped forward his hat.

"Well they're the only option she has left, they don't have much of another choice really. Still, the soul society is safer than Heuco Mondo for her, a little bit at least." He explained in a serious voice, his smile staying glued on his face.

* * *

(Heuco Mondo, 3rd Person POV)

Orihime glanced over to the window, giving the blonde girl standing by it a worried look when she noticed the serious look on the ex-Lieutenant's face. The whole day whenever Espada and arrancar weren't around Mizuki would reassure her that today they'd go back home. "Mizuki? Is everything alright?" She asked sincerely and watched the blonde girl nod once before walking over to her.

"They're here, come on let's go." Mizuki said seriously, thinking over the rest of the plan over in her mind as she watched Orihime nod and get to her feet. The former Lieutenant led her to the door before opening it and making sure that the coast was clear for them before gesturing to the orange haired girl to follow her. The student nodded and followed Mizuki closely as quietly as possible as the blonde had warned her previously.

The burnt orange haired girl watched the blonde ex-Lieutenant carefully as she pressed her back against a wall as they got to a corner and gestured for Orihime to wait as she looked around the corner. They continued on in complete silence together down the dimly lit hallways quickly with Orihime struggling to keep up without making any noise. Abruptly Mizuki stopped walking in front of her and she opened her mouth to ask her what was wrong when the blonde girl looked over her shoulder at her and put her finger against her lips to tell her to be quiet and Orihime nodded. The blonde woman gave her a reassuring smile before she looked forward and her smile disappeared as soon as it had formed as she felt a reitsu approaching and she took a step forward when she identified it as an arrancar while motioning Orihime to stay back.

The arrancar stepped out of the shadows, it's eyes going wide when he saw the sight of the two girls in front of him and he was about to yell out for help when Mizuki drew her blade soundlessly and swung it towards him. Orihime noticed his eyes widen in terror before he passed out, the blonde girl sheathed her sword once more as she caught the unconscious arrancar and put him down on the ground quietly as the illusion knocked him out. The student looked over at the arrancar worried he might wake up before Mizuki spoke to her softly. "Come on, we're almost there."

Orihime looked up at the girl and nodded as they continued to make their way down the hallways. Ever since she had arrived in Las Noches Mizuki had been closely paying attention to the hallways that seemed confusing and she managed to figure out how they navigated. As the two walked around a corner together and Mizuki immediately jumped forward using another illusion to knock out two of the guards that were standing by the doors outside. The blonde girl caught one but the other fell noisily to the ground and she heard some guards at the other end of the hall notice. Turning to the orange haired girl Mizuki reached out for the doors in front of her speaking calmly and quietly. "Hurry up or they'll catch us. If we get separated you have to promise me you'll stay with the soul reapers and forget about me." She explained calmly as she turned the knob, not waiting for her to accept.

The naïve girl's grey eyes widened at the statement and wanted to tell Mizuki that she wouldn't just forget about her that easy when she noticed the seriousness in her dark green eyes past her glasses and she nodded as Mizuki opened the door and a burst of light illuminated the hallway. Orihime used her hand to block some of the blinding light, not used to it when she felt a gentle grasp on her wrist before she was pulled out of the building quickly. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light outside she saw Mizuki running really fast next to her as she began to run on her own.

Glancing up she saw Renji, Rukia, Uryu and Chad fighting a few arrancars and one or two Espada that Aizen had sent outside to hold them off. When they heard the door slam open they turned ready to attack but their eyes widened when they noticed the two girls running over to them. Renji stopped attacking the arrancar, exchanging a look of understanding with Rukia as she held back the arrancar they were fighting together and he ran over to the two of them. The red headed Lieutenant met them halfway and opened his mouth to ask them something when Mizuki pushed Orihime towards Renji before turning her heel and running back in the same way she just ran from. "Wait! Mizuki what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled out, catching Orihime helping her stand up and about to run over to the blonde girl to stop her when she looked over her shoulder at him with a serious look.

"You better protect her Renji!" The blonde girl yelled out loudly before flash stepping back inside the fortress before he could stop her. Renji glared at the space she just stood and clenched his jaw from annoyance at her stubbornness but when he heard someone talking to him he spun around and forgot about his anger for a moment.

Orihime frowned when she saw the blonde run off where they had just escaped from, understanding why Mizuki told her to stay with the soul reapers and forget about her if they got separated. She noticed the worry on Renji's face but when she glanced around the battlefield she noticed someone was missing. "Renji?" She asked after a moment and waited for him to look back at her before she took one more glance around her to make sure he wasn't there. "Where's Ichigo?" She asked worriedly.

The red haired Lieutenant sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his red hair. "He ran in there a few minutes ago to go find you and Mizuki." He told her, remembering how Ichigo ran off in a similarly stubborn way a little while ago. Orihime's eyes widened as she looked off to the building made up of tall towers and frowned from worry. Renji glanced around and noticed Rukia having trouble holding back the arrancar and shot her a serious look.

"It's going to be alright, Ichigo's not going to let us leave until we bring everyone back home. Until then we've got to just hold our ground." Renji told her and watched her nod as they both ran over to Rukia to help her, although Orihime did take one last glance behind her at the building Ichigo and Mizuki were still trapped in.

* * *

(Heuco Mondo, Third Person POV)

The hallways were almost entirely quiet and almost no arrancars walking around aimlessly. However Ichigo was quick to find that out for himself as he flash stepped inside of Aizen's hideout. There were too many spiritual pressures to track down even if he was good at sensing others reitsu's to begin with and he had long since been resorting to running through the halls and searching for the two girls that he hoped were at the very least together. He knew that Mizuki had to be aware he was there and he figured that if she could she would be trying to find him, knowing she'd have an easier time tracking him by reitsu rather than the other way around.

When he got to an arrancar he was quick to slash through it before it saw him, knocking out the arrancar with one hit. Glancing up he made sure there was only one arrancar before rushing forward, but he was a little suspicious when he didn't see anything else in the halls. Ichigo was positive that Aizen had to know that he and his small group had arrived and that he was inside and it didn't make sense that Aizen didn't send out some Espada to slow him down. However without questioning it he flash stepped further down the hallway aimlessly. When he got to the end of the hall it split off into two separate hallways, glancing down both identical hallways and sighed from annoyance as he tried to sense the reitsu's close by from either direction. It was hard to tell with all of the other spiritual pressures around but he could have sworn he felt a reitsu close by from the left and was quick to take that hallway.

With a few flash steps down the dimly lit hallway Ichigo saw a bright room at the end and pushed himself to run faster towards it. As he got closer to the light he saw that it was a large bright room that looked like a throne room of some sorts. Just before he managed to step foot into the room he noticed a figure run past the hall without seeing him, he was about to reach for his sword again when he got a good look at who it was.

He saw a girl running, wearing a variation of the arrancar uniform that was a long skirt that went down to well past her knees and long sleeves that ended at her wrists and a low collar. She seemed to be looking for something but she didn't seem to notice him yet and he scowled in annoyance before calling out to her. "Mizuki!"

* * *

(Mizuki's POV)

When I heard someone call my name I spun around and grasped the hilt of my swords but paused when I saw it was Ichigo. I waited until he ran up to me to say something. "Ichigo what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him in a confused voice as I glanced around Aizen's throne room to look for the bastard who I had been running to try to find since I left Orihime with Renji. It had taken me some time to make my way to the throne room where I had assumed Aizen would be but was disappointed to see he wasn't there.

He frowned at my question. "I was about to ask you the same thing, why the hell would you let yourself get captured to save Orihime if you were just going to stay here? I thought you said you trusted me, if you did then you would have told me the whole plan." Ichigo asked, raising his voice a little at me and I could tell he was upset I hadn't told him about the entirety of my plan to him.

I looked up at Ichigo and sighed with a small frown of guilt. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I really came here to do. I knew you would try to stop me if I told you the entire thing but I have to kill Aizen." I told him seriously.

The orange haired man frowned and opened his mouth to say something when we both heard a faint chuckle. Glancing over my shoulder me and Ichigo looked where the voice had come from and found Aizen had appeared out of nowhere and was sitting in his throne chair with a smirk of amusement at the scene in front of him. "I'm glad you're so willing to fight me, Mizuki. Well? Aren't you going to kill me?" He taunted me as he stood to his feet at the top of the flight of stairs.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ichigo reach out to try grasp my shoulder, "Don't do it, it's probably a trap-!" He was cut off when I flash stepped over to Aizen and took out both of my swords and tried to cut him without saying a word. Aizen smirked and took out his sword and blocked my attacks, but I kicked his legs out from under him and slashed at his side to send him tumbling down the stairs.

Aizen looked up at me with a smirk. "Is that the best you've got?" He taunted me, despite his injuries.

I smirked, raising one of my zanpakuto and charging my reitsu into in. "Mirā sakushi." I whispered, horizontally slashing the air in front of me to start the illusion that only Aizen and me could see. My sword shattered into hundreds of pieces and shattered again and again until there were millions of little shards all about to hit Aizen at once. As the fake shards hit him he fell back to the ground without a single wound but he was panting for breathe.

Ichigo looked confused, wondering what had just happened. "You're not the only one who can play tricks with illusions, Aizen." I glared down at him and flash stepped over to him, about to stab him when his sword blocked mine. He glared at me, pushing me back a few feet.

Aizen chuckled, smirking up at me. I glared back and in about a millisecond I blocked the attack from behind me as he disappeared, my expression stayed calm. He smirked as our blades pushed against each other, sparks flying from them. "I'm surprised, I can say that you're one of the few who can see my moves before I make them." He said, I just glared back.

"Maybe you're just too slow to keep up with me." I retorted, swinging my other sword at him to hit his arm and make him stumble back. Aizen glanced up and managed to dodge another swing of her sword but she was quick to use the other to cut open his side. Ichigo watched on nervously, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her since she was stubborn but something didn't seem right. He could tell that Aizen was holding back for some reason and he just stayed back just in case something happened.

However I looked over the inconsistencies, like the lack of arrancars and Espadas sent to stop me or Ichigo and how everything just seemed to be going too easy. I blew it off telling myself that he was just trying to end this quickly and I just wanted to take advantage of the opening while I had it. My blade clashed with his and I glared up at him as I swung my other sword at him but he jumped away before it could cut him.

When I felt his spiritual pressure I grasped onto the hilt of my swords tighter and ducked to avoid getting hit with his blade. With a quick jump back I narrowed my green eyes at the mildly injured man. "I don't have time for this." I told him and he smirked at my statement and I knew that he no doubt felt the arrival of some of the soul society Captains and Lieutenants. I couldn't list who they were since I wasn't focusing much on it but I knew that I only had so much time. Besides, I wasn't sure if they were here to save Orihime and help or to get rid of Aizen, or any combination of the two and all I knew was that I wanted to figure out but only after I was done with Aizen. I swung my sword forward with a glare, putting as much reitsu into it as I could as I trapped him in an illusion.

I noticed Aizen freeze in place and go into a trance from the illusion that engulfed him and I was quick to take a step forward but once I did there was a powerful reitsu that came off of Aizen. "Mizuki what's going on?" I heard Ichigo yell to me past the roar of reitsu, my eyes widened when I realized where the reitsu was coming from. With a mumbled curse under my breathe I used flash step to get past the dense and heavy reitsu.

"It's the Hogyuko, it's trying to break past the illusion." I noticed before I clenched my jaw, knowing I didn't have much time. With a few more flash steps I jumped up, pulling back my zanpakuto as I felt my illusion break and the reitsu from the Hogyuko broke it and its reitsu dissipated as Aizen regained consciousness. I noticed Aizen begin to raise his head but I was quick to swing my sword down at him, cutting open his chest deeply before I jumped back.

Looking over at Aizen I noticed him scowl at the wound as he looked over at me. "You're not the only one who can play tricks with illusions." He told her before he raised his own zanpakuto. "Shatter." He said and I grimaced for only a moment as I felt Ichigo staring at me as well as Aizen. I closed my eyes for a second and let loose my spiritual pressure to throw the illusion off.

"I told you already." I told him, narrowing my eyes up at him as I took a step forward. "You're illusions don't mean anything, I'll break every one you send at me." I told him and I noticed him give me an annoyed look since I knew that his dirty tricks with illusions were what helped him win so many battles.

Flash stepping up to him I tried to cut him again but he merely moved out of my line of vision with shunpo. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed some movement, glancing up I noticed the former Captain standing on the stairs of his throne. Immediately I took a step forward, pulling back my blade to attack when Aizen smirked and glanced down at me with a chuckle. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?"

I froze in place at the question and narrowed my eyes at him. "Figured what out?" I asked through clenched teeth, holding my sword and waiting for the moment to attack him.

The brunette man smirked at my answer and lowered his sword for a brief moment, sheathing it at his side. I had to hold myself back from attacking him then and there. "What, you've never wondered why I needed you for my plan to take over the Soul Society? You know, I don't send out my best Espada for just everyone especially not just for some Lieutenant. I thought that you would have figured it out by now."

I narrowed my eyes and flash stepped in front of him and tried to slash through him with my sword but he jumped back to dodge it. "Stop playing games with me you bastard! Just tell me what the hell you want from me!" I yelled at him, feeling my anger rise even more with annoyance.

Aizen chuckled. "I guess it's time to tell you, seeing as you won't leave Heuco Mondo alive anyway." He said with a laugh, dodging the shards of my sword as they charged towards him. "I couldn't just let you stay in the soul society where Yamamoto would protect you. So I tricked you to get rid of whoever would protect you, months ago my Espada should have brought you back here but you've been somewhat of an obstacle." I narrowed my eyes at him and swung the hilt of my bladeless sword at him so the shards would race towards him in the same motion.

"I already figured that out dumbass! Just spit it out!" I yelled at him, flash stepping behind him to cut him. However I felt his foot kick my stomach so hard I flew against the wall behind me. With a sigh I jumped up to my feet and glared over at Aizen.

He laughed at my outburst. "You still don't understand do you?" Aizen smirked over at me and reached into his sleeve, I grasped my swords tighter. "I've made you a traitor so I could capture you and take your zanpakuto- or should I say my zanpakuto- so I can kill the Spirit King. With my new swords I'll be able to kill the King and take over the throne for myself." My eyes widened at the statement and I took a step back as I processed the statement in my mind.

For a few moments I stood there tense and angry as I sorted out my thoughts. "So what you're saying is," I glanced up at him and glared at him, wanting to rip his head off his body that second. "You've screwed up my entire life just for a damn sword?!" I nearly screamed with anger at him, running towards him and tried to slash through him with my sword.

My sword managed to slash through his arm with the attack but I didn't smile, rage was making me run faster, swing harder and try harder. My resolve was only strengthened by the truth, I spun around to try to cut him again to find him holding up the cracked Hogyuko with a smirk. "I'm done playing around with you, I've waited months for my swords and I'm not going to wait any longer."

I was going to flash step up to him and make him pay for that statement when I saw my sword rematerialize into the empty hilt without my permission. _Garasu? What's going on?_ I asked her worriedly and grasped my swords tighter when I felt a strong pull on my zanpakuto trying to escape my hold. My hands held onto the hilts so they wouldn't fly out of my hands but to my shock I heard no response from my zanpakuto spirit. Inside of my head I screamed out for her to answer for me but still I was met with silence.

I held onto my swords tighter, trying to keep them in my hands instead of getting pulled into Aizen's magic. However, abruptly the pull got a lot stronger and my swords flew out of my hands and hit the Hogyuko. Aizen smiled, taking my swords into his hands as he put away the stone. I glared at him and he only laughed. "Are you sad you've lost or that you've lost your swords?" He taunted me.

I calmly extended my right arm towards him and placed my other hand on my elbow, whispering softly to myself. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" I looked up at Aizen and smirked wide. "Hado Number 90, Kurohitsugi!" I yelled and watched as he was swallowed in a black coffin at full power.

Hundreds of spears pierced the box before it disappeared and Aizen had a new head wound that made blood pour down his face. I smirked at the damage and he just glared at me hatefully. "I had no idea you knew such kido, you barely use any kido at all." He spat at me, I smirked.

"Don't underestimate me, Aizen. It'll be your downfall." I warned him, running at him ready to kill him with my bare hands if I had to. Ichigo called out for me to wait but I just ignored him and ran towards my hated enemy, ready to end it.

Aizen smirked at the move. "I'm impressed with your perseverance but that's not enough to save you anymore. Now I'll show you the true capabilities of your own illusions." He told me and raised one of my swords towards me.

_As soon as Aizen raised my own sword at me I felt faint and weak, blinking my eyes to close for a moment and opening them to find myself in my zampakuto's world. I looked around and saw the ceiling caving in, large boulders of debris smashing into mirrors and shattering some, cracking others. I knew it was an illusion but still this seemed different like it was a real threat and I called out for Garasu but got no reply. Through the long narrow opening in the ceiling I could see the sky above was dark, thick clouds blocking the moon from visibility. Something was wrong, horribly wrong and everything was crumbling in so I knew I didn't have much time. My legs began to run through the maze, making blind decisions as always as I dodged the boulders and shattering glass._

_When I found the door I noticed it had a huge crack in it but not deep enough to see through. I opened the door and closed it behind me as I ran up to the only object in the room, the mirror. The roof was going to give soon, I knew that much and it made my heart race. Running up to it I didn't even see my reflection. "Garasu?" I called worriedly, placing my hand on the mirror._

_As soon as my fingertips touched the glass it began to crack and I felt all of my strength and will fade away and I fell to my knees. I had lost and there was nothing more to do to change or stop it anymore. I had lost after all, after all the hard work and fighting had gone to waste. The mirror shattered and it all went black. _

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Mizuki wait!" Ichigo called out for her to stop and cursed under his breathe when she continued to run towards Aizen unarmed as if she didn't even hear him. He knew that she was stubborn, but this seemed more than that to her. The orange haired substitute soul reaper saw Aizen smirk and pointed her own sword at her.

The blonde haired ex-lieutenant abruptly stopped running and froze, her eyes going dull and lifeless as the illusion engulfed her. Ichigo saw Aizen smirk and started to run towards her, but Aizen had already flash stepped in front of her. He pulled back her sword and stabbed her stomach with one sword and her chest with the other, a sadistic smirk twisted on his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he made himself run faster, drawing his sword and swinging it towards Aizen. The traitor pulled back the swords and jumped back a few feet, with a flick of his wrist he threw the former Lieutenant towards the wall nearby. Ichigo managed to catch the blonde girl in his arms just before she could hit the wall. He kneeled on the ground and put down his sword for a moment look down at her.

Mizuki was already asleep, none too peacefully it seemed as she started to bleed badly and wince. He grasped her narrow shoulders and shook her. "Mizuki wake the hell up!" Ichigo yelled at her urgently, but after a few moments he didn't even see her stir. The substitute soul reaper frowned and shook her again, silently praying for her to just open her damn eyes.

"She won't wake up for a while if she even does at all." A serious and mocking voice pointed out, Ichigo froze before he glanced over his shoulder to see Aizen smirking and he glared at the traitor. "When the Hogyuko touched the swords it made the zampacto stronger, and its illusions. I don't even know if she'd live through it, but personally I doubt it. It's a disgrace how she refused to use the full potential of her illusions, maybe she just knew she wasn't strong enough to handle it."

Ichigo glared at the statement, lying Mizuki against the wall softly with a frown as he spoke to Aizen. "I don't believe that, she's stronger than you realize Aizen." He spat back as his reitsu rose to dangerous levels, turning back to glare at him with pure hate in his eyes. "I _will_ make you pay for hurting Mizuki." He said confidently, drawing his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" He called out as he swung his sword towards Aizen, flash stepping toward him once he dodged the attack. Swinging his sword down at Aizens- or more like Mizuki's- Aizen managed to hold him back with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes Ichigo glared at him and threw his blade against his, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time to beat Aizen and get Mizuki out of here before she bled out. Out of the corner of his eye during the fight he could see the blonde girl unconscious. "Hm, how is it she releases her zanpakuto again? Ah yes, now I remember. Shatter everything Garasu." Aizen said mostly to himself with a smirk as Ichigo's eyes widened as he sow Aizen release her sword into shikai to make one of the swords shatter. The shards dashed towards Ichigo quick but he managed to flash step around them, gritting his teeth in frustration.

He couldn't believe that on top of stealing her swords that Aizen could release Mizuki's shikai too. However Ichigo could notice how the shards didn't move as fast as they usually did and that Aizen seemed to be having some trouble controlling her sword. Quickly Ichigo remembered when he had fought with Mizuki to train before and he was quick to use a flash step to appear behind Aizen, swinging his sword down at him. A few shards stopped his sword and Aizen glanced over his shoulder with a smirk at the orange haired man, having the shards reform to the sword about to swing it at the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo narrowed his eyes with anger, charging up his reitsu. "Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled out, surprising Aizen and catching him off guard. The attack hit Aizen at point blank range making his grip on the swords in hands slip without him even realizing for a moment.

Ichigo grabbed Mizuki's swords when they fell from Aizen's hands and flash stepped over to her unconscious body. He grabbed her and flash stepped out of the room as fast as he could so Aizen wouldn't be able to keep up. The orange haired man was only slowed down with the two zanpakuto in his hands and took the sheaths of her sword without thinking and placed them at his side. However before he got the chance to run out of the throne room Aizen flash stepped in his way, glaring at the substitute soul reaper and reaching forward to grab the sleeping Lieutenant from his grasp. Ichigo countered with a glare of his own and grasped the blonde girl's zanpakuto in his hand to quickly slash across Aizen's chest and push him out of the way.

Mentally he cursed at the sword being so heavy and hard to handle and was quick to flash step around Aizen and run out of the throne room into the dim halls of Las Noches as he sheathed her swords. He glanced behind him a few times to make sure Aizen wasn't following them as he flash stepped as quick as he could down the halls making blind turns as he went to try to get outside as quick as he could. Once he noticed a door in the distance at the end of the hall and hoped that it was the way outside.

He slammed open the doors and found himself outside to the sandy landscape of Heuco Mondo, he glanced down at the girl in his arms worriedly. Ichigo noticed her pale skin was even more translucent from all the blood she had lost, she was wincing even in her sleep. A deep frown made its way to his face, wondering what Aizen had done to her to put her in such pain. Shaking his head he reminded himself that if he didn't get Mizuki to a doctor soon she wouldn't make it.

Glancing to his side his eyes widened when he saw a girl with orange hair, watching the soul reapers fight with a worried expression. Ichigo's eyes widened and ran over to her. "Orihime!" He yelled out to catch her attention, she looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo and Mizuki. She ran over to him and was about to say something when Ichigo looked down at Mizuki worriedly before up at his friend in front of him. "Please, you have to save her." Ichigo pleaded to her in a desperate tone as he tried to catch his breathe.

Orihime looked down at the blonde girl in his arms and her eyes widened as she gasped. "Of course, put her down." She told him as she kneeled on the ground and prepared to heal the girl. Ichigo looked down at the unconscious girl once more before placing her down on the sand gently before pulling back. He watched Orihime begin to heal her and she looked up at Ichigo. "What happened to her?" She asked with honest concern.

The orange haired man sighed as he glanced up at her. "After she saved you she went to fight Aizen." Ichigo told her seriously. Orihime sighed as she looked down at the injured ex-Lieutenant with a frown that didn't comfort Ichigo. "Is she going to make it?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "I think so, it's a good thing you got her here so quickly." Orihime told him with a small smile but Ichigo's scowl didn't go away. Abruptly they both heard someone running towards them and they glanced behind them to see a familiar Captain running towards them.

Ukitake panted for breathe as he ran up to Ichigo and Orihime, looking worriedly down at his ex-Lieutenant. "What happened to her?" He asked, kneeling next to the blonde girl that Orihime was healing.

Ichigo looked up at Ukitake. "She fought Aizen, she almost had him too." The white haired man frowned at the answer and stared down at her injuries.

"Is she going to be okay, Orihime?" The Captain asked seriously, glancing up at her.

Orihime gave the white haired captain a slightly confused. "Captain, I don't know how to say this but…aren't you mad at Mizuki for leaving the soul society? Why do you care?" She asked.

Captain Ukitake sighed and glanced down at the blonde girl for a moment before looking up at Orihime. "Well, I might have been mad for about a second but I've been too worried about her to be mad at her. Besides I don't like to hold grudges, especially against family." He explained calmly.

Both Ichigo and Orihime's eyes widened at the last word and look at Ukitake shocked. "F-Family?" They both asked confused in unison.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow for a moment. "She didn't tell you? Mizuki is my younger sister's daughter." Both of their eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo shook his head. "No she never mentioned that." He said, thinking to himself that it answered a lot about Mizuki. Like why she couldn't even look Ukitake in the eye and why she saved him so many times and why that promise meant so damn much to her.

Ukitake opened his mouth to say something when a stern voice suddenly cut in. "Captain Ukitake, I see you've captured Yasuko." The three turned around to see Yamamoto standing there giving the Captain a stern look. "You can bring her back to the soul society to the fourth division, we will question her when she wakes up."

"But Captain she's still injured I shouldn't move-." Ukitake tried to object but Yamamoto just simply cut him off.

"Captain Unohana will heal her when you take her to the 4th Division." The Captain Commander ordered harshly and Ukitake nodded.

Orihime looked down at Mizuki worriedly and unwillingly stopped healing the girl as the white haired Captain picked her up carefully. Ukitake looked down at her as she winced when he moved her, he frowned held her to his chest protectively and looked up at them. "Thank you both for taking care of her, I really appreciate you trying to help my niece." He thanked them before he turned his back to Orihime and Ichigo as he walked off towards the soul society.

Immediately he jumped to his feet and Ichigo clenched his fists at his sides to hold himself back from trying to stop Ukitake, knowing that this was different from when he saved Rukia from her execution. He frowned when he realized he would probably never get the chance to talk to her again, let alone see her and abruptly felt really empty for some reason. However, before he could really think about it he felt something shake at his side. Glancing down he saw Mizuki's swords both trembling for an odd reason before they stopped, he decided against giving them to Yamamoto and watched the old man walk off.

After a moment he heard Orihime's voice that brought him out of his thoughts. "I-Ichigo?" She asked, he glanced down at her and saw her frown sadly. "Do you think Mizuki will be okay?" She asked with genuine worry.

Ichigo sighed and glanced back to Ukitake who was walking off in the opposite direction. "I really hope so Orihime." He told her honestly.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since it's one of my favorites so far, so please review and let me know what you think!**

_Chapter 33 Preview:_

_However, Mizuki stopped walking as she got to the last Captain in line, the space where his Lieutenant should be was empty. The room stilled as she stood there, Kenpachi grasping his sword in case a fight broke so he could fight too. Yamamoto even glanced at his zanpakuto and back at the girl, waiting for the moment he would have to draw it and execute her himself._

_Ichigo watched her carefully, watching as her expression finally had a hint of emotion pass through it. He watched in shock as she hesitantly turned her head to glance up at her uncle's face, a look of shame replacing her stoic expression. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she glanced back to the ground in front of her, yet this time her head was tipped down in disgrace and shame._


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: Sorry about the tiny delay, finals and the end of school and such sorry about that :). But I am feeling a bit discouraged with the lack of reviews lately and I hope that someone will review, reviews keep me going! Okay so this chapter starts out a few hours after the end of the last chapter then it jumps around a bit so just read carefully :). **

**Warnings:**

**1.) Fluff **

**2.) Some plot development (somewhat)**

* * *

Chapter 33: To Pass Judgment

Recommended Song: "Buried Beneath" by Red

* * *

(4th Division, 3rd Person POV)

"Unohana!" The dark haired Captain heard a somewhat familiar voice yell out her name as she walked around her division's hospital ward to make her rounds checking on her patients, most of whom were hurt in the invasion a few hours ago to Heuco Mondo. The Captain had been busy with the injured and even managed to keep the division running smoothly even with all the injured soul reapers, but the voice calling out her name broke the traditional quiet sereneness in the air of the hospital for a few moments as Unohana heard footsteps running towards her. Stopping in the midst of her stride and turning on her heel at the sound of the voice the calm Captain smiled a little as she waited for the young man to run up to her so she wouldn't have to shout to speak with him.

"Kurosaki, I thought that one of the Captains would have helped you go back to the human world after the battle at Heuco Mondo." The soft spoken Captain commented as she looked over at Ichigo, noticing the serious look on his face and a few minor injuries he had yet to get attended to. However the dark haired older woman was a little surprised to see the young man still in the soul society after he had just invaded Heuco Mondo and that he had yet to get himself completely healed yet. She saw how the orange haired soul reaper seemed to have something important he needed to tell her and patiently waited for him to tell her, thinking to herself that she had a few minutes before she had to check on her next patient.

He shook his head at her statement. "No I wanted to stay for a little while." Ichigo said and she raised an eyebrow about to ask why he had stayed instead of going home before he explained himself to her. "I just wanted to see Mizuki, is she awake?" He asked in a serious voice as he glanced up at her to see her reaction to it. After Ukitake took Mizuki, Ichigo had made sure his friends were alright and when Rukia tried to send him back to Karakura town with his friends he refused and came to the soul society instead. He came since he wanted to make sure that Mizuki was okay, he was worried after what happened with Aizen. Unohana held in an annoyed sigh as she realized why he had stayed back from going home.

She frowned at the mention of the former Lieutenant and sighed. "No she hasn't yet. I'm sorry but even if she was awake I would be allowed to permit you to see her, you're aware of the fact that Yamamoto wants to execute her. He's given me strict orders to not allow anyone to see her." Her voice was stern like when she was giving orders to subordinates and even though she wasn't trying to crush his hopes she wasn't trying to give him false hope at the same time. She remembered a few hours ago when Ukitake had brought in the bleeding and unconscious girl, she remembered how she had healed most of the girls wounds before.

Ichigo didn't let her sternness get to him though and he pressed on to try once more. "I won't be long, no one will even realize I was there." He told her to try to convince her, to honest he felt guilty about letting Mizuki get hurt in the first place and he just wanted to see if she was any better at the very least. Whenever he recalled how she had been so badly injured after her fight with Aizen just the thought made him pissed off and worried and he wanted to make sure she was better. Ichigo couldn't stand not being able to protect her and he hated not being able to help her but he thought that he had some hope to see Mizuki through Unohana. On the one hand the soul society was better than having her with Aizen but still he knew the soul society wasn't going to help her any better.

However the dark haired Captain only frowned at his attempt and shook her head. "I'm very sorry Kurosaki believe me if it were up to me I would let her have visitors. She's recovering little by little but considering her previous condition she's much better." She commented, about to go on. Her thoughts went back to the blonde Lieutenant when she had last checked on her, Mizuki wasn't doing as bad as Unohana had thought she would be considering how Mizuki was when she arrived earlier. Unohana was a bit relieved that the former Lieutenant was doing better and that most of her wounds were attended too but she was still bothered by the fact that Mizuki had yet to wake up, even considering the battle she had been in the dark haired Captain had expected her to wake up by now.

Unohana opened her mouth to tell Ichigo something when more about Mizuki's condition when one of her subordinates rushed up to her and tugged her sleeve urgently. "Captain we have a situation and we need your help." The subordinate told her gravely and the dark haired woman nodded shortly to them before they ran off. Unohana frowned a little as she knew what her subordinate was informing her about, worry running through her for a moment as the orange haired man noticed her serious look. The calm Captain's oddly worried look made him nervous and he wanted to ask her if something had happened when Unohana looked at Ichigo with a frown as she placed a hand on his shoulder to try to reassure him. She didn't like crushing his hopes to see Mizuki and she disliked how Ichigo seemed to be upset with the state Mizuki was in and she tried to give him some kind of hope or comfort.

"You've done all you can for Mizuki. Please let me take care of her from here on, she will be fine you have my word." And with those soft words of encouragement she turned her back and walked behind her tense subordinate. Ichigo stared at her walk away for a moment as he tightened his fists at his side, he had never been one to sit back and just watch people do things and he sure as hell didn't want to start now. He knew there was something wrong that Unohana wasn't telling him, and he had a feeling in his gut that and was serious about Mizuki and he wanted to know if something was wrong and how serious it was. Besides, whenever Ichigo remembered how Mizuki was unconscious and bleeding the last time he had seen her and just the memory at the sight was enough for him to clench his hands at his sides angry with himself for not protecting her like he wanted to. Without another moment to consider otherwise once he thought Mizuki wasn't okay he followed the Captain as she walked down the hall, stomping behind her in a way he knew that she was aware he was following her. But to Ichigo's shock she did not stop him and didn't even turn to face him or acknowledge him and merely picked up her pace as if to try to throw him off her trail however the orange haired man was quick to try to keep up with her.

The substitute soul reaper followed her in annoyance as she ignored him and turned into a room, a moment later a huge group of nurses came out with bloody bandages and such in their arms the sight making Ichigo tense. He picked up his pace without a thought as he made his way towards the hospital room Ichigo gave the nurses that had some blood on their uniforms a weary look as he pushed away thoughts of worry of Mizuki as he tried to get to the door before it would close behind Unohana. Before the door closed Hanataro walked out of the same room with a sigh and glanced up to walk down the hall when his eyes glanced over and noticed the substitute soul reaper, his eyes widening when he saw Ichigo. "K-Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" The dark haired man asked him nervously, but the substitute soul reaper noticed the blood on his uniform and pushed past Hanataro without a word as he started to worry. The shorter man's eyes widened at the action and watched as Ichigo walked up to the door his Captain just walked in. "W-Wait you're not allowed in there-!" He tried to warn his friend that the substitute soul reaper wasn't authorized to go inside the room but Ichigo did not listen and he didn't even glance at the dark haired medic as he tried to walk into the room without care of what Hanataro said.

Ignoring the 7th seat was easy enough but Ichigo quickly regretted it when he opened the door to the hospital room loudly with a slam, unable to hold his frustration back that Unohana wouldn't tell him what was happening. At the scene in front of him his brown eyes widened to their capacity as he froze at what he saw inside the room, Hanataro saw the sadness in his eyes and quickly excused himself to follow the other members of his squad going off to wash up. For a few moments Ichigo stood in the doorway frozen from shock since he wasn't sure his eyes were working right as he felt his annoyance and anger toward Unohana and Yamamoto falter at the sight in front of him. He took a step forward into the room and let the door close behind him quickly without care.

Ichigo saw Unohana sitting on the hospital bed, trying to change the girl's bandages on her shoulder carefully as she tried not to brush against Mizuki's still fresh wound as she changed the young girl's bloodied bandages. His brown eyes fell onto Mizuki and he barely recognized her at all since she looked so vulnerable, she was sleeping but not soundly at all as Ichigo saw her eyebrows furrow together as if she was wincing in pain. He watched worriedly as he noticed the sweat on her face as she panted for breathe as her chest rose and fell sharply and unevenly and he noticed how she seemed paler than usual except for her face that was flushed as she tried to breathe. She was wincing from pain and her hands forming fists at her sides, the sight completely foreign to Ichigo and catching him off guard for a moment before his eyes softened with worry as he looked over at her. He quickly walked over from his place at the door and when he got to her bedside Ichigo reached out to touch her or try to touch her when Unohana's sharp voice stopped him. "Kurosaki, stop. Let me help her." She told him seriously as she finished changing Mizuki's bandages and checked over her other healing wounds to make sure that they were healing properly as she shifted some of the girl's hospital gown to make sure the wounds on her stomach were healing right.

Ichigo pulled back his hand and let it fall to his side but couldn't tear his eyes off of the injured girl in front of him as he watched Unohana's expression shift to a little bit of relief when she saw that there wasn't any blood on the bandages. At his side his fingers twitched as he tried to hold himself back from reaching out to touch her, not sharing Unohana's relief as he remembered how she got hurt in the first place as a frown settled on his face. "What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked in a barely audible voice as he stared at her worriedly, her breathing only becoming shallower and quick he was surprised she wasn't awake yet from the pain and the fact that she was having trouble breathing it seemed.

Unohana frowned and pushed away the bangs from Mizuki's face as she finished up changing the unconscious girl's bandages and shifted her hospital gown to cover the bandages on her stomach and pulled the blanket around her waist. His question was bothering her as much as it was to him and Unohana shifted her eyes to the side as she decided to answer his question rather than make him leave and make a big scene about the whole thing, rather than following Yamamoto's orders she made her own for the time being. "I'm not sure, for some reason she can't seem to wake up. But she needs the rest anyway, she's still injured." She told him honestly and began to hum a soft tune that she remembered her old Lieutenant would sing while doing her work and Ichigo noticed that the tune seemed to surprisingly calm down the sleeping ex-Lieutenant a little bit.

Ichigo watched as her breathing slowly began to get back to somewhat normal, and when the short melody ended Unohana casually slipped the sheet over her. She sighed and pushed a stray lock of blonde hair from Mizuki's face. "She looks just like her mother…" Unohana said softly before she glanced up at Ichigo and noticed the serious look on his face. "You shouldn't worry about her, Kurosaki. She comes from a long line of stubborn and strong people, her mother was my lieutenant a long time ago and her dad was lieutenant of the 11th Division not to mention her uncle. Mizuki will make it through this." The Captain explained to him comfortingly.

Ichigo sighed and some of the worry visibly disappeared from him at the words. "I hope she does." He told her, glancing down at Mizuki.

Unohana nodded and waited a moment before she looked back up at him. "…You were with her when she fought Aizen, right?" Ichigo nodded and she continued on promptly. "What happened? The wounds look like they're simultaneous and Aizen doesn't own two swords or swords this big, it looks more like her own." She asked curiously and he was a little surprised that she could tell all that just from Mizuki's wounds but he scowled at the memory of a few hours ago.

Ichigo glanced away as he remembered when Aizen stabbed her and had to push back his anger at the memory. "Aizen took her swords with the Hogyuko and he said it made them stronger. He said he needed to use it to kill the Sprit King or something before he, he well put her under an illusion or something stabbed her." The orange haired man explained slowly and saw Unohana's eyes widen a little for a moment before her calm expression replaced it quickly and she glanced over at the sleeping blonde.

"I see, that explains why she's having trouble's waking up. Where are her swords now?" The Captain asked seriously.

"I have them." Ichigo told her and glanced down to the two swords he had to put at his side that were weighing him down. He wondered vaguely how Mizuki managed to carry them around all the time, to him they felt like they weighed at least three times heavier than his sword. "I fought Aizen and took back her swords before I took her outside to get Orihime to heal her."

Unohana slowly nodded and stood to her feet. "I see, would you mind holding onto them for a little while longer? Hopefully the other Captains and I can stop the execution before the War, but for now it's safer not with her and out of the soul society's reach." She told him seriously and Ichigo nodded.

"You think you can stop the execution?" Ichigo asked in a hopeful voice, glancing from the sleeping ex-Lieutenant and Unohana.

The wise Captain sighed. "Some of the other Captains and Lieutenants and I have been trying to stop it since it was issued. However Yamamoto is a very stubborn man." Unohana told him as she walked over to the door and glanced over at him. The orange haired man stood next to Mizuki and stared down at her with an expression Unohana couldn't place. "Kurosaki, as much as I would like to allow you to stay I have strict orders from Yamamoto that she is to have no visitors whatsoever. Not even Captain Ukitake can see her."

Ichigo looked over at her and narrowed his eyes at her, angry at the stupid rules. But he wasn't mad at Unohana and quickly glanced out the window to the full moon for a moment. "You can kick me out now but it doesn't matter, I'll come back as soon as you're not looking anyway." Ichigo informed her gruffly but honestly.

Unohana's expression softened and she sighed as she opened the door. "Please be quick." She told him quietly before she softly shut the door behind her before he had the chance to thank her. The orange haired man took a deep breath and took another step towards Mizuki as he reached forward and grasped her hand.

With a sigh he scowled down at her. "Damn it Mizuki why the hell did you have to be so stubborn?" He asked as he tightened his hold on her hand hoping she may show any response to him. To him it didn't seem fair, she got captured to save Orihime but in the process only got captured by the soul society. Sure he always knew that she couldn't simply run from both Aizen and the Soul Society for forever but now that it happened he was unsure and worried of what would happen next.

She wasn't in the human world anymore, he and his friends and not even the Visoreds could help her. Ichigo even began to think of breaking into the Soyuko Prison to save her like he had saved Rukia before, she had already done so much for him and his friends he knew he owed her a lot. When he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand he glanced down at their intertwined hands before looking up at her face, hoping to see her waking up. However when he glanced up at her he only found her sleeping somewhat peacefully and he decided that that was good enough, at least she was sleeping alright now.

Ichigo knew he had to go but he didn't want to, he knew it was partly his fault that she was like this he thought that he should have protected her better. He had told her he would, but he had let Aizen take her and hurt her and he felt responsible. Mizuki was strong but even strong people lost a fight or two, he sure had a few times along the way. But that was why they were so similar, both of them got right back up when they lost a fight and came back stronger. He wished that Unohana was right when she said that Mizuki would make it through this.

With a sigh he withdrew his hand from hers reluctantly but didn't begin to actually leave for a moment. The orange haired man brushed her bangs out of her face softly, letting his fingers linger against her forehead for a moment and he was relieved to find her temperature had gone down before he pulled away. "You better get well soon, Mizuki." Ichigo told her and hoped she could hear him past the illusion he guessed she was still stuck in before he turned to the door and walked over and turned the knob. But before he opened the door he glanced back at the blonde girl and saw her hand that he held tighten a little.

He shook his head and opened the door shutting it quietly for once in his life.

* * *

(A few days later 4th Division, Mizuki's POV)

The first thing I noticed, consciously or not, were muffled voices talking loudly. Through the darkness and tiredness of my mine the words they spoke may have been too stifled for me to understand but I could tell something was wrong by the tenseness in their voices. But I paid no attention to the and tried to ignore the pain that started to pound through my body relentlessly as I started to get feeling in my body, I tried to get back to sleep and just forget about the pain. I could care less about what was happening with everything with the Winter War and Aizen and I let my worries and thoughts about it fade away without much care as I tried to get past the pain. _What Garasu? No jokes for once?_ I asked sarcastically, waiting for some snippy rebuttal or joke at my expense.

However I was answered with a thick lonely silence inside my own head that worried me. I waited for a few moments for a response of any kind before I called out her name again to try to search for a response from my zanpakuto. But still I was answered with nothing but silence. Panic began to finally settle down inside of me, thinking that there was no explanation as to why she wouldn't answer me. Even when my swords weren't physically with me I should still be able to talk to her and the fact that she wasn't responding let me know that something was horribly wrong and just not right whatsoever. Weren't like others, our relationship wasn't master and slave it was equals together which made their relationship stronger. Then I remembered what happened, fighting Aizen and losing horribly. I had to try to force my eyes open so I could try to find my sword, worry eating away at me at the thought of Aizen having his hands on my sword or if Yamamoto had taken it when I was unconscious. After what felt like hours of trying I began to feel my eyes blink open slowly as my vision began to clear up and then came my hearing as I realized that I was in the fourth division hospital room and vaguely I wondered how I had gotten here. Through my thoughts I could hear that there were soul reapers from the 1st Division arguing with Unohana to take me to Soyuko Hill. I had managed to wake up as the Captain slammed the door shut behind them as the soul reapers left.

I tried to sit up in the hospital bed, my elbows and arms shaking as they tried to help me sit up as I cursed how weak my body was from the fight with Aizen. But a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, I followed the hand and found Captain Unohana looking down at me with a sad expression. I was relieved to see a familiar face and I found myself relax when I saw the calm Captain give me a worried look. "Mizuki, lie down you're in no shape to be moving around." She ordered me, pushing me back on the bed gently.

In the dark hospital room I found myself asking a thousand questions. I wondered how I got here and who won the war or even if the war was over. I wanted to ask her about my friends but I refused to let myself think for a moment that any of them were seriously hurt as I told myself that Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and his friends were strong enough to survive. My eyes glanced up at the kind woman and asked the question I thought was the most relevant, so I decided it would be stupid to ask. "C-Captain do you know where my zanpakuto is?" I asked in a shaking voice.

The dark haired woman frowned at the question and took away her hand from my shoulder. "You're swords are in good hands, now rest." The Captain of the Fourth Division ordered me, giving me a soft smile before she walked out. I sighed and silently decided to trust what she said, closing my eyes as I tried to obey what Unohana told me. I guessed she was right, I had a feeling this would be the last time I'd be able to rest for a long time. For once I was able to relax, despite everything else, knowing I was home.

* * *

(13th Division a few days later, third person POV)

Ukitake sighed as he walked through the halls of his division, thinking to himself that it was times like this that he missed his Lieutenant. On his way to a Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting he felt extremely aware of the fact that he was without his Lieutenant, however before his thoughts could go too far into everything he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Captain Ukitake!" The white haired Captain turned around and he was a little surprised to see not only Rukia but Ichigo running towards him. Raising an eyebrow in confusion the older Captain waited until they got close. "Rukia? I thought you said you were just going to inform Ichigo about the meeting." He said as he recalled earlier when his fourth seat had told him that she wanted to tell the substitute soul reaper about the meeting about Mizuki's execution.

The dark haired girl frowned a little, opening her mouth to say something when Ichigo answered instead. "She did, I was the one who made her take me here I kind of insisted. Sorry about that, I didn't think she'd get in trouble for it." Ichigo said and Ukitake shook his head.

"No, it's not anything to worry about." He said, his thoughts still stuck on his thoughts of the meeting and of his Lieutenant.

Rukia frowned at the sight of her Captain in his thoughts and she could tell what he was thinking about. "Captain, Ichigo and I wanted to come with you to the meeting for Lieutenant Yasuko. It's starting soon isn't it?" She asked, remembering how it was going to start soon before she even left her division to visit Ichigo in the human world. She had been worried that she had taken too long to go see Ichigo in the human world and taken too long to get back in time for the meeting until she saw her Captain.

Ukitake frowned at what she said and nodded. "Yes, it should be starting soon I'm running a little late. But I can't allow you two to come, I'm very sorry but Yamamoto was very adamant about this being a Captain and Lieutenant's meeting." He explained to them and noticed how they both seemed a bit disappointed with his answer. "If you can stay for a little longer Kurosaki then I'll tell you and Rukia about it as soon as I get back." The Captain offered them as a small bit of hope.

Ichigo frowned when Ukitake said that he and Rukia couldn't go to the meeting, it was the whole reason he wanted to go to the Soul Society. But still he had a feeling that something like this would happen and he nodded. "Thanks Captain Ukitake I appreciate it." He said and noticed the white haired Captain give him a bit of a surprised look that Ichigo seemed to accept what he said and he nodded.

"Of course, I'll be back as quick as I can." He said as he turned to walk towards the first division again. But before Ukitake took another step forward he hesitated and glanced back at his fourth seat and the substitute soul reaper sternly. "I hope you two don't act too brashly, please don't get yourselves in any trouble." He warned before walking away.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia once her Captain was out of hearing distance. "You know, Lisa told me about a secret hallway or something that's next to the meeting hall. She said she used to use it to spy on the Captain's meetings." He told her and Rukia nodded immediately.

"I think I know where it is, come on if anyone asks we'll say that I was just handing in paperwork to the first Division." Rukia said and she guided them to the first Division with a few flash steps when they arrived she glanced around and closed her eyes for a moment to try to see what reitsu's were around. "The meeting's already started, the coast is clear just be quiet." She told him lowly as she quietly walked down the silent hallway with Ichigo close behind, as soon as they were about to walk by the meeting hall Rukia pushed in the door labeled authorized personnel only softly and they walked in.

Ichigo shut the door behind him noticing how dark it was in the small room and he followed Rukia as she glanced around the tiny room. Reaching out to the wall in front of her she noticed a piece of wood loose and moved it to the side a little as the light from the Captain's meeting hall spilled into the small room and she gestured Ichigo over. He stood next to her and looked through the opening to see all of the Captains and Lieutenant's gathered in organized lines by Division number. "Shh, it's starting." Rukia told Ichigo as a warning as the room went quiet as there was footsteps approaching from outside the large meeting hall doors.

The doors opened and the guards led in the blonde girl who was now their prisoner into the meeting hall. The guards stood by the door and let the girl walk on her own past all of the Captains and Lieutenants silently. Rukia stood with Ichigo behind the secret passage Lisa had told Ichigo about, since neither of them were Lieutenants or Captains they had to sneak in. Mizuki walked up to Captain Yamamoto, her hands bound together in front of her but her chin was still up with pride. Her eyes were emotionless and strong behind her glasses, yet she didn't look at anyone directly in the eyes.

Once she stood in front of the old Captain she finally looked up to meet his narrowed gaze. Yamamoto cleared his throat, breaking the tense silence in the room. "Mizuki Yasuko, you are charged with treason and you stand here today to plead your case. Know that your status as a former Lieutenant and your nobility has absolutely no meaning here." He said seriously glaring at the blonde girl.

However her gaze didn't waver or change as she stoically nodded in understanding. Ichigo glanced over at Rukia with a confused look on his face. "What does he mean nobility?" He asked her quietly so no one would overhear.

The dark haired girl was staring at her lieutenant with a sympathetic look, she glanced up at Ichigo. "The Ukitake family is a lower noble house than the Kuchiki's or the Shihoin family, they're still well respected." She explained quietly, looking back at her lieutenant sadly.

Yamamoto looked up at the blonde girl standing fearlessly in front of him. "You may explain your actions." He said.

Mizuki slowly nodded, her emotionless and detached expression never wavering with any emotion as she spoke. "Before the soul society was invaded Aizen came to me and falsely reported to me that my Captain was killed. He told me that you had already made up your mind that I was guilty and that you were just going to throw me in prison. I ran because he told me it was the only way to clear my name." She explained clearly to the Captain Commander.

Ukitake's eyes widened at her words before his gaze softened as he glanced at his niece. Now everything seemed to make sense to him, why she left and why she wouldn't talk to him. She felt guilty, he realized even if she wouldn't show it and wished that he knew sooner. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed at the explanation, showing how much he disbelieved her every word. "So why did you stay in the human world so long?" He asked.

"You had already scheduled me for my execution, I thought there was no way to make you believe what I said after that. So instead I tried to make it right and get back at Aizen." Mizuki explained seriously.

The room was quiet for a moment as Yamamoto took in what she said before he looked up at her with a glare. "I've heard enough, I hereby find you guilty of treason-."

Mizuki's eyes widened and tried to hold back the frustration she felt knowing that he wasn't even listening to her. "But Captain Commander you have to hear me out, I-!"She tried to make him really listen and understand what she was saying but he was quick to cut her off.

"I've heard enough, as far as I'm concerned at the very least you abandoned your own division when it was already without a Captain. You're execution will take place next week, you will be imprisoned in Sokyoku Hill until that time." Many Lieutenants and Captains looked at their Captain Commander with wide eyes. Even his own Lieutenant Chojiro standing next to him gave him a confused and shocked look. Mizuki looked a little hurt by the mention of her abandoning her Division and she felt guilt knowing that it was partially true but she still wished Yamamoto would listen to her.

However, Ukitake only bowed his head with a frown when he heard. Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at Mizuki expecting her to start fighting tooth and nail to get out. She would've probably been able to escape before they caught her. However, to his shock the blonde girl only nodded briefly with a numb expression on her face. "Hold out your hands, I have to seal away your powers and reitsu." Yamamoto informed her.

The ex-Lieutenant didn't nod and just raised both her hands that were bound in front of her, Yamamoto held his hand out in front of hers to make a small sphere of red reitsu appear before it collided with her wrist. The moment it did any traces of Mizuki's reitsu disappeared and dropped off abruptly, the blonde girl bit her lip at the sudden change and tried to keep her balance but she fell to her knees. Ichigo stood up unconsciously but before he could break into the Captain's meeting and make a scene Rukia grasped his sleeve and pulled him down to the ground before any of the Captains or Lieutenants could see him, her eyes not straying far from her former Lieutenant.

Mizuki held in a wince, tipping her head down to the ground and pushed herself to her unsteady feet without glancing at Yamamoto. She knew that she didn't have much of a chance to live anymore, she didn't have her sword, friends or her reitsu. Yet that still wasn't enough to break her spirit and she knew somehow she'd get her hands on Aizen and show Yamamoto what a traitor was but now wasn't the time for her to fight and she knew it. The blonde girl spun on her heel to obediently walk back to the guards without so much as a word or fight. Kira looked up to give his friend a sad look when she walked by him with her chin up. Hinamori frowned as she watched the blonde girl walk away without even glancing at anyone. Byakuya glanced down at his lieutenant to find Renji with his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted down to the floor so his expression was hidden.

Kyoraku frowned, no hint of a smile or laugh found anywhere on his face as he glanced to Ukitake worriedly. Matsumoto held in a few tears that were trying to escape from her eyes, sadly looking at her old drinking buddy as she walked by her. Hitsugaya glanced at the blonde girl surprised at her new quiet attitude, only a hint of regret passing over his face before he glanced away. He thought that she gave up fighting, and that was just too sad to watch.

Yachiru had been sitting on Kenpachi's back during the entire meeting, a frown of annoyance stuck on her face as she heard Yamamoto talk. But when Mizuki walked by her she held in the urge to call out her nickname, instead she frowned and buried her face into Kenpachi's shoulder silently to hide a frown of disappointment.

However, Mizuki stopped walking as she got to the last Captain in line, the space where his Lieutenant should be was empty. The room stilled as she stood there, Kenpachi grasping his sword in case a fight broke so he could fight too. Yamamoto even glanced at his zanpakuto and back at the girl, waiting for the moment he would have to draw it and execute her himself.

Ichigo watched her carefully, watching as her expression finally had a hint of emotion pass through it. He watched in shock as she hesitantly turned her head to glance up at her uncle's face, a look of shame replacing her stoic expression. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she glanced back to the ground in front of her, yet this time her head was tipped down in disgrace and shame.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Captain I never meant to break my promise." Mizuki said seriously and quietly. Ukitake stared down at her with wide eyes, shocked that she had actually looked him in the eyes let alone talked to him. The white haired Captain thought for a moment to search for the words to respond to that, however she had already started to walk again. The guards opened the doors for her and she walked out with the doors slamming shut loudly behind them.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Again please review, they're really encouraging and will make me review quicker!**

_Chapter 34:_

_"Izuru," Yamamoto told him and the Lieutenant turned to look at him as the older man gave him a stern look. "I understand that you and others don't believe that Yasuko betrayed us, but don't let our conflicting beliefs stand in the way of your duties in war. I don't care what you think as long as you keep her safe, if you and the others are right about her then you need to keep her out of Aizen's hands." He explained seriously._

_The blonde Lieutenant's eyes widened a little at Yamamoto's words and that he acknowledged that not everyone believed that Mizuki betrayed them like he said. However after a moment he understood that the Captain Commander wanted him to keep Mizuki safe, not because he believed she was innocent but so that she could be executed and so she wouldn't help Aizen. "Yes Captain." He said, not liking it but accepting his orders._


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Yay! Finally a review again thank you so much LIGHTNINGFFXIII for your review it's greatly appreciated! Alright, so for this chapter it's a lot of set up for the Winter War and Aizen's final invasion of the soul society so read this chapter or you'll be confused in the next two chapters. I was going to have the majority of the fighting for the War in the next chapter but I decided to add the two scenes at the end to leave a little cliffy and make this chapter a little longer because the last two scenes are meant for the next chapter. READ THE SCENE CHANGES CAREFULLY, this chapter is mostly before the war but the last two scenes skip right to the Winter War, sorry about the confusion :P. Also the next chapter picks up right where this one ends, so this is kind of important. Alright onto the warnings:**

**1. Plot Development (some of it's a few little details, other stuff in this chapter is very important for the next two chapters but if you read anything for this chapter read the last two scenes because they're for the beginning of the war and because they're important for the next chapter especially)**

**2. Mild Fluff**

**3. Some Blood/Violence/Fighting/Ect.**

* * *

Chapter 34: A Lonely Delay

Recommended Song: "Deadlines" by There For Tomorrow

* * *

(Soul Society Sokyoku Hill, Mizuki's POV)

I leaned back against the wall in the cement prison, glancing out of the small opening to see the sunrise over the horizon. Surprisingly I wasn't as anxious and agitated as I thought I would be from being stuck in a huge cell with nothing to do but think, but it was still incredibly boring. I didn't find myself repenting as many claimed the cell did all I could find inside me was a want to fight and to live, just to get my hands on Aizen one last time and make him pay for everything he did. Maybe then Yamamoto would see that I wasn't the bad guy in all of this, but as much as I was determined to fight the situation was nonetheless bleak.

None of my friends could help me, I barely had any reitsu at all and to top it off I didn't know where my zanpakuto was let alone if I could even use it anymore. After the Hogyuko touched them and after the damage I saw to my zanpakuto spirit's inner world crumbling and destroyed, I wondered if something had happened to Garasu. A few times I had tried to speak with her, which on normal situations when I was far away from my sword I would still be able to speak with her, but now all that I got as a response was silence. I wondered where my sword even was, Unohana had told me they were in safe hands and I trusted her word but still I found myself worrying that Aizen or the soul society would get their hands on it. If Aizen was to get it apparently it would only make him stronger and he would be able to kill the Spirit King, and it wasn't like I could tell the guards and get them to warn people since no one would believe me while I was in prison. If the soul society got their hands on my sword I know they'd throw it away or maybe even try to give it to another soul reaper or something.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would get out of this place, my swords and powers and all back or not. However I didn't have a plan, I wasn't sure how I would get out let alone when. But I knew at the first opportunity I would get the hell out and kill Aizen but there wasn't much time left. Abruptly I heard a knock at the door and I glanced up and heard a guard speak shortly. "Yamamoto has just ordered your execution to be postponed until after the Winter War." He said and I glanced back out to the sunrise. Well, at least I had more time to wait for an opportunity to present itself I just had to endure this incredible boredom just a little bit longer.

However I let my thoughts trail off to the Captain and Lieutenant's meeting from a few days ago when I spoke to my Captain. I remembered how I could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure during the meeting, I remember had thought to myself during the meeting that he still hadn't gotten so great at controlling his reitsu. During the whole meeting I was worried that Yamamoto would notice him wherever he was hiding and make a big deal out of it but I was surprised that Yamamoto never noticed him while I was there. I assumed that the other Captains and Lieutenants were just so absorbed in the meeting that they didn't realize his reitsu.

I frowned at the thoughts of the substitute soul reaper, wishing that Ichigo wouldn't be stupid enough to try to save me like he did to Rukia. He would just get himself in trouble trying to play hero again and I knew that this would have to be something I had to get out of on my own. I missed how I used to hang out with Ichigo and how we protected each other and it almost felt like a part of me was missing when I knew that I wouldn't ever see him again probably. It was nice to remember but I was worried that Ichigo would do something stupid and try to protect me still but I pushed away my worry of the thought.

Pressing my fingers to my lips without thinking I let my eyes move away from the sunrise, ignoring the morning rays of sun that warmed the prison. My thoughts went back to when Ichigo had kissed me a few months ago and I found still feel my heart beat thump harder against my chest just at the memory. Letting myself smile a little bitterly to myself I thought to myself that I was glad that I had let Ichigo know how I felt towards him before I died. However after a few moments I let my hand fall to my side and pushed away the thoughts of the substitute soul reaper that only made my heart sting.

I was finished with running from the soul society and especially from my Captain, I was ready to just get my old life back. Running wasn't going to do anything but then again sitting here and doing nothing wasn't going to convince Yamamoto that I was on his side. With a frown I pushed away my thoughts of the substitute soul reaper and sighed as I glanced out to the window to the sun rising over the 13 divisions.

* * *

(A few days later Soul Society, 1st Division, 3rd Person POV)

Walking into the meeting hall of the first division somewhat nervously, Kira glanced around and sow the room bustling and full of lower ranked officers all preparing for war. He walked into the room, looking around for the Captain to find out why he had been called there. Walking past some of the lower ranked officers he didn't bother to ask them where Yamamoto was since they seemed busy and since they probably didn't know.

Glancing around the meeting room that was for once crowded and filled with subordinates but he was relieved to see a familiar face in the crowd. Making his way to the place that Yamamoto usually stood during meetings Kira watched out for the subordinates all walking around. "Lieutenant Sasakibe, I'm sorry to bother you." The blonde haired Lieutenant said as the older man faced him as he finished speaking to his own subordinates.

Chojiro looked over at the third Division Lieutenant. "It's no trouble Izuru, what can I do for you?" He asked him calmly as he paused from giving orders to his lower ranked officers.

"I was just wondering where the Captain Commander was, I had orders that he wanted to speak with me." Kira explained politely.

The older man nodded. "Of course, he's in his office making the final preparations for the war." Chojiro turned around and pointed to another door at the side of the room. "The Captain's office is through that door, go down the hall and the door at the end is Yamamoto's office." He explained and Kira nodded.

"Alright, thank you Lieutenant Sasakibe." He said as he followed his directions, leaving Chojiro to his duties. He walked down the quiet hallway before he knocked on the door and heard a mumbled voice tell him to come in.

Walking in he saw the Captain working on some papers, Yamamoto glanced up at him and immediately paused from his work. "Lieutenant Izuru thank you for coming so quickly please come in."

"It's fine Captain Commander, you said that you needed something?" Kira asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Yes I did, I wanted to let you know that I am going to place you in charge of monitoring Yasuko while she's in Soyuko prison when the war starts." He explained vaguely to the Lieutenant who hesitated at what he said.

"But Captain Commander I was hoping that I would be leading my division during the war, I've already started preparing the squad for that." He explained to the older man.

Yamamoto shook his head. "I'm sorry Lieutenant but I'll be placing your Division's members under another Captain. I would like to be able to let you lead your squad but I need as many soul reapers as I can to be fighting. I'm going to be placing the normal guards of Soyuko to the battle fields so you'll be in charge on your own of Yasuko." The old Captain explained calmly in a serious voice and the blonde haired Lieutenant nodded reluctantly.

"Yes Captain." Kira said as he turned to the door, assuming that the Captain Commander was finished as he went back to taking care of his work. As the blonde Lieutenant was about to open the door when Yamamoto went on.

"Izuru," Yamamoto told him and the Lieutenant turned to look at him as the older man gave him a stern look. "I understand that you and others don't believe that Yasuko betrayed us, but don't let our conflicting beliefs stand in the way of your duties in war. I don't care what you think as long as you keep her safe, if you and the others are right about her then you need to keep her out of Aizen's hands." He explained seriously.

The blonde Lieutenant's eyes widened a little at Yamamoto's words and that he acknowledged that not everyone believed that Mizuki betrayed them like he said. However after a moment he understood that the Captain Commander wanted him to keep Mizuki safe, not because he believed she was innocent but so that she could be executed and so she wouldn't help Aizen. "Yes Captain." He said, not liking it but accepting his orders as he turned towards the door, about to walk out to return to his Division when a stern voice stopped him.

"One more thing," Yamamoto added in before Kira could walk back to his division and the blonde looked back and nodded after a moment. "Before you go, I have some procedures to go over with you since you're going to be watching over Yasuko."

After a moment of thinking Kira still couldn't really think of anything Yamamoto would need to show him that he didn't know already. Raising an eyebrow to the older man the Lieutenant cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but I don't follow." He said and he noticed the Captain Commander nod to him before he continued on, explaining to the blonde Lieutenant.

* * *

(1st Division later that night, 3rd Person POV)

As Chojiro walked down the quiet hallway, a stack of papers in his hand as his thoughts were still on his orders he needed to complete before his day could be done. He still had a lot of preparations to be made for war and he was anxious to get it done as soon as possible. As he turned to his Captain's office he raised his free hand to knock on the door as he shifted the papers to one hand. However as he was about to knock the door opened and Lieutenant Sasakibe took a step back so that the door wouldn't hit him or knock his papers to the ground.

Kira walked out of the office, looking a bit tired but he looked up mildly surprised as he realized Chojiro was there. "Oh, excuse me Lieutenant Sasakibe I didn't see you there." The blonde Lieutenant apologized but the older man managed to smile a little.

"It's no problem Izuru." He said and Kira nodded before stepping around Chojiro to presumably walk back to his office. Catching the door before it closed, the older Lieutenant balanced his papers before he walked into the office and set down the paperwork at his desk. Glancing over to his Captain he noticed Yamamoto completely immersed in his paperwork. "How is the paperwork coming Captain? Would you like some help?" Lieutenant Sasakibe asked him kindly, catching the older Captain's attention.

The tired looking older man raised his head and glanced up at his Lieutenant, shaking his head. "No, thank you though. I'm almost done." Yamamoto told him as he stifled a tired yawn, filing out a few forms lying in front of him.

With a nod the Lieutenant thought for a few moments. "What did you need to speak to Izuru about?" He asked curiously as he realized that his Captain hadn't told him that he was supposed to speak to the Lieutenant or that he was even planning on it.

"I'm going to use the few officers that are guarding Yasuko for the war, I wanted to let Izuru know that he was going to be watching over her during the war." Yamamoto told him in an almost bored off-handed way as he continued with his paperwork.

However Chojiro stopped from gathering some papers he needed at that statement, trying not to let his shock show at the statement. Since he had learned that Mizuki had left the soul society he had been torn between his friendship with the girl and his desire to follow his Captain's orders. But still he had found himself doubting the truth of what Yamamoto said when he claimed Mizuki had betrayed them since he knew that she wasn't like that. But he had been good in hiding his true feelings about the situation and following orders, so good that Yamamoto had never noticed how disturbed Chojiro felt about it. "Are you sure that that is best Captain? It's just that Izuru could be leading his squad during the War, it would probably be best for him to be with his squad." He asked but he quickly and politely explained himself.

Yamamoto nodded with a long sigh of exhaustion. "Yes, I understand but I would rather have more troops on the field rather than staying back." He explained seriously and Chojiro nodded.

The Lieutenant glanced off to the side for a moment or two and thought before he  
went back to gathering some of the papers that he needed. "I see." He said. "Out of curiosity, how is Yasuko doing?" He asked with a quick excuse at the beginning so that Yamamoto wouldn't suspect that he was questioning his orders.

Yamamoto seemed a little taken back by his question but he was quick to push it away, focusing on his work and not on what seemed to him an unimportant question. "She's fine I believe, the last time the guards sent a report they didn't mention any problems." He told his Lieutenant, who nodded. The Captain Commander thought a little bit more over what Chojiro had asked and he paused from his work to ask why he even asked about the former Lieutenant.

However when the older man looked up he noticed his Lieutenant already walking to the door, seeming to notice some of Yamamoto's suspicion. Looking at Lieutenant Sasakibe as he walked with his back to Yamamoto towards the door, speaking quickly as he put the papers into a neat stack in his arms. "Alright sir, thank you. I'll come let you know when I'm done with the duties you assigned me." Chojiro explained quickly as he made his way to the door, picking his words carefully.

As Chojiro suspected Yamamoto's thoughts went right back to the war when he had mentioned his duties for war and the Captain forgot about the tiny question. "Yes, thank you Lieutenant Sasakibe." He said as he resumed filling out his paperwork. The Lieutenant was quick to make his way out of the office as quick as he could before Yamamoto would think more about his question about Mizuki. Closing the door to the office softly behind him, Lieutenant Sasakibe frowned as he glanced off to the ground in his thoughts. He wished that he could help Mizuki but he knew he wouldn't be helping her much if he didn't have Yamamoto's confidence by not following his orders about the former Lieutenant. And besides, he was never one to let his personal feelings stand in the way of his work. With a sigh Chojiro shook his thoughts from the war and the former Lieutenant as he got back to his work assigned to him.

* * *

(Human World later that Night, 3rd Person POV)

Ichigo sat at his desk in his room, trying to do math homework with Kon talking his ear off about something he wasn't even listening to. His family was all home since it was so late but he still hadn't gotten around to his homework yet. For the past few days he had found himself a little distracted, every now and then he'd find his thoughts trailing off to Mizuki and he couldn't stand thinking about it. Every time he did he felt guilty for not saving her from Aizen like he should have and always had to hold himself back from going to the soul society and saving her like he had Rukia before.

In school Orihime would ask about her in between classes or whenever everyone else wasn't ease dropping. He had told her what happened at the meeting but she always insisted on asking if Rukia or another soul reaper had talked to him and he always answered no. Rukia had told him after the meeting that she would tell him of anything going on and he trusted her enough to wait, although his patience was wearing thin and it had been a few days already. When he recalled the meeting he remembered that the execution was supposed to be in a few days and he hated how she hadn't told him anything yet when it was so close.

Chad on the other hand hadn't pushed him to talk about anything with the soul society which he was pretty grateful for. Although Uryu had once in the hallway when they were walking to lunch asked him if he was planning anything similar to before when they rescued Rukia. He didn't seem to care too much about her but he did seem interested in how he would react to the whole situation. Ichigo had told him he wasn't really sure and Uryu just nodded and walked away.

Scribbling on the worksheet in front of him he tried to not get worked up about it and persistently ignored Kon who was talking his ear off about nothing important. However when he heard the sound of the window opening it caught his attention but before he could look to see who it was Kon yelled out obnoxiously. "Rukia!" The stuffed animal jumped off the desk and tried to hug the fourth seat as she jumped into the room in her uniform but simply kicked the stuffed animal to the side.

Ichigo glanced back at her. "Hey Rukia, what's up?" He asked, putting down his pencil and turning to face her. The dark haired girl sighed as she sat down on his bed next to his desk.

"It's been a long day, Aizen sent word that he was going to invade the soul society soon for the war so everyone in the soul society is getting ready." She explained to him seriously and Ichigo glanced over at her sternly.

"How soon?" He asked, wondering how much time they had left and he found his hopes diminished when Rukia frowned.

"Captain Ukitake didn't tell me a specific time but he didn't make it seem like it was very long at all." She explained to him and Ichigo thought for a few moments before nodding to himself.

Flicking his pencil away from his homework with a scowl the orange haired man leaned back in his chair. "Whatever, just get in touch with me when it happens and I'll fight." He responded indifferently Rukia opened her mouth to tell him something when he gave her a stern look. "What about Mizuki?" He asked seriously as he glanced over at her, wondering if anything had happened with her execution since he was knew it was soon.

The dark haired fourth seat frowned after a moment and glanced off to the side at his question. "Yamamoto delayed her execution until after the War." Rukia explained, none too happy but she was relieved that her former Lieutenant's execution was at least delayed.

Rukia glanced up and noticed Ichigo deep in his thoughts for a few moments, she was going to say something when Ichigo picked up his pencil again and scribbled an answer on his homework. He tried not to make it seem like it bothered him that Mizuki was still captured by the soul society. "Good." Was all that he said after a moment, like Rukia, happy that she had gotten more time but still it bothered him how she was stuck in prison and that he hadn't saved her. The dark haired fourth seat noticed how Ichigo seemed mad about the whole situation and she frowned at the sight.

"You're not thinking of saving her are you?" The dark haired fourth seat asked him and noticed how Ichigo refused to make eye contact with her after she asked that, a tense silence developing over the room as Kon hid in a corner. "Ichigo, Mizuki needs to convince Yamamoto on her own that she didn't betray the soul society it's not like when you saved me-." She started to raise her voice a little as she tried to sternly explain but was quickly cut off.

"Says who?" He asked, giving her a serious look that she had no response to. Ichigo knew that it wasn't exactly as simple as getting Mizuki out of prison and making Yamamoto see that Aizen was after her like what happened with Rukia. But at the same time he knew that if he got the former Lieutenant out of prison than she would have a better chance of showing the Captain Commander that he was wrong, not all that differently from what he had done with Rukia. The dark haired fourth seat gave him a surprised look but offered him no rebuttal as she glanced off to the side, getting lost in her thoughts of the war and her Lieutenant.

"Ichigo-." She tried to tell him but the orange haired man sighed and she glanced up and saw Ichigo run his fingers through his hair. Rukia noticed how annoyed he seemed and she paused, letting him say what he felt he needed to.

"Rukia, I don't want to talk about this." He told her, moving to face his homework sitting in front of him on his desk. He was tired of talking and thinking so much, all he wanted was to do something and he felt like he was losing his mind with annoyance. It felt like all he had been doing since Mizuki was taken to the soul society was thinking about a situation that wouldn't be resolved with just thoughts or talking. The dark haired girl frowned as she glanced away from Ichigo, doing the opposite and letting herself get lost in her thoughts of her Lieutenant and of the war.

* * *

(Soul Society a few days later, Ichigo's POV)

Along the outside of the large battle in the soul society most of the soul reapers fighting didn't notice a pair of double sliding doors open in the midst of the Winter War as the Espada's and arrancars under Aizen's command invaded the soul society. Ichigo stepped out with a sigh as he saw that he was finally in the soul society and done fighting his inner hollow and zanpakuto spirit in the Dangai. He had gotten a late start while he was making his way to the soul society today so he got there a little later than he expected also because of his training with his hollow and zanpakuto. However the substitute soul reaper was glad to finally just being in the soul society and being done with fighting his hollow and Zangetsu. Glancing around the soul society he noticed there was a lot of fighting going on but was surprised to see that there wasn't much damage to the soul society itself yet, considering that it was war.

He was quick to look around to try to see how his friends were doing but at first he didn't recognize many of the soul reapers running around. Glancing over the soldiers fighting around him in the Winter War he couldn't find a familiar face in the crowd. But he did notice a strong reitsu and some fighting in the distance that caught his eye, turning his head his eyes narrowed at the sight of Aizen but he noticed how the former Captain looked different. Ichigo hesitated for only a moment as he noticed Aizen's new form from the Hogyuko in the distance as the former Captain looked as though he was confronting Urahara and a few Captains. He could feel that Aizen's reitsu was even stronger than the last time he had seen him and he narrowed his eyes at the sight.

However Ichigo felt another spiritual pressure from an Espada but he didn't feel it coming from the battle field. Unconsciously without thinking he turned his head to look in the direction the enemy reitsu was coming from as an idea suddenly formed in his head. As he turned to face the Sokyoku prison and he felt worry for a moment as he confirmed that that was where the enemy reitsu was coming from. He narrowed his brown eyes at the thought that Mizuki was in trouble as he turned away from the fighting in front of him to look up at the prison. With a quick flash step he ran towards the prison without a thought otherwise.

* * *

(Sokyoku Hill, Mizuki's POV)

I frowned as I stared out of the window to outside and saw all of the fighting around the soul society and its outskirts. I wished I could have been out there fighting alongside my division like I should have been and worries of my division and friends faded into my mind. Clenching my hands into fists at my side my frown deepened unable to tear my eyes off of the sight outside. "Kira, there's no reason for you to be here. Your squad is fighting out there under some other Captain's orders and they need you more than I do." I told the Lieutenant seriously, turning around to face him as he leaned against a nearby wall.

He frowned at my statement. "You and I both know that if I had the choice I'd do just that. You know Yamamoto ordered me to watch over you, besides I think he has a point even if it is a bit misguided." Kira told me honestly as he looked away from the fighting and I scoffed.

"Yeah, he's got a great point wasting high ranking officers to stay back from war." I said under my breath.

However he must have heard me and sighed. "Mizuki, Yamamoto just wants you safe albeit just to execute you later. But Aizen needs you for something and it's best keeping you out of his reach." The blonde man pointed out to me and I narrowed my eyes at the statement.

"He doesn't need me for anything don't you get it? I'm powerless, no reitsu, no zanpakuto, what could he possibly need from me anymore?" I asked, raising my voice a little from anger not fully meaning it towards him. "I'm useless."

Kira looked away from me at my outburst before I saw him open his mouth to speak when there was suddenly a loud explosion. The wind and smoke made me raise my arm to try to see what happened as I noticed the blonde Lieutenant draw his zanpakuto and mentally I cursed, wishing I had mine as well. As the dust settled I noticed the door to the prison blown open and now there was just a gaping hole in its place. The Lieutenant and I both tensed when we heard a chuckle and my eyes widened a little as I recognized it. Looking up I saw a familiar Espada step forward and I narrowed my eyes at Nnoitora as he smirked over at me widely, his sword in hand. "Ah, there you are. You know I didn't really get to play with you in Heuco Mondo, at least Lord Aizen's given me a second chance now." He said with a laugh as he stepped forward and I narrowed my eyes at him, wishing that I had my sword or reitsu or something as I took a step back from him.

I couldn't believe that he was still alive and I couldn't help but wonder how he had survived the Invasion of Heuco Mondo and the War to this point. Kira had told me about some of the high ranking Espada who had died in the Invasion to save Orihime and I couldn't believe that the soul reapers hadn't killed him too. "Mizuki get back!" I heard the blonde man yell to me as he ran to stand between me and the Espada, I noticed Kira stand his ground confidently and I frowned as I felt guilt at the thought of him getting hurt protecting me.

"Kira get out of here! Forget about me and go to your Division you idiot!" I yelled out to him, not moving back like he told me to and doing the opposite and stepping closer to him. He said nothing in response but my eyes widened as Nnoitora used sonido to suddenly appear in front of the Lieutenant. The Espada smirked widely as Kira's eyes widened at the action before he tried to swing his sword forward to cut him.

Nnoitora scoffed at the blonde Lieutenant and merely punched his stomach to send him flying into the wall unconscious. My eyes widened and I tried to run over to him, "Kira!" I yelled as I ran as I tried to get to him so I could heal him and be useful in some way, shape or form at all. It was my fault that he got hurt anyway, he got pulled back from the Winter War just to protect me. Besides, the thought of being alone with Nnoitora sickened me and even if I would never admit it I was scared only because I was powerless. But out of the corner of my eye I saw something shine as the sun hit the piece of metal and I clenched my jaw in anger as I saw a sword swinging down towards me to try to kill me with one cut.

* * *

**AN: Cliffy! I hope you all liked it, please review/like/follow :).**

_Chapter 35 Preview:_

_As soon as Nnoitora leaned close enough to my face I tipped my head back before I slammed my forehead against his face to make him stumble back and get some space between us. I managed to push him far enough away that he let go of my throat and I gasped out for breathe the first chance I got. "You bitch!" The sound of his palm making contact with my cheek rang through the room, the hit making me tilt my head to the side. Ignoring the slight sting in my cheek I glared up at him even as he placed his sword against my neck. "Tell me where your fucking sword is now or I'll kill you!" Nnoitora yelled at me, I rolled my eyes at the demand._

_"I don't know!" I yelled right back at him even though it was the honest truth with a glare. He pushed my head back against the wall hard._


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: First of all I'd like to thank Tanka no Zachi 31 for their review! They had a really good question I should address, shouldn't Ichigo have Final Getsuga Tensho by now? Well no not really, because the invasion of Heuco Mondo and fake Karakura Town were two separate events which kind of messed with the cannon plot and the War takes place independently from those two events. Basically I broke down the three battles that were linked in the cannon plot into independent events so I just pushed back Ichigo's Dangai training until now. **

**As a little side note the title of this Chapter is a lyric from Linkin Park's song "I'll Be Gone" and I just really like the line. Onto the warnings:**

**1. Plot Developments(seriously, yes. There's a lot in this chapter)**

**2. Fluff **

**3. Blood/Violence/Fighting (more than usual because of the fact it's the War)**

**4. Just an added warning, this chapter and the next one will be considerably long. This one because it contains the majority of the events surrounding the Winter War, the next one though it long because it has a Lemon! Too bad it's in the next chapter :P**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Sun Will Fade Out but another Will Rise

Recommended Song: "Just a Little Faster" by There For Tomorrow

* * *

(Sokyoku Prison, Mizuki's POV)

Jumping back to avoid getting cut by Nnoitora's sword that smashed into the ground I once stood, I glanced over at Kira who was lying on the floor bleeding I shot him a worried look as I jumped to avoid another one of the swings from Nnoitora's sword. There was no way that I would let my friend die protecting me when he wasn't even supposed to be here. Narrowing my green eyes at the Espada I saw his eyes widen a little as he saw me run towards him before he smirked. "Eager to play girl?" He yelled out to me with a chuckle as he assumed that I was walking right into an attack, pulling back his sword over his head. I ran up to him and I was quick to fall to the ground as he swung his sword down at me, sliding between his feet as his sword lodged in the ground I once stood. Before he could turn around I kicked him back as I stumbled to my feet and I ran as fast as I could muster as I looked over at Kira. I might not be able to help heal him but my eyes were focused on his sword that I knew would help both of us survive if I could just get to it. I heard the Espada behind me and I lunged for the sword and I felt hope when I saw my fingers were only a few inches away from it.

Suddenly the Espada stood in front of me and I saw him smirk widely at me as he kicked Kira's sword out of reach and swung his sword at me. Glaring at him I was quick to think on my feet and silently I thanked Captain Kenpachi for all of my time at the 11th division as a lower ranked officer where I learned hand to hand combat. Since I was already basically to the ground I pushed all my weight against his legs to push him back to the floor, his sword falling from his hand. Without even thinking I straddled him and punched him in the face before he could reach for his sword. Pulling back my arm I punched him a few more times before he kicked me in the stomach to send me flying backwards.

I heard him pick up his sword and immediately my eyes shot open and I sat up to see him swinging his sword at me. I pushed myself back against the floor to get some distance between us and I managed to push myself to my feet and jump to the side as the Espada swung his sword at me again. Clenching my jaw in annoyance as I saw him use sonido to appear in front of me and I immediately jumped back while his sword swung at me and I pushed my shoulder back more as I watched his zanpakuto get close to hitting me. However I saw Nnoitora smirk as he pushed his sword forward so his blade came within inches of cutting my shoulder, making me jerk backwards so I tripped and fell back to the ground loudly in the quick movement.

With my face in the dirty ground I almost felt like crying as I heard him approach me before I could even sit up. I almost wanted to lie there and die when I knew I had made it so far only to fail in the end and I felt so angry at myself for failing even when I knew I had given it my all. Every battle from when I left the soul society to now flashed through my mind and I knew in each one of them I put every bit of my soul into fighting so that I could get my old life back and protect my friends. But now when I found myself on the ground in the prison I felt that it was all wasted efforts and like none of that even mattered and that it just took one battle to mess up and it was over. But I still found hope as I thought of my friends and my old life, all of my dreams that seemed crushed pushing me to fight until I was dead and never giving in. With a wince to push myself to my hands and knees mentally I promised Captain Ukitake, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, I promised everyone I wouldn't fail as I managed to push myself a few feet away from the Espada. However I didn't get very far in the blink of an eye I was pushed back against the closest wall and held there by my throat. Glancing up at the Espada I glared at him and tried to break free and get his hand off my neck before he chuckled and smiled suggestively. "Go ahead and fight, I know you're basically powerless now." Nnoitora taunted me as he grasped my throat a little tighter.

My glare didn't falter the least at the statement and neither did my efforts to escape. "Let me go you pervert!" I snapped back as I tried to kick him but he just stepped forward to trap my legs between his and the wall as he grasped my throat tighter and I started to feel a little light headed. I fought to keep my consciousness and Nnoitora must have noticed since he laughed sadistically.

Looking up at him as I tried to pry his hands off my neck I saw him looking me up and down with what I could only have assumed was a lustful look. I gave him a disgusted look that he smiled at before leaning a little closer to me. "Is this all the soul society has its prisoners wear? Tell you what, I might just let you keep it on if you tell me where your zanpakuto are." Nnoitora offered with a laugh.

At the comment I held back spitting in his face for some reason and instead took advantage of the small amount of space between us. As soon as he leaned close enough to my face I tipped my head back before I slammed my forehead against his face to make him stumble back and get some space between us. I managed to push him far enough away that he let go of my throat and I gasped out for breathe the first chance I got. "You bitch!" The sound of his palm making contact with my cheek rang through the room, the hit making me tilt my head to the side. Ignoring the slight sting in my cheek I glared up at him even as he placed his sword against my neck. "Tell me where your fucking sword is now or I'll kill you!" Nnoitora yelled at me, I rolled my eyes at the demand.

"I don't know!" I yelled right back at him even though it was the honest truth with a glare. He pushed my head back against the wall hard.

Nnoitora scoffed at the answer as he pressed his sword against my neck firmly as a twisted smirk appeared on his face. "I guess it doesn't matter, Aizen told me I could…hm how would you people put it? I guess you could say that I can use whatever method's I see fit to make you talk." He explained suggestively with a smirk that I glared at, feeling utterly repulsed by this point. Still I found myself unable to find a single part of me that wanted to give up and I fought against him, refusing to give up on myself or let my friends down any more than I already had.

He pulled back his sword to cut my neck and I glared up at him without looking away as I tried to struggle. I would rather die by execution than have to play to this freaks sick fantasies of pain and most likely other perverted things. Before the Espada's sword could hit me a flash of a figure appeared and pushed Nnoitora out of the way in the blink of an eye. I fell to the ground against the wall looking up my eyes widened when I saw a familiar head of spikey orange hair. "Ichi…go?" I asked in surprise that he was actually here standing a few feet in front of me.

Ichigo glanced back at me and smirked no doubt at the surprised expression on my face, I was mildly shocked to see his hair had grown out a little longer since I had last seen him and that he was definitely taller too. His hair hung into his eyes and I had to hold back blushing when he looked at me from behind his bangs. "Are you alright? This freak didn't touch you or anything right?" He asked seriously, glaring as he glanced over to the Espada that was getting to his feet.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine but Kira isn't." I told him as I glanced over at the Lieutenant slumped against the wall not too far away unconscious. The substitute soul reaper glanced over at Kira before looking back at me.

"I'm going to take care of this guy, you should heal Kira." Ichigo told me as he turned to face Nnoitora as he raised his sword.

"Just be careful, alright? I don't think I can heal the both of you." I told him in a half serious and half joking voice before I ran over to Kira and placed him on the ground. I held out my hands above the wound in his chest, glancing down at him worriedly. "Kira wake the hell up." I told him, narrowing my eyes at him a little when I noticed him continue to sleep.

The sound of swords clashing together caught my attention, I glanced up to find Ichigo standing a few feet in front of me and Kira as he held back Nnoitora's sword with his own. As I continued to heal Kira with kido I watched as the orange haired substitute soul reaper pushed back the Espada before holding out his zanpakuto in front of him. "Getsuga Tensho!" I heard Ichigo yell out as a ray of black reitsu jumped off his sword and hit the Espada and even destroyed most of the wall with the attack too. My eyes widened a little when I saw the Espada hit the floor unmoving and looked over at Ichigo who still stood with his back to me.

I wondered how he got so strong in the few weeks that I had last seen him, the orange haired man turned to face me before he walked over to me and Kira. Ichigo kneeled down next to me and glanced down at Kira before he looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, glancing him up and down for injuries but was surprised to find none.

He scoffed at my question. "Yeah I'm fine, shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ichigo asked as he watched me continue to heal Kira's wounds but I saw him stare at my face and I glanced up at him. I saw him frown before raising his hand he raised reached towards me and I found my breathe hitch in my throat as he gently pushed away some of the dirt that got on my face from my fight with Nnoitora. Pushing back a blush I raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't glance away from the unconscious Lieutenant as my hands glowed green.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering why I wouldn't be okay. He was the one off fighting a War that I helped cause, just the thought made me glance away from him in guilt and look down at Kira.

"I'm not the one who's been locked away for her execution for a week." Ichigo retorted, I shrugged in response to the statement.

"I was fine until that stupid Espada came." I told him with a sigh, glancing over at him to find him looking like he was thinking of something a lot. I raised an eyebrow at him and wondered what it could be. "What's wrong?"

The substitute soul reaper gave me a serious look before he asked me a question I never expected I would hear from him. "Why didn't you tell me your Captain is also your uncle?" At the question my eyes widened and I looked over at him shocked, but he didn't seem too surprised by my reaction.

With a sigh I glanced back down at Kira, away from Ichigo's brown eyes. "When Aizen told me my Captain died it hurt just that much more since he was my uncle. I'm not sure why I didn't tell you, I guess since people usually treat me different when they figure out I'm a noble or whatever. It's never really meant much to me, nobility." I told him honestly.

Ichigo scoffed at my answer, I glanced over at him to see him roll his eyes at me. "You really think I'd treat you any different because of your family? I'm not that shallow."

I sighed. "Yeah I know you're not like that, it just never really came up I guess, it was nothing against you." I told him, I saw him nod and I looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be fighting with everyone else?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ichigo smirk at my question. "Isn't it obvious? I'm getting you out of here." I looked over at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I can't leave, besides don't think that Yamamoto will let you help me out of here without some sort of punishment?" I told him in a slight joking manner that I saw Ichigo narrow his eyes at me and I quickly moved on. "Why would you even waste your time even trying to get me out? I have a ridiculous limit on my reitsu right now so it's not like I can help you, I can barely heal Kira."

Ichigo scoffed at my answer in annoyance as I saw him cross his arms over his chest. "Because I need your help fighting Aizen idiot, I thought that's what you wanted." He told me.

I opened my mouth to retort back at him when I felt the Lieutenant in front of me stir, I glanced down at him and found his eyes trembling. "Kira, hey wake up!" I told him loudly, the next moment he woke up and sat up right as I withdrew my hands. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

Kira glanced at me and Ichigo before sighing as he grasped his head. "I feel okay, what happened?" He asked as he pushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Nnoitora broke in and knocked you out but Ichigo got here and took care of him." I explained to him as I glanced over at Ichigo.

Kira sighed and looked up at the damage from the fight before looking at me. "We need to the battle, the soul society needs us to fight." He told them and Ichigo smirked.

"How am I supposed to go? I'm a prisoner." I told him flatly.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I can lift the limit Yamamoto put on your powers, where is it?" Kira asked, I hesitantly held out my wrist for him and watched as his hand glowed with a blue reitsu. When he touched me my reitsu shot out in all directions at what felt was crushing limits. My eyes widened and looked at Kira confused as I roped in my reitsu to an acceptable level.

"I didn't think you'd lift the limit completely." I told him as I got to my feet and helped Kira up.

"I wasn't planning on that, it just happened but it's not important now. Where are your zanpakuto?" Kira asked me and I shrugged.

I opened her mouth to tell him I had no idea like I had told Nnoitora when a voice cut me off before I could say anything. "I have them." I heard Ichigo say and I spun around to find him holding out my swords to me. He smirked at the confused look on my face when I saw him with my swords. "After you fought Aizen I took you outside and forgot to give them back to you before your Captain came."

I gave him a shocked look for a moment before I laughed and smiled to Ichigo. "Unohana told me they were in safe hands, and to think I doubted her for a minute there." I reached out for my swords and grasped them tightly before tying them at my side before looking up at the substitute soul reaper. "Thanks for taking care of my zanpakuto, Ichigo." I thanked him sincerely as I glanced down at them. Mentally I tried to talk to the spirit in my sword. _Garasu? Are you there still?_ I asked her seriously and was disappointed not to hear her immediately respond as she usually did.

"Well?" I heard Ichigo ask, I lifted my head to see him smirk at me. "Are you ready to help me fight Aizen or not?" The orange haired man asked me and I wanted to scream out yes to him but was hesitant.

If my zanpakuto spirit wasn't with me anymore then there was no point in trying to fight Aizen, I knew I needed at the very least to use shikai to kill him. I was about to tell Ichigo about it when I was stopped when I heard a faint but still taunting and childlike voice in the back of my mind. **Just do it four eyes.** Garasu told her and I could hear the smirk in her voice that made me smile in relief to hear her annoying, taunting voice again. Picking up my head to answer Ichigo, when my eyes met Ichigo's brown ones he noticed the spark of confidence was back in my eyes as I nodded. "What are we waiting for?" The substitute soul reaper smiled at my expression and what I said, feeling everything shift back to normal even if only a little bit.

* * *

(Soul Society, 3rd Person POV)

"Captain!" Rukia called out worriedly as she saw an arrancar jump towards Ukitake from behind but she was relieved to see him spin around and slash through the arrancar easily. She turned to her own opponent and was quick to swing her sword through it before she looked over at her white haired Captain again. He was panting lightly for breathe as he glanced around at his subordinates to make sure they were all doing alright and he was relieved to see them all okay.

"Rukia are you alright?" Ukitake asked as he blocked an attack from an arrancar as she fought herself a few feet away.

"I'm fine." She told him as her sword froze her enemy. She had been fighting for a while and it was starting to get to her but she was happy that her Division was mostly taking care of the arrancars instead of the few remaining Espada or Aizen. Looking over at her Captain she was relieved to find that his illness wasn't hindering his fighting yet but she was worried at the same time and wanted to finish the fighting before he was too weak to fight.

However she froze when she felt a familiar reitsu faintly and she noticed that her Captain didn't notice since he was too absorbed in his fight with an arrancar nearby. Looking over her eyes widened when she saw a familiar blonde haired girl flash stepping along the battle field with an orange haired man following closely behind. She couldn't hold back a smile at the sight even though she felt worry knowing that they were going to fight Aizen. Rukia felt hope for the first time that day when she saw her former Lieutenant out of prison and with her reitsu back and closed her eyes for only a moment to wish that she and Ichigo would be alright. "Lieutenant…" She whispered out as Ukitake finished with the arrancar he was fighting and looked over at her once he heard her voice.

He noticed Rukia gazing out to the battle grounds, to what he couldn't tell but he could see her purple eyes filling with hope. For a moment they had a second to collect their thoughts and the white haired Captain saw the dark haired girl place her hands over her heart as she gazed out to the battles as if she was wishing for something, closing her eyes for a moment as she hoped.

* * *

(Soul Society, 3rd Person POV)

With a flick of his wrist Aizen swung his sword forward, pushing back Urahara and Yoroichi and stopping their attacks with a smirk from the brunette haired traitor as they both jumped back a few feet to avoid the attack. A spark of victory was in Aizen's eyes as his eyes scanned over the area, noticing how most of the Captains and Lieutenants that had been fighting against him were defeated and injured. Now in an advanced form of his transformation he was confident he would win soon, even if he had been separated from Gin and Tousen for some time now. He wasn't sure how they were doing but to be honest he didn't care much, he was anxiously awaiting for Nnoitora to return his true swords to him. The Espada had the, in Aizen's opinion, easiest job out of all of them which was to take a pair of swords from a girl with no spiritual pressure since he was aware that Yamamoto would take away her powers.

Captain Kyoraku flash stepped up to the former Captain with a glare as he pulled back his sword, his signature hat long gone from the battle. His smirk widening on his face Aizen raised his hand towards him to shoot out a cero, giving the Captain barely enough time to dodge the powerful reitsu. Looking around him the brunette haired traitor chuckled at the scene of so many Captains and Lieutenant's injured and unable to fight any longer because of him. He felt excitement to unleash his even more powerful abilities but he told himself mentally that he would have to wait for only a little longer and destroy a few more obstacles. Turning his head to look over to one of the said obstacles as he took a step towards Urahara who had finally gotten to his feet once more, his hat gone as well as he glanced up at Aizen calmly.

Aizen's smirk enlarged once more as he took a step towards the blonde haired former Captain wordlessly, noticing how Urahara tensed at the action. However in his evolved form Aizen felt a couple of powerful reitsu approaching quickly that made him pause midstride. Instead of stopping from worry the traitor smirked at the reitsu's strength, thinking to himself that he would have some fun with a little challenge while he waited for Nnoitora's return. Turning his head when he felt how close the spiritual pressures had gotten he looked over in amused surprise as he saw Ichigo flash step down to one of the streets of the soul society that was partially destroyed already. A moment later the blonde haired former Lieutenant appeared at his side, still in her execution outfit the sight of which made Aizen smirk widen.

"Well I was wondering when you would come to confront me Kurosaki, but I didn't expect you to hand deliver my zanpakuto as well." Aizen commented with a cocky smirk as he glanced over at Mizuki, noticing the swords at her side.

Ichigo took a step forward, narrowing his eyes at the former Captain from behind his bangs. "Mizuki, where did you say that a good Rukon district to fight in was?" He asked as he recalled some of their conversation from on the way to find Aizen. The brown haired traitor smirked at the fact that the substitute was mad at him as to ignore him at the comment that he made, not taking Ichigo's threat seriously.

The blonde haired girl took a step forward as well, not looking over at Ichigo as she glared at Aizen. "Straight ahead." Mizuki answered seriously.

Aizen chuckled at their conversation, abandoning all attention towards Urahara as he grasped onto his sword tighter. "I'm glad you both came to me it makes killing both you and taking my prize so much easier-." He went on gloating but was cut off as Ichigo grasped his forehead in his hand and flash stepped back continuously to Aizen's shock. Out of wide eyes he saw Ichigo stoically look past him to the empty Rukon district outside the soul society, Mizuki flash stepping behind them.

Quickly after getting past the walls of the Seireitei and finding the heavily wooded district Ichigo pushed Aizen to the ground with a loud crash that cleared most of the nearby area. Both Mizuki and Ichigo flash stepped down to the ground as Aizen got to his feet and glared at them, not amused with being caught off guard as he realized that Ichigo had gotten more powerful since the last time they fought. Moving his eyes over to the girl in her white execution outfit Aizen decided to go after her thinking that she wasn't as powerful. With a quick flash step towards her Aizen pulled back his sword to cut her and Ichigo was about to stand in front of her and cut him when Mizuki took a step forward, drawing both of her swords.

Mizuki glared at Aizen and pulled back her swords and let her reitsu loose as it destroyed the ground around her, effectively pausing his attack. "Bankai!" The blonde girl yelled out as loud as she could as a cloud of dust formed and blocked all visibility for a moment. As the smoke disappeared Aizen lifted his head and noticed a figure through the cloud of dust that was fading quickly. The ex-Lieutenant stood in the same place as before, the white execution outfit she wore was gone and replaced with a normal shinigami uniform without the right part of her top and she wore no shoes and only a pair of socks. A crimson strap crossed her body that held the much longer sheath to her back, she raised her thicker and longer sword that now had a different hilt with a piece of metal that curved at the top of the hilt and ended at the but of the sword. Mizuki pointed her sword towards Aizen and glared at him. "Garasu Bakuhatsu." She said.

Aizen smirked. "So you do have a bankai, it'll be good to know when I get my zanpakuto back. Now it'll just be too easy to kill the Spirit King." He chuckled in a taunting voice as he flash stepped towards her.

Mizuki winced, reaching up and ignoring him for a moment with a sigh. "Damn, I always forget how strong these things are." She said as she took off her glasses before looking up at him dead in the eyes, smirking at his shocked expression. The blonde former Lieutenant flicked her glasses at him and watched calmly as they shattered into pieces and cut through his chest and shoulder to throw him back nearly a hundred feet. Stepping forward she swung her sword forward with a glare at Aizen, the sword shattering down to the hilt and the shards circling around faster than in her shikai. He smirked at the sight of her without a blade and decided to take advantage of it and charged up a powerful cero quickly with his wings before it rushed towards her.

Ichigo's grip on his sword tightened about to go help her when he noticed that she was purposefully not getting out of the way. Abruptly the shards rushed over to Aizen the majority hitting him all at once and maybe one or two missing him. However as soon as the shards touched him there was a blinding white light across the entire area and it felt like a dozen huge explosions went off at once, Ichigo was about to jump back from shock when he noticed a faint silver reitsu surround him and block all of the effects of the explosion around him. The ground under his feet trembled and cracked violently and it took a few moments for the explosions to stop but the smoke took longer to be blown away with a few gusts of wind. The landscape was devastated for miles around, the small mountain that once stood in the distance was a mere pile of rubble and the destruction nearly reached the soul society. When the smoke cleared Ichigo saw Aizen's wings damaged and bleeding a large wound across his chest as he fell to the ground on the other side of the newly enlarged clearing.

Mizuki glanced over at Ichigo and smirked. "You don't have to worry about getting hurt from the explosions, I can manipulate my reitsu to protect a few feet in the explosion. It's how neither of us got hurt." She told him and he nodded as they both glanced over at Aizen as he got to his feet.

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she managed to look him dead in the eyes without being able to see sure she could tell what direction he was in but it didn't make sense for her to be able to make such a lucky guess. "Wait, you can see me?" Ichigo asked confused as the Hogyuko regenerated most of Aizen's wounds from the attack.

The blonde former Lieutenant smiled at the question. "Only when I use my bankai, it's kind of weird." She told him and he wanted to ask more about it but they both noticed Aizen get back to his feet.

The traitor glared at the two of them before he smirked which made Mizuki grasp the hilt of her sword tighter in her hands. "If you two want to fight together so bad then why don't you two die together too?! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" He called out loudly and Mizuki noticed a faint purple and black reitsu materialize around them.

"Ichigo-." She started to say to try to warn him to get out of the way, not completely sure that she could destroy his kido completely before it took effect. Raising her hand to try to push the orange haired man out of the way she kept her eyes on Aizen but she was mildly surprised to feel him grasp her wrist inside his hand. She stared at their hands intertwined for a few moments as she felt her heartbeat stop momentarily before beating faster at the sight. The blonde former Lieutenant glanced up at Ichigo confused as the black box of kido continued to build itself up around the two of them.

"Thanks to my new form and the Hogyuko's powers I don't have to use the incantation to get the kido at full power!" She and Ichigo heard him yell out arrogantly but Mizuki's green eyes never strayed from Ichigo. The blonde haired girl watched Ichigo give Aizen a blank look as she noticed the shadows across his face get bigger as the box of kido was nearly complete. She was still very aware that he hadn't let go of her hand yet but she didn't say anything about it as he tilted his head to look over at her past his bangs.

"It's alright Mizuki, I've got this one." Ichigo told her calmly, giving her hand a small squeeze of reassurance as the kido was just about to be completed. He noticed an emotion he couldn't place spark through her eyes before she nodded to him confidently and he nodded back and he let go of her hand. Her green eyes watched as the kido finally completed itself and she let her reitsu flare to negate the kido from hitting her and she noticed a faint blue reitsu surround Ichigo before he swung his other arm that wasn't just holding her hand to swing it out and break the black box into pieces.

Mizuki noticed Aizen's eyes widen at the sight of them unharmed and she herself was a little taken back by how strong Ichigo had gotten since she had last seen him. "I guess you still don't get it," she heard Ichigo tell Aizen and she noticed him take a step forward. "I'm stronger than you are Aizen, this isn't like the last time." He said and as he flash stepped forward towards Aizen Mizuki swung her sword forward too, ignoring the light dust that had accumulated from Ichigo's flash step. Aizen stepped back as the wound in his shoulder spurted out blood and before he could reach to hold his wound he noticed something shine out of the corner of his eye.

Ichigo flash stepped back a few feet when he noticed Mizuki's shards impale to Aizen and watched the explosion that went off in front of him and waited for the smoke to dissipate. Through the smoke and debris from the explosion Ichigo and Mizuki both noticed Aizen flash step away and the blonde haired girl stepped forward to stand next to Ichigo. She and Ichigo both noticed Aizen reappear on top of a nearby cliff that was unstable from Mizuki's explosions, a deep cut on his shoulder and half of his arm that didn't hold his sword was crushed from the explosions. Aizen glared down at the two of them angrily. "I bet you two are happy with yourselves! Aren't you happy you stopped my zanpakuto with your hand? That somehow you could destroy my kido? And that you think you could scar me? Don't get too confident you children!" Aizen yelled out angrily as they noticed his wounds regenerate and heal themselves and how a third eye opened in Aizen's forehead.

Mizuki noticed the blood run down his face before his purple and white eyes rolled back and she grasped her sword ready to attack but she hesitated only momentarily when she saw his face crack before tilting his head to the side. A blue and purple reitsu expanded out in all directions and Ichigo and Mizuki held their ground as they watched a column of reitsu solidify around Aizen before it cracked and blood sprayed out of it, coating the cliff. They both noticed how Aizen had transformed once more but neither Ichigo nor Mizuki looked worried any more than they were before. "You're right, it isn't excusable Hogyuko. That I've let a substitute soul reaper and a Lieutenant get in my way." He said and Mizuki narrowed her eyes in disgust how he referred to the stone like it was a person almost.

They both noticed Aizen throw a purple cero towards them and Mizuki was quick to flash step away, but when she didn't notice Ichigo near her she looked over. Her eyes widened a little when she saw Ichigo standing in the same place as before as the cero hit the area he stood in. The force of the impact blew her blonde hair over her shoulders and out of her face as she looked on with worry as she noticed a fire emerge from the cero when it exploded. Shifting her eyes to the side she flash stepped to Aizen and swung her sword at him but she only managed to hit one of the little creatures on his wings that regenerated itself quickly. Narrowing her eyes at Aizen she swung her sword forward again and it broke into shards and they all collided with Aizen. The explosion blocked out all noise for a moment and Mizuki used reitsu to stay standing as the ground beneath her feet merely turned into a gaping hole. Aizen was on the ground a few hundred feet away from her between the two holes, one from Aizen's attack and the other from hers.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight of his wounds healing themselves and watched him get to his feet with a smirk at her as he raised his blade. "Still not quite good enough Mizuki!" He yelled out and she noticed him about to charge up a cero to hit her with when they both noticed some movement from the fire still raging from Aizen's attack. Glancing into the flames Aizen smirked at the sight of Ichigo through the dying flames but Mizuki was relieved by the sight in front of him. "Looks like you took my attack with only some injuries, although it does look like your left arm is useless." Aizen said and Mizuki noticed that his arm was pretty badly burned, before the blonde girl could raise her blade she watched Aizen jump off the ledge towards Ichigo, through the flames. She swung her sword again and the shards followed after him but the flames stopped her from being able to hit him.

Aizen grasped Ichigo's neck as his wings surrounded him, Mizuki clenched her jaw in anger at the sight jumping through the flames and through Aizen's reitsu as it expanded out and put out the flames. "Can you hear me?" Aizen asked the orange haired man whose face was mostly hidden by his longer hair. "Maybe for a moment you had the power to defeat me but that is no more! Now I can kill you and get rid of all the annoyances that stand in my way, it's over!" Aizen yelled out, pulling back his blade and tightening his hold on Ichigo's neck.

Mizuki cursed mentally to herself, not wanting to use her zanpakuto or use explosions since she knew she would hurt Ichigo in the process. She opened her mouth to yell out to the orange haired man to move when she noticed a smirk appear on Ichigo's face that made her eyes widen a little. Aizen's eyes widened at the sight and he hesitated before freezing in place when he heard the substitute soul reaper speak. "Over huh?" He asked, glancing down at Aizen before swinging his sword forward to cut Aizen's chest and push him back, narrowing his brown eyes at him past his bangs.

Aizen's jaw clenched with anger at what Ichigo said, pulling his zanpakuto back above his head when he saw Ichigo jump back to step on solid ground, confusing the former Captain. His eyes widened when he felt a strong spiritual pressure, looking up his eyes widened even more in shock and he didn't have time to dodge. Mizuki smirked widely as she sped down towards Aizen, piercing her sword down to cut him as Ichigo's feet finally touched solid ground around the edge of the huge hole. The orange haired man stood confidently as he watched Mizuki's explosion stretch up towards the sky and destroy most of the landscape around them, sending out heat and powerful reitsu in all directions for miles.

When he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye he looked to his side and found Mizuki lightly panting, her sword still tightly in her hand. Ichigo relaxed without realizing when he noticed that she was unharmed and he was about to ask her if she was alright when she stood up straight and narrowed her eyes as she looked over at his injured arm. Before he could say anything she walked up to him as the flames from her zanpakuto that still engulfed Aizen and Ichigo saw her eyes gain a tinge of sadness as she looked over his burned arm. She reached out with both of her hands and he watched as they glowed with a faint green reitsu before she carefully placed them over his burned arm. "You know if you needed help you should have just asked, these burns look pretty bad." He heard the blonde girl lightly scold him but he was aware of the worried tone in her voice more than her scolding.

Ichigo nodded, letting his attention focus on her for a few moments. "Sorry, I guess I got a little too arrogant I thought that I had it under control." He told her truthfully and he noticed her nod but saw how her eyes never strayed from his arm that she was quickly trying to heal. The orange haired man tilted his head down to watch her as he noticed her hands a hair length's away from his slightly stinging burns that covered his left arm. However he didn't find himself wincing as her hands got close to the wound actually he was surprised to feel his arm begin to get partially numb. Glancing back up to the blonde girl's face Ichigo noticed her concentrating on healing his arm but he saw her eyes look over to the dying flames for only a second before looking back to his arm. As he saw the reitsu around her hands start to fade he knew that they had to get back to fighting Aizen and he glanced up at her as she still stared at his arm carefully. "Thanks Mizuki, it feels a lot better." He told her as she pulled her hands away from him and looked up at him.

She sighed as she looked away from him. "You shouldn't thank me, I didn't have time to heal the wounds so you still have to be careful. Hopefully it'll stay numb for the rest of the fight." Mizuki told him and he noticed how she seemed upset that he was injured and he wanted to tell her he was alright when she turned and gazed out towards where Aizen once stood watching the smoke dissipate. "It's not over yet." She said and Ichigo glanced back, glaring at the sight of Aizen past the flames as his wounds started to heal themselves again.

* * *

(Soul Society, 3rd Person POV)

Standing up straight as he finished his battle with an Espada, Yamamoto looked up as he felt a strong shift in spiritual pressure and he immediately recognized the two reitsu's. Glancing up he saw the reitsu far off from a Rukon district and he narrowed his eyes at the sight. "Lieutenant Sasakibe would you like to tell me how our prisoner escaped?" He asked as he looked behind him and Chojiro seemed confused by the statement like he didn't know what the Captain was talking about. However then he glanced up and saw in the distance the reitsu's and his eyes widened and he wondered if they were alright absentmindedly.

"Captain I had no idea." The Lieutenant explained honestly, unable to take his eyes off of the fight in the distance as he saw explosions go off from Mizuki's bankai. However the Lieutenant couldn't help but feel worried about her and Ichigo when he saw how powerful that Aizen was but his thoughts were cut short.

Yamamoto sighed, understanding his Lieutenant had no information as he nodded. "Send some of the Omnimatsukido to bring her back." He ordered out coldly without a thought otherwise.

Chojiro's eyes widened at the order and he was hesitant to agree and the Captain Commander looked over at him confused. His Lieutenant had never hesitated in all of his years working under Yamamoto to take an order and the sight took Yamamoto back a little with surprise. "Wait!" They both heard someone yell out and they looked up as someone flash stepped up to them and they both recognized Kira as he panted to try to catch his breathe. "Forgive me Captain for cutting in but you can't stop Mizuki."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the statement. "What are you talking about Lieutenant? Are you suggesting that I let her aid Aizen and destroy the soul society?" He asked bitterly.

Kira opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal however he was cut off by a calm voice. "Actually Captain," a calm voice started out and Yamamoto and Kira turned to face Chojiro as he stared off at the fight. "It appears to be that Yasuko is fighting with Kurosaki…against Aizen." He clarified for the Captain Commander.

The older Captain's eyes widened at the statement. "Chojiro…" He said in surprise however then he thought for a moment and glanced over at the fight once more. As he looked closer he could see from the distance how his Lieutenant's words were true as he noticed her sword cause explosions to go off around Aizen. "I see." He said lowly and Kira and Chojiro looked over at him shocked by how he seemed to understand for once.

* * *

There was a loud crash before a large explosion of reitsu rippled over the Rukon district, destroying the landscape for miles. The orange haired substitute soul reaper flash stepped down to the ground to glance around, taking in the damage as he looked for Aizen. As his chocolate brown eyes looked over the area he saw Mizuki's feet touch the ground once more through the fading smoke and he was glad to see that she wasn't badly hurt. He was grateful that they were doing well so far but he was still frustrated that Aizen's regeneration was working so well.

Noticing Mizuki turn her head Ichigo followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes when his eyes fell to Aizen, who she was looking at. Clenching his sword tighter in his hand the orange haired man tried to contain his frustration as he watched Aizen's wounds heal up quickly and heal themselves from Ichigo and Mizuki's attack. The former Captain glanced over at the two of them, narrowing his own eyes at them in annoyance as he walked towards them, charging up a cero.

Ichigo tensed as he wondered if Aizen was going to try to hit him or Mizuki with the attack and he took a step forward, readying himself for the attack but he stopped when he noticed the older man turn away from him. Pulling back his sword he flash stepped towards Mizuki to try to get there before Aizen released his cero at the blonde former Lieutenant but he didn't manage to get there in time. Swinging his sword forward Ichigo let out a Getsuga Tensho with his zanpakuto as he tried to hit the cero and cancel it out but he narrowed his eyes as he noticed his attack only weaken not stop Aizen's attack.

The blonde former Lieutenant stood her ground carefully as the cero shot towards her, destroying the area around it as the light from the purple sphere lit up her face in shades of purple and blue as she held her zanpakuto in front of her. Ichigo noticed her stop trying to control her reitsu and her blue and silver reitsu destroyed the ground she stood on and expanded around her. With a flick of her wrist she swung her blade upwards, cutting straight through the cero without much trouble at all. Raising her green eyes to look past the clash of reitsu before her she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Aizen flash stepping down towards her quickly and with a quick jump and a flash step she shot up towards him, the ground that was once beneath her feet destroyed from the force of her reitsu. Pulling back her sword once more she swung it at him and their blades clashed with a shockwave of reitsu rippling over the ground for miles.

Ichigo flashed stepped towards the two as he noticed Aizen smirk as the dark haired man charged up a powerful cero with his wings as he blocked Mizuki's sword with his own. Her green orbs narrowed as she pulled back her sword quickly before swinging it forward as Aizen released his cero at point blank range. The orange haired man swung his blade forward at Aizen when he stood next to the man in a flash step but the former Captain just flash stepped out of sight and Ichigo looked over at Mizuki. He noticed her reitsu destroying some of the cero but he frowned as he noticed the cero hold strong and he was about to help her when he noticed her swing her sword through the cero.

Her blade and reitsu cut through the cero and made both halves dissipate under the pressure of her strong reitsu and Aizen's attack was destroyed. As the area cleared from the colorful spiritual pressures both Ichigo and Mizuki glanced around the destroyed landscape to try to see where Aizen was. The orange haired man's eyes widened when he saw Aizen use flash step to appear behind Mizuki and he was quick to use his own flash step to appear next to Aizen. Swinging his sword forward that Ichigo hoped would stop Aizen from attacking the blonde girl but to his shock the dark haired man never moved out of the way or even attempted to. The former Lieutenant was quick to spin around as she felt Aizen's reitsu, swinging her sword with her as she spun around.

Both Mizuki and Ichigo's swords hit Aizen at the same time as the former Captain's sword hit the blonde girl, making an enormous explosion of reitsu rush outwards over the ground and up towards the sky for miles from the mere impact of it all. Ichigo stepped down to the ground and he immediately looked around the smoke filled area to try to see where Mizuki was, worry pounding through his chest as he wondered if she was alright. Through the debris and smoke his brown eyes saw a small figure in the distance and he immediately flash stepped towards her once he felt it was Mizuki's spiritual pressure. As Mizuki got to her knees with her sword on the ground in front of her she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked up and relaxed when she saw Ichigo standing in front of her. "Mizuki, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice as he recalled how he had seen Aizen's sword cut her.

Before she could even say anything she watched the orange haired man as he stared down at her for a few moments, his eyes stopping when he noticed her clutching her side with one of her hands. He kneeled down in front of her and gently he took her hand and carefully pulled it away from her side, his eyes narrowing with anger when he saw that the side of her stomach had been cut. Ichigo's brown eyes looked back up at her and she managed to force a small reassuring smile for him when she saw the worry and anger in his eyes. "I'm alright, my reitsu stopped most of the impact." She told him and he frowned at what she said as his eyes glanced to her hand in his that was stained with blood.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked in an unconvinced voice but he was surprised that she only had a shallow wound as he remembered Aizen's powerful attack. Both of them heard Aizen getting to his feet as his wounds regenerated but neither of them rushed to get back to the fight.

"Yeah, I'm positive." She told him as Mizuki pushed herself to her feet as Ichigo got to his own as he watched her carefully as she picked up her zanpakuto as she caught her breathe and held onto the hilt of her sword tightly as they turned to face Aizen a few hundred feet away. "Ichigo, if you have any aces up your sleeve now would be a good time, I'm only going to have the chance to hold him back once." She said in a quiet voice so Aizen wouldn't hear, her eyes never straying from the former Captain.

His thoughts went back to what Zangetsu and his hollow had taught him when he took the Dangai to get to this soul society this morning. For only a moment he hesitated as he looked down at the blonde girl at his side that was glaring at Aizen, worry shooting through him at the thought of him hurting her in the process of his attack. But he was quick to mentally scold himself for thinking that Mizuki wouldn't be able to protect herself, pushing the thought of hurting her out of his mind. He nodded to the blonde haired former Lieutenant confidently. "Alright, I'm ready." He told her and watched as she nodded and tilted the hilt of her sword forward, her swords shattering into pieces before the shards of her sword all shoot towards Aizen.

The dark haired man flash stepped forward to try to dodge the attack, charging up a cero as he got around the shards but Mizuki was quick to tilt her hilt so the shards would hit him from behind. Another giant explosion went off and the blonde girl held still as the smoke began to dissipate, ready for him to attack. Her green eyes saw some movement behind the smoke and she had the shards rematerialize into her sword again. Aizen flash stepped past the wall of smoke, pulling back his hand to hit her with a cero when she jumped back. In midair she narrowed her eyes down at the former Captain, pulling her sword back and swinging it forward towards him to trap him in an illusion, pouring as much reitsu into the attack as she could.

As her feet touched the ground her eyes widened as she felt his reitsu try to throw off her illusion. Ichigo noticed her wince and fall to her knees a few hundred feet in front of Aizen and he was about to call out to her. The blonde ex-Lieutenant ignored how difficult it was to keep Aizen contained in her illusion but she continued to put most of her reitsu into the effort, looking over at Ichigo and nodding to him when she saw him hesitating. "Just do it!" She yelled out to him, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold back the former Captain for long. However her eyes slightly widened and mentally she cursed as he started to use the reitsu from the Hogyuko to break past her illusion. Looking up she saw reitsu begin to flow again outwards from him, Aizen's eyes all opened and he chuckled as he looked over at her as he took a step forward towards her. To buy Ichigo time she poured the majority of her reitsu into another attack as Aizen was still held back by the illusion. "Saigo no Bakufu." The blonde girl said under her breathe letting go of her sword.

As the zanpakuto hit the ground a huge explosion went off like all the shards of her sword had exploded at once and it took some time for the smoke to clear as Mizuki took a few steps back with a grimace as she grasped her zanpakuto. Her bankai's special ability took a lot out of her and she glanced up, squinting past the smoke as she saw Aizen's silhouette as he regenerated and she took a step back as she smoke disappeared and he smiled at her. "Too bad, your illusions are barely anything to me now that I've fused with the Hogyuko." He smirked at the expression on her face that stayed serious even as he taunted her, knowing that the illusion had taken a lot out of her. Calmly Mizuki got to her feet, her sword firmly in her hands as Aizen went on. "You would have gotten so much farther but you went wrong when you started trusting a human to protect you." Her eyes narrowed at what he said and he smirked at the reaction, a cero charging up from his wings. "Don't you see? I've been watching you the entire time, even with him protecting you I could have taken you from the human world easily if I wanted to back then. With or without him protecting you, from the beginning I knew I would kill you! Nice try to beat me Lieutenant but you fail!" He yelled out, about to let loose his cero to shoot towards her.

Aizen was cut off when he heard a familiar voice, his eyes widening when he realized he had overlooked Ichigo. "If you're going to call me weak then at least have the guts to say it to my face." The brunette haired man heard Ichigo's voice and looked away from the blonde girl and saw Ichigo standing a few hundred feet away. Mizuki felt his reitsu beginning to spike and she was quick to flash step back as she watched worriedly waiting for Ichigo's attack. "Final Getsuga Tensho." Aizen and Mizuki heard him say.

The next moment Mizuki's eyes widened a little as she saw a powerful blue and black reitsu go off and almost scrape against the sky, she tightened her hold on her sword, not taking her eyes off of the attack as she managed to keep her balance and not let his reitsu push her back. From where she was standing she could see Aizen standing in front of the enormous reitsu and she was surprised when she heard him speak. "What is…that form?!" The blonde girl heard him ask himself in shock as he looked into the reitsu.

In her own confusion to what Aizen meant Mizuki looked into the light blue reitsu with black swirling around it. Squinting her eyes a little she tried to see past the dense almost smoky reitsu she could only make out the outline of the substitute soul reaper's figure. As the reitsu became more transparent Mizuki's eyes blinked in confusion as she saw Ichigo's hair was long and black and how his outfit had changed as he stood in the middle of the blue and black reitsu. The reitsu extended outward in all directions powerfully and the former Lieutenant noticed Aizen put his hands up as the reitsu collided with him. She winced a little at the force of the reitsu as it washed past her but she stood her ground and kept her balance, her eyes stuck to Ichigo and she felt nervousness begin to develop in the pit of her stomach. Mizuki was confident in his abilities but still she was worried that something may go wrong but she forced herself to stay on the sidelines for once and watch the fight instead of jumping in too early. "Ichigo…" She whispered to herself before she could stop her lips from moving.

As the reitsu cleared Mizuki blinked in surprise as she clearly saw Ichigo for the first time as a smoke like black reitsu emitted from him. "The Final Getsuga Tensho is me becoming the Getsuga itself." Ichigo explained briefly and Mizuki wondered vaguely in the back of her mind when he had gotten so strong. They both could both notice Aizen thinking hard before his body started to shake with what they assumed was rage.

"It's absurd! It couldn't possibly be!" Mizuki grasped onto her zanpakuto harder at Aizen's angry outburst. "A mere human can't surpass me!" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ichigo beginning to raise his right arm that was almost engulfed by the black reitsu. "It can't be possible!"

Mizuki swallowed hard as she saw Ichigo raise his arm, knowing that his next move would probably decide the battle. "Mugetsu." She heard him say as the black reitsu around his arm expanded and she noticed Aizen try to jump back and avoid the attack. With a twist of her wrist to swing her sword shattered into tiny shards and shot towards Aizen without him noticing, the shards hit him and exploded stopping him from moving to get out of the way. Her zanpakuto didn't affect Ichigo's to her gratefulness and she watched in almost awe how his black reitsu shot up from the ground towards the sky, cutting through Aizen. As Ichigo's attack was fading away the shards of her sword put themselves back together at the hilt of her zanpakuto and she let out a sigh of relief as she thought to herself that it was over.

Looking around her to try to find Ichigo her hand put her sword away as she deactivated her bankai, her cloths turning back to normal as she flash stepped towards Ichigo. He drifted down to the ground and he opened his eyes about to glance around to make sure the former Lieutenant was alright. "Ichigo!" He heard a familiar voice call out his name and he looked up through his still black hair and saw a familiar blonde haired girl flash stepping towards him quickly. As his feet touched the ground the bandages around his body cracked and fell to the ground and he expected her to stop running when she was standing in front of him. However he was surprised when he saw her run up to him and felt her arms wrap around him tightly, he was a bit caught off guard by her action as his heartbeat picked up and didn't hug her back immediately. "Idiot, don't make me worry about you like that." Ichigo heard her mumble into his chest as she held onto him and he smirked, knowing that she didn't mean it when she called him an idiot.

After a moment he chuckled at her statement and overlooked how he was tired from the fight to wrap an arm around her waist and the other on the back of her blonde head and pull her closer to him. "Alright I won't." He told her with a smile and they stayed contently but after a few seconds they reluctantly pulled back from each other when they heard something hit the ground close by. They pulled back and looked over curiously as they saw some of the smoke clear and they both noticed Aizen on the ground close by and they tensed at the sight. Mizuki and Ichigo noticed how somehow his wounds seemed to heal themselves over again making them both a little uneasy at the sight. "He's still able to regenerate?" Ichigo asked under his breath before he flash stepped down to the ground before Mizuki followed him and they walked over to Aizen who was still on the ground.

Aizen pushed himself to his knees and Mizuki grimaced when he raised his face for them to see and she noticed how his face was a mix between his Hogyuko form, an Espada and even a soul reaper. Ichigo cursed mentally since he knew the Final Getsuga had taken a lot of his strength and energy, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight much. His eyes widened as his hair reverted back to orange and his appearance went back to normal, falling to his knees and he held out his hands to stop himself from falling to the ground. Mizuki was surprised when she saw the movement out of the corner of her eyes and she immediately fell to her knees next to him without thinking, placing a hand on his back as she looked down at him worriedly. "Ichigo? Are you alright?" She asked and frowned when she noticed that his Final Getsuga didn't fully heal all of his wounds.

His brown eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared down at the ground, realizing that the technique had taken a lot more out of him than he had thought at first. Ichigo couldn't find the words to answer her question but he did tighten his hands into fists against the ground. "Crap…" He mumbled out under his breathe, Mizuki frowned at the sight. She and Ichigo both noticed some movement out of the corner of their eyes and they both looked up and saw Aizen standing to his feet in front of the two of them his head tilted up towards the sky.

Aizen lowered his head revealing a smirk still on his distorted face and Ichigo felt Mizuki grasp him a little tighter at the sight, they both knew that her bankai had taken a lot out of her as well and that the battle had made her weak. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Mizuki Yasuko you both lose. It must be my lucky day, killing two birds with one stone." He told them in a calm voice, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him wishing that he had the energy and strength to fight him still. "Watch," Aizen explained as he held out his blade and the soul reapers watched as his sword crumbled away. "My zanpakuto is fading away. You two should both know what that means." Aizen explained in a cocky voice with a chuckle as he continued on. "The Hogyuko has determined that I no longer need a zanpakuto. Like you Ichigo, I've become one with my zanpakuto and its powers. Now I can reach a level beyond yours!" He yelled out with a victorious smirk as his zanpakuto continued to disappear and crumble to dust, Ichigo narrowed his brown eyes at him wishing he had the energy to fight still.

Aizen smirked as his eyes moved from Ichigo's to meet Mizuki's gaze that was again hidden behind her glasses once more, smiling wider at the sight of her weakened from the battle. The substitute soul reaper narrowed his eyes at Aizen when he looked over at her like he was plotting something. "And then there's you Mizuki, I think I'll go through with my original plan and take your zanpakuto back just in case the Spirit King decides to be an issue. You've been an obstacle standing in my way for far too long, now I can finally get rid of you and take my prize too." He said with a chuckle and watched as she glared at him as he reached out to try to grab her and before Ichigo could stop her she forced herself to her feet quickly about to draw her swords once more.

Her green eyes widened when Aizen punched her stomach hard enough to make her entire body freeze before she leaned forward and coughed violently enough to cough up some blood. She only had a moment to open her eyes and noticed her glasses falling off her face that was tilted towards the ground. Before she could even inhale Aizen's hand grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard enough to stop her breathing, picking her up off of the ground easily. Her eyes opened and through blurred and doubled vision she could barely see Aizen and she tried to reach for her zanpakuto but he just squeezed her throat tighter to make her efforts that much more futile. Her lips parted as she tried to call out for Ichigo but she panicked as she never heard her voice, unable to even gasp out for breathe her ability to speak was long gone. "Mizuki!" She heard Ichigo call out to her as she noticed something gleam in her vision and she knew it was Aizen's sword. Closing her eyes the former Lieutenant put most of her strength into trying to kick him off of her but when she kicked his stomach he didn't even wince.

Aizen smirked widely as he watched her struggle, her face going red from her efforts to escape and breathe before tightening his hold on her neck. In his other hand he pulled back his cracked and crumbling but still sharp zanpakuto, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ichigo try to get to his feet. He glanced over at the orange haired man for a moment with a pause wondering if he would need to kill Ichigo first but smirked when the substitute soul reaper couldn't get to his feet since the battle had taken so much out of him. "Well looks like it's over for you Mizuki. You're done being useful to me, you have no more use to me as a pawn. Think of it this way at least you managed to live for longer than anyone ever expected you to!" He yelled out as he swung his blade forward as she continued to try to escape.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight screaming at himself mentally to protect her, he had come so close to winning and he refused to lose her. He couldn't let her die after protecting her for so long and after how far they had made it. He refused to give up and let her go after he had just gotten her out of prison, when they were in the home stretch to finally being done with all of this. "No!" He yelled out trying to get up once more. All he had thought about during his training with his hollow in the Dangai was how he wanted to defeat Aizen with Mizuki and end all of this crap that Aizen had started and he refused to have it any other way. She wasn't that same girl that he met months ago that was so secretive to him, she was far more than that to him and he couldn't stand to watch her die after how hard they both worked to get this far.

Abruptly pink spikes shot through Aizen's chest, the sudden action making him let go of the blonde girl without thinking. She immediately gasped out for breathe her nearly blind eyes widening when she realized she was falling and she tried to distinguish which way was up from down to try to catch her fall. Mizuki froze when she felt warm arms catch her before she hit the ground and even without her glasses she could tell it was Ichigo by how his arms felt around her. She heard Aizen yelling out in pain and she opened her mouth to ask the substitute what was happening when his arms tightened around her before he pushed them back a few feet. Once they were a safe distance away, she assumed, Mizuki could hear Ichigo panting for breathe the small action taking a lot of his already nearly depleted energy.

She still tried to find the air to fill her lungs but when she felt Ichigo's fingers against her cheeks and she found breathing get even harder and she wanted to blush but was wondering what he was doing in such a serious situation. She wished that she could see what he was doing and a moment later she got what she wanted as she felt her glasses fall back onto her face in place. Blinking a few times Mizuki got used to the fact her sight was back although she was confused how he had gotten her glasses back. She found his face right in front of hers as she got her sight back getting herself lost in Ichigo's brown eyes staring down at her, his arms still around her waist since she was still in his arms facing him. Her lips parted to ask something when she and Ichigo both heard Aizen cry out in agony from the pink reitsu.

Ichigo and Mizuki both heard Aizen yell out and they glanced over at him, knowing it wasn't over just yet.

* * *

**AN: Cliffy once more! Sorry about that, this chapter was just getting to be a little too long. I hope you enjoyed this and that you don't feel I butchered the amazing fight with Ichigo and Aizen by adding Mizuki and changing a few things. Stay tuned to the next chapter for the Lemon that I'm obviously really excited for!**

_Chapter 36 Preview:_

_After a moment they both noticed Urahara smirk widen as he turned around and started walking back towards the soul society confusing Ichigo and Mizuki. "Looks like you've still got some loose ends to tie up though." He remarked as he walked away and they looked over at each other to confirm that they both didn't know what he meant._

_"Yasuko." They both abruptly heard a voice call out her name from behind them and they both recognized it immediately. When she and Ichigo turned around to face Yamamoto the urge to run was screaming at Mizuki in her head, telling her that he was just going to throw her back in prison for her execution._


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews violentyetawesome LIGHTNINGFFXIII, and Guest! Reviews keep me going! Okay so I'll keep this short and get on to the warnings:**

**1.) This chapter takes place right after the end of the last one**

**2.) This is an EXTREMELY long chapter (Be prepared to sit, sorry lol)**

**3.) A lot of fluff**

**4.) Some fighting/blood/violence**

**5.) _LEMON!_ (You've been warned this story is M for a reason! Is it just be or is the difference between the majority of lemons that are CannonxCannon characters are so much better in quality than CannonxOC? I don't know if it's just me but it seems that most lemons with an OC aren't as good as Cannon couples lemon's, needless to say I have found a lot of lemons that are good with OC's though as well. Either way in light of that I tried to make my lemon as good of a quality as I could, I hope it doesn't suck! By the way this is my first lemon I'm posting. Sorry about the rant, onto the story ****)**

* * *

Chapter 36: Starting Over

* * *

(Soul Society 3rd Person POV)

The beams of reitsu pierced through Aizen's chest and he yelled out in anger taking a step back from the impact. "What is this? Kido?" He asked himself and he looked over at Mizuki with a glare, a sneer appearing on his lips in anger as he looked over at the blonde girl hatefully. "You…!" He growled out about to take a step forward and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the sight, pulling his arms around her tighter protectively as he pushed them back a few feet and he felt the blonde girl in his arms tense. But she was just as confused as him or Ichigo, she knew that she hadn't been given the chance to use any kido.

"Actually that'd be me." A voice said and Mizuki and Ichigo glanced over once they heard it and they were both surprised by the sight of Urahara who was now without his signature hat as his feet met the ground. "It seems that it's finally starting to take effect." He commented.

Aizen glared at him as he turned to face the former Captain. "Urahara, this is your doing?!" He yelled out in anger.

"Yep." The blonde haired older man said calmly as he glanced over at Aizen. "Earlier before you could transform completely when you were at your most vulnerable I shot a kido at you but it had another kido inside of it." He explained and Aizen clenched his jaw in anger at the statement. "It's a seal I figured that after you were fused with the Hogyuko I'd be nearly impossible to stop you, I invented it myself."

Aizen smirked over at the former Captain, raising his cracked blade towards him. "I hate to disappoint you but I'm about to evolve even further. This kido can't do anything to me-!" He yelled out grasping his sword tighter in his hand however it immediately cracked into thousands of pieces and his eyes widened as he looked over at his hand that was once holding his sword. "What-? What's happening?" They heard him ask loudly with panic raising in his voice as he stared at his hand and Mizuki watched somewhat nervously.

"The Hogyuko has a will of its own Aizen, you seem to have forgotten that. The reason the seal is working now is because you've been weakened." Urahara explained coldly as he looked over at Ichigo and Mizuki. "Thanks to you two the seal was able to take effect." Urahara said calmly before looking over at Aizen who was in shock at his words. "They pushed you to your limit. The Hogyuko is telling you that you aren't its master."

Aizen's eyes widened before they narrowed at the blonde haired former Captain as he looked back down at himself. "It's impossible. That can't be!" Aizen yelled out and the three soul reapers watched as the pink reitsu transformed into bigger swords of reitsu that impaled through his torso. The reitsu slowly started to envelop Aizen's body as he glared at Urahara. "I hate you! You're all fools! You with your intellect," Aizen said as he looked over before he looked over to the side and glared at Mizuki "And you, with those damned swords! Why won't either of you take action?!" He yelled out and Ichigo glanced down at Mizuki to see that she was mildly confused at his outburst. "Why would you subjugate yourselves to that _thing_?!" He spat out in anger.

"That thing." Ichigo and Mizuki glanced over at Urahara as he looked over at Aizen calmly. "You mean the Spirit King?" He said and Mizuki suddenly understood what Aizen was talking about. "I see now it makes sense. You noticed that without the Spirit King the soul society would split apart and you were even smart enough to not underestimate him by trying to take Mizuki's zanpakuto. The soul king is a keystone, without it everything would fall apart easily. It's how the world is." Urahara said as the kido slowly trapped more of Aizen's body.

"That's a loser's excuse!" Aizen yelled out and they all looked over as the kido hardened into a solid. Mizuki and Ichigo moved back a few feet as they saw Aizen thrash around inside his seal breaking some of it. "A winner should always talk about how the world should be rather than how it is!" He yelled out in anger as the kido bubbled up around him. "I…!" He tried to yell out but the kido solidified into a pole that stuck into the ground, at the action Ichigo turned his head to look away and he noticed how Mizuki didn't look away from the sight. As the wind blew past them from the kido Ichigo could see her dark green eyes shift from seriousness to relief at the sight and Ichigo noticed her relax against him, his arms still around her waist.

There was a moment of thick silence over the three of them as they took in the fact that Aizen was sealed away. The clouds hanging above the soul society began to move past the area, the rays of sun finally able to break through and bathe the soul society in whole in sunlight again. Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo noticed Urahara walking over to them, a smirk appearing on his face. "Are you two alright?" He asked them and the question brought Mizuki out of her thoughts but she was still surprised that it was all really over finally.

"Been better." Ichigo said with a sigh and Mizuki felt him withdraw his arms from around her. She was about to get to her feet when she noticed someone holding out their hand for her and she looked up and smiled when she saw Ichigo smirking down at her. She gratefully took his hand and mumbled out a grateful thank you.

As the former Lieutenant looked over at Urahara and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Urahara, you showed up right in time." Mizuki told him and he smirked at her statement as usual.

"Don't thank me you two did all the hard work. Don't worry Aizen's Seal Cross will be dealt with later and the Central 46 will sentence him to prison." Urahara explained and they nodded at the statement. After a moment they both noticed the older man smirk widen as he turned around and started walking back towards the soul society confusing Ichigo and the former Lieutenant. "Looks like you've still got some loose ends to tie up though." He remarked as he walked away and they looked over at each other to confirm that they both didn't know what he meant.

"Yasuko." They both abruptly heard a voice call out her name from behind them and they both recognized it immediately. When she and Ichigo turned around to face Yamamoto the urge to run was screaming at her in her head, telling her that he was just going to throw her back in prison for her execution. Or maybe she thought that now that the war was over he was just going to kill her on the spot rather than waste more time. There was a small fraction of her that hoped maybe he realized she wasn't on Aizen's side. She was too nervous to speak at first or even move as thoughts ran through her mind too quick for her to process. However, the Captain Commander noticed the blonde girl's torn expression and the old man chuckled. "Yasuko, don't worry I'm not here to arrest you this time."

Her green eyes widened a little, Ichigo turned to her and noticed her confused expression. Mizuki swallowed hard to try to settle her nerves. _This may be my last chance to rejoin the Soul Society_, she thought to herself. Mizuki looked up at the old man hesitantly. "Really?" She asked, unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

He laughed at her soft response and her slightly nervous expression that evaporated at he chuckled. "Yes. I've actually come here to apologize to you. While you and Kurosaki were fighting I noticed you and I was going to send some soul reapers to stop you. But then my Lieutenant and Izuru pointed out that you were fighting against Aizen on the soul society's side. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for not believing in you from the beginning like I should have, Yasuko."

She couldn't help but feel her cheeks blush a little at the explanation, she wasn't sure if Yamamoto ever apologized to anyone or even admitted he had made a mistake and it took her a moment to respond. "T-Thank you Captain Yamamoto. But I should apologize too, I let myself stand in my own way, I should never had even trusted a word Aizen said before asking you."

Yamamoto smiled and nodded. "So we're both even." He said with a laugh. "You know Yasuko, if it was anyone else I don't think I'd do this so quickly. But you're one of our best soul reapers, and the soul society needs you." He explained, at first Mizuki was confused and raised an eyebrow at him about to ask him what he mean. However, she watched him as he dug into his pocket.

She could have sworn that she felt her stomach drop and her heart stop beating when he pulled out what at first just looked like a piece of cloth. But she recognized it the moment that she saw it and her eyes widened in shock. It was her Lieutenant's badge decorated in the division number and a snow drop design under the number, folded neatly on top of the crimson cloth straps. No, it wasn't hers she bitterly corrected herself as she recalled how she had just left it behind all those months ago. She hated knowing how she had abandoned her squad but still she desperately wanted the badge back to prove it to everyone including herself she was a good Lieutenant.

Mizuki wasn't sure how long she stood there looking like an idiot and just gawking at the badge that she left behind so long ago. Her mind went back and she remembered how much pain it had taken her to leave behind her badge signifying her rank and now she felt almost unworthy of it. But when she heard the Captain Commander laugh, she finally broke out of her trance like state and looked up at him. He smiled as he looked down at her, holding out her badge for her to take. "Are you just going to stare at it all day or are you going to take it?" He asked jokingly.

Slowly the blonde girl smiled, reaching forward and taking her Lieutenant's badge. She nearly forgot how heavy the seemingly light badge weighted, with an ever widening smile she wrapped it around her right arm and looked up at Yamamoto. "Thank you Captain Yamamoto, I won't let you down again." She promised him, fully intending on keeping her promise this time.

He chuckled. "I know you won't Lieutenant Yasuko, now go find your Captain he's been worried sick about you since you've left." He told her with a chuckle as he turned his back to Ichigo and her as he walked away to go survey the damage the soul society had sustained in the battle.

Mizuki turned and looked up at the orange haired man and frowned at his mild injuries before she glanced up into his eyes. For some odd reason he was blushing badly and it made her smile. "Hey Ichigo, thanks again for letting me help you, without you I guess I'd still be getting executed." She told him with a small laugh.

He scoffed, running his hand through his orange hair. "Yeah it's fine. Don't mention it." He told me, glancing off in the direction Yamamoto left in before looking back at her green eyes. "Aren't you going to find Captain Ukitake and tell him you're back?" He asked, wondering why she hadn't already left to go find him.

The newly reappointed Lieutenant nodded up at him. "Yeah, I am. Aren't you going to go to the Fourth Division to get healed?" Mizuki retorted back jokingly but she wanted to make sure that he'd go get himself healed before she went off to find her Captain.

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know where it is right? Or do I have to walk you there?" Mizuki asked half tauntingly, and she smiled unconsciously when he laughed in response.

"I know where it is! I'll see you later, alright Mizuki?" Ichigo said smiling a little, she nodded and waved to him as she took a step in the other direction that she knew was the way to her Division.

"Alright, see ya-!" Mizuki called to him unable to hide how happy she was to go see her uncle again when she cut herself off when suddenly remembered something and from the distance Ichigo noticed and raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked almost worriedly but she smiled over at him.

"Sorry! I almost forgot to thank you, I wouldn't have been able to take on Aizen by myself I think so thanks for letting me come with you." Mizuki said with a smile unable to hold it back and he smirked over at her statement.

"No problem." He said and she waved to him as the blonde girl spun on her heel and ran off in the other direction. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh after a moment, glad that everything had worked itself out but as he thought about it he knew that he'd miss having Mizuki around all the time in Karakura Town. However he remembered that happy look on her face when she put her Lieutenant's badge on again and how she smiled and he was glad that he was able to help her get it back along with her old life. Pushing away the thought of not having her around the human world anymore was easy enough he walked off to go get himself healed but he couldn't help but feel a little worried that he would lose touch with her now but he was quick to shake his head to put the thought out of his mind.

* * *

(13th Division that afternoon, Mizuki's POV)

Cursing under my breathe I picked up the speed as I noticed I was late for the meeting my uncle had told me about at least half a dozen times. After I reunited with my Captain before we got back to the division and had immediately gotten to work on the aftermath of the war. Tedious things like making sure all the officers were accounted for, organizing reports of the damage, somehow I had gotten so caught up in my work she completely forgot about the Division meeting.

Stifling I pushed away the slight tired feeling I had from fighting Aizen earlier as I knew I only had a little bit of work left before uncle Ukitake would let me leave for the day. I picked up my pace as I made my way to the meeting room, wondering why Ukitake even called the meeting. He had told me before it was to tell the majority of the officers the good news that the war was over but still I hoped that no one would notice when I snuck in late.

As I made it to the meeting hall I took a deep breath as I tried to be as quiet as possible to make sure no one saw me walk in. I slowly opened the door into the meeting hall in the Thirteenth Division, a little late for the meeting we were supposed to have. When the announcement came on that there was going to be a meeting I was just starting to do some paperwork and decided to do a little more before I left. I managed to lose track of time and paperwork and found myself a little late to the meeting.

When I looked into the meeting hall I saw Ukitake addressing all of the members of the squad. Trying to be quiet I shut the door softly behind me trying not to interrupt the meeting or draw attention to myself. However the door still made a noise when it shut and a few members of my squad looked back at me.

In about a second I found all of the Thirteenth Division members staring at me as their eyes all lit up, I could feel my cheeks heat up a little from all the stares. For a moment I thought they weren't happy to see me when I saw the shock on their faces and I was about to apologize when they started to yell loudly. "Lieutenant Yasuko!" Abruptly a lot of them called out my name and a few decided to run up to me and hug me. "You're back!" "Don't ever leave Kiyone and Sentaro in charge again!" They all yelled happily to me, hugging me and treating me like one of their own like nothing ever happened. I should have known my Uncle would call a meeting to welcome me back on surprise, knowing that he liked embarrassing me but I pushed away the anxiousness as I felt a lot of people staring at me.

Abruptly I smiled wide, grabbing the shinigami who yelled happily that I was back. I clenched my hands in a fist and twisted it lightly on the top of his head to nuggie him. "Of course I'm back! You guys can't get rid of me that easily, you're all stuck with me for while!" I told them all with a laugh, letting go of my subordinate.

Before I realized it I was tackled to the ground by the co-3rd seats, Kiyone and Sentaro smiled down at me and talked loudly and simultaneously. "Lieutenant Yasuko we're so happy you're back!" They told me before hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe for a moment but I still smiled and laughed as the division members went back to their duties.

"It's good to see you guys again to, thanks again for the mountain of paperwork you two left for me to finish." I told them jokingly before they got up and laughed sheepishly before I noticed Sentaro run over to the Captain, I pushed myself back to my feet.

"Lieutenant?" I heard a voice ask and I realized that Kiyone hadn't followed the other co-third seat as I turned around to face her raising an eyebrow. However my gaze softened when I saw tears in her eyes as her narrow shoulders trembled and she looked up at me. "I-I'm sorry that we told on you to Yamamoto when you left, we were just scared without you or the Captain. But Sentaro made me-!" Kiyone's voice started off soft and almost breaking before she raised her voice to an angry whine, about to raise her hand to point at Sentaro.

However the short girl was cut off when she heard me laugh, she looked up at me with watery eyes and I patted her head as I smiled down at her. "Don't be sorry when it's already over, and what are you crying about anyway? We won against Aizen and you're still not happy? None of that stuff matters anymore really." I asked jokingly with a laugh and noticed her tears evaporate as she smiled after a minute.

"Mizuki-." Kiyone started off but I saw her cut herself off quickly and shake her head. "Sorry! Lieutenant Yasuko thank you!" She said energetically as always and I was a little annoyed with how she wouldn't call me by my first name. I remembered how she refused to call me by my first name when I was first appointed Lieutenant before, something about ethics she would tell me, but I managed to shrug it off and nod to her.

"Anytime." I told her and she smiled before running off to the Captain and Sentaro and I noticed the other two people left in the room who hadn't walked out yet. Ukitake shot me a smile as he led the third seats out and I smiled back, happy that he had instantly forgiven me once I saw him earlier after the battle.

When I glanced up I saw Rukia smiling wide and Ichigo beside her, looking like he was all healed up now. I smiled to them and walked up to them. "Congratulations Lieutenant." Rukia with a happy look on her face told me I smiled.

"Thanks Rukia." I told her a little bashfully, glancing over at the substitute soul reaper. "You got yourself healed right?" I asked him glancing him up and down for injuries.

He rolled his eyes at me like he hadn't fought Aizen earlier and couldn't have easily died. "Yeah I'm fine. Rangiku wanted us to ask you if you wanted to celebrate at some bar later on." Ichigo told me.

I shrugged with a smile. "Sure once I'm done with all the paperwork. I thought you would've left to go back home, you don't seem like a drunk." I teased him.

"Hey I'm not a drunk!" He raised his voice and I smiled at the cute expression on his face that I knew was mild anger.

"Whatever you say Ichigo." I told him tauntingly and he narrowed his eyes a little at me and scowled at me as if about to scold me when I smiled up at him. "Either way, I'm glad you and your friends decided to stay here for the night. I better go finish up my work so I can go out with you guys later, see you then." I told him as I walked out of the meeting room with a wave to them as I left to finish up paperwork.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smirked up at him as she noticed him deep in thought as he watched the Lieutenant walk off. "You know Ichigo you never did answer my question before." The dark haired fourth seat reminded him and he glanced down at her, her question breaking him away from his thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What question?" Ichigo asked her and noticed the dark haired girl smirk wider at his question.

"Oh I think you know what question I'm talking about. Do you have feelings for my Lieuten-?" Before she could even finish the word he cut her off harshly.

"Don't start with me Rukia." The orange haired man told her as he blushed and walked towards the door to walk away from her and to hide his blush at the question. She smirked, his reaction answer enough for her, for now at least as she followed after him.

* * *

(Later that Night, 3rd person POV)

Mizuki sighed as she quickly made her way through the soul society, making sure to watch out for the debris still around from the battle earlier that day. She finished her paperwork a little later than she had expected to and she was ready to finally relax after fighting Aizen and a long day of work. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bar and glanced around as she walked in. She saw a lot of her friends there noticed there were a good amount of Captains and Lieutenant's there probably to relax like she did.

However she smiled when her eyes found a familiar figure sitting at the bar and she was quick to walk over towards him. Ichigo sighed as he sat at the bar glancing around for Mizuki as he faintly wondered where she was, knowing that she was supposed to be here by now. He had arrived with Rukia maybe an hour ago but she had shortly after went to go drink with Renji on the other side of the bar. "Wow I should have bought a camera while I was in the human world so I could get a picture of this." Ichigo heard a familiar but teasing voice say and before he could turn around Mizuki took the empty bar stood next to him and smirked up at him. "I never thought I'd see you at a bar, drinking no less." Mizuki told him as she noticed the glass sitting in front of him.

Ichigo smirked at her statement. "Well it's nice to see you too Mizuki. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm drinking water, not what you're thinking." He said and she smiled. "You said that you were going to get here an hour ago, what took you so long?" The substitute soul reaper asked curiously.

"What did you start to miss me already?" The blonde haired Lieutenant asked jokingly and he couldn't help but feel like he did even if he didn't say it. Mizuki smiled over at him. "My paperwork took me a little longer than usual to finish. I guess a few months away have made me a little rusty." She told him.

The bartender turned to Mizuki and politely asked her, "Do you need a drink?"

The blonde girl thought for a moment. "Yeah, could I get some sake?" She asked and the bartender quickly nodded and got her drink which she paid for. Mizuki turned to Ichigo as she grasped her cup to resume their conversation when she noticed him looking at her with a 'really?' look, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at the look. "What? I just got my execution canceled, my position back, and Aizen is gone there's not any reason _not_ to drink tonight." The blonde haired Lieutenant told him as she took a sip of her drink.

Ichigo smirked at what she said. "Yeah, yeah you and your excuses Mizuki." He teased her in a joking voice and he watched amused as she pouted towards him.

"What about you huh? Why would you come to a bar just to be a stick in the mud and be sober anyway?" The blonde newly reappointed Lieutenant shot back at him with that same taunting tone in her voice.

With a scoff he put his drink down and turned to face her. "So now I have to be drunk to come hang out with my friends?" He asked rather than telling her he had also come here to see her too and he saw her smile at his question.

"Yes Ichigo, that's exactly what I'm telling you." She told him sarcastically with a smile as he watched her take another sip of her sake.

Ichigo was quick to think of another joking comment to tell her but as he opened his mouth to tell her something when he heard someone call out their names. "Ichigo! Mizuki!" Both of them turned around and the sounds of their names being called and Ichigo sighed in slight annoyance as Rangiku staggered over to them drunkenly. Placing her hands on one of each of their shoulder the big breasted Lieutenant leaned in between them. "Hey guys! What are you two doing by yourselves huh?" She asked with a slur distinctive in her voice as she asked them suggestively, which made Ichigo blush a little as he rolled his eyes and tried to push it away.

"We're just talking Rangiku, what do you want?" He asked casually as he took a sip of his drink ignoring her loud laughter that was alcohol induced.

The strawberry blonde woman laughed obnoxiously as she pulled the two of them against her in a hug almost. "Awh, aren't you two cute together? I wanted to come get you guys, we're about to start a drinking contest!" She gushed excitedly, making both Ichigo and Mizuki blush a little at the first part of what she said. "Come on!" She told them as Rangiku pulled them both out of their seats and dragged them both to the other end of the bar. All of their friends, most of them drunk, waved to them and called out their names with slurs as they sat down at a big table.

"Rangiku, damn it I forgot my drink." Mizuki said as they got to the table with a sigh and she turned to go get it when she felt someone grasp her arm.

"No need we have extras!" Rangiku said as she threw an unopened bottle of liquor into Mizuki's hands, the blonde girl smiled and was about to thank her when the well-endowed woman threw another bottle to Ichigo. "See? Plenty to go around! Drink up!" The drunk woman yelled out with a bubbly smile over the loud voices around them as someone called her over for the drinking contest no doubt and she scurried off without a goodbye.

Mizuki and Ichigo both looked to the bottles in their hands before looking at each other as Rangiku skipped off to go to her drinking contest. The blonde girl sighed, running her fingers through her bangs as she pushed them out of her face, glancing up at Ichigo. "You know if you don't want to drink that I'll finish it once I'm done with this." Mizuki offered, not wanting to pressure him into drinking.

The orange haired man glanced down at the bottle in his hand and was about to reply when he heard someone laugh loudly and abruptly. Both Ichigo and Mizuki turned their heads to look over at Renji as he leaned back in his chair looking back at the two of them with a laugh. They could both see that the Lieutenant's face was red from the amount of liquor he had, obviously drunk as he leaned back in his chair. "Shit Ichigo, you can save the world and beat Aizen but you can't drink? Man up, kid." The red head said with a scoff and a wide smirk.

Mizuki opened her mouth to make Renji take it back or to get Ichigo to calm down before he overreacted however the next moment she saw the orange haired man kick out the chair from under the red head. Mizuki's face deadpanned as she watched Ichigo yell at Renji as the red head lied on the ground too drunk to get up. "Oh yeah? Try telling me to man up now huh!" Ichigo yelled as they both wrestled on the ground in the middle of the bar. Mizuki blushed as she felt people staring and she sighed as she shook her head to push away her blush as she walked over to the two of them and put down her sake.

"Hey! Hands to yourselves." Mizuki told them as she pushed them away from each other and Ichigo was quick to get to his feet and try to argue with her and she could see him wanting to blame Renji for anything. However she simply raised a finger to stop him from speaking as she glanced down at the red head. "Alright, Renji you're not going to try to start stuff with Ichigo. And Ichigo," She told him as she turned to look up at him, feeling more like a mother than a friend at the moment. "You're just going to ignore anything Renji says when he's drunk, he doesn't mean it."

"Or what?" Renji asked with a hiccup as he sat on the floor.

Mizuki smirked down at him. "Or else I'll kick your ass." She told him as she helped him to his wobbly drunk feet as Ichigo got to his before pushing the red head back into his chair. Letting out a sigh as she saw the bottle of sake still in Ichigo's hand she reached out to try to grasp it. "Here, I'll take that-." The blonde girl offered but before she could grab it Ichigo pulled it out of her reach.

Glancing up at him, Ichigo noticed her giving him a slightly confused look as he sighed, glancing down at the bottle. "I don't know. Now that I think about it I might just being a little prude about this, a drink won't kill me right? Besides, how bad can this stuff taste anyway?" The orange haired man told her as he considered cutting loose and having some fun and he noticed Mizuki look at him a bit shocked.

The blonde haired girl smiled a little up at him. "You? Not being prude? It must be a holiday." Mizuki told him jokingly as they sat down at the big table with the rest of their friends. "Still you don't have to drink if you don't want to Ichigo." The newly re-appointed Lieutenant told him casually and he nodded over to her.

"Yeah I know." He told her as he shrugged and took the top off of the bottle and he sighed as he looked over at her. "Bottom's up, right?" Ichigo asked with a smile as he raised his bottle to her and he saw her smile to him with a giggle as she raised her own bottle to clank it against his own. They pulled away their bottles of sake and the orange haired man looked over at her and mimicked her actions, tipping his head back and let himself take a sip.

However as they both placed their glasses back on the table Mizuki let out a happy sigh but Ichigo coughed as he placed his bottle down on the table. "Ugh, that tastes like crap how do you stand this stuff?" He asked as he wiped the side of his mouth from the bitter liquor.

The blonde girl laughed at the sour face that he made as he swallowed the liquid, finding her head feeling a little light headed as the liquor started to affect her. "You get used to the taste after a while, it kind of grows on you." She told him with a giggle as she took a few more sips of her sake eagerly ready to relax after the day that she and Ichigo had both had.

Ichigo's brown eyes glanced over at her as he noticed her drink deeply from her bottle, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk. "Someone's a big drinker." He pointed out tauntingly, leaning back in his chair as he tuned out his loud friends nearby.

Mizuki looked over at him and he saw how her green eyes were beginning to get glossed over a little as she drank more before a smile graced over her features. "What? I can't cut loose a little bit and have some fun?" She asked as she took a few more sips of her drink. As she noticed a waitress walking by her Mizuki waved to her and gestured to her drink. "Can I get another round of sake?" She asked before looking to Ichigo. "Do you want another drink?"

The orange haired man looked down at his drink that was still half full a little surprised she already finished hers before nodding to her. "Sure." He told her and Ichigo noticed the waitress rush off to get their drinks, smirking over at Mizuki as he took another sip of his drink. "Trying to get me drunk huh?" He asked as he leaned over the table towards a little bit more.

Mizuki smiled as she pushed her empty bottle to the side as the waitress dropped off their drinks to them. She giggled as she opened her second drink, letting herself get lost in the bubbly feeling that developed in her stomach from the sake she had already consumed. "And what if I am? Is that such a bad thing?" She asked him teasingly, feeling her heart skip a beat when he smirked over at her and she saw that spark in his eyes. Unknowingly she let her tongue slide against her bottom lip to take away the biter liquor that lingered as she let herself start on her second bottle of sake, knowing that her night had just began.

* * *

(Later that Night, 3rd Person POV)

Mizuki sighed as she finished yet another bottle of sake, placing it down on the bar in front of her, knowing she was drunk by the way her body felt heavy and her mind seemed useless. Somehow she found herself talking to Ichigo throughout the night along with a lot of her friends but somehow through the night she ended up at the bar again.

Mizuki could feel her head spinning from the large amount of sake that she had drank, and the noise in the loud bar was finally starting to annoy her and give her a headache. Leaning back in her chair the blonde girl sighed as she rubbed her temples, trying to will away the headache that was forming. "Hey, are you alright Mizuki?" She heard a slightly slurred voice ask, the newly re-appointed Lieutenant looked over to see who had taken the empty bar stool next to her.

Once she noticed that it was Ichigo Mizuki smiled. "Yeah, it's just kind of loud in here. Maybe I should just go home." She said the last sentence she murmured under her breath to herself before she slid out of the seat on shaky feet. With the amount of liquor the blonde consumed suddenly all rushed to her head she stumbled a little but quickly felt someone wrap their arms around her to stop her from falling.

Glancing up she gave the orange haired substitute soul reaper a confused look as he helped her stand up straight. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room since your too drunk to walk right." Ichigo taunted the blonde girl, letting go of her wrist to grasp her hand to tug her with him towards the exit.

Mizuki pouted at the comment, grasping his hand tighter to catch his attention. "Hey I'm not that drunk, and what about you huh? Usually you're so self-controlled, what made you decide to cut loose tonight?" She questioned him, slurring only slightly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The orange haired man smirked at the question as he pulled her out to the streets outside the bar, the silence was greatly appreciated by her now dulling headache. "What, I can't have a little fun after saving the world and your sorry butt?"

"Wow, so you know how to have fun what a shocker." Mizuki said sarcastically with a laugh.

Ichigo scoffed. "_I_ know how to have fun." If Mizuki didn't know him she would have thought he was making an innuendo, but then again it was Ichigo. She was probably just being a pervert. "You wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the ass." He added with a barely noticeable slur in his voice, Mizuki smiled to him giving him an unconvinced look before looking back in front of her. However the look annoyed him but he smirked as he got an idea and he slid his hand to her waist and gave her a small pinch as he tickled her side.

The blonde haired girl let out a squeak of surprise, grabbing his hand on reflex to stop him from tickling her again as she managed to stifle most of her laughter. "Ichigo!" She yelled out in slight annoyance as she laughed uncontrollably as his other hand went to her other side and tickled her. Ichigo laughed with her as her body trembled against his hands with her laughter, her other hand reaching out to stop him from tickling her. He heard her gasp out for breath between her laughter as the orange haired man slid his fingers out of her grasp before she could stop him. Mizuki tried again to grab his hand but with her head light from laughing and from the amount of alcohol before she tripped, falling back over herself.

In the midst of her laughter Mizuki tried to hold onto him to stop her fall but he was standing at too odd of an angle for her to stop her fall. Suddenly she felt Ichigo's fingers stop tickling her as they quickly moved to wrap around her waist and pull her against his body to stop her from falling and without thinking she held onto his arms. Catching her breathe quickly, Mizuki tilted her head back to look up at him still smiling and her face red as she made no rush to get out of his arms. "Okay so maybe you do know how to have fun." She told him with a smirk and Ichigo smiled at her, shaking his head at her.

"Maybe a little too much." He told her as he helped the blonde haired girl stand to her feet.

As he helped her get to her feet steadily Ichigo moved to pull his hands away from her when she gasped and held onto his hands. Shooting her a confused look the orange haired man tried to ignore how his heart jumped in his chest at the feeling when she looked up at him and laughed a little. "Sorry, I thought you were going to tickle me again." She told him, letting go of one of his hands but he held onto her other hand, giving it a subtle squeeze as they started walking again.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper smiled down at her and was about to say something when a pair of loud and severely slurred voices yelled loudly. "Lieutenant Yasuko!" Mizuki and Ichigo glanced up to see a drunk Kiyone and Sentaro stumbling as they ran towards them. Kiyone pointed towards them, wobbling as she tried to stand up straight. "W-What are you two doing?" She slurred horribly, both her and her partner staring at the space between her and Ichigo, for once they were too drunk to talk in unison. Until then Mizuki didn't even realize they had made it to the 13th Division already.

It took them a moment to figure out what they were gawking at until they both realized that they were staring at her and Ichigo's hands that were still intertwined. Ichigo must have realize too because a moment later they both dropped their hands to their sides. The green eyed girl looked up at them and went into a momentary lapse of seriousness. "You two are supposed to be on patrol and you're drunk, I don't think Captain Ukitake would like the sound of that."

"Ha! The Captain's staying with Captain Kyoraku for the night to celebrate so you can't tell him!" Sentaro yelled drunkenly in victory.

Kiyone hit him on the back of his head. "You idiot, she's still our Lieutenant." She glanced over at her blonde superior. "Sorry Yasuko please don't tell on us!" She pleaded with her Lieutenant, batting her eyelashes and looking for forgiveness.

Mizuki smirked. "Okay, just get to your post." She told them and they went running in the opposite direction.

She heard Ichigo sigh, she glanced up at him to see him staring off in the direction that the duo ran off into. He glanced down at Mizuki and she had to hold in a shiver when his brown eyes met her green ones, which she just blamed on the alcohol. "Are they always that loud?" He asked.

With a small smile Mizuki nodded. "Always." She answered as they began to walk down the hall towards her room again. They got there in only a few minutes but when they did the blonde girl couldn't help but feel that she didn't want him to go just yet. She looked up at him to find him staring at her with a weird emotion in his eyes that took her a moment to understand.

After standing there for a few moments just staring at each other Mizuki let her instincts take over and took a step closer to him to close most of the distance between them. "Thanks for walking me home." The blonde girl told him with a smile, to her surprise he didn't seem to care about the lack of distance between them but she felt her heart pick up at the action and the slight nervousness in her stomach. Ichigo smirked at what she said and looked like he was going to say something and without thinking she started remembering when he had kissed her a few months ago and she found herself getting lost in his captivating eyes. She found remembering how sweet his lips felt against hers and without thinking she stood up to the tips of her toes as she placed her hands hesitantly against his chest to keep her balance, wanting to feel his lips against hers again. Getting rid of the distance between them her eyes met his momentarily and they both saw the slight hesitance and want in each other's eyes. Closing their eyes slowly she pressed her lips against his gently so she wouldn't completely scare him away as she took her time rather than rushing everything, her hands resting on his chest as she held herself back from pulling him closer to her. Almost immediately Mizuki found thoughts fleeting her mind when she felt his soft lips moving against hers softly as he gave into her gradually, the feeling making her heart fluttered against her chest with excitement when he slowly started to respond to her.

Surprisingly Ichigo was quick to respond for someone who was usually so prudish, as he gave into his feelings for the Lieutenant and placed an arm around her waist as she nibbled on his bottom lip to try to deepen the kiss a little. Taking her acceptance to wanting to take it a step further he gratefully let more passion out into the kiss as he felt Mizuki let out a gasp against his lips when they became more passionate against her own, his arms pulling her body flush against his. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip to beg silently for entrance wanting to taste her again and she was quick to give into him and part her lips for him, feeling her mind get clouded at the tingles of pleasure that were shooting down her spine. His tongue slid into her mouth to challenge her for a playful battle for dominance which Mizuki wasn't expecting but nonetheless she fought back with a small smile, sliding her hands against his clothed chest and letting out a muffled moan. She pulled back to catch her breath but a moment later Ichigo placed his other hand behind her head to pull her closer and crash his lips against hers harder than before effectively stealing her breathe away in a moment. This was different from the first time they kissed in his room, they could both feel that it wasn't as hesitant and careful as before and now it was confident and needing as they both gave into their feelings for each other. She was already driving him slowly insane with the way her lips moved with his tenderly and as her breasts pressing against his chest he paused before kissing her harder than before. He wanted to do more and for once he forgot about being modest, tangling his fingers into her hair he found himself intoxicated by how sweet she tasted even if he could still taste some of the liquor they both had.

With a smirk she kissed him back eagerly, tugging him backwards with her as she opened the door to her bedroom and kicked it closed behind them once they stumbled inside, not wanting any of her subordinates to walk by and interrupt them. Before Mizuki could realize what was happening Ichigo had her back pinned to the door and was trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck, taking his time and sucking on the tender skin to try to search for her soft spot. The blonde girl grasped his shirt tightly and let out a faint moan, unable to hold it back when he quickly found the tender place on her neck and he sucked harder on the spot to try to get her to make another noise. Her eyes closed briefly and she let out a shaky sigh as his lips ran over her sensitive skin leaving goose bumps in the wake of his hot kisses. One of his hands held her waist tight against his body as the other rested against her collarbone, she bit back a groan of pleasure when his lips took advantage of her sensitive spot deciding on tilting her head to the side to give him more room. Her mind was slowly becoming blurred as she panted for breathe, his passionate kisses continuing to explore her neck as they trailed lower gradually and she bit her lip hard as she tried to stop her body from trembling against him. Mizuki's lips parted and she held herself back from moaning out his name and her hands grasped onto his back fisting the material as a gasp left her lips as she felt Ichigo's tongue slide against her neck. Ichigo felt her hands gasp onto him for balance as she felt her mind get fuzzy with all the feelings that were flowing through her and he smirked against her skin as he realized that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

She bit her lip and tugged on his shirt to get it to fall to the floor, needing to do something with her hands and it hit the floor with a dull thud before Mizuki pulled him away so she could press her lips against his heatedly. He kissed back just as passionately and without thinking pulled on her shirt, they pulled away their smoldering half-lidded eyes meeting as her fingers moved to help him loosen her shirt from her body. Mizuki felt her body go hot with anticipation when his fingers moved against her clothed skin, her lips parting to pant to try to control her breathing as she felt her heart hitch at his touch as Ichigo felt his heartbeat pick up as his eyes took in the skin as it was revealed to his eyes. Ichigo wanted to touch her bare skin desperately and she held in moaning to his touch as his fingers carefully slipped past the loose fabric to slide them down her smooth back with the shirt as she helped him take it off and throw it to the ground to be forgotten. When they pulled away she saw Ichigo's eyes move to her exposed torso with a bit of seriousness in his brown eyes and before she could ask what was wrong he hesitantly brushed his fingers over the light pink skin on the side of her stomach as he remembered when Aizen hurt her earlier. He was happy to see the wound was healed already but the nervous expression on his face stayed when he saw what they had gotten into and he felt a tinge of guilt for taking it so far. Mizuki looked at him slightly confused as she panted to try to find the air to breathe. To her it didn't make sense for him to have this much of an effect on her so easy and it seemed that way for him too so she couldn't find a reason for him to be nervous at all, wondering how he went from being so passionate to so hesitant so quickly.

He looked up at her and when he saw her panting from breath and staring at him with eyes filled with need and all he wanted was to continue but somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel guilt nagging at him. Vaguely he remembered how she told him about how Renji and her relationship got awkward after sex and he didn't want to push her into doing something that would rushing their relationship. "Mizuki look I don't want to take advantage of you when your drunk-." He tried to tell her but was promptly cut off by being pushed down onto the bed before she straddled his hips causing him to blush madly at the position they were in, holding his breath as he felt her so close to his manhood. Mizuki narrowed her eyes a little at him, to be honest feeling more sober and clear headed than ever and she didn't want to let go of the chance to make this permanent between them. No matter how much she denied it she knew somewhere deep down that she had wanted this for a long time and she was unwilling to let this end like it had last time they kissed, awkward and unfulfilling.

Sure she'd pretend like she didn't see him as any more than a friend but somehow she'd always find her thoughts trailing off somewhere foreign to her in her mind. Sometimes she'd just be staring off randomly thinking about Ichigo and she'd just wonder how good it would feel if he were on top of her and doing things that made her blush to even think about. Previously she felt kind of weird thinking about it but now that such an amazing opportunity presented itself to her she wouldn't let go of that chance to find out just how amazing it would feel. "It's not taking advantage of me if I want it Ichigo, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. Drunk or not I want you." The blonde Lieutenant told him, he couldn't help but shiver at the way she said his name and what she said, his fingers twitched at his side at the approval ready to jump at the chance but he wasn't sure how to start. She had an idea and she smirked down at him as she reached back and unclipped her light blue bra with silver lace with one flick of her fingers and threw it to the side, a light blush ghosting against her cheeks from the cold air. Mizuki knew she may not have had the biggest assets but judging by the way Ichigo was staring at her it didn't seem to even matter, almost hesitantly his eyes moved from hers to blush brighter as he stared at her exposed torso.

He sat up and crashed his lips onto hers deciding to go with what his instincts told him, his hands settling on grasping hold of her hips before they drifted up her stomach that made tingles of pleasure start to cloud her mind as he tried to memorize the curves in her body by touch. He kissed her while his hands explored her body to take away the embarrassment he felt knowing he didn't know what he was really doing, hoping that if he did mess up somehow it would be small. Mizuki gasped at the sensation when his hands found her breasts, kissing her again and his fingers lightly teased her breasts carefully. His lips were so insistent but his touch was so soft and almost hesitant and the contrast was making her head spin, her hands grasped onto him for some sense of balance and reality tilting her head back to break the kiss and moan as his fingers kneaded her breasts. Shivering he felt tingles run through his body at the sound of her moans Ichigo let his hands caress her breasts as he kissed her again with the same intensity. As she let him get comfortable with more than just kissing Mizuki's hands tangled themselves in his hair as she kissed him back passionately, trying to hold back from moaning when his fingers found her nipples and gently flicked them. "Mhm…Ichi-." She groaned against his needing lips as warmth spread through her abdomen, she didn't find herself wanting to rush him rather she found herself lost in his careful euphoric touch.

Arching her back a little Mizuki let out a gasp, closing her eyes to take in the pleasure he was enforcing on her and she wondered if she would even be able to bear through the pleasure to take her time. She wanted to spend the whole night showing him how good he could feel and she tried to keep as much patience as she could, besides she wouldn't risk rushing into this when she knew that it was his first time. Ichigo found himself lost in her reactions that he almost forgot about his own needs. It took him a moment to realize that he was hard until he felt her hips buckle against his and he moaned at the action that gave him momentary relief from his hardness, sliding his eyes shut. She bit her lip to hold in a moan as she felt her cheeks heat up at the feeling of it against her but she was happy she had already gotten him turned on already but she froze wondering if she was teasing him too much. Ichigo pulled back thinking faintly back to what his friends told him about sex and decided he'd try something he heard Mizuiro brag to Keigo about once, wanting to try to make feel better. He tilted down his head and sucked on the hardening peak, his tongue brushing carefully against the sensitive skin and earning himself a gasp of pleasure from the girl sitting in his lap. With a smirk he realized how sensitive her body was in his hands and he took his time to suck and lick at her peak to make her cry out his name before he repeated the process with her other nipple taking in her moans before glancing up at her face.

The blonde girl's face was coated in a blush, biting her lip to try to be quiet and hold in her moans. Ichigo smirked at the sight as he felt pride that he had made her this way, thinking to himself that he never saw her so well…beautiful. Mizuki looked up at him with a slightly dazed look in her eyes before she cupped his cheeks in her hands and she pressed her lips against his passionately and she let herself go in the kiss as she felt him eagerly respond back. Her chest pressed against his and they both moaned at the contact but he could feel her heart beating fast against his own for a moment and he liked how her body felt pressed against his, both of them trembling with pleasure as their partially exposed bodies fit against each other perfectly. With a slight shove he was pushed against her bed and he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when the blonde girl on top of him began to nibble his earlobe as her hands trailed down his defined chest to silence any questions he may have had. Ichigo tensed at the foreign feeling before he closed his eyes and relaxed, holding in moaning to her touch as he felt her kiss down to his chest while her fingers traced over his hard abs and she silently reveled in the feeling of him. Mizuki blushed a little as she let her hands caress his muscles in his stomach since she knew he felt good by the way he trembled to her touch. He panted lightly for breathe as he felt her lips and hands going lower on his body and he let her, Ichigo finding himself lost in the electricity he felt shooting through his body at her soft touch. She wanted him to feel pleasure that he had never experienced and show him how good he could feel, but still she was careful to not go too fast and she tried to make him feel comfortable.

He shivered when he felt her touch, grasping onto her back tightly when he felt her fingers go farther down his body and she noticed how the orange haired man tensed a little at the action and she slowed down. Mizuki was careful not to go too quick as she trailed her lips down past his chest, following her hands as they explored farther south to kiss his six pack carefully as she let her tongue peek out to flick against the slightly sweaty skin. Her soft nimble fingers explored the entirety of his chest and stomach and he tensed when he felt his heart race at her soft touch alone, he panted for breathe as she kissed his body as he simply took in the feelings that she was enforcing on him. When she pressed her lips back up his chest she began to tug on the sash holding up his pants Ichigo couldn't help but feel his cheeks go red as he sat up and without thinking as he reached out to try to stop her. "Wait, what are you-!" Ichigo asked, trying not to sound embarrassed but he'd never been naked around a girl before like this and he found some nervousness that he wouldn't measure up to her experience to Renji. The blonde girl straddling him pressed her lips against his to silence whatever protests he had as she went back to tugging at the annoying sash, her thoughts centered on him. She knew he'd get a little nervous no doubt since it was his first time and she tried to not to push him too far but at the same time she had a feeling that he would enjoy himself if he just got past his modesty. Still she felt a tinge of guilt in the back of her mind as her fingers paused after she got the knot undone as she pushed away the feeling.

When she pulled back Mizuki smirked down at him. "Why is it so hard for you to just relax?" She asked jokingly, throwing the sash to the side to be forgotten about as she leaned forward and tugged down on his pants and boxers carefully to try not to rush. Ichigo opened his mouth to object but she just kissed him again gently, her hand moving farther down past his hips and making his body tense and he inhaled a sharp breathe when she touched his manhood. For a few minutes he sat there torn between his urge to stop her and to give in, letting out a pent up groan as her fingers carefully stroked against his hard length that pulsed to her soft touch that made his body hot. He felt his heartbeat pick up at the anticipating feeling and he knew he needed her and he slowly relaxed against her touch as he tried to push away his nervousness as he gave into his want to continue. When her slender fingers wrapped around his already hardened member he felt his entire body froze as he let out a soft grunt of pleasure against her lips as she stroked him, his hands grasping onto her waist. Imagining her doing this was one thing, but Ichigo decided she was better than anything he could have dreamed and the real thing was sending pleasure shooting through all his nerves where he forgot about everything. He knew that he could have pushed her off and made her stop but the feelings that were making him intoxicated by her and couldn't find the will or a reason to stop her, he wasn't even sure why he was fighting before. Giving into his wants he cupped her cheek to pull her lips against his, gliding his tongue against hers with a groan.

As her hand gently started to pump his member the orange haired man pulled back from her lips to moan and tried to catch his breath as he tried to get used to the new feelings washing over him. When his half lidded eyes met Mizuki's he saw her smirk as he panted for breathe, her eyes lighting up with a glint of mischievousness and he held back a groan when he felt his member harden. He groaned when her hand stroked him faster, closing his eyes and clenching his hands with the sheets at his side as he enjoyed what she was doing to him even if was a little strange and new. Mizuki smiled wider when she saw the look of ecstasy form on his face as he panted for breathe and she couldn't help but want to do more to make him feel better, liking how Ichigo arched his hips towards her hand as if seeking more pleasure. She gave into him and let her hand pick up some speed, applying a little more pressure with her fingers. Brushing his hand against her cheek as he pulled her closer, letting out a small groan at the feeling of her nearly bare body against his and from the stimulation from her hand. He had to hold himself back from exploding soon from the pleasure, wanting to prolong the feeling and hold on for longer.

He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes as he panted for breathe, swallowing hard as he felt waves of pleasure washing over him as her hand picked up speed against him making one of his hands clench. For a moment she let go of his member and Ichigo made a small sound of disappointment at the loss of contact before he opened his eyes wondering what he had done wrong to make her stop. He watched her, a little confused as she scooted backwards a little and smiled up at him before pushing her hair out of her face and taking the head of his member into her mouth as her hands stroked him. Ichigo still couldn't even believe what they were doing, he had wanted this for longer than he could remember and it felt even more incredible than he thought it would be. Moaning Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt her suck on his hardened member, feeling himself twitch as her tongue swirled around the sensitive head of his member his fingers knotting into her blonde locks. Clenching his eyes shut Ichigo let out a groan as she took more of him into her mouth, wondering how much longer he'd be able to prolong his orgasm when she was driving him crazy. The blonde girl that was pleasuring him diligently had similar thoughts, just by going this far she could feel her body tingle with eagerness and the place between her thighs got wetter than before. She slid her tongue along the length of him and her hands stroked him as she looked up at him, noticing how his eyebrows furrowed together and his face twisted with pleasure.

Ichigo groaned at the feeling of her mouth sucking on him, words and thoughts both fleeting his mind as she took more of him into her warm mouth. His soon to be lover moaned a little against his length happy that he was giving into his own needs for once, giving him what he wanted even if he wouldn't ask. She wanted him to let himself have fun and enjoy himself and she was happy to help, wondering if he would finally give into his needs. His fingers knotted themselves in her blonde locks, watching Mizuki as she sucked on his length harder and she tried to massage as much of him as possible with her tongue and hands. She liked how he was letting himself give into what his body needed and sucked on him carefully feeling a shiver roll throughout her body as he let out a loud moan and called out her name. The orange haired man tipped his head to the side, struggling to keep his eyes open with all the pleasure he felt and he found it difficult to keep his moans at bay when she was torturing him in such an amazing way. Mizuki's eyes flicked up to his face grateful by how he was enjoying it and she smirked a little as she lowered her head and took more of him into her mouth, wanting to hear him say her name. At the action he couldn't help but buckle his hips up towards her mouth, getting himself lost in how good she felt. He froze after the action, silently praying that he didn't hurt her and that she wouldn't get angry and stop what she was doing. Mizuki wasn't bothered by the action if anything she smirked as she noticed him giving into what he wanted.

The blonde girl welcomed the unexpected response even if it did choke her just for a moment, moving back up to his tip and swirling her tongue around it as she sucked on it. Ichigo grasped her soft hair tighter at the feeling, a groan of pleasure tearing from his throat as he tried to control his hips from buckling towards her again. "D-Don't…stop." He ordered her with a feral growl but it still sounded pleading, he couldn't think of what he might do if she stopped. The pleasure was becoming too much for him to handle and he knew that he had never felt like this before, it felt like he was going crazy from the waves of pleasure that kept washing over him powerfully. He never expected anything to feel so good, even in his dreams and when he pictured this the euphoria was never this potent and he never expected anything so strong. Mizuki felt his hard dick throb in her mouth and she made sure to slide her tongue against him and reveled in how his hips arched towards her mouth. Ichigo could feel something building and growing tense in his stomach and he knew he was close to release with each flick of her tongue and brush of her lips over him. It felt weird and different than he had felt before but a good weird as he felt warmth shoot through his body entirely and he tried to hold back slipping over the edge just yet.

To his joy she didn't stop and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, making him throw back his head with pleasure as her tongue swirled around his tip to lick away some of the precum that had slowly started to gather. Ichigo struggled with himself, trying not to hold onto her hair too tightly or hurt her as he felt his control over his body slipping as his release became more evident. Placing her hands against his legs for support as she noticed him teetering on the edge of release and decided against teasing him, taking more into her mouth and tracing her tongue against him carefully. He pushed his back off of her bed and huffed to try to breathe and felt himself get even more turned on when he looked down and saw her pleasuring him. After a few more moments of her suckling on him Ichigo felt himself shiver and approach his end quickly. "Mizuki I…I think I'm-." Ichigo tried to tell her through groans of pleasure but was cut off when he came, clenching his eyes shut from the force of pleasure with a loud moan as his elbows shook as they tried to keep him propped up. Unable to stop himself her name fell from his lips loudly as his release came powerfully and rippled through his body.

For a few moments he just sat there with his head tilted to the side as thoughts came back to him and he tried to catch his breath as he stared down at the blonde girl when reality slowly began to come back to his mind, he wondered how she had turned him on so badly. Ichigo was positive he had never been so turned on and that he had never felt such need before, as he stared down at the blonde girl he knew that he had never wanted someone so much before in his life until he had met her. Mizuki pulled back from him as she caught her breathe, smiling up at his half lidded eyes that were darkened as they watched her lick her lips from his remaining essence and his control gave a little at the sight. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers heatedly, tasting himself on her tongue as he rolled them over to hover over her. Mizuki opened her grey green eyes when he pulled back to watch Ichigo hastily try to undo the knot in her sash, she smiled at his impatience and pulled at one of the hanging ends and tugged it off in one motion. Any thoughts of stopping were pointless to him now as he felt an overwhelming need to see her body bare in front of him as Ichigo tugged her pants off of her and threw them to the ground quickly. He glanced down at her body that was illuminated only by the moon outside spilling through the blinds and he couldn't help but pause to stare at her and blush when he found himself already starting to get hard again by just looking at her nearly bare body almost exposed to him. Trailing his fingers back up her leg slowly his eyes flicked to his hand that was caressing the soft skin of her thigh taking in how her body lightly trembled at the feeling of his fingers, his hands moving to the last piece of material that was stopping his eyes from seeing her completely. Mizuki's breathe hitched in her throat at his light touch that made her tremble and a small part of her craved for more but she was quick to get lost as he carefully explored her body, making her tingle with eagerness.

His eyes took in the entirety of her now that she was nearly naked in front of him, taking in her toned flat stomach and slender muscles of her body that were all thanks to her fighting so often and her slender legs that spread to allow him to sit between them. He could barely take his eyes away from her and couldn't help but think that she was perfect he glanced up at her green eyes staring up at him with anticipating expression and he felt a rush of pride knowing that she needed him. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers placing his hand to the small of her back before trailing farther down taking his time to explore her body tentatively taking in how her body slightly arched to his touch. Her skin was so soft against his hands and he caressed whatever skin he could touch, feeling his erection get harder with the tiny moans she let out when his hands would tease somewhere sensitive. By the time he got to her inner thigh Mizuki pulled away to let out a whimper of pleasure as his hands teased her, biting her lip as she held back pulling her thighs together to relieve some of the wetness gathering between her legs. She held herself back from the urge, blushing as she knew she wanted him to relieve her need that was making her body feel hot in the back of her mind she couldn't help but pray he would hurry up as she moaned loudly for him. His hands were so close to where she needed to be touched the most and it was driving her crazy with want as she felt herself get even wetter as his lightly calloused hands caressed all the right places on her body. "I-Ichigo." She breathed out his name as she tried to hold herself back from telling him to hurry up, she could feel his hands teasing her and it was starting to get to be too much but she let him take his time knowing that they had all night.

The orange haired man smirked at her reaction and trailed his fingers to her panties, she lifted her hips in almost a silent plea for him to take them off. He was quick to smirk at the action and to pull them down her legs and toss them to the ground to be forgotten about. As his eyes went back to her body he found himself in an almost trance-like state as he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling over her body or stop his hands from caressing her inner thighs. A little hesitantly Ichigo stroked his fingers against her opening, looking up at her to see if it was alright. After the earth shattering orgasm she had given him he wanted to make her feel the same and forget what pain even was. Mizuki gasped loudly at the sensation of his digits finally brushing against her heat and threw her arms around his neck without really thinking, pushing her hips against his fingers and whispering out his name in a pleading gasp. The blonde haired girl felt her face go hot with a blush from slight embarrassment as she heard herself moan and from the sensation of his hands against her that made her hot. Her body felt so hot and she could barely take it all in as she felt thoughts become utterly pointless.

Ichigo smirked and took that as a sign for him to continue as he carefully pushed a finger inside of her, shivering when he heard her moan leaning down to her ear to nip at the lobe. "You're so wet." He murmured into her ear proudly, knowing he had turned her on this much as he pushed his finger in and out of her slowly. Silently he hoped he was doing it right to try to make her feel as good as she made him feel and watched her facial expressions carefully for any sign she wasn't enjoying it. Her body was so hot already and she grasped onto his shoulders tightly for support, moaning as she felt his finger push into her a little harder. Before she could even find her breath her lips parted to gasp out loudly as he curled his finger as he pushed it inside of her, brushing against somewhere sensitive inside her. Panting out for breath moans loudly Ichigo smirked at the sight of her face twisted with bliss as he repeated the action a few times as he picked up the speed of his digit. Mizuki let out a soft groan and tugged on his hair to pull his lips against hers passionately as he added another finger inside of her, kissing him passionately to silently tell him he was doing amazing.

With a sharp gasp of pleasure she buckled her hips against his fingers as they picked up into a faster pace in a vain attempt to push them farther inside of her. Arching her back she let out a gasp, somewhere in the back of her mind she registered how good his body felt against her as she writhed beneath him. Ichigo rocked his fingers against her and smirked at the pleasured expressions she was making and listened to her moans as they escalated with every thrust of his fingers. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her as he watched her green eyes widen, her lips parted to try to catch her breath and moan out and he picked up how hard and fast his fingers were going. "Ichigo, please…" Mizuki pleaded with a loud moan as his hand brushed against her clit, she couldn't help but tremble against his touch and nearly saw stars at his light and teasing fingers. She blushed when she heard how seductive her voice sounded when she purred his name out without a thought, never hearing herself sound so embarrassing before.

Ichigo looked down at her with need smoldering in his darkened eyes that made her burn with want for him, the way she said his name breathlessly from pleasure made him want to take her then and there and skip all of the remaining foreplay. He could feel himself harden and his heart thump against his chest faster as he felt need and pride rise up within him and he couldn't help but want to do more to make her feel better. He never heard her beg like that and gave into her, and he wanted to give her more and make her feel better and he was quick to think back to before the different reactions he got from using his tongue and hands on her breasts and decided to try something. As she felt a coil beginning to tighten in the pit of her stomach his fingers pulled out of her and Mizuki panted her eyes opening as she blinked up at him coherent thought beginning to return to her mind but as soon as it came it was gone.

She blushed as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her sensitive body as she had done to him before and she felt her body heat up as his lips and fingers teased her sensitive skin to make the blonde girl bite down on her lip to hold in a moan. As Ichigo slowly make his way to her wet opening he paused momentarily before going with what his instincts told him and tentatively licked her dripping core to test her reaction, chocolate brown looking up to meet dark green. Without her permission her mouth parted and she bit her lip at the sparks that rippled through her sensitive body, her hands grasping the sheets beneath her tightly and Mizuki stopped herself from begging for more. His eyes didn't stray from hers and he pushed it a little further and flicked his tongue against her clit remembering her reaction to it a few moments ago, searching for a reaction to reassure himself he was doing it right. Her head tilted back and she gasped out his name with a string of uncontrollable moans, her barely opened eyes staring up at the ceiling and her grip on the sheets tightened. "O-oh god…I-Ichigo." She called out with a moan, wondering how he got her feel so hot her body was going haywire with heat and want all from him she almost wanted to skip everything else and have him take her but the held onto her thinning patience.

With a smirk Ichigo repeated the action before pushing his tongue into her wet opening, groaning at the sweet taste as his tongue pushed against her inner walls that contracted against his tongue as he thrust his appendage inside of her. Mizuki moaned out his name loudly, feeling the coil in her stomach tightening even more and she bit her lip at the euphoric sensations that were making her go crazy, trying to hold back the embarrassing noises that made her blush. His tongue felt so amazing she could barely breathe, her body writhing as she tried to hold back her moans that made her blush from embarrassment at the sounds of them. Biting her lip she panted as Ichigo pushed his tongue inside of her as his fingers played with her clit. Her fingers clenched the sheets on her bed tightly and she held in another moan as he repeated the action as if seeking a reaction, buckling her hips towards his mouth without being able to control her body. The orange haired man pulled back a little, hearing her whine a little as his tongue and fingers abruptly stopped leaving her half in euphoria and half unsatisfied, teetering on release. Panting still she looked up at him and saw him give her a stern look, narrowing his eyes at her teeth as they bit her bottom lip when his finger brushed against her wet opening. "Mizuki I want to hear them." Ichigo growled out pressing his lips against hers briefly as his fingers went back to playing with her clit and opening.

He moved back to flick his tongue against her opening and smirked with pride as she gasped out loudly with a half moan. "B-But I-Ichigo…th-they're so embarrassing." The blonde Lieutenant said, her face going red as she heard the seductive moans leave her lips without her control as he plunged his tongue back into her. He pushed his tongue in and out of her feeling her walls contract against him with each push, she let out a shaky moan blushing even more when she heard herself. But he loved every sound, it made him feel so proud to know that he was making her feel this good and he wanted her to moan his name more. She was surprised how her body reacted to him strongly, blushing as she knew she had wanted this for some time now but she was a bit shocked by how good Ichigo was and how he made her body feel like it was on fire almost and how he got her so close to release.

"I don't care." Ichigo told her as he pulled back momentarily. "I want to hear them." He told her before quickly going back to pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers. Her cheeks were hot but she couldn't hold back moaning out as she saw colors blur behind her eyes. One of his hands held her hips still as he pushed his tongue in and out of her as he rolled her clit between his fingers. Pushing his tongue farther into her wet opening she threw her head back and her lips parted to moan but it never came out as she panted to try to breathe.

Without her control her legs spread a little at the action, her fingers knotting into his orange hair as she gasped and moaned. "I-Ichigo!" She wanted to scream with all the pleasure he was enforcing on her, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the coil in her stomach was close to release. Mizuki wanted release so bad, he was teasing her way too much and she could barely make a coherent thought anymore. "I-I…c-can't-!" Mizuki moaned to try to warn him she was about to teeter off the edge of release when she saw stars burst behind her eyes and she moaned as her orgasm washed over her. Her delirious green eyes blinked open as coherent thought started to come back to her and she saw Ichigo smirk at the dazed expression on her face as he pulled his fingers away from her.

Her cheeks went red when she followed his gaze to his fingers that were messy from her and she opened her mouth to apologize when he cut her off. Raising his fingers to his lips he licked them clean of her juices smirking as he noticed her cheeks go red as her eyes were fixed to his tongue. "Mizuki, you taste sweet." He told her with a half moan as he tasted her, his darkened chocolate eyes meeting hers and pressing his lips against hers. She moaned as her tongue met his, tasting herself and she blushed when she realized she was sweet. Even though she just had an orgasm she felt herself get wet again as she felt his hardened member poke at her inner thigh, letting out a moan at the sensation and she suddenly realized why he liked hearing her moan so much. Ichigo felt his heart beat pick up as he hovered above her, knowing that they were close to the real fun but he refused to rush into anything as he captured her lips with his passionately.

When they reluctantly pulled apart to breathe Ichigo stared down into her dazed green eyes, Mizuki immediately flipped them over so she was on top of him again. If any regrets were still lingering for him they were long gone once he noticed that look in her eyes, looking at him with a nearly innocent way that only made his hard member throb. At this point he couldn't care if he was going to lose his virginity, as long as it was with her besides he knew very well that he wanted this for a while. He glanced up at her and placed his hands on her hips as she positioned herself on top of his erect member, neither of them having the patience to wait anymore. "Ichigo…?" She began to ask if he was alright with this when she cut herself off when he understood what she was trying to say and he nodded to her confidently as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek softly before caressing her cheek in his hand. Mizuki let out a sigh at the feeling, wrapping her arms around his neck as she silently thanked some higher power that he wanted this as much as she did. She wouldn't push him if he didn't want to but she was silently grateful that she would have her own need taken care of. Silently he was a little happy that she was taking control instead of him since he was still a little unsure with himself and since she had more experience than him. Shamelessly his darkened eyes took in her body straddling him and he found himself turned on by the sight, groaning as he felt her core against him. The blonde girl quickly caught her breath taking in the approval he was giving her silently before she pressed her lips against his passionately as she didn't rush into anything, wanting to savor this moment just for a bit longer. His lips moved against hers but they both pulled back from the kiss as she lowered herself onto his member with a loud gasp from the blonde, taking most of him inside of her in one swift move and the action made Ichigo tense.

Ichigo grasped her harder and moaned once he felt how hot and tight she was around him it felt so amazing that he almost exploded then and there, closing his eyes for a moment to let out a sigh. He glanced up at her and his body froze, giving her a worried look when he saw a slightly pained expression on her face. He noticed her eyebrows furrow together and how she bit her lip, the small shift in her expression seeming like such a bigger change and he felt worry develop in his chest. He forced his hips to stay still as he tilted up her chin softly to look him in the eyes, clenching one of his hands at his side to stop himself from sinking farther into her like his body was craving for. "I-I thought you said you've done this before." Ichigo told her worriedly, wondering if he had done something to hurt her. He couldn't understand how he felt so damn good while she was in pain and rubbed her back gently to try to sooth her the best he could, pulling her against his chest in a comforting motion. They stayed like that with their arms around each other, panting for breathe as they both took in the pleasure and pain and Mizuki tried to pull herself together. His fingers stroked over her blonde locks and her smooth back as he held her to his chest trying to keep his body still for her and he waited for her to respond, worried he had done something wrong to hurt her.

The blonde girl bit her lip as she nodded, looking up at his chocolate colored eyes and getting herself lost in the care and, dare she even think it, lovingness of them for a few moments. "T-this is only my second time, besides y-you're really big." Mizuki told him, picking up her hips only to push them back down against his to make them both moan out loud at the amazing friction. Ichigo wanted to smirk at the comment but he was too caught up in snapping his hips up to meet her thrusts and getting lost in an ecstasy he didn't believe was possible. The blonde moaned, leaning forward to brush her lips down his neck and ran her fingers through his bright orange hair. Without thinking his hands moved to her hips and he held onto her tightly as he helped her thrust against him, groaning at the feeling of sinking into her slick walls that contracted against him. He moaned out her name without thinking, feeling his body go hot as he pressed his sweaty forehead against hers as he panted against her lips.

Mizuki hadn't ever felt like this, Ichigo seemed to fill her completely and even stretch her a little and the sensation was mind numbing to her. At first she thought maybe it was because she wasn't as drunk as the first time but she was quick to realize that this was much better than her first time because well, he was Ichigo. Through half lidded eyes his eyes watched her ride him and the sight pushed him to do more as he saw the pleasure written all over her face that he knew he had caused. His hands tightened their hold on her as he forced her hips down on his almost roughly as he managed to push farther inside of her. She could barely even realize that he was a virgin by the way his hips rolled into hers and hit as deep inside her as he could, to her he felt like he had done this dozens of times before. But she quickly dismissed the thought and realized he was just a fast and really good learner, pressing her lips to his that were tempting her by panting against her cheek. Pulling away from her to catch his breath Ichigo's hands helped her hips thrust against his and his darkened eyes took in her body as she rode him hard, swallowing hard as he saw her breasts bounce. One of his hands slid up from her hips tracing mindless patterns into her skin as he slid his lips down her neck, licking and nipping at her collarbone as he made his way to her chest. His lips found her breasts his tongue played with her nipples as he took in how she cried out for him with whimpers passing from her lips unbidden.

"Oh…I-Ichi-…ah!" Mizuki moaned out as he started to push into her faster and she matched his thrusts with her hips. Ichigo groaned uncontrollably, his hands sliding up her body to grasp her breasts and massage them between his fingers. The blonde girl threw back her head as she bit her lip try to contain her moan but pieces of it managed to escape from her parted lips as she panted for breathe. He loved every moment, each time he sank into her he couldn't help but think she was his and how he didn't want to let her go. He didn't think he could let her go after this, they could both feel behind their needy thrusts that this meant something more and their kisses and sweet caresses weren't just temporary. He groaned out her name at the feelings of euphoria washing over him his eyes locking on her expression and took in how with each thrust she looked as if she was holding back a scream of pleasure. Sure he liked seeing her riding him in such a sexy way but he felt the need to be in control as he felt pleasure build in his abdomen and he growled as her hips buckled down against his. They found themselves lost and only able to thrust their hips against each other and hold onto each other tightly, their bodies mindlessly searching for release as they minds celebrated every moment of being this close to each other.

Ichigo had never been one to lose control, but now seemed like a good enough time and he couldn't hold back anymore. Being his first time he wasn't used to feeling this good and let his needs fuel his movements as he turned them over so Mizuki was pinned to the bed under him. He looked down at her as he thrust into her at his own rhythm, both of them let out pleasured moans at the new position they were in. The new angle momentarily dazed her but complaining was the last thing on her mind as he pushed into her, managing to get deeper as he plunged into her. Sweat from their movements fell down their hot bodies and she wrapped her thighs around him, letting out a moan without trying to hold it back. His hands against her, his lips kissing her passionately, the way his body fit against hers perfectly as they made love, it all made her feel like this was so right and she found herself lost in it all. They both let themselves get lost in what they both needed and what they knew they both felt, with every passionate kiss and hard thrust they both took full advantage knowing that at least for the moment they belonged to each other. _Mine_, Ichigo couldn't help but think to himself possessively as he pulled her closer and kissed her harder as their thrusts got deeper he desperately wanted to say it out loud as if to make it true he wanted her to be his not just for tonight or just a few days. It felt so right having her in his arms and to kiss her and he never wanted it to end, Mizuki found herself feeling the same and trying to prolong the feelings for as long as possible not wanting this moment to ever end.

She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair as she leaned up to kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth to brush against his own appendage. Ichigo pulled her closer as he let every ounce of his desire into the kiss, his smirk widening as he heard her moans escalade with every thrust of his hips into her. He grasped her hips and tilted them to a slightly different angle to thrust into her and hit deeper inside of her, moaning at the new sensation washing over him. Mizuki's fingers tightened in his hair as he hit the one spot inside of her that made her vision go white for a few moments and she let out a loud moan. "Mi-Mizuki!" Ichigo moaned out her name unable to stop himself when he felt her walls tighten around him as he hit the spot he knew drove her crazy. She shuddered at the sound of her name falling from his lips with a moan, the sound turning her on so badly and making her crave to hear more. But as she stared up at the orange haired man hovering over her she knew it was his eyes that made her ache for him, the way they darkened with feral lust as he watched her closely to try to get her to a point of utter bliss. As he panted for breathe his hands roughly grabbed her hips without thinking and pinned her down to the bed hard as he continued to slam his hips into hers. He liked the feeling of her body writhing and trembling under his body but he moaned out her name as he buried himself deeper inside her. Both of them knew that their hips and bodies would be bruised with their powerful thrusts but the mix of pleasure and pain only sent them deeper into want. The blonde haired Lieutenant panted out for breathe, her lips parting to say his name but his mouth was quickly over hers and stealing her breath away with a passionate kiss that had her reeling.

Ichigo couldn't hold back as he felt his release become more evident and pushed into her harder to his heart's content, groaning as he pushed his lips against hers but they both pulled apart to moan. The orange haired man felt himself getting closer to his release and tried to get her closer to her own, unexplainably feeling the need to finish with her took hold of him. He knew he could feel his climax building like a promise waiting to be fulfilled and he knew she felt the same by the way her hips haphazardly buckled into his as her fingers scrambled over his chest. Mizuki threw her head back as she felt him hit that one spot over and over again mercilessly and it was steadily making her lose touch with whatever reality she may have still been holding onto moaning out his name loudly with every thrust. "P-Please Ichi… go m-more." She pleaded with him in a shy tone, her face going red, his body wouldn't let him stop thrusting into her but he couldn't help but feel and overwhelming surge of pride as he smirked while keeping the pace with his thrusts. Over the years he convinced himself after hearing about his friends first times that it would be awkward and unsatisfying for both of them and he was amazed to see how good it felt for the both of them.

The orange haired man smirked at the way she said his name, bending down to kiss up her neck as he bit her occasionally. Her body writhed against his as he continued to pound into her he pressed his lips against the hollow beneath her ear before he bit down onto the shell softly with a thrust that made him moan. Mizuki visibly shook when he groaned into her ear, her own end quickly approaching as she buckled her hips against his with a moan of her own. Ichigo panted for breathe before pulling back a little to stare into her dazed green eyes, snapping his hips against hers feverishly. "Say my name." He whispered to her, unable to hold back his climax much longer all he wanted was to come with her this time, he needed to hear her say his name just one last time before they came together.

At the statement Mizuki couldn't help but feel her face turn even redder if possible at the husky tone in his voice and the very words. Unable to tear her green eyes off of his as she was transfixed by how damn sexy he looked with his chocolate eyes darkened with such animalistic lust. She liked how rough he was being with her, like he had finally let loose and the way he hit that spot over and over again made her see stars. She moaned and her hips met his in one last thrust before she felt her walls tighten around his member making him feel like he was so much bigger. She grasped onto his shoulders tightly, trembling as her body thoughtlessly met his thrusts as a wave of euphoria washed over her that was stronger than any other she ever felt. "I-Ichigo! Ichigo!" Mizuki screamed with pleasure as she felt herself cum, unable to keep her eyes open from all the pleasure that was washing over her. Complete bliss twisted through her body and she was left there useless, unable to do anything else but call out his name and grasp onto him tightly.

Ichigo grasped onto the sheets on either side of her so hard that his knuckles turned white as he came with her. He wasn't even sure what it was that set off his climax since it could have been any number of things, the way she said his name, how good she felt around him, the way she was writhing under him with her expression dominated with pleasure, anything. "Mi-Mizuki." He moaned out her name contently as it continued to roll off of his tongue without thought or effort, thrusting into her a few more times as they both rode out the highs from their climax. For a few moments Ichigo buried his face into her neck as pleasure swept over his body, panting for breathe as he kissed her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. They stared at each other with half lidded eyes as their orgasms rode through their bodies, taking in the look of ecstasy and content that twisted on both of their expressions as they both continued to hold onto each other tightly. Breathing became intermingled as they lied in bed, their bodies blissfully spent and completely exhausted as neither of them wanted to move and for a few minutes and the sound of their thrusts faded out and the only noise in the room was their panting for breathe. Their lips brushed against each other innocently a few times as they lied there panting for a few moments in the afterglow, beyond satisfied and intertwined for a few moments before they both managed to catch their breath before they pulled away slowly and Ichigo rolled onto his side to lie next to her.

Suddenly the realization at what they had just done settled down inside of him and he couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to say although he knew what he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her that he didn't want this to be temporary and that he wanted her for longer than just tonight. He looked over at her to find her still trying to catch her breath and found himself sidetracked from his thoughts as he stared at her, noticing her chest rising and falling softly. With a small blush he noticed how some of her skin was a little red, especially her neck from when he had been a little rough kissing her but he had to hold himself back from raising his hand to caress her soft skin once more. After a moment of being lost in her own thoughts she glanced over at him and found herself lost in his half lidded eyes as she thought for a few moments. "Hey Ichigo?" Mizuki asked after a moment, her voice a little hesitant but she didn't feel very nervous at first.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" The orange haired man asked, wondering why she was being shy now after what they had just done.

The blonde girl bit her lip and turned onto her side to face him, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Listen, I've never done this sort of thing so I'm just going to say it I guess." She said, Ichigo was worried for a moment, not knowing if it was good or bad.

"About what?" He asked before she could say anything else really and she blinked a few times before he noticed her face go red and she shook her head, looking away almost embarrassed.

When Mizuki heard the slight worry and nervousness in his voice she suddenly felt very embarrassed herself and she quickly tried to drop it altogether. "Never mind, it wasn't important." She quickly said but it was obvious in her voice she was lying, turning to her side to hide her blushing face as she mentally cursed at herself. Ichigo blinked in curiosity but regretted asking her that now that she wasn't even looking at him anymore. _Nice job Ichigo_ he sarcastically thought to himself.

Mizuki attempted to close her eyes and maybe go to bed and forget about her embarrassment and she was very aware of the almost awkward silence between them. In her mind she blamed herself for the awkwardness bending her knees and shifting them higher in a loose fetal position but before she could overthink the situation even more she felt him shift closer to her on the bed. Hearing him sigh she felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her and she felt warmth once more as his chest pressed against her back and his arm around her waist she didn't fight against his hold and had to stop herself from leaning into his touch. The position was more sweet than sexual even though they were both very aware of the fact they were still naked, the blonde haired girl relaxed in his arms at the familiar feeling. "You know you amaze me sometimes, even after what we just did you still manage to get embarrassed so easily. You can tell me anything Mizuki, so what were you trying to tell me?" He asked carefully as he brushed his lips over her shoulder as he held her close before quickly stopping and slowly pulling away from her, not sure how she would react to the gesture since now they were well at least finished with…that. He wasn't sure how she felt about him kissing her, holding her so intimately like this since they weren't dating or anything.

Mizuki held back a soft moan, her body still very sensitive to him as she liked how his arms around her made her feel so safe and almost like she was his. Pushing away the feeling for a moment she focused at the task at hand, turning to face him and sitting up a little after a moment. "You're not allowed to interrupt me this time." She told him half-jokingly with a smile as she ignored the slight throbbing between her legs since her body still wasn't used to what they had done and since she hadn't done it in a while. But it wasn't much pain as an ache that was easy for her to overlook and that only really bothered her when she moved.

He was a little nervous of what she wanted to tell him, knowing that it could have been anything from her rejecting him or possibly even throwing him out now that they were done. But he was quick to push the thought away, knowing that Mizuki wasn't like that and he sighed and nodded. "Alright, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

The substitute soul reaper noticed her cheeks go red with a blush, biting her lip for a moment and he couldn't help but think she looked cute before her voice went more serious than before. "I-I love you Ichigo, I don't care if I don't have to stay in the human world anymore I still want to see you." She admitted glancing away from his eyes that widened at her by the time that she was finished her blush vivid on her face.

Ichigo was surprised but smiled when he heard what she said, his body relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her waist to cradle her against his chest. The blonde girl looked up at him a little confused and he smirked at the confused and surprised expression on her face. "I love you too, Mizuki. I have for a while." He told her seriously before tilting his head down to press his lips against hers gently. They pulled apart after a moment and he stared past her glasses into her slightly shocked eyes with a smile. Mizuki hadn't expected him to return her feelings, but her heart stopped beating for a few moments when he spoke the words back to her. "Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Mizuki smiled uncontrollably at the feelings of butterflies in her stomach at what he said and nodded, kissing him quickly on the lips for an answer before they both lied back down and got under the covers together and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her against his body. The blonde girl placed her head against his chest a little hesitantly, her eyes feeling heavy after the long exhausting day they had both had. Cuddling was as new to her as having sex was to him until a little while ago and it took her a moment to relax in his arms. Ichigo felt just as exhausted as she was if not more but he liked having her in his arms and safe after such a long day of fighting as he ran his fingers through her soft hair a few times before they both easily feel asleep.

* * *

**AN: *Blushing badly and laughs nervously* Well...yep there it is! I'm such a pervert XD, I hope you were all as excited as I was for this lemon! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter, this is my first lemon I'm posting so I can use some feedback. Just for anyone who's wondering, no I'm not one of those people who will end a story with the beginning of a relationship, so don't think that this story is done just yet!**

_Chapter 37 Preview:_

_"So I heard from a little birdy you had some night yourself yesterday!" Rangiku teased Mizuki in a suggestive sing-song voice._

_Mizuki looked up at her confused before she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye and she narrowed my eyes a little at the co third seat, glancing past the Lieutenant sitting on her desk. "Kiyone," Mizuki called out and she saw the short girl freeze before Kiyone could open the door and Mizuki smirked. "Don't think that you can sneak out that easy, come over here."_


End file.
